Fight til the End
by everlark4ever75
Summary: Instead of Peeta being taken by the Capitol, Katniss was. What Peeta said at the interviews wasn't fake, Katniss was actually pregnant. Except Peeta doesn't find that out until Katniss is rescued by the rescue team. What will happen? Gunshots are fired. Kidnappings take places. New romance is found. What else could be in store for these star-crossed lovers? Read and find out! 1/3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Peeta's POV**

It has been two months since I was lifted from that arena. I have not seen Katniss since that dreadful night in the arena, when I lost her. I should have never agreed to Beetee's plan. I never liked the idea in the first place. I just wanted to keep Katniss safe and away from the others. Gale has come up to me once in those two months. He said I was the reason Katniss was in the Capitol probably being tortured. Though I wasn't, they took me and not Katniss. Why would they do that? Katniss should be here in 13 with me, safe. I really miss her, I needed to see her.

I am always thinking about the night before the Quarter Quell, when I said to the whole of Panem that Katniss was pregnant. I think about this one night on the train on the way to the Capitol for the Quarter Quell, when Katniss and I made love. I cannot remember using protection, so what if she was actually pregnant? What if the people who might be torturing her didn't believe my speech at the interviews? I stop myself. Don't think about it Peeta. Don't think about it. Katniss is fine. She's not here, but she's fine. She's not pregnant, you would be safer than that. Her being pregnant was only for the cameras and for keeping her alive, nothing more. Though, Katniss being pregnant with my child is just something I would only dream of. I know how she feels about children, they are not something she wants.

I decide to go for a walk to see Finnick. That might take my mind of Katniss. I find him in Special Defence throwing his trident around. Finnick doesn't see me, I assume anyway and throws the trident almost directly at me. "Hey Finnick, watch out!" He looks like he is kind of in a trance when he threw the trident at me, but he snaps out of it. "Sorry Peeta, I didn't see you there." He sounds in pain, probably from not seeing Annie. The same as I am in pain from not seeing Katniss.

"I knew that, so how are you going?" I ask him. "Upset. I haven't seen Annie in forever." I know how exactly he feels. "So am I, I haven't seen Katniss in two months. I'm starting to get worried about her." I start to feel worse than before. "Peeta, did you love Katniss when you saw her in the rain outside your Bakery?" Finnick asks me. He is trying to make me try and feel better about myself. I think anyway.

"Yes, well kind of. When I started school I kept seeing her around the yard. Pondering around the different plants on the grounds. She was different to the others. She wasn't interested in what the other girls were. That's when I realised, I liked her. Because she was different. I always like the oddest things and Katniss was one of them. So when I saw her outside the Bakery, all weak and in the rain. That's when I knew. So I burnt the edge of a fruit and nut bread, and I threw it out into the rain, in her direction and walked back inside. Knowing that she would thank me someday. And she did eventually." I started to think about that bread soaking in the rain. Knowing that I did something that saved her life. Come to think about it, I have saved her a number of times, but not the same amount as she has saved me.

"Ha, wow, Peeta. I never knew you as such a soft hearted man, who loved the oddest people." Finnick responds. "Yeah, I know. I'm not what people expect." Just as I finish that sentence Haymitch comes running into Special Defence, out of breath from what I presume was running. "They are planning a rescue mission to save Katniss, Annie and Johanna." Finnick and I look at each other. "When?" Finnick asks. "I don't know. The only thing I know is that they will be saving them at the earliest opportunity." I give a sigh of relief. She will be coming back. To be with me. Katniss will be coming back. Katniss will be coming back. My beautiful Katniss, back with me and safe! Katniss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Haymitch's POV**

It has been two months since the announcement of the rescue mission. I know nothing about it. They refuse to tell me any details, even if I ask. I don't know if they have gone or if they are still trying to find the right time to do it. All I know is that I have just been called by Coin, she wants me to meet her in ten minutes in. So I start to walk to where she is, Command and people are rushing everywhere. I'm beginning to wonder what's going on. I peer through the door and see Coin and I walk in not bothering to knock. She immediately looks up and starts to walk over to me.

"Ah Mr Abernathy, we have news about the rescue mission." She calmly states. "What do you mean, what rescue mission?" I ask in the kindest manner that I can, confusion filling my sober mind. "We initiated the rescue mission last night, to go out and retrieve the Victors. They have been rescued and are being transported to the hospital right now. You are to find Mr Mellark and Mr Odair and inform them that you three are needed in the hospital." Ecstatic. Is all I feel, because they are back, finally! "Thank you Alma." I turn around open the door and run out. I can't wait to see the looks on Finnick's and Peeta's faces.

**Peeta's POV**

I'm sitting in my room with Finnick, tying knots. He gave me a piece of rope and has taught me a thing or two on how to do some simple nooses and knots. He taught me so I could keep my mind of Katniss, and surely it was worked, a bit anyway. My hands are sore and bleeding slightly, but it doesn't bother me. I've managed to make a perfect noose when Haymitch comes charging in. "They're back! They sent a rescue mission out to get them and they are now back!" He exclaims, out of breath.

Katniss is here in 13 with me. Oh man I missed her so much. I start to want to ask more questions but Haymitch cuts me off. "That's all I know. Were all wanted at the hospital." I run down the hall, making my way to the elevator. I get in and push the button to the hospital floor. I would wait for Finnick and Haymitch but I can't see them. I start to drop down a couple of levels. It takes an eternity to get down to the hospital level, but I get there eventually.

When I step out I only see people with white coats rushing around from one side to the other. I'm in a panic. I'm going to come face to face with the woman I love in just a matter of minutes. The feelings become real. I look around the hospital and spot a young woman with a shaved head. She is sitting on the bed yelling at anyone she can see. It couldn't be anyone else besides the magnificent and ruthless killer- Johanna Mason.

She looks terrible. Her face is covered in bruises and scrapes. Her arms are covered in scars and oozing flesh. She catches glimpse of me. "Oh look who decided to turn up?" She still has her sarcastic tone as well as her sarcastic comments, but seriously, why would that change. She would no longer be the name she lives up to be. I look behind me to find Haymitch and Finnick running into the hospital. "Finnick!" A high pitched scream comes from a red haired woman with seaweed green eyes. Finnick's eyes light up instantly when he hears the voice and then catches sight of the woman. "Annie!" He runs for Annie and they collide with a massive thump.

Finnick starts brushing her hair back and Annie runs her fingers through this hair. They begins to whisper things to each other and nodding and then they begin to kiss. They eventually walk back far enough that Annie slams into a wall. She still continues on kissing him. I feel instantly miserable. When will I see Katniss? I need to see her, hold her, kiss her- now! I pull aside the closest person to me in a white coat. "Where's Katniss? Where is she?" I ask, forcefully. "Sorry sir, that's classified information." The woman states, I get angry at this comment. "Look I need to see her! I am her boyfriend! Have you heard of me? Peeta Mellark? Victor from the 74th Hunger Games?" I ask impatiently.

"Mr Mellark, my apologies, she is in the room at the end of the corridor." She seems generally apologetic. "Thank you doctor." I start to run down the corridor. As I run, I see Gale. He is giving me the biggest sly stare in the world. "Mellark, stay away from her." He warns me. Why would I? He should. "Hawthorne, leave my girlfriend alone." I don't wait for an answer. I run through a doorway and look into the door. There is a glass panel in it and I can see her.

She's sleeping on a bed on the right side of the room. I walk in through the door and see her clearly. She is perfect, absolutely perfect. She has bruises on her face as well as scars, but she still looks beautiful to me. She looks the opposite also, instead of thin and bony as I thought she would be, she has gained weight. But I don't think of that, I just look to see my beautiful Katniss here in 13, with me. I look at the doctor and he looks back to me, realising who I am and my now known presence.

"Ah Mr Mellark, Miss Everdeen will be waking up soon. The drugs are slowly be wearing off. You can pull up a chair and sit with her if you want." Exactly what I wanted, to be with Katniss when she woke up, to be the first person she sees. "Thank you doctor." He collects some paperwork and walks towards the door. "I'll be in my office. The first door on the left if you need anything." He states. "Thank you." I respond. He walks out and the door swings shut. I can see her. Touch her. Soon kiss her. I pull up a chair next to her bed and I sit down. Her hand lays on the bed. Still and perfect. I grab her hand and place it in mine. I kiss it and place my other hand over hers. I still look at her staring at her beautiful dark wavy hair. She starts to breathe heavier indicating that she is waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss's hand curls around mine. Her hand is now holding onto mine. She starts to blink. I see her beautiful Seam grey eyes. The colour of the clouds before a huge storm. "Peeta?" She croaks out. "Katniss." The first word she said was my name. I'm so happy. "Peeta?" She croaks again starting to get her voice back. She turns her head and looks at me.

**Katniss's POV**

I feel his hands wrapped around mine, his big strong hands holding mine. I turn my head to see his face. I see him. He looks the same- hair, blonde and curly, eyes as blue as the ocean, his shoulders big and broad with arms that used to hold me tightly. "Peeta, it's really you?" "Yes, Katniss. It's me." He assures me. I bounce up causing pain to erupt through my spine, but I don't care about pain. Peeta's here, next to me. "Peeta!" I exclaim. I reach out and grab a hold of his neck, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him towards me. "Oh, my beautiful Katniss!" He breathes on my neck. He runs his hands over my body, making sure I am real and not just a figment of his imagination. Then it hits me… he doesn't know. He doesn't know that I am actually pregnant, that the lie he hold to keep me alive is actually true. I'll tell him later. I just want to enjoy this moment, with him, holding onto me.

Peeta's hand runs up and down my back, making me feel safe. He pulls my closer to his body, causing myself to fall of the bed and into his lap. I pull my arms away from his neck, resting them on his shoulders and we giggle. "Oh my god Katniss. I missed you so much!" He runs is hand through my hair. "I missed you so much, Peeta!" Just as I finish the sentence, Peeta presses his lips up to mine. It was a little sudden, so I flinch a little, but then I kiss him back. I missed his kiss so much, his lips so much, all of him so much! This one was wonderful full of love, passion, reassurance and happiness.

"Peeta…" I say softly, leaning my fore head against his. "I love you." Peeta pulls his head away, mine drops a little at his sudden movements. "What did you just say?" He looks shocked, but the good kind of shocked. His face is lit up with happiness at this new found revelation. "I love you Peeta, so much." He starts to smile like a little boy in a candy shop. "Oh Katniss." He pushes his head in and kisses me again. "I love you too Katniss. I really do, so much. So damn much." He says between kisses, those kisses full passion. He pulls his lips back, to then kiss every bit of skin on my face.

He can probably see the scars and bruises because, he presses his lips softly to my head encase he hurts me by accident. "Let's sit on the bed." I bring up, because I was starting to lose the feeling in my legs. "Okay." I use the railing on the bed to pull myself up onto the bed. I sit up on the bed, Peeta then gets out of the chair and sits in front of me. He puts his hands on my face and continues kissing me on my face.

I get this little kick in my stomach and I immediately remember about the baby, our baby. I decide now is the most perfect time to tell him about our pregnancy. "Peeta…" He pulls away and stares me in the eyes, staring into each other's eyes with nothing other than love. He places his hand on my cheek and softly brushes my cheek with his thumb. "Yes?" He sounds so calm. "I have something I need to tell you." When I listen to myself I sound concerning. "What is it, Katniss?" Here it goes. "Peeta, I-I" I stutter. I pause and Peeta talks again. "Katniss, what is it?" He sounds more concerning now. _Katniss, just tell him!_ I tell myself, taking a deep breath and composing myself and I say, "Peeta, I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta sits there, stunned. His hand falls slowly off my face and onto the bed. I want him to say something but it takes about a minute for him to answer. He must have gone in a small state of shock. "Katniss, are you serious?" He sounds happy and the smile now appearing upon his face confirms his tone. "Peeta, of course I'm serious. Why would I joke about something like this?" His eyes flickers down to my stomach.

"It is mine. Isn't it Katniss?" He must think it may be Gale's baby but it's definitely his, I love Peeta, not Gale. Whatever Gale and I had before the Quarter Quell all went away after the night Peeta and I conceived this child. "Yes Peeta. You're the father." I cry, starting to tear up, tears of joy- the best kind of tears. Peeta's face lights up with joy and he lets out a staggered breath "Oh my god! I'm going to be a father. I am a father." He is almost crying too. He is so overjoyed. That's exactly the reaction I was waiting for, I knew how much Peeta loves children. And now he has one of his own.

"Can I?" I points to my stomach, gesturing to touch our growing baby. "Yes! Yes!" He places his hand on my stomach and the tears that have been held back, spill onto my cheeks. His touch is uplifting and his hand on my stomach makes me so happy, it feels perfect. He then leans into my stomach a little and says, "Hello, I am your Daddy. I love you so much." He places his other hand on it too and my hands find his and I place them on top of his. I look down to the hands laying on my slightly swollen abdomen. I smile at him and he smiles back.

The next minute I feel a little kick under my hand. "Katniss, did she just kick?" He looks up at me. "Yeah, she did." I look down at him. With a big smile on my face. "So are we having a girl?" He asks. "I don't know. Do you want to know because I'm sure that I could get an ultrasound." He looks at me then down to my stomach. "No. I would like to wait to see if it's a girl or a boy. If that's okay with you?" He asks, blushing at his request. "Of course it is Peeta! Whatever you want or would like, I am already happy with that decision."

He rubs his thumb side to side with mine. "Katniss, we're a family." He stares into my eyes, still full of love and now extreme excitement. "Yes Peeta, we are." Tears fall down onto my cheeks. Peeta leans in and presses his lips to mine. He lifts his hands off our baby and onto my cheeks. I pull my hands off and put them on Peeta's neck. He pulls me in and we just sit there, kissing making up for lost time.

We end up kissing for a few minutes and then we interrupted by Haymitch. He pushes through the door and Peeta and I become alert back into the real world. Haymitch. I haven't seen him for months. I am very grateful for him fulfilling my wishes- to keep Peeta safe and alive. I jump off the bed and rush up to him. "Haymitch!" I jump into his embrace and he holds onto me tightly. We break away and Peeta comes and stands next to me "Hey sweetheart." He looks at us both. "You guys both look great! Before you got back, Peeta was an absolute wreck." Peeta pulls me close and me when I look to him.

"Haymitch, you'll never guess what happened." Peeta excitedly announces. "What? What have I missed now?" He looks at Peeta then I and then Peeta and I look at each other, smiling like absolute idiots. "Katniss is pregnant! We're going to be a family, for real!" Peeta makes it sound amazing, which it isn't anything less than. We are going to be family and I could not be any more excited for it to begin. Haymitch looks at me, stunned. "Really?" He sounds so surprised. Gosh, why is this such a surprise to people? "Yes, Haymitch. I'm pregnant, for real." He lights up a bit. "Congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you guys! I thought that the baby bomb was just for the cameras." He says. "Well, I only found out just before, but she was already pregnant at that stage." Peeta says.

After a little while of talking, my brain has a thought, Haymitch can be the godfather of our child. I tug on Peeta's shirt to grab his attention. "Can we speak over here for a minute please?" Peeta looks at me a bit confused. "Okay?" He answers, confusion filing his voice. "Haymitch we will be right back. Don't go anywhere!" "Okay sweetheart." I turn around and walk over to the other side of the room, with my hand laced with Peeta's.

I stop and look into Peeta's eyes and then my eyes glaze over to Haymitch who is looking around the room, in his own little world. "I want Haymitch to be the godfather of our baby." I say quietly so he could not over hear us. "That's a great idea Katniss! And Effie could be the godmother. She would love that." I forgot about Effie, she must be here in 13. "Yes. That seems perfect!" Peeta places my cheek and we walk back to Haymitch. "Haymitch." Peeta pulls him from his thought and he looks at us, wondering where this conversation is going to lead. "We would like you to be the godfather of our baby." He looks at us, shocked

"Really? Oh, thank you!" He then pulls me into a tight embrace, he must be generally overjoyed, but he had to see this coming. He is like a father to Peeta and I. He lets go and starts to give a man hug to Peeta. "Thank you sweetheart." He thanks. "And we would like Effie to be the godmother." He lights up. "Oh she is going to have a little meltdown when she finds out." She will. She will be so overwhelmed from us thinking about her in such a big way. "We could tell her tomorrow. I'm getting tired" I state to the two of them.

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone. I'll check in tomorrow and I will take you to Effie's compartment. Bye." He starts to walk over to the door. "Bye Haymitch." We both say and then he is gone, leaving the door swinging. He places his arm around my arms, probably to keep me up since I'm still weak, it slipped my mind, I've been too excited to worry about these kind of things. Being tired and sore, as well as extremely weak in some areas of bodily functions.

We make our way to my bed and Peeta helps me onto it. I slip under the covers and my head falls onto the pillow and I sigh at contact. I look at Peeta he sits on the chair next to my bed, he looks tired. "What are you doing? Get up here. I haven't had you for months, I need you to help me sleep." I wave my arm to gesture him to join me. He gets up and slides under the covers with me. He puts his arm around my shoulder and the other on my stomach, slowly caressing it. I place my hand on his chest and whisper, "Peeta? Will you stay with me?"

This is the same question I asked him on the train on the Victory Tour. "Yeah. Always." "I will always stay with my family." He finishes. He looks down to me and I lean up and kiss him. I move back and put my head on his chest, listening to his beautiful heart. That I know only belongs to me and our baby. I close my eyes and start to think about Peeta and I, holding onto our little baby. I start to fall asleep and I hear Peeta whisper, "I love you Katniss. I will stay with you, always." I smile a bit at this, he always knows how to melt my heart. The last thought I have that night is about Peeta and our baby. They have been the only thing I let my mind think about for the last four terrible months. Even before that time! The last thing I remember is hearing Peeta's heart beating in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**EDITED!**

Chapter 5

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up to screaming, Katniss's scream. Her scream which has filled my nightmares for years. She's half awake and sitting up on the bed. "Katniss! Katniss! Sshh. It's not real! It's just a dream! Sshh." I try to calm her down and eventually she does. So, I comfort her by pulling her close to my body and hug her tight, trying to ward off her horrid nightmares. She falls back asleep quickly and soon after, I join her in a dreamless slumber.

It must be morning when Katniss starts moving again. She flings everything out of her way, including me, running off to the bathroom. I get up and follow her, finding her with her head in the toilet, vomiting into it. I run up to her, crouching down next to her and running my hand down her back, while the other gets her hair out of the way. "Katniss, are you okay?" I ask her, after she has stopped retching. "Yeah, just morning sickness." Of course! Morning sickness, from the baby, our baby! "You all good now?" I ask her, still running my hand down her back. "Yeah, I think so. Sorry, I woke you." She apologizes. "Don't worry about it. I want to be here for you and the baby whenever you need." Katniss smiles.

"Can you help me up?" "Of course, Kat." I put my hands under her arms and pull her up so she is now standing before me. "Kat?" "Yeah. I thought you would like a nickname. I think 'Kat' suits you." She looks at me, a pondering expression on present on her face. "It does, a little." She grabs my hand and smiles at me, causing my lips to turn up smiling back at her. "I should kiss you right now." I state. I don't care that she just vomited, it will never change how much I love her. "Don't! My mouth is covered with vomit!" She says, letting go of my hand, placing it over her mouth and walking over to the other side of the room, where a sink and cupboards sit. "I'll be outside, alright?" She turns back to me and nods and then I walk out of the bathroom.

I see the doctor enter the room, looking all around for something or someone. "Mr Mellark, may I ask where Miss Everdeen is?" With no chance to see her. "Yes, she's in the bathroom. Morning sickness." I state. He then looks to the door behind me and nod in confirmation. "Ah, yes. The pregnancy. There's nothing to worry about Mr Mellark. Morning sickness is a natural pregnancy symptom." "I know." I assure him. That moment, Katniss walks through the door. "Miss Everdeen, how are you going? Morning sickness okay?" The doctor asks, examining her up and down. "Everything is okay doctor."

She walks up to me and threads her fingers into mine. "I can see that." He states. "Let me know if you need anything." He adds. The doctor then turns to walk out and then I remember about asking Effie about her being the godmother of our child. "Yes, doctor there is something." I turn to Katniss and she gets it immediately. "We were wondering if we could go see one of our friends in her room." Katniss says. "Of course, Miss Everdeen. No problem with that. Just make sure you're back by noon so we can check up on you again." "I will personally make sure she is here by noon." I state with a smile. "Great! I'll see you both back here at noon." He says happily, to then turn around and walk out.

"Where were we?" I ask her when we are alone again. "You were going to kiss me." She smiles sweetly. "I was, wasn't I?" I place my arms around her waist and pull her towards me, our hips aligned together. She places her hands on my shoulders and she nods with a beautiful smile. I then push my lips onto hers. Her lips so beautifully soft and inviting, it's almost a challenge in itself to pull my lips back. When I do, I immediately place a few short kisses back on her lips. We drop our hands and they find each other, lacing them together.

We're walking back to the bed when Haymitch pops in. "Hey sweetheart. Hey Peeta." "Hey Haymitch." We both answer. "Are you ready for your trip around 13?" Haymitch asks, clapping his hands together. "Yes. Let me get changed first." Katniss replies. "I'll wait outside then sweetheart." He announces, walking out and then I start looking around the room for clothes for her. "I found some clothes for you, Kat." I answer, when I find some leggings and a grey shirt, picking them up. "Thank you, Peeta." She takes the clothes and walks into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**EDITED! **

Chapter 6

**Katniss's POV**

I pull on the pants which fit me perfectly. I then take off the patient's gown and slide the shirt on, to only find it doesn't fit. I look into the mirror on the wall and see my stomach popping out the bottom. "Peeta!" I call out. Oh god, he's going to laugh when he sees this. He comes rushing into the bathroom. "What? What's happened?" Peeta then looks at me through the mirror and I turn around to face him and he starts laughing, as expected. "Peeta, it's not funny!" He is still laughing. "Peeta! Stop please!" I say forcefully, with a smile upon my face. He finally stops laughing, but I can see he is still laughing inside. "Sorry Kat. It's just, that's the size you used to wear." He addresses, pointing to my stomach. I put my hands over the exposed skin, protectively even though I know he is not going to hurt our baby. "Do you have a shirt that will fit me?" I ask, kind of sadly. "Yes, I do wait here. I'll be back in a minute." He exits the room and goes walking off.

I pull my hands down off my exposed stomach and look back in the mirror. I pull the shirt up so it sits in between my breasts and my stomach, looking at the swollen stomach that I have got from becoming pregnant with this beautiful baby. I place my hands on my stomach and start to talk to the baby.

"Hey. I'm your mother. I don't know what you are but I know that you are mine and Peeta's. Peeta is your father. He is the kindest, strongest person you will ever meet. I don't know what I want you to be, or what you are- a boy or a girl, but we will be happy with you no matter what. I love you so much. I want to hold you in my arms right this second, but I know you will be here soon enough. I love you baby." I start to cry a little, tears dropping to my cheeks. It then hits me, it has taken Peeta ages to get that shirt.

When I look back I see him, standing there with the shirt in his hands. He looks stunned and his eyes filled with wonder and admiration. He hasn't seen my swollen stomach that contains his child yet, so he must be in another kind of good shock. I know he loves children dearly and seeing the place where his grows must be the reason for his reaction. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask him, breaking the silence filling the room. He blinks and he gets out of his stunned position and walks over here, dropping the shirt on the way. "Since you pretty much started." He expresses quietly. I am kind of embarrassed now. But then again, why should I be embarrassed from Peeta seeing something that included his child. "That's our baby?" He asks, kneeling down in front of my stomach. "Yes Peeta, that's our baby." I whisper, tears prinking my eyes again.

I put my hands on the sides of my stomach, as Peeta slowly puts his hands on my stomach with his finger slightly over mine. "Katniss, you look absolutely beautiful. So beautiful." He states. "I'm not beautiful. I'm fat." I explain bluntly. "Don't say that. You are pregnant, big difference." I don't bother to say anything else, I just take in this moment of Peeta seeing where his child grows for the first time. He pushes his head onto my stomach and kisses it, his fore head pressed against my abdomen. "I am your father and your mother is the most amazing, talented person you will ever meet. I love you so much." He kisses my stomach again and then gets up and kisses me. I put my arms on his neck and then break away.

"We better not keep Haymitch waiting any longer." I whisper. "I suppose not." He answers. He pulls away, walking over to the discarded shirt, picking it up. "Take that shirt off." I do as he says. I pull the top off to reveal my bra. I chuck it onto the patient's gown. Peeta slides the top over my head and I put it on. "It's a bit big, but you will help her go into it. Won't you little one." Peeta says, touching my stomach. I smile at this and then he leans down, kissing my stomach, rubbing it slightly. He then composes himself, smiling at me and grabs my hand, lacing our together yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

**EDITED! **

Chapter 7

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I walk hand in hand, out of the bathroom and into my hospital room. Haymitch sees us coming and opens the door for us. "You ready, sweetheart?" I give him a nod and we all start to walk down the corridor with Haymitch in front. We walk through the hospital and I spot Finnick, calling out his name. "Finnick!" I run over to him and give him a hug. "Hey Katniss, where are you three going?" "Where off to ask Effie if she wants the honour of being the godmother of our child." Peeta replies. As he stands behind me and places his hands on our baby. "Wait, Katniss. You're actually pregnant?" I nod. "I'm not the only one who thought it was a sham." Haymitch adds. I shoot Haymitch a glare and then I roll my eyes, looking back to Finnick with a smile.

"Oh, congratulations. Just wait right here. I just thought of a name for the two of you, Peeniss." I give Finnick an unimpressed look. "Finnick, no." Peeta says. "Nice Finnick!" Haymitch says, high-fiving Finnick. "Even better, that is what I will call you guys from now on." "Come on, let's go." I request. "Yes sounds like a good idea." Peeta says, myself giving Finnick a glare. "See ya Haymitch and Peeniss." I turn and walk away. Peeta catches up to me, putting his hand into mine. I can hear Finnick and Haymitch laughing, as well as another high-five before our mentor joins us.

Haymitch, Peeta and I walk to the elevator and get in. Haymitch pushes a button and we go shooting upwards. It gives me a shock and I fall into Haymitch's arms. "Woah sweetheart, you okay?" Peeta pulls me up into his arms, one hand on my stomach and the other on my arm. "Yep, I'm fine. Just got a little shock. Baby doesn't like the speed." I explain. That second, the baby kicks in response. "Peeta, did you feel that?" I assumed he did because he is holding my stomach. "Yeah, I did. Oh she kicked again!" Peeta exclaims, as the baby kicks beneath his hand. I think this is a kicking day for our little one today, because the baby just keeps kicking.

"Haymitch to you want to feel our baby? It's kicking like crazy today." I state, rubbing my stomach. "Yeah." He says wearily, placing his hand on my stomach. As he does the baby kicks again, making Haymitch flinch a little. "Woah, that's a powerful kick. I think they get that from you, Peeta." I agree with him, with Peeta's good leg he can kick very powerfully. We arrive on the floor and Haymitch is already out when we eventually get out.

Haymitch leads the way, he obviously knows it like the back of his hand. This place is very strange to me. We're underground and all the houses or rooms look the same. We eventually stop at one. "You guys ready?" He asks us. I look at Peeta and he nods at me and then at Haymitch. Haymitch knocks on the door three times. "Who is it?" I hear Effie's high pitched voice. "It's Haymitch and a few other special visitors." He replies. The door opens slightly and I see pale skin and grey clothes on the person behind the door. She must see Haymitch and then she opens the door so Peeta and I come into our escorts view, as well as our own.


	8. Chapter 8

**EDITED! **

Chapter 8

**Katniss's POV**

Effie looks so different. No big wigs, no big make-up, no elaborate clothing. The plain District 13 clothes is what she wears. She also wears a bandana on her head to cover her hair, something I think to be old fashion, her hands are covered by lace gloves. She looks at me and I smile. "Hello Effie." I breathe. Effie look ecstatic. "Ahh Katniss! My dear. It's been too long! Look at you have bruises on your face. Oh sweetie, what did they do to you?" Effie exclaims, touching my bruised face. "Don't worry about it. It's a long story that I would like not to bring up." Which is true, I haven't even told Peeta what these scars and bruises are from. I don't want to tell him, but he will ask soon and when he does, I will tell him. "Ahh, fair enough dear." She looks between Peeta and me, then to Haymitch. "So, can we come in or are we just supposed to stand out here while we tell you why we're here?" Haymitch says to Effie who gives him a glare. "Of course! Come in! Come in!" Effie steps aside and lets Peeta and I through.

The room is plain and small. On one side there is a bed. The other is a desk with a dress that Effie is clearly in the middle of making. She shuts the door and she comes over to me, grabbing a hold of my hand. "Darling, let me see you spin." She must be so happy to see us. She is the most excited about me being here. Peeta drops his arm from my waist and I spin around in a circle, her hand raising mine above my head. "Ahh darling you look fabulous." "Thank you Effie." She gives me a massive hug and it reminds me of the hug she gave me the night before the Quarter Quell.

"Ahh, sit. Sit." She insists, pointing to a three seater couch. Haymitch is the first to sit down. I struggle to get down into the seat but Peeta helps me. I would have never thought that something so small could take this much trouble to move around with already. I definitely need to get used to this because it's just going to get worse over the next five months. Peeta then sits next to me and holds his and out so I can hold it. Effie pulls up the chair from the desk and sits in front of us.

"So you three, what are you here to talk about?" She asks, desperately wanting to know. I haven't actually thought how I would tell Effie, but it's not too hard. All I have to say is 'I'm pregnant' and she will go berserk. "Well Effie. It's not really me telling you. It's not my news so… Katniss." Haymitch instructs me. Damn Haymitch thanks for the warning. "So Katniss, what is it?" Effie still looks at me. "Effie, Peeta and I are having a baby, for real." Effie looks shocked, but everyone has, no one has believed what Peeta stated at the interviews. The Capitol believed it so, that's good enough for me.

"Oh, a baby! Ahh, that is fantastic. So beautiful. I knew what Peeta said was correct! Deep down I just knew it wasn't all for the cameras! I did notice you were a little larger around the middle than before the Quell!" Effie is so happy and that isn't even the good news for her anyway. "Yeah Effie, we have also given it a little bit of thought and we would like to know if you would do the honour of being the godmother." Peeta announces. "Oh, ahh! Really you want me to be, ahh!" I place a hand on my stomach, running my fingers up and down the forming bump.

I don't know how many times I am going to tell people that I'm pregnant in the next few days. I still have to tell Prim and my mother and Gale… Gale? I don't want to tell Gale, something bad could happen to Peeta. I stop thinking about it when Effie little screech fills the room. "Haymitch is the godfather." Haymitch smiles and waves. "Ahh, this is great. Absolutely great." She will never get over this.

We stay for another few hours, talking from one topic to another. That's when I start to get hungry. I don't think I have eaten anything today and I need to eat. Peeta realises that it's almost noon and starts to rush us out. He explains to Effie the situation and she tells us to visit her again soon. Peeta and I bid our goodbyes and we leave without Haymitch.

Peeta pushes a button that opens the doors to the elevator and closed them when we are in. He presses the button to the hospital floor and the elevator comes to life and shocks me, pushing force into my stomach which causes it to turn over. I grab my stomach and lean over. "Ahhh!" I say, sucking in a sharp breath. Peeta who was already steading me, just in case I fall again, starts to rub my back.

"You okay?" "It's just the elevator. I'll get used to it eventually. I mean the baby will." I explain. He understands, he helps me to stand up again. He really cares about this baby a lot, I know Peeta always loved children, so this is him just making sure everything is ok. He is overprotective, but I love that about him, especially now that I can carrying his child. The elevator stops and the doors open. Peeta and I then come face to face with someone when the door opens. Not someone I particularly want to see, knowing now how he has treated Peeta.


	9. Chapter 9

**EDITED! **

Chapter 9

**Peeta's POV **

Gale. Oh boy! Katniss is still holding onto her stomach after the rough elevator ride. He doesn't know about the baby. No, how would he know? No one seems to know. Gale looks towards Katniss and she looks to him and groans. His eyes widened and filled with anger and his nostrils flared. She curls her head into my chest, he obviously didn't know, probably does now.

"Katniss? What are you doing with him?" She starts to tremble at his loud and forceful voice. "I am with him because I love him Gale. I do, I love him." I run my thumb over her hand and squeeze it. "Mellark, I thought I told you to stay away from her?" Gale yells. "You warned my boyfriend to stay away from me? What kind of person are you, Gale? Really? Because not five months ago, I trusted you. Now not at all after you have treated Peeta. He has done nothing except worry about me and I don't see you to be worried about me any time soon" He is becoming to be angry, really angry and very rapidly. "I warned him to stay away from you because I love you."

What is he trying to pull? Katniss just told him that she loves me. He must think that one comment will change her mind? He's crazy! "Hawthorne, didn't you hear her she just said she loved me. Not you, me!" I tell him. "Now, if you don't mind Katniss and I have an appointment to be at." I state, trying to walk away from him. Except he grabs hold of my shoulder, pushing me back. "Are you trying to aggravate me, because it's working!" He is yelling at me. "Stop, both of you. This is not good for the baby."

Gale looks straight at Katniss, shock spread across his face. "Wait, you're pregnant?" Katniss breathes a sigh of disbelieve and she nods, her eyes wide as even her past friend didn't believe she was pregnant. I am already prepared for what I know is going to happen. Gale turns back to face me and if even possible, he is three times as angry as he was before. "You did this to her!" Gale spits into my face. What is he going to do now? Gale grabs my neck and slams me into the wall, choking me. "Gale! Don't!" Katniss cries. I get my fist and smash Gale in the nose. He lets go of my neck and starts to hold his nose, blood gushing everywhere, still Gale still charges at me. This time he punches me in the face. I can hear Katniss's cries behind me. I can imagine the tears coming out of her eyes and that sets me off the edge.

When Gale goes to hit me again I catch his fist and turn his hand clockwise until he screams. I then punch him in the neck and I run over to Katniss while he is catching his breath. I grab her hand and run toward her room. But Gale catches me, pulling me aside, with Katniss still holding onto my hand. He goes to swing at me and punches Katniss in the face instead. Katniss falls to the ground, before she hits her head I grab her head in my hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**EDITED! **

Chapter 10

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up to find Peeta on my left side, holding my hand. His neck is a little bit purple, and his face is covered with bruises. "Kat? Kat, are you okay?" His voice is a bit croaky. He gets up and brushes my head to get the loose bits of hair out of my eyes. "I think so. What happened? I can't really remember." I state. I expect Peeta to answer but instead I hear Prim's voice. "Gale punched you in the face, when he went to hit Peeta. You got knocked out unconscious and have been asleep for a few days." I put my hand on my head to find a bandage on my head. "You got a nasty gash in your skin from the force of the hit, darling. You still have a bit of concussion but that will go away. You're going to be alright." My mother is here too. I turn away from Peeta and look at Prim and my mother.

"Hey little duck." Prim giggles at this. "Hey Katniss." She sits herself onto the bed. I start to move to sit up and everyone starts to stop me. I stop moving and place my head back onto the pillow. "Here, darling." My mother says, passing me another pillow. Before I grab it Peeta's already holding it. I slowly move my head up and Peeta slips the pillow under my head. He slowly and softly strokes my head and I place my head back on the pillow.

"Hey Katniss. I have something to tell you." Prim sounds excited. "What Prim?" I have no idea what it could be. She's excited so I don't think Buttercup's dead. "They are going to train me to become a doctor!" She announces. "Oh wow Prim, that's great!" I am so happy for her, my little duck a doctor.

I wonder if they know if in pregnant? If Peeta told them or if they believed Peeta's announcement at the interviews. "Peeta. Do they know?" I assume he knows what I am talking about and I can see he understands almost instantly. "No, I was waiting for you to tell them yourself." "Tell us what?" Prim asks. By the look on my mother's face, I think she has an idea about Peeta's and my pregnancy. We look at each other and smile a lot, then we chuckle, Peeta grabs my hand and we look to my mother and then to Prim. "We're having a baby!" We both state, chuckling.

"Katniss, you're actually having a baby?" "Yes little duck. You're going to be an aunty." She squeals with joy, my mother hasn't said anything. "I'm happy for you darling." She finally says. "Thank you." "Can I feel?" She asks, smiling hard. "Yes Prim." I answer. She places one hand on my stomach and Peeta stands and wraps an arm around me.

The baby must already like Prim, because the baby kicks instantly. "She kicked. It is a girl isn't it? Or is it a boy?" Peeta places his spare hand on my stomach and rubs it. "We are going to wait for the baby to be born, to find out. It makes it a surprise." I look at him and place my hand on top of his. Even though my mother said she was happy for us. I can tell she is still feeling a bit concerned about me. I start to become sleepy, my mother realises and takes Prim and walks out. After a goodbye, of course. Peeta then sits on the bed with me, engulfing me in his arms.

"How long was I actually unconscious for?" I ask him. "Three days. You were out for three days." He clarifies. "And you were here the whole time?" I ask the question, even though I already know the answer. "Of course I was here the whole time. Kat, I am never going to leave you again." "I thought so." "Katniss?" He asks, breaking the silence. "Yes." He looks down and then places one hand on my bump. "What did they actually do to you in the Capitol? If you don't want to tell me, I understand, I… just…" I knew this conversation was going to be brought up soon enough.

"To be honest I don't remember that much. What I can remember is horrible. I know they sent two peacekeepers in and the bet me until I told them rebel secrets, that I didn't even know. This went on for a month, I think. They didn't stop betting me, they kept going until I told them something I didn't even know. They also got into my head and were telling me things about you that were not true. They were trying to make me fall out of love with you but it just made me love you more. Because I knew you were safe so I kept fighting on. For you and for Prim and for the baby too. I knew someday I was going to see you again. I didn't want our baby to die or not meet their father. I couldn't let that happen."

I have been crying pretty much since I started talking. Talking about this is making me surprisingly emotional, not really ironic though. Peeta doesn't say anything. I pretty much cry myself to sleep that night, re-thinking everything that happened in the Capitol. Peeta tries to calm me down but it doesn't help, I was too upset. It might be the hormones kicking in, but he was there to comfort me all night, not ever leaving my side again.


	11. Chapter 11

**EDITED! **

Chapter 11

**Prim's POV**

I wake up quite late today. I slept well knowing that Katniss was alright. I look over to my mother's bed to find it bare. I go to the bathroom and get dressed. "Hi Mum." I say, as I walk into the sitting room, spotting my mother. "Hello Primrose." "Can I go and see Katniss?" "Yes, only if you come with me down to the cafeteria to get breakfast." We don't have kitchens in our little rooms, they don't trust us. They think we will hoard the food. So every time we want to eat we go down to the cafeteria. There is a schedule for eating time, but no one pays attention to it. Well, us from 12 don't.

It's quite rowdy still with the whole punch up with Gale, Peeta and Katniss, when we eventually get into the cafeteria. I haven't seen Gale since it happened, I think that's a good thing. With anger like that I don't think I will want to see him again. I see a few familiar faces from District 12, while my mother and I grab a tray. Greasy Sae fills it with porridge and a few pieces of loose fruit. We sit down and eat our food. My mother spots one of her patients so she stays back while I go to the hospital. I walk through the hospital, until I get to Katniss's door. I push open and walk inside. I expect to see Katniss and Peeta on the bed, but I don't see them anywhere. "Katniss!" I yell out, hoping that she is here.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta is rubbing my back, while I vomit into the toilet. I hope this morning sickness will go away soon. God, I hate it so much. My hair starts to fall into my face. I stop vomiting for a few seconds so I can push the hair behind my ears. "Here, I got it." Peeta grabs my hair and pulls it behind me. I start to vomit again. When I hear, "Katniss!" Prim calling out for me. I stop again. "Peeta will you…" I start the while vomiting process again. "I got this Kat, don't worry. I'll ask her to come back later on." I put my thumb up. He lets go of me and walks out. I hear his footsteps, but no talking. I get up and flush the toilet. I put the seat down and sit on the toilet with my head between my hands. "You alright?" Peeta asks me, coming up and kneeling. I nod and take my hands off my head. I place them on his, now resting on my knees.

"Come on, lets you cleaned up." Peeta gets up and he pulls me up from the toilet, leading me to the sink. He gets a towel out of the cupboard and soaks the towel with water. When he places it onto my face, I feel the wet and warmth of the towel. I sigh and Peeta wipes my whole face clean. "Can we just have a quiet day today? I am just really tired and worn out." "Of course, whatever you want." He replies. "I'm going to lay down." I state. "I'll be right out."

I start to stumble out and walk towards me bed, but before I reach it I trip over a loose cord. I smash down onto the floor, causing a loud noise to ring through the room. "Katniss!" Peeta calls out before I hear his loud footsteps around. I scream out as the pain hits. I then realise that I landed on my side, just missing baby, I sigh in relief. The next thing I know, Peeta has scooped me up in his arms. "Kat, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He exclaims. Peeta places me on the bed. I hold onto my side that I fell onto. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see it! I just tripped and..." I burst into tears. My hands come up to my eyes. Peeta sits on the bed and brings me into his embrace. "It's okay. It's okay." He strokes his hand down my back and eventually I start to calm down.

Peeta lifts up my shirt on the side I fell down on and examines it. "Kat, there's a bruise already." I turn to my side and see the big multi-coloured bruise. "Oh, no wonder it hurt." Peeta places his hand softly onto the bruise. That's when a doctor comes in hurriedly. "Miss Everdeen, you and Mr Mellark are to go down to the evacuation bunker. We are in the middle of an attack." "What? By Who?" Peeta asks, almost sounding as confused as my mind is. "The Capitol."

Of course it is. Why wouldn't I expect anything more than something from the Capitol. They had their fun torturing me. Why can't they just leave us alone? "You have to take the stairs and get there as soon as you can. Peeta, you should know where it is." "Yes, I do. Let's go, Katniss." He jumps up from the bed, pulls me off and grabs my hand. Peeta pushes the door and starts running. He is slow because of his prosthetic leg, but still fast enough to pull me along because I am still weak from everything that has happen. While Peeta and I are running past the elevator I spot Johanna. "Johanna, come with us." I plead. I extend my hand and she runs to us and grabs it.

The next thing I know, we are climbing down a spiral staircase along with hundreds of 13's people. I hear a loud voice booming down to us. "All of District 13, do not panic. This is a code RED situation. Stay calm, don't panic. Make your way safety down to the Evacuation Bunker." Red lights are blinking everywhere as well as a loud 'beeping' noise filling our ears. I feel and hear a massive 'boom' and the staircase wobbles and citizens cry out. Johanna is yelling in my ears for everyone to climb faster, but everyone is already stepping on each other's feet. I start to stumble and slow down and Peeta grabs a better grip of my hand. "Come on Kat, not far now. Just another fight after this one." I grab a better grip of Johanna's hand. I continue to climb down despite the pain and pressure against my feet.

The staircase wobbles again, this time rubble and water starts to fall. I look up and see little bits of rubble crumbling down. Peeta, Johanna and I are all covered with water and rubble. We run down and the floor is covered with big bits of rubble and puddles of water. Prim must have known we were still coming because I find her standing by the big warehouse sized doors with Buttercup. "Katniss!" "Prim!" I yell out to her and we catch up to her. She must have got here a while before us because she is completely dry. "Katniss, you don't need to run anymore. You're safe now. Come on let's go." She beacons us after a quick hug.

We drop Johanna off with Finnick and Annie, because they all have a good relationship, while we don't really. We end up in the E section, they must do it by name because Finnick was in the O section, even though Annie was there. We have a little blocked off room with a bunk bed and a single. Prim takes the top of the bunk, my mother takes the bed under and Peeta and I have the single bed. Prim has to go back to the hospital to help my mother, so she leaves Peeta and me alone with Buttercup.

We lean up against the bed frame of the single bed and my mind starts to wonder. I start to think about all of this, the Hunger Games, the rebellion, everything. . What if our child gets reaped for the Hunger Games? What will happen? Will Peeta and I have to mentor our own child? Will they have stopped the Hunger Games by the time our child is born? What if they don't? Then we will have to mentor our child while they go into the Hunger Games to die? Will we even get to mentor them? I start to cry again, thinking about all of these atrocious things.

"Kat, what is it?" He says when putting his arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arm. "What if our baby goes into the Hunger Games?" I sob. "What if we have to mentor them? What will we do?" "Nothing is going to happen to our baby, I promise. They won't go into the Hunger Games. They won't be harmed by Snow. No one will touch them. I will not let that happen." I assures me. "Come here." He opens his arms out so I can embrace them and I push myself to him and placing my hands on his shoulder blades. He wraps me up in his arms while I cry into his shirt, soaking it with my tears once again.

Peeta is very patient with me, but I suppose he is with everyone. I have been crying for at least an hour, when he finally calms me down. I start to laugh at the little comments he makes which cheers me up. I pull away from the embrace and we go back to leaning against the frame of the bed. We chat about little things and have the occasional kiss. We are talking about Buttercup when Johanna comes strolling in.


	12. Chapter 12

**EDITED! **

Chapter 12

**Johanna's POV**

I've been here for hours listening to Finnick and Annie's lovey dovey nonsense. I have finally had enough of it after an hour. "I'm going. I've heard enough. I'll be back though." I walk out without an answer. I start to look around at all of the sections with all of the beds and families huddled up together, it makes me sick. I look in the H section to see the person that punched Katniss, he has got to have some guts to punch Katniss. I decide that I don't like him but he does look pretty good! I walk up to him.

"So, you are the person that punched Katniss? You gotta have some guts for that man! Especially with Peeta right there!" I state to him. He looks at me strangely. "Sorry, do I know you?" I'm sorry, I assumed everyone knew me! "Johanna Mason, District 7. So, why did you punch her good looking?" I look him up and down, biting my lower lip seeing his big strong body. He stands up straighter and this.

"I didn't do it on purpose okay! Everyone thinks I did, but I missed Mellark and hit Katniss instead! I was never going to hit Katniss. She was my best friend. Anyway, what does it have to do with you?" He asks and states angrily, he became angry very fast. "Just curious. I am a curious gal. See I'll become curious again. So good looking, do you have a name?" He must think I am so strange but I don't care, I am strange. But then again, I am not as strange and as crazy as Cresta. "Yes, Gale. And for your information I am not afraid of puny Mellark." He assures me. "Whatever! Gale? No, I prefer good looking." He rolls his eyes. "See ya, good looking." I walk away after I smack his arse. I laugh my way out of the section H.

I decide that the only people that I could stand at the moment is Katniss and Peeta. I look through all of the sections except E, so I expect them to be there. I see a blocked off section and assume that's where they'll be. In a sectioned off place because they are special. I see them leaning up against the bed frame, kissing, so I walk in. "Hey brainless 1 and brainless 2." I come and sit next to Katniss. "Hi Johanna. Had enough of being with Finnick and Annie already?" Peeta asks. "Hell yeah! They get so lovey dovey, I almost puked. So, I just had to get outta there! That's when I started to look around into all of the sectors and then to find that young spanking man who punched you." I state, pointing to Katniss. "Wait, you saw Gale?" Katniss asks a little shocked.

"Yeah, I asked him why he punched you and why he did it with Peeta right there next to you." "He only hit Katniss because his punch was not directed properly. He was meant to hit me again. Didn't you see the whole fight Johanna?" Peeta testifies. "Nah, I just saw the end when Katniss got knocked out. Oh yeah, nice bruises you two." I point out. Their faces are covered in bruises and scratches. "Hey just thought of something. Peeta you worked in a bakery correct?" I ask, I have something good for them. "Yeah I did." "Well, you are the boy with the bread and Katniss is the girl on fire. So that little person," I point to her stomach. "Congratulations by the way. That little person is toast." They both start laughing at the new name, maybe even the first name for their little one.

Then a ginger cat comes up to me and starts to meow. "Oh my god, what is that?" I screech, looking at the ugly creature. "Relax Johanna, its Kat's sister's cat, Buttercup." "Oh I knew that. It was just a reaction." I start to come back to my sarcastic voice. I stroke the animals back. "Hey Buttercup." Buttercup meows. Katniss snuggles up to Peeta. "You guys aren't going to get lovey dovey on me are you? Because I find it so annoying." Katniss smiles. "No, we won't Johanna. We like your company." She explains. "Yeah well you guys are the only people that I could think about coming to see, since I don't know anyone else here." I tell them, truthfully. "Thanks, Johanna. That's really nice." Katniss says.

"I know. So you two, what is the baby?" I ask with a grin. "We want to find out when the baby is born." Peeta explains. "Okay, then. So, you naming it Johanna if it's a girl?" I say sarcastically. "We haven't actually thought about names yet. I was going to wait at least until I was six month to start thinking about names." Katniss explains while stroking her slightly swollen stomach. "But, we will think about it Johanna. I promise." Peeta explains. "Thanks, but regardless I will call it Toast." I start to laugh. They just smile at each other.

"Oh yeah Peeta, when I was talking to Gale, he said that he wasn't afraid of you." "Well I'm not afraid of him and I don't care either. I have everything that I could ever want in the world." Katniss smiles at him and they start to make out. "God! I'm just going to step over here." I point over to the corner of the room, but they are too busy making out with each other snogging their faces off. I see Buttercup in the corner too. "So Buttercup, you hate it too." We both look over to them and then back at him. "Meoww." He says. God I'm losing it. I'm talking to a cat for god sakes!

That minute a little girl with blonde hair that is up in a braid. "Hey Katniss." They stop kissing. "Prim, hey." Katniss says, almost blushing. "Oh, Prim this is Johanna Mason from District 7. Johanna this is Prim my sister." She doesn't look that much like Katniss at all. "Hello Johanna." She greets happily. "Hi Prim."

She is one of the loveliest little girls in the world. We all talk for at least 2 hours. She is one of the coolest girl I will ever meet. "I think I better go back to the hospital now, I'll catch up with you guys later." I should probably go back to Finnick's and Annie's. Prim starts to walk out. "Prim wait, I think I will go back as well. See ya brainless 1 and brainless 2." I walk out and I hear a quiet "See ya Johanna." from Peeta. "So Prim, how do you like the idea of becoming an Aunty?" I ask her. "I am so excited, I cannot wait to see the baby." "I bet you are excited, you know Aunty Prim." We arrive in the O section. "Well, I'll see you soon Johanna okay." She gives me a little punch in the arm. "Okay. I'll see ya later." I punch her in the arm. "Bye Johanna." I walk into the room to see Finnick and Annie, laying on the bed making out. "Oh my god!" I yell.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss has fallen asleep leaning against the bed. She has fallen from her sitting up position and has fallen onto me. Her head had fallen onto my shoulder I can hear her slowly breathing. I

place my hand around her shoulders and I stoke my hand up and down her arm. She starts to move around and she places her hand on my chest. I guess it's at least 9 o'clock, so I pick her up and put her into the bed. I pull the covers over her and I sit next to her.

I stoke her head and kiss her forehead. She moves her hand and places it onto her stomach. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Peeta, come on. Come here." She has that sleepy voice that she always has when she wakes up.

She pulls up the covers and I jump in. She puts her hand on my chest and she falls asleep straight away.

Seeing her sleeping is amazing. She is the only person in the world I will ever care about and want to be with. I love Katniss.

She will always be the last person on my mind and the first. She is the reason I am alive today. She is the love of my life. Even with the baby coming I do not think anything less of her.

I felt the most in love with her when she came back from the Capitol, a little less harm then I thought. When she told me she was pregnant, I could not believe it. Not just because I had always loved kids and I was going to get one, but because she would never leave me now. I had a slight chance that she would choose Gale over me, but now, nothing is going to change.

She has finally made up here decision. She was going to spend the rest of her life with me, and the baby.

It becomes morning very quickly. I had not heard Mrs Everdeen and Prim walk back in. They must have come in while we were sleeping. I had not realised it but Katniss had balled up a fist full of my shirt in her hands. She was not letting go anytime soon. She must be having another nightmare.

**Katniss's POV**

'_Peeta is right in front of me. Not moving. He isn't looking at me, he is facing the wall in front of him. I don't know what is going on. Why hadn't he said anything? "Katniss." I hear someone say. No one else is in the room with us. All I hear is someone saying "Katniss." It is being said all around me. The voices are not stopping. The voice is not someone I know. I walk over to Peeta. Then I suddenly see a shining piece what looks like fishing rope on a beam above his head. I look from the beam to see where it ends. I see it ending at Peeta's head. "Peeta!" I scream. I walk in front of him. His face is dull and lifeless. "Peeta! Peeta!" I yell at him. He still doesn't move. "Katniss Everdeen must pay the ultimate price." I hear the sound of my nightmares booming in my ears. Snow. "What did you do to him?" I scream at the walls. _

_"__What did you do? Tell me!" I am crying again. The next thing I see is a massive blade swing past Peeta's head and he is cut loose of the fishing line. He drops down onto the floor. I run up to his body. "Peeta." I hand grabs a fist full of his shirt and I cry out at him. My head falls onto his chest. I hear no heartbeat. I cry out again. My face is covered in tears. "Now you will lose everything, everything Peeta has ever given you." Snow booms out. I place my hand on the baby. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" I yell at the wall. The next thing I know a needle comes out of nowhere and stabs into my stomach, killing the baby instantly. "Nooooooooo."_

And I woke up screaming. "Nooooooooo." I sit up and put my head between has knees. "Katniss. Katniss. It's okay. It's just a dream. Nothing is going to happen." Peeta is stroking my back. "Katniss? Are you okay?" Prim says. I nod. Peeta pulls my hair back. "Katniss, are you okay honey?" My mum asks me. I pull my head up and speak. "Yeah Mum, I'm fine." I put my hands on my head and dig my fingers into my head.

**Peeta's POV**

I see Katniss digging her fingers into her head, I rub my hand down her back. I look to Mrs Everdeen who is sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk. I give her a 'Leave this to me' look. "Prim, let's go and get some breakfast honey." She jumps of the bunk.

"Okay Mum." "Do you guys want us to bring something back from the cafeteria?" Mrs Everdeen asks. "Yes thanks. I think Katniss would to thanks." "No problem. We will be back later." Mrs Everdeen walks out holding Prim's hand. "Kat, what was the dream about?"

She is still crying. She lifts her head up and I see her face. Her face is red and blotchy. I pull the hair off her face. "Snow." She sniffled. "He took you, strung you up with fishing wire." She starts to cry again. "And you strangled to death. Then he made me figure it out." She wipes her face with her hands. "Your face was lifeless. You then were cut down. I cried on your chest."

Her eyes were completely filled with tears. I brush my thumb against her skin where the tears are pouring out. "But, that's not all. He said 'Katniss Everdeen will pay the ultimate price' just before I saw your lifeless face. Then after I saw you dead on the floor, he said." I pull her to my chest and she cries more. She stops for a second to finish of what she was saying.

"He said, 'Now you will lose everything, everything Peeta has ever given you'. He stuck a needle into my stomach and killed the baby." She cries out more.

"Sshhh, Kat it was a dream. I am still here. Our baby is still alive. Katniss, we are all here together. Our little family is here. You and me and our baby." She sniffles. I kiss her fore head. She pushes her head up from my chest and kisses me.

I place my hands on her cheeks and kiss her more. She straightens up and pushes her fingers through my hair. She breaks away and she puts her head back on my chest. I kiss her head. She puts her arms around me and I put mine around her.

That's when Prim and her mother come in. They both hold a tray. One has more food than the other. Mrs Everdeen gives it to Katniss. She must be giving it to her because of the pregnancy.

"Thank you Mum." Prim passes me the other tray. "Thank you Prim." They look at us. "We have to go to the hospital now anyway. I'm sure that you guys will be fine. See you later." Mrs Everdeen explains. "Okay Mum. We will see you later."

They walk out and we start to eat. Katniss eat so fast, she wanted to have some of mine. So I gave her some. "Peeta." She asks me. "Yes Kat." She takes our trays and places them on the floor. "Can you put my hair up? I feel as though my hair just seems to get in the way all the time. And I can't because my arms ache and..." I stop her in the middle of her sentence.

"Yes. Kat, I will. You don't need to give me an explanation." I kiss her on the fore head as I get up. I look in the draws on the other side of the room and one of the draws contains a few hair ties, clips and a hair brush.

I pick up a hair tie and the brush and wave them in the air so Katniss sees them. I walk over to the bed and I ask Katniss to sit on the floor. She does and slowly and carefully brush her hair. The knots come out easily. "Peeta, do you even know how to put hair up?" I smirk.

"Kat, all those night in the arena. I watched you put your hair up in a braid so many times. I got the idea." She shakes her head. "Hey, don't judge me. I will do my best." She laughs "I know you will."

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! WOW! Thank you guys so so much for all of the amazing views! I am so happy that you all like my remake of Mockingjay! Thank you so much for all your support! Just a heads up, for all of those who have read my other story; "Katniss, Stay with me? Always, Always Peeta." I will publish more chapters later on. I am going to get this one to where I could leave it and then I will post more chapters for it! Thank you again!

Chapter 14

**Peeta's POV**

She is so patient. I don't even know how long it to me to get the braid in a state that was able to stay in. "There. Done." She puts her hand onto her head where the braid goes straight down, she pulls it around so she can see the tip.

"Peeta. It feels perfect. Thank you." I lean in and kiss her head and my hand brushes down the braid. I walk over and put the brush in the draw I found it in. I turn around to find Katniss right in front of me.

"Peeta Mellark, I love you." She grabs my face and pushes her lips up to mine. My lips kiss her back. My hands grab her shoulders and I slowly slide them down and the find her waist. I pull her closer to me. She is enjoying this. So am I.

**Katniss's POV**

We kiss for ages. We end up laying on the bed together, kissing each other all morning. The baby kicks so many times. And Peeta felt them all. The baby loves there Dad. Why wouldn't they. Peeta is the best person in the world. He is the most romantic person I will ever meet. Peeta is the love of my life.

"Peeta. I could not imagine my life without you in it. You are the person that I love. You are the best thing that has ever been mine. The only person that I will love with all my heart. The baby will be next though."

I smile in his face. We kiss some more. This morning could not get any better. That's when I hear the booming sound of President Coin's voice.

"You are all clear to go back to your rooms now. The bombings have stopped. I repeat you are all clear to go back to your rooms. I now call on all of the Victors. You are to come to Command at once. I repeat All Victors come to Command. That will be all."

I look at Peeta. "We can go. Get out of here." He looks at me and smiles. "Yes we will. Except we have to go to Command." I look at him, I must look puzzled because he starts to explain that Coin is the president of 13 and she sent the rescue team to rescue me. Command is her meeting room. Everyone she wants to talk to reports to Command. It's her room he tells me. He grabs my hand and we leave our room and head off going through the different sections.

We arrive at the staircase and an official pulls us from the crowd. "You guys are to take the elevator that goes straight up to Command." He instructs us. He directs us to double doors which open without anyone touching anything. Must be a sensor somewhere near here. We both step inside the elevator and the doors close again.

We go speeding up. Luckily Peeta was holding on to me because I was going to fall down if he wasn't holding onto me. We arrive at the floor where Command was so quickly. I like blinked 3 times and we had stopped.

Peeta and I wait for the doors to open, it takes so long but eventually they do open. I see a long hallway. There are doors all evenly spaced apart, there is one door at the end of the hallway. It is made out of glass unlike the other ones which are made of wood. I can see a middle aged woman. She is sitting in a chair at the end of the table. So she can see Peeta and I walking through her doors. She give me a stare down.

Her face has some wrinkles. Her hair is completely straight and grey. Not a brown, blonde, red hair insight. Just white, black, silver and grey. She is lucky that she can pull off that type of hair. As we approach the door I can see her clearer. Her eyes are a grey. She wears the grey District 13 clothes. Boring and plain.

Peeta walk in front of me pushing the door open. He walks in and I walk in after him still holding his hand. I push the door closed behind me. Beetee, Finnick, Annie and Johanna are already here. So everyone is here. Wait. Haymitch isn't here. I wonder where he went to.

"Katniss. I am President Alma Coin. I have heard all about you." She directs her skinny finger at my stomach. I place my hand on my swollen stomach. "Well, Peeta. Nice to see you again. You look happier than last time I saw you." She gives a slight grin at us.

"Well, thanks to you setting up the rescue team, I got Katniss back." He takes his hand out of my grip and places his hand on my waist. My hand immediately finds his. I smile. "Well, we will wait until Mr Abernathy gets here. It could take days."

The next thing I see in the corner of my eye is Haymitch, he is stumbling out of the elevator. "Looks like he is here now. Katniss, Peeta. Take a seat why don't you." She point to the empty chairs around the table. We walk over to the side with no one on it and we pull out a chair and sit down. When I do I feel a kick in my stomach.

My hands instantly fall to the swollen stomach on my body. "Kat. You okay?" he places his hand on my arm. I nod. "Well, it looks like Beetee and I are the only Victors not snuggling up to another person at all times." Johanna says. "Hey Johanna." Peeta says kindly. "Hello Beetee. How does it feel to be in 13?" I ask him.

"The technology is a bit older than the electronics I had in 3. How about you? Congratulations on the baby too." He points out. "Thank you Beetee. I am enjoying staying in a hospital and then in an evacuation bunker for the whole time I have been here for. No being sarcastic either. I am actually loving it. But I would like to stay somewhere else besides a hospital for the rest of my days here at 13."

Haymitch stumbles in before anyone can say or do anything. "Mr Abernathy, please sit down and try not to waste any more time." Coin says quite rudely. Haymitch pulls out the chair that is next to Peeta. The table is set out how I imagined it. Coin in the set at the end. To the right, Beetee, Johanna, Finnick and then Annie. From the left of Coin is me, Peeta and Haymitch. "Now let's get down to business." Coin directs.

**A/N: The line 'You are the best thing that has ever been mine', Is from the Taylor Swift song 'Mine'. It kind of inspired me throughout the whole series. Because of my best friend letting me over one weekend, I started to listen to that song and it inspired me because the man in the video clip is kind of like Peeta. I also listened to 'I Want Crazy' By Hunter Hayes. He is so romantic! I want them to do a song together. I would be amazing! My favourite singers together doing a kick ass song! I'm going to stop now. I just want to thank that one friend, who knows who they are for letting me crash on their couch for the weekend. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I love the positive feedback guys thank you! I love you my fans! Xx Yours truly, everlark4ever75 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer. I don't own The Hunger Games, this chapter has bits from the book, but I will make it different so I am not copying! Thanks you Guys for the reviews! I will write all day tomorrow to give you the best chapters yet!

Chapter 15

**Peeta's POV**

"So let's get down to business." Coin directs. "We are going to be sending two of you that are sitting here today to District 2. You are going to film propaganda's, also known as propos. When you get there you are going to do a speech to all of those who are willing to be listening. To remind them that we have the faces of the rebellion. You seven. Now for the loyal tributes."

She scans the room. I look at Katniss. She looks back. We look away from each other and both look at Coin. Katniss is not going to be going to do anything in another District especially, after the bombing that happened in 8 a few months ago. Katniss is not ready to do anything like this. She is not in any state to do this.

She is pregnant and I am not letting anything happen to her. Because when it affects her it affects the baby. And both of them will affect me twice as much. I hope she doesn't choose Katniss. She can choose me and I will not care. I am ready for this. Coin finally stops moving around. "The loyal tributes for this recruitment is…"

"The loyal tributes for this recruitment are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." No. No. No. This cannot be happening. The others start to yell at Coin. "No. She is not going. She is pregnant! What the hell is going to happen to my baby? What the hell is going to happen to Katniss? What the hell Coin? What are you trying to prove?" I could hardly hear myself, even though I was screaming at her.

"Sshhh. Everybody is going to sit down and calm down. Peeta you are going with Katniss because you two made the world of Panem stop and listen to you. You two are the only people suited for the job. There will be others but you may not be need. No final discussion about my choice. That is final." We all start to yell again. Katniss is just sitting their stunned. Not moving. But I can see her stroking her stomach. "She cannot go. What if something happened? Huh."

Everyone stops yelling and listens to me. "I am not going to sacrifice the love of my life and my child to go to the most lethal place of Panem, to tell them about the rebellion. They will kill us. They don't care about us. They will never side with us. They are always going to side with the Capitol. No one in the whole of 2 is going to want to hear about the rebellion. I am not going to die under the orders of someone who doesn't care that's someone is pregnant, or probably dying. You will send anyone to do the work that you will not do yourself." I scream at her.

"Peeta, I am not going to change my mind about my choice as I just said. They might side with us. You don't know what they are going to say. They might or might not." Katniss jumps in. "Coin, we will go." No. What is she doing? "Katniss no…" Katniss stops me. "Peeta it doesn't matter. Coin we will go. We will talk to the people of 2 and try to convince them. We will stand outside the Justice Building and have it projected on the big screens that are next to the podium. So when do we go?" I cannot believe her.

"Katniss what are you doing?" She grabs my arm. "Peeta, don't worry about a thing. It will be fine." Her touch is gentle and caring. I am still angry at her but I will drop it for now.

"The trip is scheduled for 2 weeks from today." Katniss breathes heavily. "Okay. So is that all we need to know?" She asks. "Yes, you all are dismissed." Coin gets up and walks out the door. Katniss sits there holding her stomach. Everyone else walks out leaving Katniss and I here. "Katniss, come on let's go." I say. I try to pull her up. She pushes my hand away. "Where? Where are we going to go?" She's angry.

"Katniss." I try to say. "No. Where are we going to go? Back to the hospital? Back to the bunker? Where Peeta? Where?" She cries out. She is not only angry now she crying. Her hormones must be working up. "Katniss, you are going to come and live with me. I do actually lived here for 4 months before you came. Come on Kat." I pull on her arm again and she gets up. I pull her closer to me. "Katniss, it's okay."

I rub my hand down her back and then I put my hand on her waist. We walk down to the elevator. He doors open and we get in. As the door closes she presses her head to my chest. The elevator starts up pushing against the wall. I push us back up to sanding position. I thought the elevator would have taken us back down to the evacuation bunker. But the elevator was going up. We aren't on there long. The elevator stops to let us out. The doors open and we walk out. We are on my floor.

"This is my floor." The elevator must have known where we were going to go. My room is past the first 5 houses on my left and then you turn to the right. You walk down past 3 houses on my right and the fourth one is mine. "Home, Sweet, Home." I say pointing to my door. Katniss lets go of my hand and I pull out the key to open it. It's a swipe card. You swipe the card into the slot in the door handle. So that's what I do. I swipe the card through the slot and I can hear the door unlock. I step back and Katniss opens the door.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta steps back and I push down the handle and the door pushes open. I see the room. It's not plain, but still simple. Peeta's painting are all around the room. Lots of the Hunger Games, and lots of simple but immaculate backgrounds. I walk in all the way. I look to the left and see a couch and a coffee table. On the right a booth, it's got two 3 seater couch and a table in the middle. No kitchen. I look to the front, there is a wall to divide the sitting room and the room behind it. I assume it's a bedroom. So I walk in.

I walk toward the door and I push it open. I find a queen size bed in the middle of the room, with two bedside tables next to it. I look to the right to find another door. I walk to it and open it. I find the bathroom, a toilet, bathroom sink and a shower. I walk out of the bathroom and see Peeta standing there. "You'll like this room." He points to a door on the other side of the bedroom.

I look at him and I walk in the direction of the door. I push open to door and see an easel in the middle of the room. The easel hold a picture of Peeta and me on the Tributes Parade for the 74th Hunger Games. We are riding in the horse carriage with the flames burning bright. I step into the room and examine it. Pictures of me everywhere. Pictures of those who we both care about. Prim, My Mother, his family, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and Portia are among the few. Lots of me though. Quite a few of Peeta and I.

But the one that stands out the most is the one with Prim, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie and me. Prim has a big smile on the face as she is holding onto Buttercup. Effie is wearing the brightest clothes in the district as always, with an emaciate head piece and gold hair. Haymitch's arm is placed around Effie. He is wearing the same plain clothes he always wears. Peeta is in his white baking uniform and I am in my hunting gear. This picture is like a family portrait. Well it is. Our little family.

Peeta comes and stands next to me and places his arm around my waist and then holding onto my stomach with the other. "So, do you like it?" He asks me. "Yes. Yes I do Peeta, they are amazing." The baby kicks right under Peeta's hand. "Oohh, I think they like it too." I say smiling.

We walk to the bedroom and lay on the bed. We lay there for hours just talking and occasionally kissing. It comes to be around 7:30 when we decide to go down to the cafeteria to have dinner. We make our way down there, walking hand in hand. When we reach the cafeteria it's very quiet. But I see Finnick and Annie so when we get our food we will go and sit with them. The food smells somewhat familiar. It smells like the Hob. I look over to the lady behind the food trays, and who I see is Greasy Sae.

"Greasy." I call out. She looks up to see me. "Katniss." She runs over to the little door to separate the kitchen and the cafeteria. She walks in to the cafeteria. She welcomes me into an embrace. Her arms wrap around me. "Oh Katniss, I was wondering when you were going to make your way back to those who love you." She exclaims. "Oh thanks Greasy." She turns around and heads back into the kitchen. She stands behind the food trays mixing a stew with a wooden spoon.

"So you two what's new?" She asks. "Well, Katniss is pregnant. So that's something new." Peeta says. She drops everything and stares at me with a smile on her face. "Oh my god Katniss that is great! Congratulations you guys! Wait, it is Peeta's baby isn't it?" Another reference to Gale. "Yes Greasy, Peeta's the father." I explain. "Oh that is amazing. I assume you would like to have some of my buffalo stew?" She asks as she loads a bowl of the buffalo stew. "Yes, we do." I say as I grab two trays from the pile, and pass one on to Peeta.

She loads up two of the bowls and put them on our trays. "Vegetables?" She asks pointing to the mixture of different vegetables. I nod. She places them on a plate along with a piece of bread. "Hey Peeta, you should start baking here, because the bread they have is horrible compared to the bread you made in 12." When Greasy Sae gives Peeta the plate of vegetables with the bread on. He examines it and pulls a bit off the edge, and pops it in his mouth. His face screws up a bit.

"I think I will ask about becoming the temporary baker here." Greasy passes me a plate with the same as Peeta on it. Greasy laughs. "Well, I'll look forward to seeing you in the kitchen." "You too." Peeta says. "See you guys later." Greasy Sae says after we collect everything. "See ya Greasy." I say behind me.

As we approach the table that Finnick and Annie are sitting at, Finnick spots us. "Hey Peeniss." Finnick pronounces. "Hey Finnick." Peeta says. "Do you mind if we sit here?" He opens his arms out to us. "Please, we could use some company." We move over to the table and I sit across from Annie. And Peeta sits in front of Finnick. Finnick and Annie look so happy. When we were in the Capitol, Annie and I shared a cell. We are both familiar with each other's screams for help.

"So, what's new with you?" Peeta asks as he puts some stew into his mouth. "Nothing much, we are just happy that we are back together again." Finnick looks to Annie. Annie looks away from Finnick and starts to hum something as she goes to another world. "I'm happy to have Kat back. I couldn't imagine my life without her." Peeta clarifies. He puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead. I smile.

I start to eat, to then realise how hungry I actually was. I finish everything in the time of around 2 minutes. "Wow, Katniss. This pregnancy thing must make you so hungry." Finnick exclaims. We all laugh. "Yeah, I'm going to get something else." Everyone else laughs again. "This pregnancy thing makes you funnier." Everyone in the cafeteria must be looking at us because of how loud we ae laughing.

I get out of my seat and start to walk over with my tray. I spot Greasy Sae. "Greasy, is there some sweet food that I could have?" I ask. "Pregnancy craving Katniss?" She asks. I nod. She gives a little chuckle. "Oh, I think I have something that you would like. Just let me go into the kitchen." I nod and she turns around and walks into the kitchen.

Greasy Sae comes back out, holding a tray with 4 bowls of ice cream on it. "Here you go. For you, Peeta and your friends." She hold out the tray and I take it out of her grip. "Thank you Greasy." I exclaim. "No problem Katniss. Anytime." I smile turn around and walk back to the table. I can see Peeta laughing along with Finnick, while Annie sits there still in her own world. I place the tray on the table. "Greasy thought we would like some." I grab a bowl and start to eat the amazing ice cream.

It tastes of lemongrass and chocolate. It's so nice. "Who's Greasy?" Finnick asks. "She is the cook here. She was the cook in 12 as well, she made the worst of foods taste of the best quality foods there are." Peeta says while he grabs a bowl of ice cream. "She sounds pretty talented if she can do that." Finnick grabs a bowl of ice cream as he finishes the sentence. "She is." I say over a mouth full of ice cream.

"Annie, ice cream?" Finnick offers her a bowl. She snaps back into our world. "Yes." She grabs the bowl and starts to scoff it down. We have a nice night with Finnick and Annie. When we finished our food we ended up in there room having hot chocolate. We stayed for hours until Peeta and I became tired so we thanked them for the night and we went back to our room.

Hope you enjoyed please leave a comment!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys! Im loving the amazing feedback you guys are giving me! Thank you so much! Just for that is chapter is long! Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment!

Chapter 17

**Peeta's POV**

It had been 13 days since Coin announced that Katniss and I were going to go to District 2 to give a statement for them, to join us to fight against the Capitol. Tomorrow we would be sent to 2. I still don't want Katniss to go. Coin has no idea what could happen to either of them, especially in 2. I lay there thinking about tomorrow, for hours as I did every morning since she announced the mission. Throughout those days she had opened up about everything that happened in the Capitol, and what I heard is something I do not want to repeat again. Katniss starts to move around in my arms. Her hands fall to her eyes. She groans. "Morning Peeta." She croaks.

"Morning Katniss." I kiss her fore head. She gives a slight grin. She pulls herself out of her positon and pushes herself up to lean against the bed frame. She gives a sigh of relief. I do the same and put my arm around her. She moves her head so it's leaning on my shoulder. I place my other and on her stomach. "You've grown so much haven't you?" I tell the baby.

Katniss laughs. "The baby is making me grow big too." Katniss exclaims. "Katniss you are perfect." I smile at her and she kisses me. Her lips lock to mine. My arm slips down from her shoulder and pulls her closer to me. Her hand places on my face, it slowly makes its way to my hair. I pull away and rest my head onto hers. "We should probably get ready." I inform her. "Alright." She pulls away from me and goes into the bathroom.

Today we are have to go to Command, probably something to do with tomorrow. They have been taking our measurements which I think would be for the uniform that we will be wearing. They must need us to try it on or give us information on it today. I have no idea. I pull some of the clothes out of the dresser and set them out for Katniss. Because of the baby she fits into my clothes.

I take some clothes out for me and go into the studio and put them on. The clothes we wear are all the same, plain and boring. I think everyone says that about them. When I have changed I take the pervious clothes I had on and put them in the hamper in our room. When I look to the bed the clothes are still there. It's a bit odd, because she would have usually already have taken them. I pick up the clothes and walk over to the bathroom. I knock softly on the door. "Katniss, is everything okay?" I hear something drop to the floor. "Yes, everything okay Peeta." I don't believe her.

I push the door open to find blood all over everything. "Katniss, what did you do?" I drop the clothes onto the floor and walk over to her. "Peeta it's okay. Nothing happened." She is a terrible liar. She is holding a cloth to her head so I grab it off her to see what she had done. On her fore head a massive gash had appeared with blood flowing out of it. "Katniss. Seriously what did you do?" Her blood cover hands fall to her face. She stars to cry. The blood from her hands and moved onto her face.

"I was walking over here to wash my hands." She point to the sink she is leaning on. "And I slipped on the towel and slammed my head on the cabinet. I didn't mean to. So I thought I could clean up everything before you came in but my head started to bleed heaps more. I'm sorry, it was an accident." She looks me in the eyes and tears start to form in her eyes again. "Kat, come here." My arms open and she pushes herself into my arms.

"I didn't mean too. It was an accident." I rub my hands down her back. "Kat, just calm down. I know it was an accident. I know you wouldn't do that on purpose. It was just an accident. Don't worry about it." She pulls away. "Don't worry about it. Don't worry about it. Peeta, I am a lost cause. I cannot keep myself out of trouble for longer than a week. Something has always happened to me. I have always been the person involved in everything." Katniss becomes angry very fast.

"I don't want to be that person anymore. Why do you think we are going tomorrow? Huh? It's because I was the person that made the whole of Panem stop and listen to me. I am the reason that everything in Panem in the past 2 years has happened. Everything is my fault. Everything." She starts to cry again and places her blood cover hands on her face.

"Katniss, nothing is your fault. You make people listen to you because you are the person that everyone in Panem loves. Especially me. Katniss, I don't think you understand how much you mean to me. When you were in the Capitol, I cried every night because you were not there in my arms. I didn't know if you were dead or worse. I had no idea. You are the reason that I am still here. You are the person that makes me, me. Katniss, I have been in love with you since we were 5. I am never going to change that. I will love you until the end. I will fight til the end for you. I will always be there to protect you. No matter what."

My head falls down to her lips. I pull away. "Now I think we should get you cleaned up." Her hand falls to her face where the cut is. "Oh yeah. I forgot about it." I take the cloth that is in my hands and wash the blood out of it. I make the towel warm so it becomes soothing to the skin. I press it to the cut. She flinches and her face screws up with pain, but her face eventually settles.

I clean up the whole cut and get a bandage out of the cupboard and put it around her head. The bandage covers the cut so no one can see it. After I clean up all of the blood in the bathroom, I realise that both of our tops are covered with blood.

"Do you want me to help you with your top?" I ask her. The head injury must be causing her a massive headache so I assume that she would want help. "Yes." She wipes her hands on the shirt to take off the remainder of the wet blood off her hands. I move closer to her. I grab the edge of the shirt. "Put your hands up." I ask her. Her hands reach above her head. I pull up the shirt and carefully pull it off. I throw it with the towels covered with blood. I walk over to the clothes I chucked on the floor earlier and pick up them up.

I walk over to Katniss who has dropped her arms. Her stomach as swollen heaps since I saw it last. I put the pants on the edge of the sink and open up the folded top. I place my hand on her stomach and take it back off.

"Here. Put your hands back up." She does. I stand on my toes to get the top over her long arms. Her hands find the arm holes and they slide in. When it comes to her head she pulls her arms down and we both try to get the top over her head. "It's stuck." She whines with a giggle. I giggle too. "Just let me." I giggle. Her hands drop and I grab the collar and pull it down.

"Ahh." She sighs of relief. I pick up the pants. "Do you want me to…?" She stops me in my sentence. "No, its fine I can do it." She smiles and I smile back. "Okay. I will be out there." I point to the door. I walk over to the blood covered clothes and towels and pick them up. "Okay. I won't be long." I turn to her and smile. I walk over to the door and close it behind me. I walk to the clothes hamper and put them in. I pull off my top and chuck it in too.

I go over to the dresser and pull out another shirt. I pull it over my head and put my arms through the arm holes. I see Katniss in the corner of my eye. "Do you want to get breakfast?" I ask. She places the pants in the hamper and puts her hand on her stomach. "Yes. Let's go."

We walk down to the cafeteria and get breakfast. Greasy Sae has served us pancakes and fruit this morning. We finish our breakfast had head back to the elevator. "Now to Command." She announces. "Yes, now to Command." We hop onto the elevator and I press the button that goes to Command. We end up there in a jiffy.

We both walk down the daunting hallway and straight into Command. Coin is standing on the other side of the room staring through a window that looks out to the open part of 13. "Ah Peeta and Katniss, you remembered to come. Please sit and make yourselves comfortable." She points to the long meeting table. We sit in the same seats as we did when we were here the last time. She sits across from us. Her hands together on the table.

"Now Katniss and Peeta. We have had your uniforms for tomorrow all made. We have also got weapons that you are able to use. Beetee has made you a new bow that you can use at your own will Katniss. Peeta we have no weapon for you but we can authorise you with a gun. We are just making sure that you will be armed if needed tomorrow." I look to Katniss and she looks a bit happy. Probably about the new bow.

I look back to Coin. "Later on today you both will be needed in Special Weaponry to try out your weapons. But for the moment I have something even more special." I look at Katniss who is looking at me all puzzled. Special, what could be special at a time like this? "Now Katniss. While you were settling here in 13, we sent out another rescue team. But not to get other victors, but people more special to you."

Who could she have possibly gotten? I don't even know who else she could have got. Coin gets up and presses a button on the wall and speaks into the speaker next to it. "Bring out the first 3." She lets go of the button and stands clear of the door on the right side of the wall in front of us. The door opens and 3 very familiar people step out.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is full of things kind of from Mockingjay but with my twist to it! Hope you enjoy! This chapter is olng so please enjoy! :)

Chapter 18

**Katniss's POV**

The door on the far right side of the wall I am facing opens. Out step 3 very familiar people step out of the door. They are certainly recognisable. The gold facial tattoos could only mean Venia. The orange corkscrew curls of Flavius. And the light evergreen skin of Octavia. "Katniss!" They all scream at once.

I push out of the chair and run up to them. They all have their arms open to embrace me. I stop and they smother me with hugs and hand grabbing. Venia stops. "Katniss. You're bigger than you used to be." They all stop. "Yeah. I'm pregnant." Screams come out of their mouths. "We can still make you look the best. Can't we Octavia and Venia." Flavius exclaims. "Oh yes." "Most definitely."

I here everywhere. I hear Coin's voice over the others. "Please, sit. We have another person still to bring out." They start to murmur and they sit across the table. They all smile at me. I take back my seat and sit down. "Do you have Peeta's prep team as well Coin?" I ask her. "Sadly no. We could not get them. I am so sorry Peeta." I look to him. "Its fine, don't worry about it." My hand extended to Peeta's arm. "Well Peeta we do have someone for you." I stare at her with a puzzled glare. She presses the button on the wall again. "Bring out the woman." She speaks. Woman. Who could they have? The door opens and Portia walks out.

"Portia!" Peeta exclaims. He jumps out of his seat and walk to her. "Ah Peeta." He extends his arms and they hug. I get up to greet her as well because she was nice to me. "Ah Katniss." She pulls away from Peeta and hugs me. I hug her back. I pull away. "Now Portia please sit with the prep team." We all sit down and I start to think of Cinna. I miss Cinna. I wonder what happened to him. If he was kill. Tortured. Or anything. That moment when I saw him being beaten up by those Peacekeepers before the Quarter Quell. I have no idea. I have to ask her she might now.

"What happened to Cinna?" I ask Coin. She looks down. "He's not dead is he?" I ask her. Tears start to form in my eyes. "Or is he?" I ask. She still doesn't look up. She goes to the button and holds it in. it gives off a 'beep' sound. The door opens. I see a shimmer or gold through my tears.

I wipe my face to get rid of the tears when hear gasps. I look over to find Cinna standing there. "Hello Katniss." He says. My mouth drops to the ground. I push myself out of my seat and run up to him. "Cinna!" I gasp. He pulls me in. His hand rubs my back. I pull away. "Cinna. I thought you were dead. The Peacekeepers. They beat you right in front of me."

"Well Katniss, what can I say." His gold eye liner was a good as it was. He grabs my hand I pulls it to the sky. "Let me see you girl on fire." I spin around in a circle and he looks at me. "Perfect." I smile at him. "Don't worry Katniss. I have made your uniform to fit you. Congratulations by the way." I stare at him wondering why he is 'congratulating me'. "For the baby. You think I would not know something like that?" I smile back at him. "Right. Thank you." He smiles back at me.

"Okay, you can have your reunion later. Because we need to sort out all of the details for tomorrow. Cinna please sit down." Coin directs. He goes and sits next to Portia. Portia is touching him while Flavius, Venia and Octavia reach out to him.

"Now, we have the uniforms made so you will have to try them on to see if any last adjustments will need to be made." She presses the button on the wall again and two men walk out with clothing bags. One is placed in front of Peeta and then the other in front of me. My hand traces the bag.

"Peeta if you will follow me. Grab the bag too." Coin says to Peeta. She walks out of the glass door and to the first door on the right. Peeta is following. She pushes it open and Peeta walks into it. "Now, Katniss. You do the same." She walks over to the door on the left and pushes it open. I pick up the bag and walk to the door. I walk into the room, its white and light. There is a bench nailed to the wall. I place the clothes bag onto the bench. I open up the bag to then reveal the uniform.

The uniform could only be created by the hands of Cinna. The uniform is black. A black shining panel is spread across the chest. Half of the uniform's top is covered by the shining black panel. The other half is a black material. I slowly take off my shirt, keeping in mind of my head injury. I pull the uniform out of the bag and slowly and carefully put it over my head. It goes on perfectly. The whole top fits perfectly. My stomach has lots of room in the top. I think they gave me extra room just in case I grew more than expected.

The long sleeves go down to my wrists while the thumbs have a hole for them to slip into. The collar covers my collar bone. I take off my pants and put them with the District 13 shirt. The pants have the same materials on it. The knees have the shining black panels and the rest of them the black material. I pull the pants on and secure them. I look to the other side of the room to see a mirror. I look into it to find a girl stand in a black uniform looking very smart. I turn to the door to see another black figure walking into Command. I assume its Peeta. So I open the door and walk into the corridor.

I see Peeta standing in the doorway of Command. I see the same black uniform on him. Portia is standing in front of him examining him. I push the door open and everyone looks at me. "Well at least it fits." I explain. I brush my hand past my stomach. Cinna and my prep team walk up to me. Hands are flying everywhere. Everyone is talking and screaming. I hear Cinna's voice over the others. "You look like a symbol of hope, girl on fire." I smile. "Everybody sit down please so we can look at our tributes." Coin yells. They instantly move away and go back to their seats. I can finally get a better look at Peeta now.

He is wearing the same materials as me. The panel over the chest, the shiny knee caps. The only thing different between me and him is the swollen stomach I have on me. "That is perfect. Look at you both. The faces of the rebellion." I stare at Coin. She looks back at me. "Tomorrow you 2 are to report to Command at 9 so we can direct you from here to the hovercrafts. Cinna and Portia you too. You will be here to make the final touches with their uniforms." Cinna and Portia nod at Coin.

"All clear?" She asks. "Yes." I say. "Good. Now take off the uniforms and give them to your stylists." Peeta and I turn around and head to the rooms we entered from. I change out of the uniform and place it into the clothes bag as I found it. I put the District 13 clothes back on. I walk out holding the clothes bag. I hold it out to Cinna who is standing outside the door.

"No adjustments were needed for you. They got the perfect measurements." I smile at him. "Thank you Cinna. The uniform screamed that only you could have made it." He plays with the zip on the bag. "I knew that you would like it." He pushes the door to Command open and I walk in. I take a seat and listen and answer all the questions being asked of me by my prep team. Peeta eventually comes out of the room and sits down next to me.

"Cinna, Portia, Octavia, Flavius and Venia please follow me to your rooms. Peeta and Katniss, you are dismissed. Remember to head down to Special Weaponry today." I nod and wave to Portia, Cinna and my prep team as they disappear back though the door. I go to get up when I feel a sharp pain in my side. I grab my side and my mouth lets out a small cry. Peeta who was standing by the door has rushed over to my side. His hand start to rub my back.

"Katniss what's wrong?" He asks. With the hand that isn't holding my side I push up slowly so I am sitting straight. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Just a sharp pain in my side. Nothing to major." I say. "Do you want help up?" Peeta ask me. "Yes please." He moves to the right of me. He holds out his hands and I grab them. When I get up my side releases the same sharp feeling. My hand falls straight to the same spot. "You sure you're okay?" I look at him. "Yep. Come on let's go." I walk through the door and Peeta follows me.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! For this chapter I re-read part of Mockingjay so got some of the facts right. I realised I have been calling it Special Weaponry when it was Special Defence! Special Weaponry was the room they entered into! I'm sorry guys. I should have remember! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! J

Chapter 19

**Katniss's POV**

After Peeta and I had finished in Command we head down to Special Defence. Special Defence is like a massive warehouse. The ceilings are high with big industrial lights. The room is full of computers, labs, research equipment and testing ranges. I see Beetee sitting in a wheelchair in front of a table with different types of weapons on it. "Hey Beetee." I say. He spins around to face us.

"Hello Peeta and Katniss. Coin told you to come down here today, right I forgot about that." He spins around and heads to the other side of the table. "Yes she did. You still want us down here don't you?" Peeta asks. He picks up an arrow with a white tip.

"Yes, I have your weapons. Follow me." His chair spins around so he is facing us. He steers the chair around us and start to head towards a door on the other side of the room.

We enter through the door. Security stops us in our travels to have a safety check. When we are all clear we head towards another door. Beetee presses his thumb to the plate on the wall and the door opens.

The room is full of weapons such as crossbows, spears, swords, guns, and the works. Beetee wheels himself into the room. We follow. He stops in front of a bare wall. He presses his thumb on another plate and the bare wall opens up to reveal my bow.

The bow is black, with wire. Beetee reaches for the bow and takes it out. "This is your bow Katniss. I designed it especially for you. Here." He hands it out to me. I take the bow and hold it in my hands. "Thank you Beetee." I say as I examine my new bow. It vibrates in my hands. "What just happened?" I asked. It is kind of odd for something that can easily kill you to vibrate in your hands.

"It's saying 'Hello'. It only recognises you voice. When you speak for the first time in its presence it will come to life. When you say 'Goodnight', it will turn off.

The bow purrs in my hand. I see Beetee smiling as I look at the bow. "Do you wanna try it out?" Beetee asks me. I smile with joy. "Yes." I exclaim. "Go back through the way you came and wait for Peeta and I by the shooting ranges. We won't be long." He assures me. I turn around and head through the door.

I walk down the hallway and through security. They still check me to see if I have change whilst being in the Special Weaponry for the 2 minutes I was for. They carefully handle my bow and pass it back to me when I am all clear to go back through to Special Defence. I stand for at least 3 minutes while I wait for Peeta and Beetee to finish in Special Weaponry.

The shooting ranges have 4 rows each with a target in the middle. They are at least 30 meters long. I stand in front of the second row across. I imagine myself being able to shoot it and get the bullseye. I might be a bit off because of the swollen stomach in front of me, but I should still have a good shot.

That moments Peeta and Beetee walk back into the room. Peeta is holding a gun, it's big and bulky but at the same time still useable. Peeta comes and stands next to me. Beetee on the other hand goes over to the big table in the middle of the room. "Nice gun." I tell Peeta. He examines it.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'd rather not have it just in case something did happen, but it's good to have as well. I like the bow." He says. "So do I. I think it is awesome." I explain. Beetee finds his way to us with a sheath in his lap. "For you." He says as he passes it to me. The tips are all different colours, white, black and red.

"What do the different colours mean?" I ask. "Black is a normal arrow. Red is fire. And White is an explosive arrow." He has made it a weapon of many uses. I put the sheath onto my back. I pull out a black arrow which is sitting in the middle of the sheath. I walk to the shooting range and stand side on to the target.

I lift up the bow with the arrow in place. I pull the string back. I concentrate. I move my fingers away from the arrow and let go. The arrow goes shooting at the target. I get a bullseye. I relax my arms and stand toward Peeta and Beetee. "Well, we can say you haven't lost your charm." Beetee exclaims. I smile and take off the sheath.

"I am supposed to come here in the morning for the bow and arrows. Or am I taking them with me?" I ask. "Neither. Your bow and arrow will be on the hovercraft tomorrow. So will your gun Peeta. Speaking of that do you want to try it out?" I place the bow and arrows on the table and stand back next to Peeta. "Yeah, why not." He answers.

He steps forward into the third shooting range. He holds the gun up to his face and carefully aims. His face squints and he pulls the trigger. The gun sounds off a big bang. The target has a big hole in the first ring. "Wow, we have some amazing talent among us." Beetee tells us. "Thank you Beetee." I tell him.

The rest of the morning is spent in Special Defence. Beetee shows us his special designed bombs and other dangerous equipment. When we finish, we say goodbye to Beetee and my bow and we go back up to the cafeteria. Greasy Sae served a casserole with some bread. When Peeta and I finish it, we decide to head to my mother and Prim's room.

I want to say goodbye to them, just in case something does happen. We head down a few levels and we walk around on their level until we make our way to their room. When we find the room I knock on the door. We wait for a few seconds and then Prim opens the door.

"Katniss!" She says excitedly. She rushes up to me and gives me a massive hug. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back. "Hello Prim." I say. She lets go and gives Peeta a friendly hug. "Hello Prim." He says, giving her a hug back. She lets go of Peeta and stands in her room. "Come in." She tells us. "Thank you Prim." Peeta says.

He leads me through the door and follows me in. We take a seat on the couch and Prim brings a chair to sit in front of us. "So you guys are going to 2 tomorrow aren't you?" She asks in a sad tone. "Yes, we are. Don't worry about us Prim." I say rubbing my stomach and then gabbing onto Peeta's hand. "Were going to be fine." I finish saying.

"I just hope nothing happens." She says, I can see tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, don't think something is going to happen, because it won't. We're going to be fine little duck." I say with a smile. She smiles too. "Quack, Quack." She exclaims. We all laugh. "Prim come here." I point to the stop next to me on the couch.

She moves out of the seat and sits next to me. I turn face onto her and wipe her face from the fallen tears. "We're okay Prim. Don't worry about us. We will be back the next day anyway." I pull her into me. Her arms wrap around me. "We're going to be fine. I promise." I kiss her head.

"I love you Katniss." She says. "I love you too." I answer. We spend another hour at Prim's room. My mother eventually joins us. She said she was down at the hospital. We say our goodbyes and head back to our room.

Hope you enjoyed! I will make Johanna, Finnick, Prim and Annie work there way into the story in a few chapter for the person who request it! Thank you for reminding me. They will be in soon! Promise! Please review! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Hope you enjoy please review! I the next chapter is going to be good for all of those Everlark/Peeniss fans! Chapter 21 will be a favourite!

Chapter 20

**Peeta's POV**

Today Katniss and I have seen so many people. Cinna, Portia, Octavia, Flavius, Venia, Coin, Beetee, Greasy Sae, Prim and Katniss's mother. I hope that now we can spend time to ourselves. When we go back to our room the door is open slightly. I look to Katniss. "Stay out here." I whisper. She nods.

I put my shoulder to the door and push it open. I find no one in the main area. I walk up to the bedroom door which is closed. I turn around back to Katniss to see her standing in the doorway, with a worried expression on her face. I turn my back to the door. I realise I should get something to arm myself with. I grab the nearest thing. It happens to be a piece of décor for the room. It's an irregular shaped glass sculpture. I put my back up to the door and hold the sculpture in front of my chest.

I look at Katniss again and push the handle down. I slam my back hand onto the door so it opens. I see a woman with long blonde hair. She turns around to face me and I see the shaved patch on the other side of her head. She is wearing the same grey uniform as us.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" I ask her. She smiles sweetly at me. "I am Cressida. I am your film director for the propaganda videos you will be shooting tomorrow. Coin sent me to your room hoping to find you here. So a 13 leader opened the door and said I could look around. I moved here from the Capitol so I could be part of the rebellion. I didn't mean to cause any issues. Coin thought you would be fine with it. I didn't mean to intrude in anything." She finishes.

"I didn't even know that Coin had sent you. Sorry for the rude intrusion. It's just we weren't expecting anyone here. Let me get Katniss."

I walk out of the bedroom and see Katniss still standing in the doorway. "It's okay Kat. You can come in now." I place the sculpture back onto the spot it was in. I see Katniss walk in and shut the door. Cressida comes walking out of the bedroom and inspects the room. My gut tells me that I shouldn't trust her but I will at least try, like how bad could a film director be.

She looks over to Katniss and smiles at her. "Hello Katniss. I am Cressida. I will be your film director for the propaganda videos we will be shooting tomorrow. It is a very good pleasure to meet you." Cressida walks up to Katniss with her hand extended for a hand shake. Katniss and Cressida shake hands.

Cressida stays for half an hour asking us questions about the rebellion and the revolution. She explains that it was a pleasure to meet us and that she will be looking forward to spending more time with us in 2. She goes out still smiling. I shut the door and we sit down on the couch. "Well, she was very nice." Katniss explains. "She was." I say.

She leans up against me and we become tired. From all of the excitement from the people and things we have seen today, it's not a surprise that we are tired. Katniss slowly drifts off. I figure Katniss needs the sleep more than I do. I slowly move out of the seat not waking her. I pick her up. My arm holding her legs and the other her back. S

he is now soundly asleep. I put her down in the bed and pull the covers over her. I kiss her fore head and head to the study and close the door behind me. I am in the mood to paint.

I get a canvas and refill my paint colours. I wash the brushes and take a seat in front of the blank canvas. An idea pops in my head. My brush drifts around the page. Within an hour of starting I have made the main picture clear. The background slowly works its way in. Another hour passes by, when I think I am done for today. I put the brush down and I get out of the seat to examine my picture from a distance. When I stand into place I hear a scream.

"Peeta!" Katniss screams. I pull the door open when I see her. She is sitting up in the bed. The bandage that was covering her wound had come off, and had started to bleed again. She has got her hands digging into the bed. Her face looks scared. She had another dream I assume. Her arms we covered with scratch marks. I race around to the side of the bed. I jump in and pull her into my arms.

"Katniss, it was just dream you're going to be okay. It wasn't real. It was just a dream." I tell her. "Sshhh." I try to calm her. She's crying. Katniss places her head onto my shoulder. I run my hands down her back. My shirt becomes wet, either from the blood or the tears or both. She pulls away. Her face is covered with tears, the side of her face has blood dripping off of it.

"Katniss, it's going to be okay." Her hand grazes past her eyes to wipe away the tears and then to the wound. She pulls her hand away to see her hand covered with blood. She shakes her head and puts her hand on the wound, her face screws up. "Katniss, come on let's get you cleaned up." I say. I pull her arm and we get off the bed. I lace my fingers into hers and I push the door open to the bathroom.

I stop at the mirror. She takes her hand back and wipes her face again. I go to the cupboard and pull out a few towels. I take one in my hand and place the others on the edge of the sink. I damp the towel with warm water. I clean up her face and hands and bandage up the wound again. "Thank you Peeta." She says. "You're welcome." I tell her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her. Sometimes she would, but today she might not. She shakes her head. "Okay." I turn to the mirror to see blood and paint on my shirt. "I think I should change my shirt. Do you want to wait here?" She nods. "I'll be right back."

I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I go to the dresser and open up the draw. The dresser had been refilled with clothes. They must have done the washing. I take off my top and chuck it onto the bed. I pull out a new shirt and slide it on. I take the dirty shirt into my hands. I walk back into the bathroom to find Katniss holding the blood covered towels. "I'll take them." I say. She passes them to me. I place them in the empty hamper. "I have something I want you to see." I lead her into the study to reveal the painting I did.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay Everlark lovers, this chapter is for you. Writing this chapter was different to the rest, Katniss and Peeta's relationship grows. I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 21

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta takes my hand and lead me to the study. He pushes the door open and reveals the painting he had been doing. The background I could recognise anywhere. It was the meadow. Peeta was sitting on a log, beside me with his arm draped around my shoulders. My hands in the picture are in front of me with a little pair of hands playing with mine.

A baby sits on the grass in front of Peeta and me. It must be our baby. All of our faces are smiling. The baby has blue eyes and a small head of brown hair. Peeta is wearing a white shirt with black pants. I am wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a black sleeveless jacket with dark pants. The baby is wearing a white, blue and pink onesie, which looks really cute.

Peeta did this. He has just done our first family portrait. "Peeta, that's…" My hands fall to my stomach. He nods. "I've been visualising what the baby would look like, so thought I could draw a picture of the baby, just to see what I would draw." I look at the picture and then back at him. "Peeta, it's amazing." I smile and run into his embrace. I feel his strong arms around me.

I pull my head away from the cradle of his neck and push my lips to his. My arms wrap around his neck. His arms bring me closer. He picks me up so my feet are no longer on the floor. He starts to walk backwards into the bedroom. His lips are warm and gentle against mine. He spins around and slowly places me onto the bed. He is standing up leaning on top of me.

"Katniss…" He starts to say, before he can finish I put my finger to his lips. I can feel him breathing. "Sshh." I say. "I love you Peeta." I finish. My hand falls from his mouth and grabs hold of his arms which are next to me, as well as my other hand. I push myself into his grip. "I love you too Katniss." He exclaims. His lips fall down to mine. My arms wrap around his back and my hands are placed around his shoulder blades.

He scoops me up us and rolls us onto the bed so I am laying onto him. I break away and we both giggle. I put my lips back to his. I pull him up so we are sitting up. I grab the hem of his shirt and start to pull it up. Peeta pulls away and lifts his arms up. I try to pull it off and then it stops at his head. His hand reaches for the shirt and pulls the shirt off. He chucks the shirt onto the bedside table.

My hands grab his face and pull him back in. His hands grab my waist. I can feel the shirt pulling up. I pull away from him and I put my hands up. He pulls the top off and pulls me back in. My stomach is bare and against his skin.

I feel a kick. I pull back away. "The baby kicked." Peeta explains. "Did you feel it?" I ask. "Yes, I did. Your stomach was right against mine." He chuckles. I giggle. He places his hands on the spot where the baby kicked. "Do you want me to take off the prosthetic?" He ask. He is talking about his leg. "No. Keep it on." I quietly say. I push my lips onto his again.

His hands move from my stomach and onto my waist. He fall down to the bed, pulling me along too. His hands move to my hips. My hands grab his hair. At that moment all I can think is what I said to Caesar Flickerman after we both won the 74th Hunger Games. _"I couldn't imagine my life without him." _Peeta pulls away for a split second. "Stay with me?" I say. He kisses me again and then says, "Always." Our lips lock together again and we don't say anything else.

Together enjoy our afternoon. When I look at the clock it is 4:30. Peeta and I stay snuggled close together. I can feel the breeze of the air conditioning blowing the sheet. My legs are twinned together with his, one of my hands is placed on my stomach on top of Peeta's. His hand and my hand are holding on his chest while my head is placed on his chest too.

My naked body is against his under the sheet. He kisses my fore head, I smile and close my eyes. I open my eyes back up and lean my head up to his. I give him a few pecks and smile in his face, as he does to me. "What do you want to do now?" He asks. "I just want to stay here with you for a while more." I say. He pulls his arm off of my stomach and places it on my shoulder. "I'm fine with that." He explains. I kiss him again and then put my head back onto his chest.

I sleep for about an hour when I feel a massive kick in my stomach. This one was very powerful. I jump out of Peeta's arms and sit up on the bed with my hands on my stomach. "Oww." I scream. Peeta must have drifted off too, because he is now at my side. "You alright?" He asks with a concerned tone in his voice, as well as a sleepy one. "Baby kicked really hard." I say, with my hands rubbing my stomach.

Peeta places one on my stomach and one on my back. He chuckles. "At least we know he is alive and kicking." He exclaims while chuckling. I can't help myself when I laugh. I turn my head to find his right there. I push my lips to his and we kiss. We stop and I press my fore head to his. "You know, I am hungry. Can we go and get something to eat." I say softly.

He pulls his head away and chuckles again. "What, I can't help it. It's the baby not me." I say whilst smiling like an idiot. "You're always hungry." He says under his laugh. "Stop it." I say laughing as well, I give him a little playful punch in the arm. "Okay. I'll stop. Let's get dressed." He says still chuckling a bit.

He jumps out of the bed buck naked, picking up the quilt on the floor then covering his bits. I can see his bare chest, his abs show up very well. His body is amazing. He looks me in the eyes and glares at me. "What are you staring at?" He asks. I shake my head. "What?" He shakes his head and pulls out some fresh clothes out of the dresser and chucks a few on the bed. "You can put the clothes in the hamper." He says while grinning a lot. I look to the floor to see all of the clothes scattered on the floor. I glare at him. He laughs and walks into the bathroom.

I jump out of the bed with the sheet against my chest keeping my bits covered. I wrap the whole sheet around me and start to pick up all of the clothes. When I have done that I put them in the hamper. I collect the clothes from the bed and walk into the study. When I have put the clothes on I walk out to find Peeta on the bed putting on some shoes.

I pull the sheet after me and I chuck it onto the bed. I walk over to the door and pick up my boots. I walk into the bedroom and grab a pair of socks out of the dresser. I sit on the edge of the bed and put my socks on. I put my foot into the boot and lace it up. I do the same with the other boot. "You ready." I asks me. I push myself off the bed and look at the time, its 6 o'clock. "Yes." I lace my hands into his and we walk out to the cafeteria.

It's busy tonight. The cafeteria is full of citizens of 13 and some I recognise from 12. When we get our food I spot Johanna sitting with Haymitch and Effie on a table. We make our way to the table, when I spot Gale. I look away before he can see me, but knowing my luck he has already seen us. Johanna sees us. "Hey brainless 1 and 2." She calls out. Haymitch and Effie see us as well. "Hey sweetheart." Haymitch greets.

"Hey guys. Can we join you?" Peeta asks. "No." Johanna says sarcastically. "Johanna that is no way to treat others. Please sit." Effie exclaims. I pull the chair out and sit on it. I am sitting next to Peeta and Haymitch. "So sweetheart, are you all ready for tomorrow?" Haymitch asks curiously. I grab a spoon full of the stew and look at it.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as I put the spoon in my mouth. My body becomes hungrier. I eat as fast as a cheetah on heat. I finish before everyone else.

I then realise something, I am only going tomorrow because I didn't testify against it. I was the one who wanted to proceed with the plan. Everyone else is in their own little chats. I might die tomorrow, and I am the one who allowed it. I am the one who made this happen. I have to get out of here. Now. I push the chair out causing a massive screech.

"Katniss. What are you doing?" I hear from Peeta. I shake my head and run through the cafeteria. I hear faint screeches coming from behind where I was.

I am running far away from everyone I know. I see the elevator but I don't get on. My heart is racing. My body is not up for this. I shouldn't be doing this. I have to though. I have to get away from everyone. I run around to the other side of the elevator and see the staircase. I run down as fast as my body will take me. I have already passed one level. I keep climbing down.

I think I have easily clear 5 levels when I cannot go anymore. I find the closest smallest space I can find. It happens to be in a cleaner's cupboard. I press my hands to my head. I am not going to go. I am only going because of me. I am who they want. I am all they have ever wanted. I never wanted this. I never wanted this life. I just wanted to keep Prim safe and away from the games. I rock back and forth saying the same things over and over again. Eventually I pass out.

I am woken to someone shaking me. "Katniss. Katniss wake up." I hear a familiar voice. Not Peeta's. Not Haymitch's. And definitely not Prim's. Only one person in the world has that voice. Gale.

**Hope you liked it! Please give me feedback! Also if you want a certain character to appear more I will try and write them in! I will love to hear your requests! Finnick will return in chapter 25-26. I will make that happen for all of those Finnick lovers!**


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the long time for me to update. I have been unable to connect to the internet so I have had no time to upload. I have got back into writing. I had a writer block for a few days but I have written more chapters that I hope you all will enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 22

**Gale's POV**

"Katniss. Katniss wake up." I say. I see her slowly open her eyes. Katniss would probably want to see Peeta when she wakes but no one else has looked down here. "Katniss." I say again. "Gale." She exclaims. "What are you doing here? Why have you found me? Why are you even near me?" Her face is scarce and worried. "Funny story. When you ran out of the cafeteria, Peeta, Haymitch and that Johanna girl started to run after you. I didn't do anything at the time, because I knew you and Peeta wouldn't want me to help find you." Katniss bumps in. "I have no idea why not." She says sarcastically. "I'm still talking, anyway I was just minding my own business when Peeta rushed up to me begging for me to help find you. I was a bit courteous because if he wanted my help that would mean you actually were missing. So, I started to search the bottom levels, because I figured they might not have figured out that was where you could. I went down a few levels and heard screaming. I knew you were her somewhere so I looked in all the places a pregnant woman could fit. Then I got closer to the screaming and I opened the cleaner's cupboard and saw you kicking and scratching. I shook you awake and now this is where we are. I know that I am the last person you want to see, but Peeta wanted my help."

She looks stunned. "You're right. You are the last person I want to see." She struggles to get up so I extend my hand. She groans and pushes my hand away. "I don't need your help. I need space away from people why can't anyone else figure that out. I am most likely going to die tomorrow and you are trying to keep me in your sights. I don't need anyone's help." She is now standing. She pushes past me. "Katniss, why would you be dying tomorrow specifically?" I ask. Because it is really odd, why would someone be dying that day? She turns around to face me. "Funny story." She imitates me.

Katniss tells me about the mission, that she made the plan proceed. She was the one who wanted to go on with the plan until earlier on tonight. She told me about her stylist and prep team being alive. She has got to be kidding, making a plan in 2; the most dangerous District in all of Panem to make a speech to then probably die. She made this plan happen on her own. I don't think that she can do anything except go and hope for the best. "Nothing is going to save you from that Katniss. You are going to be going. Hopefully they won't kill you. I hope they don't." I say. "Don't you get all cutsie on me. I am going to be fine. No one needs to worry about me, except me. Because I not only have just my own life on I have my baby's life on the line. My baby's life on the line. Oh my god." She says.

She starts to pace up and down the corridor. "I thought you would have figured that out?" I say. "Gale don't. Don't you dare make me feel worse about myself. Go away." She screams at me. "Katniss…" I start to say. "NO. Gale go away." I figure there is only one way to get her back to the others. I walk up to her and scoop her up. "GALE. PUT ME DOWN." She scream hysterically. I press the elevator button to the cafeteria level. She is kicking me, scratching me. The whole lot. But I have to get her back to Peeta.

When we arrive to the cafeteria level, I spot Haymitch. I call out to him. "Haymitch." He turns abruptly. "Katniss." He says in a soft voice. "Peeta!" He screams. I walk over to him. I see Peeta in the corner of my eye. "Katniss!" He yells. He runs up to me pulling Katniss out of my grips. I feel her presence turn into mist. "Peeta!" She stops kicking and scratching and hugs Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta!" I hear Haymitch scream. I run out of the room I was searching to find Katniss in the grips of Gale kicking and scratching. How did I know that he would be the one to find her? I run up to them and take Katniss out of his grips. I place her on the ground. "Peeta!" She yells. Her body stops the actions and she pulls herself to me. "Don't do that. Don't do that again Katniss." I say while my hands trace her body. Flash backs start to form in my head from his afternoon. I stop myself so I can enjoy this moment. "I won't Peeta. I am not going to leave you're sight ever again. I promise." Katniss says while she hugs me tightly.

"I should go back." I hear Gale say. I stop hugging Katniss and head over to Gale. "Gale wait." I call out. He turns around to face me. "We may not like each other, or do anything the same but we both have one thing in common. Katniss." That moment I feel Katniss grab my arm. "Thank you for finding her. I will never forget that. Thank you." I say. I extend my hand. He grabs a tight grip on it. "Anytime." He says as he shakes my hand with gratitude.

Gale turns around to head back to the cafeteria. I see Johanna coming his way. "Good on you for finding her, good looking." Johanna says smacking his arse as she walks past. She walks up to us laughing. "Johanna. No." Katniss says. She smiles and turns her head into my shoulder. "Whatever brainless 1." She says. "I'm leaving now. Don't do anything stupid while I am gone." She winks at me and walks to the elevator. Katniss starts to cry into my shirt. "It's okay Katniss. I am not mad at you. I am not. I just wish that you would tell me if you needed space. Because I would understand." I tell her.

She sobs and I pull her closer to my chest. I kiss her fore head. She pulls away from my shoulder and her lips find mine. "I think I should go back." Haymitch says. Katniss breaks away and she and I look to Haymitch. "Thank you Haymitch. For everything." I say pulling Katniss closer. "Don't worry about it. I will do anything to help my sweetheart out." He says winking and walking off back in the direction of the cafeteria. Katniss turns and looks at me. "Do you want to go back in there?" I ask her as she looks directly into my eyes. Her eyes are the colour of ash, the colour of a cloud in a big thunder storm. They are still beautiful though, everything about Katniss is beautiful. She shakes her head. "Okay. Do you want to go back to our room?" I ask her next. She nods. We lace our fingers together and we head back to our room.

Hope you enjoyed! I want to thank all of my reader that are telling me to update and giving me feedback after every chapter! Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it! Please review! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my fellow readers! I am so happy with all of the feedback and views that I have received! Thank you so much! I would like to take this moment to say that if you have any questions and enquires about my story that you can PM me. I would be happy to try and write people's ideas into my story! Thank you again! Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy! J

Chapter 23

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I spend the night together, hugging and kissing. When I fall asleep eventually, I dream about that afternoon and our baby. I see our baby with the blue, pink and white onesie and the brown hair and blue eyes. I dream about the picture Peeta drew, visualising what it would be like.

When I wake, I reach my arm out to find Peeta. I can't reach him, he is gone. I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. I look all around and I don't see him. I run out to the study and push the door open as quickly as I can. I scan the room to find it completely empty. Where could Peeta be? Today we are going to District 2 and he is not here. He has gone. I hear something coming from the other room. "Peeta." I yell out. I push the door open to then run into Peeta on the way into the lounge.

"Peeta! Where were you?" I ask. "I was answering the door. It was one of Coin's personal assistant's saying that we are needed in Command in half an hour." He finishes. I take a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. Just don't leave without saying or leaving a note. Especially at the moment." I say to him, I push myself into his arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He apologises. He kisses me on the fore head. "We should get ready, we have a big day ahead of us." He says. I nod and walk back in the bedroom. I open the dresser and pull out a few pair of clothes.

I turn to put them on the bed and Peeta is standing there. I put one pair of the clothes into his arms. I take the other pair and go into the bathroom. I close the door and walk in front of the long mirror.

I see my refection in the mirror. My stomach is looking bigger today, the baby is growing quickly. Every time I look in the mirror my stomach is bigger. I am so happy to have this little baby, because I will never be alone as long as I am pregnant. I will always have a piece of Peeta inside of me. I turn away from the mirror and face the wall. I change my pants and then take my top off. I put on a bra and look into the mirror again.

Streach marks are starting to form. I turn to the side to see how big the baby actually is. I am surprised when I see how big they are. Peeta and I will have a life together. We will come back from 2 unharmed, and ready to raise our child. The door opens and I see Peeta's refection in the mirror. He has already changed into his other clothes. He walks up to me and places his arms around me. His hands are holding my stomach.

I turn around to face Peeta. My arms wrap around his neck. He places his lips onto mine. My hand creeps up to his hair and starts to run through it. I pull away. "I don't want to go today. I don't want to." I whine. "Katniss, we are going to be fine. Only someone who was really stupid would hurt or harm a Victor. We are going to be fine. I promise." He says stroking my hair.

I pull away from his grip. "Promise is a very strong word Peeta. Don't use it unless you are 100 percent certain that we will be fine." I start to sob a bit. My hands fall to my eyes. Peeta pulls them down to my side. "Fine. I won't use promise. I will use… assure. I assure you we will be okay." Peeta pulls me back into his grip, and I turn around so I am facing the mirror. "Katniss. The baby will be fine. We will get out of 2 alive. Don't worry about it."

His hands find their way to my stomach. His thumbs make little circles on my stomach. I place my hands back onto his. I look at Peeta's refection in the mirror. "Let's not worry about it. Do you want help?" He asks me pointing to the shirt. I shake my head and grab it. I slip it over my head and pull it over my stomach. I see a bit of my stomach hanging out of the bottom. "Everything's getting smaller." I state. Peeta places his hands on the exposed skin.

"No. Our baby is growing." I turn my head and he leans down and kisses my lips. "We should go to Command now." I say when I pull away. "Alright." His hands drop from my stomach and laces his fingers into one of my hands and we head to Command.

Command is swimming with citizens of 13. I spot Coin who is talking to 3 people at once. She spots us and gets out of her seat. "Katniss, Peeta. Please Wait for Cinna and Portia to come here. They won't be long I assume." She yells at us. I look at the door that Cinna, Portia and my prep team emerged from yesterday. I see two people walk out of it. Cinna and Portia. They are wearing the same clothes as yesterday, they approach us quickly holding the uniform bags.

"Quickly. Get dressed we have a big, big, big day ahead of us." I hear behind me it could only be Effie who would say that. I turn around and see her in the District 13 clothes and a grey bandana. "Cinna and Portia hurry up, pass them the bags. They are scheduled to leave at 10. So you have got half an hour. Hurry, hurry." Effie exclaims.

We take the bags and head off to the same rooms that we changed in yesterday, and walk in. I close the door behind me and place the bag on the bench leaning against the wall. I remove all of my clothes and open up the bag. I take the uniform out and put it on as fast as I can, trying not to cause pain to my head injury.

I place all of my District 13 clothes into the uniform bag and take it out with me. I stand in the middle of the doorway alongside Peeta. Everyone stops chatting and stares at us. "Ah beautiful. We are everything everyone is going to be talking about." Effie yells.

Cinna and Portia approach us with their hands extended. Cinna walks around me playing with my hair as walks around me. Everyone has started to chatter softly to themselves.

"Beautiful." Cinna says when he is standing in front of me. He reaches to his pocket and pulls out a little bag with flames on it. He passes it to me. "For you. The final touch." He says. I look at him. His gold eyeliner sparkling in the light. My eyes fall to the bag in my hands. I open it and the object falls into my hand.

A black mockingjay pin. I look to him and smile. I pass it back to him so he can add it to the uniform. He opens up the latch and pins it onto my chest. "Thank you Cinna." I say. "It's all so beautiful." I exclaim. He grabs my hands and looks into my eyes. "I'm still betting on you girl on fire." He says. I smile and he plants a kiss on my cheek. The next moment the room becomes louder. My prep team as arrived to get Peeta and I ready for the cameras.

We find ourselves a room that they can make me to a stage called 'Beauty base zero'. It makes someone look perfect but not to perfect. Flawless but no bling. They take a record time of 10 minutes to get me done and dusted. They take 7 minutes with Peeta. But I wouldn't have done a thing.

Effie bursts into the room and hurries us out. I give a hug to all of my prep team, Cinna and Portia and then is pushed out into the corridor. "Katniss." I hear from a distance. I turn around and see Haymitch walking toward us.

I walk up to him and give him a hug. "I will be speaking to you through an earpiece you will be given when you are out there. I will tell you what to say to try and convince them. Coin will be talking to Peeta." He tells me. I pull away. "Any last advice?" I ask him. Just like I did before the start of the Quarter Quell. "Yeah. Stay alive." He smirks and walks to Peeta. They give each other a very manly hug. "See you guys soon." Haymitch calls at us as Effie hurries us along into the elevator.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Bogg's POV**

I stand waiting for Katniss and Peeta to step out of the elevator. I see the elevator button flick green to say that the elevator has arrived at this level. A lady with a grey bandana on her head walks out first with her hands held out in front of her, which have lace gloves covering her hands. She wears sunglasses to make her look more superior than the rest of us. She would have to be from the Capitol.

"Effie Trinket, District 12 announcer and chaperone." She announces. "Nice to meet you Effie." I say. She pulls Katniss and Peeta forward. "This is Katniss Everdeen, survivor of 2 Hunger Games. And Peeta Mellark, also survivor of 2 Hunger Games." She says.

I extend my hand to Peeta. "I know everything about you two. Pleasure to meet you." Peeta and I shake hands and then Katniss and I do also. "I am Commander Boggs. I will be leading your team in 2 for the next few days. You can call me Boggs. Now enough with the chit chat. We have a mission to fulfil." I turn around and walk through the hovercrafts.

They seem surprised about all of the hovercrafts that we have here. I suppose everyone would, being the district living underground and everything. We arrive in the departure wing. Hovercraft 580 is already for take-off. "Say your goodbye's now because when you get on there you aren't leaving."

I walk onto the ramp and stand back and watch them say there goodbye's. "How long until they get one?" Cressida asks and she stands next to me. "Not long, I hope." I answer. They walk off in different directions. Katniss and Peta make their way up the ramp. Katniss has a damp face but I overlook it. "You two make yourselves comfortable. It's going to be a long ride." I say

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss and I take a seat on the hovercraft. She sits on my left, next to someone with sandy red hair and red beard. Cressida starts to introduce her crew to us. Messalla is her assistant, a slim young man with several pair of earrings. She then introduces Castor and Pollux, they are brothers with sandy red hair, red beards and blue eyes. Pollux is an Avox, they cut out his tongue so he will never speak again. Pollux is the one sitting next to Katniss.

The hovercraft shuts all of the compartments that are open and we start to lift off. We hover up into the sky. When I look through the window on each side, I see a beautiful blue sky.

The ride to 2 is long and tiring. But after what feels like 5 hours we arrive at the arriving bay. The door opens up and I see District 2. The first time I was here was for the Victory Tour a few months back. We all walk out in an orderly fashion, with Katniss by my side. She looks worried to be here. But I don't blame her.

There are big oversized machinery that are places randomly around what I can see of 2. I grab Katniss's hand and we walk alongside the film crew and Boggs. We carry our weapons and head to our base.

When we get there, someone has already set up a spot for Katniss and I, so we are in our own little spot. When we have settled our down, we all decide to go for a walk around 2, in which get a better feel about where we will be for the next few days.

As Katniss, Boggs and I walk around you get a better feel of the district. It is large as one might expect with little villages of houses in rows facing each other. The citizens must all have a good relationship with each other because I see people walking out of others houses with wide smiles on their face, but when they see us in our uniform they give us an unpleasant glare. I grab onto Katniss's hand and pull her closer to me.

When we have gone through at least 5 different villages, all set out the same way, we get sight of District 2's Justice Building. We stand in front and inspect the stage. The building has two big screens on either side like I remember them from the Victory Tour. The stage is just a lifted piece of concrete with stairs on either side just like in 12, or was.

There is an oversized clock in the middle of the Justice Building that reads '4:39'. That must mean we got here at 3 and then we set up which took like half an hour and then our walk took a while, so I can safely say, time has gone by so fast and slow all at the same time today.

We don't stay for long. We head back on a different route which was longer but worth it. The sun has started to set a bit, well the sun has fallen behind a massive mountain. The suns reflection is bouncing off of the mountain and lighting up the hills that surround the mountain. It looks beautiful, I could easily capture this moment and paint it again.

Boggs is walking in front of Katniss and I showing us the way. We walk slower because the baby is causing Katniss to slow her walking pace. Boggs occasionally looks back at us to make sure we are still following him, which we are.

I look around to the scenery and see the sun peeping behind the mountain and between a few hills, I stop Katniss and pull her so she is facing me. "Peeta, is something wrong?" Katniss asks me. I place my hands on her waist and pull her in closer to me. "No Katniss. Everything is perfect." I pull one hand so it is touching the side of her stomach. "Absolutely perfect." I finish off.

I push my lips to hers. Her lips taste of the strawberries that we had on the hovercraft. She pushes her arms up so they are resting on my shoulders. I can feel her hand creeping up into my hair, pulling my head closer to hers. When we pull away to catch our breath, she places her head on my chest and I place mine on her head. The sun was very powerful the whole left side of my face was hot from the scorching sun.

Katniss pulls her head back up, so mine falls down to hers. She rests her fore head against mine. "I love you Peeta." She whispers. She pulls her head back and looks into my eyes. "I love you too Katniss. With all my heart." I say to her.

She presses her lips to mine. She pulls away and she laces her hand back together with mine. She smiles at me and I smile back. We walk off in the direction where Boggs was. He must have seen us because he was sitting on a bench waiting. He sees us coming slowly and gets back up walking in the same direction. Katniss rests her head on my shoulder and we walk off into the afternoon sun.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Katniss's POV**

Today was the day Peeta and I give our speech to the whole of 2. I was a little bit nervous about what could happen but Peeta assured me that everything will be fine. When we get out of our area, Cressida and her army of insects are ready for the tapping of our props today. They greets us and hand us a bowl of assorted fruits and oatmeal. I eat it up and then get dressed into my uniform.

When I come back out I see Boggs standing in front of everyone else talking to them giving them instructions I believe. As I walk up to them, they all stop talking and break apart in different directions, Peeta walking towards me. When we have all got our uniforms on we stand in a line facing Boggs.

"Okay, so today Peeta and Katniss will be making the speech about District 2 joining us to fight against the rebellion." He hands Peeta and I a little piece of machinery. "This is your earpiece. This is what Coin will be talking to you from Peeta and Haymitch with Katniss. They will be directing you what to say. Now put them in your ear and talk." I do as Boggs says.

I adjust the earpiece and place it in my ear. "Hello?" I say to the earpiece. "Good morning sweetheart." I hear through the other end. "Hey Haymitch." I say back to him. "Now we will leave base, with our weapons and head to the Justice Building. That's where we will meet Commander Lyme. All clear?" Boggs asks. I look around and see everyone nodding so I do the same.

We head down to the Justice Building the way we did yesterday with Boggs. It takes us at least 20 minutes to get to the Justice Building when we do, a few of the citizens are gathered randomly in the square. We head up the stairs and enter the Justice Building. We find ourselves in a small room with 3 others.

"Hello. My name is Commander Lyme. I am the leader of 2. Pleased to meet you all." She extends her hand to everyone in the group including me. She gives me a smile and I feel obligated to give her back one too. She introduces her assistants as Solider Kiffing and Solider Wayland. Kiffing is a tall muscular man with ginger red hair. Wayland is shorter but still muscular man with black spikey hair.

Lyme has made an announcement to District 2 regarding their presence at 11:30. The time at the moment is 11 o'clock so we have half an hour to run over what we are going to say with our helpers. Haymitch has got a speech for Peeta and I prepared for us, but isn't sure how the citizens will react to the little announcement. He runs the lines past me and I feel that they will do the job. But I just want go back home to Prim and my mother where our baby will be safe from everything that could cause the baby harm.

The room is full of people chatting loudly and people giggling a bit. Haymitch and I have been talking and going over the speech for 20 minutes when Lyme comes up to me and starts to ask me questions. "How far along are you?" She asks pointing to my stomach. I actually have to think about this. I don't really know. It's been about 5 months I think since I was taken from the arena.

"Around 5 months." I say to her. "Congratulations Katniss." She says giving me a smile. "Thank you." I say as she walks off to Boggs. Peeta makes his way over to me from the other side of the room. When he gets there he pulls me into his grips.

"How are you guys holding up?" He asks me and the baby. The baby gives a little kick in the middle of my stomach. I giggle and Peeta gives off a huge smile. "I think that we are okay." I say with a little laugh. He leans his head in and kisses me. We get interrupted by Haymitch yelling in my ear. "Hello, I can hear you two?" He says. I pull away and laugh.

"Sorry Haymitch." I say. "Katniss we are going to get back to 13 in no time. Don't you worry about that." Peeta assures me while looking into my eyes. I nod. "I'm not. I just want to go back to where I know that our baby is safe." I say looking into his beautiful deep blue eyes. "We will be there as soon as you know it." He says kissing my fore head. "Okay everyone. It's go time." Lyme shouts. Peeta laces his fingers into mine. "Ready?" He asks me. "Ready." I reply.

Peeta and I are standing right outside the stage. I can hear the commotion coming from the crowd when Lyme brings our names up. I take a deep breath and Haymitch is trying to make me feel better. "Sweetheart, all you have to do is say everything after me. Nothing else. I am here next to Coin who is talking to Peeta. We are going to act it out while you are doing it. Nothing to worry about." I grunt.

"I know Haymitch. You have told me multiple times before." I say to him. "Sweetheart don't you get sarcastic with me. Because I can leave you out there and make you look like an idiot if you want?" He tells me. "Sorry Haymitch." I apologise. "Now I welcome to the stage Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Lyme says. The only person back stage with us is Kiffing, he pushes us in the direction of the stage entrance and I see them all standing there.

The people of 2 are glaring at us. Every last one of them. Some of citizens are holding weapons. Now I am scared. We take our place on the stage where Lyme was just standing. "Okay sweetheart, go time. Now everything I sat after this you repeat." Haymitch says to me. Peeta smiles and stands in front of the microphone.

"I am Peeta Mellark and this is Katniss Everdeen." He says gesturing to me. "We would like you to join us. Join us alongside all of the other Districts to fight against the Capitol in the rebellion." He finishes.

Haymitch speaks into my ear. "We want you to fight with us to fight against them so we will all be free from the games. We don't want the games. No one does." He says.

I walk up to the microphone and repeat what he said. "It is just a terrible way to get rid of the future generations. We want you, the citizens of 2 to join us so there will be no more games." Haymitch finishes. I repeat what he said. "We don't want anyone else to become a murderer because of the games. We want your children to live and be happy that they won't have to go through what we have." I go to speak into the microphone again. Half of the words are said, before someone interrupts me.

"Do you realise what you are doing? You are calling yourself one. You are a murderer. You killed my best friend." The young man who is speaking has blonde hair and olive skin. His friend must be Cato. Gasps and chatter starts to rise from the crowd.

"You pierced him with your arrow causing him to plunge into the mutt's hands. You did that." He yells. He snatches a gun from the person next to him and points it at me. More gasps escape from people's mouths. Peeta jumps in front of me and pushes me back.

"You are not going to touch her. She did it to save us. Keep us alive so we could be rid of the games so no one else's friends and family will die. Don't you see that?" Peeta says the young man through the microphone. "If you are going to shoot her, you have to shoot me first." Peeta says. "PEETA NO!" I yell at him. I try to pull him back but he doesn't move. "Fine then." The man yells. He pulls the trigger and Peeta collapses.

Sorry for the cliff hanger! R&amp;R please


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Katniss's POV**

"PEETA!" I yell as he hits the ground. I rush down and pull his head into my chest. "Katniss." He says very wearily. "Peeta." I say while tears run down my face and onto his. "Take care of the baby." He whispers as his eyes close. "Peeta?" I say. "Peeta!" I yell. "Wake up. Please Peeta wake up." I say with tears running down my face. Lyme, Boggs and Kiffing have gathered around Peeta examining the wound.

"He will live if we get the bullet out now. He's just in shock." Kiffing explains while he held the spot where Peeta got shot. "I have medics coming right now." Lyme says as she tries to undo the uniform. "Katniss you should leave." Boggs says to me. "I am not leaving him!" I yell. "Katniss, Peeta will be fine. Just leave." He says calmly.

_Leave?_ _Why would I leave the father of my child and my lover?_ I don't think they will get me out of here that easily. "I am not leaving him!" I scream. Then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck. They just drugged me. "I am… not…. leaving….. him…" I finish before I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm in a very white room, like the one I woke up in on my first day in 13. I have a feeling I am in the hospital back in 13. I slowly push myself up to look around. I am in the same room I was when I was recovering from returning from the Capitol. Except there is an extra bed. Peeta.

"Peeta!" I exclaim. He is soundly asleep with an oxygen mask on. He has needles in his arm that are connected to bags of different liquids. I look to my arm to see the same thing. One of my hands falls to his arm while the other to his fore head. I brush the curls out of his eyes and look at him.

He has no shirt on but a bandage that goes around his body covering up the spot where the bullet hit him. Blood has stained the bandage, but it's only the smallest amount. I pull out the needle and place it on my bed. I walk to the nearest chair and bring it over to the side of his bed.

I know I will probably get in trouble for doing this but I cannot lay on the bed where I can only see the edge of Peeta's bed. I take a seat in the chair that I have placed right next to him and grab his hand pull it into mine.

"Katniss. Honey what are you doing?" I hear coming from the doorway. I turn and see my mother. "Hi Mum." I say. She walks over to me. She extends her hand and grabs onto my arm. "Come on Katniss, you should get back into bed." She says.

She starts to pull my up when I jerk my hand away. "No, I am fine. I am staying right here." I explain. "Katniss…" My mother starts to say before I interrupt her. "No. I am not leaving him. Don't you even attempt to make me. I am staying right here." I say loud enough to get through to my mother and soft enough not to wake up Peeta.

"Okay honey. You can stay there. I know that you won't want to leave Peeta." She kisses me fore head and walks out.

I sit, holding Peeta's hand for hours. Not getting up. Not doing anything except taking in his beauty. Every little inch of him. I'm so happy he chose me and not someone else. I love him so much. I just wish he would wake up. I must have fallen asleep, because I am woken by someone shaking me awake.

"Katniss." They say. I look up and see Prim standing over me. "Prim." She wraps her arms around me. I take on hand from Peeta's hand and stroke her back. "I'm so happy you are safe. I was so worried about you three. I didn't want anything to happen." She starts to say. "Sshh." I whisper stroking her hair.

"We're okay. We all are." She pulls away. I rub my stomach and look into her eyes. "They broadcasted the propo live. So everyone saw that man and the shooting. Oh god Katniss. It was horrible to watch. Everyone thought you were going to get shot. I was going to be upset whoever that horrible man shot. I can't believe he shot Peeta. I can't believe everything that happened." Prim starts to cry.

"Prim, its okay. Were okay." I assure her I take her back into my grips. Prim hugs me back tightly.

She stays with me for about an hour and is then rushed away because of emergency in the other hospital wings. My hands grab Peeta's. He lies still. Not moving, except for his chest slowly moving up and down whilst he was breathing.

I lean up and give him a kiss on the fore head. I feel the baby kick. I sit back into my seat and hold onto my stomach with one hand and my other hand holding Peeta's.

"Your dad is going to be okay. He did this for you as well as me. That man was horrible. Who would shoot someone like your dad? He is caring and loving. He was just trying to protect us. I can't believe this happened. I can't believe it." I say to the baby. I get a kick in response.

I have been up sitting with Peeta for the past 5 hours. Nothing much has happened. He moved a little but never woke up. I had a small amount of food for lunch, even with the food cravings I just couldn't eat. I had gotten up to go to the bathroom a few times. A doctor had changed the bandage on my head to a Band-Aid because the worse of my wound was over, now just a scab remained. I am almost asleep again when I hear something.

A murmur. "Kat…nis…s." I heard. I look straight to Peeta. His mouth his open and moving a little bit. "Katniss." He croaks still with his eyes closed. "Peeta." I say holding his hand to my chest. His eyes open and I can see the beautiful blue eyes I love so much.

**Peeta's POV**

My eyelids feel heavy. I have a stinging pain in my left shoulder. I have something over my mouth. I feel someone holding my hand. I try to say her name but nothing really comes out. I try again. "Kat…nis…s." I manage to get out. "Katniss." I croak out. I hear her. Her voice. "Peeta." She says. I feel her move my hand to her chest. I slowly open my eyes and see her staring worriedly into my eyes. Her beautiful ash coloured eyes.

"Oh Peeta." She cries. Her hands put mine back on the bed and fall to my face. Her delicate finger remove the thing that is over my mouth. "Hey." I croak. She pulls it over my head and it falls to the table beside me. Her lips press gently against mine. Her touch is beautiful. Gracious. She pulls away and flattens my hair.

"How's the baby?" I croak. My left hand reaches the bottom of her stomach. I feel a pain shooting up my arm but it stops when my hand is touching her stomach. "

Our baby is fine. Safe and sound." She saying placing her hands to mine. "How do you feel?" She asks me. "Besides the pain shooting around the left side of my body. I feel fine." I say with a smile.

Katniss smiles back at me. Her smile is heart-warming. Her face lights up and looks so beautiful. "I'm so happy you're not dead. I thought I was going to be a single mother. I didn't want to leave your side. But they drugged me and I woke up here." She starts to sob.

"Katniss. It's okay. I'm fine. We are all together, all safe." I look to her stomach and then back to her. My thumb makes circles on her stomach. "Katniss I would never leave you. No matter what was happening. I will save you from whatever harm shall come to you two. You are my family. Why would I leave my family?" I say.

I feel a tear about to release itself from my eye. I let it. Katniss has tears falling from her face. "Oh Peeta." She cries out as she sniffles. "Come here." I croak. I take my hand from her stomach and wave it. A huge sharp pain goes through my arm. I wince but I try to take no notice of it.

Katniss has walked to the other side of my bed and has laid down next to me. Her head resting on my good shoulder. I wrap my good arm around her and kiss her head. We stay cuddling each other for the rest of the afternoon. We eventually drift to sleep. When I sleep I dream about Katniss and our baby's future.

Hope you liked it! Sorry for the cliff hanger last episode! I had too! Please review! :)


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! I am so happy with all of your feedback! It makes me so happy! This chapter will include news about 12 and Katniss and Peeta's baby's first ultrasound! It was so cute to write! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 27

**Katniss's POV**

It's just over a week when Peeta is allowed to leave his hospital room to stay in our room. Peeta can move his left arm but it causes pain, so he is resting his arm. He can paint so he can escape the world. I just watch him, as he paints with his arm in a sling. Peeta has to take pain killers for the next couple of weeks so the pain isn't as painful. The baby has been kicking like crazy for the last week, I don't know what is causing it. But I know that the baby is happy.

We have visited Effie and Haymitch quite a lot lately, they have been getting lonely and I keep assuming that they want to catch up. They always seem so pleased when they see us, well Effie is. Haymitch has been too, I assume from him being sober all of the time. Peeta has been going to see Finnick and I have been seeing Johanna. It worked really well, we could talk with those who we had as friends here.

I am minding my own business, well I am watching Peeta painting a beautiful picture of the meadow when I hear a knock on the door. I get up from the seat that is next to Peeta, I lightly brush my hand across his back as I walk out of the study. I open the front door and see Boggs standing at the door. "Hello Katniss." He greets. "Boggs what an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?" I ask him. "Katniss. You and Peeta are wanted in Command." He says.

"Okay we will be there as soon as possible. Thank you." I say. "No problem. See you later." He says whilst walking away. "Goodbye." I say as I close the door. "Peeta." I call out. "Yes." I hear him say. By this time I am already at the study door. "We are wanted in Command." I say walking up to him planting a kiss on his head. "Okay. Let's go." He says whilst putting his paint brush on the table next to him.

When we get to Command a few people are gathered around the table. Boggs, Haymitch, Effie and Coin. When Peeta and I enter Command, Coin asks us all to take a seat. Except Boggs who stands by the door and Coin who stand to face us all. Peeta and I stand in the same spots that we usually do and Haymitch on one end and Effie next to me.

"We have got word that District 12 is clear of all bombings. In a matter of months you will be able to move back to District 12 along with those who want to move back. The Justice Building is already underway with reconstruction. The Hob is being rebuilt and your houses in the Victors Villages are still standing. Peeta your Bakery will be begin reconstruction on your own terms. So in a matter of months you will be permitted to move back to District 12." Coin finishes.

A smile appears on my face along with Haymitch and Peeta. "We can go back home?" Peeta asks. "Yes." Coin answers. "Effie when the rebellion is over you will be free to go back to the Capitol if you want." She finishes. "Ahh. My home." She exclaims. Peeta and I both laugh.

On the way back to our room, Peeta and I go to see my mother and Prim to tell them the good news. They aren't in their room so we head down to the hospital. I ask around to find out that they are helping in a patient's surgery. We are told that Dr Reeds, our doctor, he has a free place in his timetable so we can have a check-up.

"Dr Reeds, Katniss and Peeta are here." The receptionist says as she opens the door to his office. "Ah Peeta and Katniss. Please take a seat." Peeta and I sit down in the seats in front of his desk. Dr Reeds has dark brown hair that is held back with gel. He has dark brown eyes that are staring back to us. He takes a seat behind the desk and places his hands on the desk and he looks at us.

"Now Peeta, how is the injury?" He asks Peeta. "It's sore, but the pain killer are helping. I can move it a little bit without it hurting which is good." Peeta answers while he looks to his shoulder. "It's good that the pain killer are helping. We will keep you on them for another week or two, just to be sure." Peeta nods.

"It's also a good thing that you can move it. That means that you are doing everything right." He says. "Well I have done everything I have told you." Peeta says with a giggle. I smile and look at Peeta. "That's good. That's good." Dr Reeds says.

"Katniss, how is the pregnancy going?" He says as he switches his attention from Peeta to me. "I have not had morning sickness for a few days. I assume is a good thing?" I say. "Yes, it's natural for morning sickness to stop in the fifth month. Has the baby been doing anything different?" He asks. I think about the baby's continuous kicking. "The baby has been doing an awful lot of kicking lately." I say. "That will happen. It means that you are doing all of the correct things." Dr Reeds says.

"I am wondering if I can perform an ultrasound on the baby, just to make sure that everything is okay. Since you don't want to know about the sex of the baby I don't have to tell you. It shouldn't be that obvious at the moment. So I will keep that confidential. If you still want." He finishes. I look to Peeta. "You can perform the ultrasound. I would like to see the baby." I say. Peeta's face lights up a bit.

"We still want to know what the baby is when it is born. It makes the baby more of a surprise." Peeta says as he reaches to touch my stomach. "Okay. I will find out when the ultrasound room is available." He says typing into his computer. He does a few clicks with the mouse and speaks again. "The room is available now if you would like to have it now." Dr Reeds explains.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Peeta says. His face is light with excitement, I think mine is too. We will get to see our baby for the first time in a few minutes.

We wait outside of the ultrasound room whilst Dr Reeds sets it all up. The door opens and Dr Reeds steps out. "It's all ready." He says. Peeta gets up and holds his hand so I could grab it. I grab onto it and pull myself up and lace my fingers into his. As we make our way into the room, all that is in there is a bed with a screen in front of it and a few chairs. Posters about birth and pregnancy are all over the wall, they kind of freak me out.

"Please take a seat." He says. Peeta pulls up a chair next to the bed and sits on it. I push myself onto the bed. Peeta grabs my hand and holds it tightly. Dr Reeds pull out a tube of something from in a draw. "Now Katniss." He says whilst pulling up my top so my stomach shows. "This gel will be a bit cold, just a warning." Dr Reeds explains.

He opens the tube and squeezes some onto my stomach. He wasn't kidding when he said it would be cold. I flinch at the touch of the gel. "You weren't kidding." I say.

Peeta and Dr Reeds laugh. I join in for a short laugh. Dr Reeds rubs it in a bit so my stomach is half covered. He walks over to the sink and washes his hands. I look to Peeta and smile. He smiles back and gives my hand a squeeze. When Dr Reeds comes back over he pulls the monitor closer. He grabs a piece of equipment and hold it over my stomach.

With his other free hand he presses a button on the monitor and it turns on. "Now Katniss, this will be cold, but not as cold as the gel." I giggle. "I don't think anything could be colder than that gel." I say. Peeta and Dr Reeds laugh again. "Okay Katniss. Here we go." He says pressing the piece of equipment to my stomach. He was right it wasn't as cold as the gel, but still was cold.

The screen lights up and a little person pops up on the screen. "Katniss and Peeta that is your baby." He says pointing to the obvious outline of the baby. I see little hands and feet slightly moving.

It's hard to believe something so beautiful is growing inside me. I look to Peeta, his face has lit up so much. He has a massive smile growing on his face. His eyes letting loose a few tears. I start to cry as I look back to the baby on the screen. "They're beautiful." I say with a catch in my throat. "If you want I can freeze the screen and give you two a minute." Dr Reeds says. I nod.

Dr Reeds presses a button on the screen and he put down the piece of equipment, and walks out the door. "That's our baby Peeta. Our little baby." I say still sobbing. "Our little baby." He repeats. I squeeze his hand and I laugh. Tears are still spilling out of my eyes so with my other hand I wipe them away. Peeta stands up and leans over me. I presses his lips against mine. When he pulls away with my hand I wipe his face from the tears.

Dr Reeds knocks on the door and peers in. "Can I come in?" He says. "Of course." I reply. When he has wiped my stomach clean of the cold gel, Peeta helps me out of the bed. "Dr Reeds. Can you please print a picture of it?" Peeta asks. "Sure Peeta." With a press of a button, the printer on the other side of the room comes to life.

He walks over and comes back holding the first picture of our baby. "Thank you." I say. He hands Peeta the picture. "No worries. Can you organise another appointment with the receptionist at the desk. I would like to see you both to check up on your injury Peeta, and the baby and the pregnancy. If you don't mind." Dr Reeds inquires.

"Yes, most definitely." I answer. "Good. I look forward to seeing you again." He says whilst holding out his arm to gesture us to exit out of the door. "Thank you Dr Reeds." Peeta says. "Anytime." He says as we exit the room.

When we have organised the appointments we head to the cafeteria to have dinner. We have agreed to try and catch up with my mother and Prim tomorrow morning. After we have eaten, we head back to our room. Our room seems cosier tonight. I have no idea why though. "Peeta." I say looking to him as he takes off his shoes. "Yes?" He answers. "The room seems different tonight. More cosy." I say to him.

Peeta gives me a 'What are you talking about' gaze. "What do you mean? It seems the same to me." He says whilst looking around the living part of our room. "Must be the hormones." I say. "Must be." He says with a little giggle.

When I am satisfied with the room being exactly the same, Peeta and I change into our pyjamas and settle down into bed. "I can't believe we saw our baby today." I say to Peeta. "I know. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, besides you." Peeta replies. I reach up to his lips and press mine against his. I break away and nestle into his chest.

His left arm is in another sling that Peeta has been told to use for sleeping, because it keeps the arm or shoulder in the right place no matter how much he moves. Which helps the healing process. His right hand reaches over to my stomach and he gently makes little circles with his thumb. "

I love you Peeta." I say just as I fall asleep. "I love you too Katniss." He says. I smile and listen to his heart beat, which is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

**Hey Guys! Just wanna let you all know that Finnick will be making an appearance in the next chapter, with some news. You fans will probably already know, but oh well. Thanks for the feedback! Please leave a review! ****J**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Finnick's POV**

Annie has gone down to the hospital for a check-up. I hope she is alright. She has been sick an awful lot lately. I really hope she is okay. I have planned something magnificent for this evening. Something that will get her mind of being sick. Something I hope that we will both enjoy.

Our bedroom is lit up by candles. I have collected petals of some kind and spread them through our room. I was going to propose to Annie tonight. I had a ring created in District 4 when before the Quarter Quell. I was going to propose to her if I had not have been reaped. But I did.

When they rescued Annie, Katniss and Johanna from the Capitol, I got someone to go to my house in the Victor's Village in 4 to collect the ring. I am getting nervous, but I heard that everyone does. I have been talking to Peeta lately about it, telling him how I was planning to ask her. I think he has marriage on his mind.

I don't know if it's because of the baby, but all I know is that he loves Katniss and he's been asking me about the whole proposing thing. I walk into the middle of the room where I laid out a circle using the petals. Candles are intertwined with the petals creating a lit circle. I open up the box containing the ring and examine it.

The ring is gold with sapphires and emeralds with a diamond in the middle. I hope Annie likes it. I hear a person at the door. It could only be Annie. So I kneel down in the middle of the circle, placing the box on the table next to me.

The door opens and the girl I love with the red hair and bright green eyes appears in the doorway. Her face lights up as she sees the room. "Annie." I say holding out my hands for her to grab onto. She slowly walks through the petal free part of the room. Her small hands grab onto mine. "Annie." I repeat. She has tears about to fall from her eyes. "Yes Finnick." She replies.

"You crept up on me. Every girl in the Capitol wanted me. But I would never want them, because none of them were like you. When I first realised my feelings for you, I remember when I approached you. Your hair was shorter but was still a beautiful red coral colour. Your eyes stood out from all of the others. You were different, I like different." I say with a little laugh. Now tears were fighting their way out of her eyes.

"Annie Cordelia Cresta, Will you do me the absolute pleasure of being my wife?" I say grabbing the ring from the table and holding it out to her.

I grab one of her hands and hold the box in the other. Annie's free hand falls to her face. She wipes away the tears. "Yes." She says. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She says again. I grin from my ear to the other. I stand up and press my lips to hers. I pull her body closer to me. I pull away and take the ring out of its case.

I slip the ring on her finger and pull her back in for another kiss. She pulls away and examines the ring. "It's beautiful." She exclaims. Annie leans in and kisses me.

After a few minutes of kissing, Annie pulls away. "Finnick, don't you want to know what happened at the hospital?" She asks me. "Yes. What is it?" She looks down and smiles. "Annie?" I call out. She had gone into her little world again. "Annie, what happened?" I ask.

"Finnick, I'm pregnant." She says smiling into my eyes. "What? Really?" I say in excitement. "Finnick, you're going to be a dad." She exclaims. I feel my face move into a smile. "You're going to have a baby!" I exclaim. I pull her waist closer to me.

"Yes Finnick. We're going to be a family." She says. I pull her even closer and kiss her. Our night is even better than I imagined. Annie and I were getting married and we have a baby on the way. I have never felt so happy in my life.

**Peeta's POV**

My shoulder is giving me massive pain this morning. I look down to see Katniss asleep on my chest. If I move slowly she won't wake up. I take my arm off of her shoulder and pull my arm out from under her. I move my body away and replace a pillow where he head is. I walk into the bathroom and grab my pain killers. I

walk into the living part of the room and pull a glass out of the cupboard. I fill up the glass and take 2 of the pills as directed. I walk back into the bedroom and see Katniss slowly waking up. Her sleepy eyes open and look over to me while I try to get back into bed. "Hello beautiful." I say.

I slide into the bed and wrap my arm around her. She smiles and takes a deep breath in, and laughs a little. "Good morning handsome." She says still smiling.

I lean down and press my lips to hers. Katniss breaks away. She creates a painful look onto her previously smiling face. "Katniss. What is it?" I ask rubbing my hand down her shoulders. She grabs her stomach. "Was it the baby?" I say. She nods.

"Our baby has the biggest kick." Katniss exclaims. "Definitely your kick." I laugh. She turns around and gives me a snide look. "No funny." She says. "It's pretty funny." I say. I place my hand on her stomach. "Whatever." She says.

I feel a little kick under my hand. I feel a massive grin growing on my face. Katniss smiles back at me. "Our baby is so amazing." I say rubbing her stomach. "I know Peeta. I know." She assures me.

"What do you think our baby will look like?" Katniss asks me. I had always pictured the girl to be a splitting image of Katniss, Ash coloured eyes, dark brown wavy hair and olive skin. If it was a boy, I would picture someone that looked like I did when I was younger, blonde hair, azure blue eyes and light skin.

"Well, if it was a girl, dark brown hair, ash coloured eyes and olive skin. Like you. I always imagined my child to look like you. If it was a boy, blonde hair, azure eyes and light skin, like me." She smiles at me and places one of her small hands on mine. Her other hand is pushing the hair behind my ear. "

I pictured the same thing." She whispers. I lean my head down and kiss her. She tangles her fingers into my hair. With my one arm, I wrap it around her waist and pull her closer.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Katniss and I decide to get dressed and head down to the cafeteria to have breakfast. We do as we always do, I get her the clothes, she gets dressed and then she helps me get into my clothes.

I can't because of the gunshot wound. When she has changed my clothes, we place the dirty ones in the hamper. We pick up the ultrasound picture so we can show Katniss's mother and Prim. When we have collected everything we would need, we head down to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

Greasy Sae is serving oatmeal and fruit for breakfast today, with orange juice on the side. It was a very delightful breakfast. When we finish we see that it is 9:30, so we head up to Mrs Everdeen and Prim's room.

When we arrive Katniss knocks on the door. Prim answers the door as she usually does. "Hello Prim." I say. "Hello Peeta." She says giving me a big hug. She releases and gives Katniss an even bigger one, except not wrapping her arms around her because of Katniss's huge stomach. "The baby is getting so much bigger." She says excitedly.

She invites us in and we are greeted by Mrs Everdeen. We sit down and get ready to tell them the news about District 12. "So we had a meeting yesterday with Coin. She said that District 12 is being rebuilt and in a matter of months we will be allowed to move back into Twelve." Katniss finishes saying.

I see the expression change on their face, Mrs Everdeen and Prim look both excited and not too enthusiastic about the whole Twelve thing. "You don't have to leave. It's just if you want too. Katniss and I are going to move back as soon as we can." I say. "I would love to go back, except since they are training me to become a doctor here in 13 I feel as though I should stay here." Prim explains.

Mrs Everdeen gives a nod as she looks at Prim. "Yes, I feel as though I should stay here in 13 alongside Prim, and to help with the hospital." She says looking to us. "Well we can always visit. You're only a District away." Katniss exclaims. "We will most definitely visit. Prim won't stop begging me to visit her niece or nephew, and I would want to see my little grandchild."

Mrs Everdeen explains. I smile and wrap my arms around Katniss who is also smiling.

We talk for about half an hour when I remember about the ultrasound that we had yesterday. We had brought the picture along with us. I wait for the perfect moment to bring it up.

"Yesterday when we found out about the District 12 news, we went down to the hospital hoping that we would catch you both but we didn't, because you had just gone into surgery." I say. Katniss then looks at me and continues on after me.

"We managed to get an appointment with the doctor to get a check up on both of us. Peeta was fine, healing at the rate that was needed. I told Dr Reeds about the baby's activities. He then asked us if he could do an ultrasound, and of course we both said yes." I look to Katniss and we are both smiling to each other. "Pull out the photo out." Katniss directs me.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the photo. I move my pinky finger over the small outline of our baby. "We got a picture." I say handing the photo to Prim who is sitting on the chair opposite me. "Our baby is beautiful." I say to Katniss.

Prim examines the picture and her face becomes bright and happy. "You're right Peeta, they are beautiful." Mrs Everdeen says as she looks over Prim's shoulder. "They are so cute." Prim says.

After Prim and Mrs Everdeen have felt Katniss's stomach multiple times, we say goodbye and go back to the cafeteria. We collect our food and find Annie and Finnick cuddling on a table so we join them. "Hey you guys." Katniss says politely as she sat down next to me. "Hello Katniss and Peeta." Finnick says.

Something is going on, Finnick doesn't address us as 'Katniss and Peeta', he usually calls us 'Peeniss.' "Is something going on?" I ask as I spoon some stew into my mouth. Finnick and Annie look into each other's eyes and look back to us. "We're engaged and Annie is pregnant." Finnick blurts out.

Finnick was talking about proposing to Annie, he is now going to become a dad. This is so exciting, we will have kids growing up at the same time. "Oh my god, Annie that is wonderful." Katniss exclaims. She gets out of her chair and gives Annie a hug. Then goes to Finnick.

"I am so happy for the both of you." Katniss exclaims whilst giving Finnick a hug as well. "Congratulations you two." I say.

We spend the rest of our afternoon with Finnick and Annie. Since they gave us the name 'Peeniss,' I have decided to call them 'Fannie.' Finnick finds it funny and Annie just laughs and looks to the other side of the room.

We talk about our future, having the baby and moving back to 12. Finnick and Annie will be spending Annie's pregnancy in 13 then transferring back to 4. Kind of like what we are doing.

They have no hospital in 12 at the moment but from hearing from Coin the other day, they are most likely building one along with the other buildings in 12. It comes to at least 4:20 when we leave Finnick and Annie's room to then head back to ours.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Katniss's POV**

A month goes by quickly. My stomach has now grow into its own planet. Peeta's shotgun wound has healed. But he still struggles to move his arm above his head. Annie has a little bump forming from being pregnant. Finnick an Annie are getting married next week and Annie asked me to be her maid of honour and Peeta is Finnick's best man.

Annie and I have become the best of friends throughout the time being spent on the wedding organisation. I assume Peeta and Finnick are building up a better friendship, because when I am hanging out with Annie, Peeta is hanging out with Finnick. This whole wedding thing is becoming very exciting. I am looking forward to Finnick and Annie's wedding.

They have planned to have a small ceremony and then all the people they know in 13 for the reception. The whole planning is exciting.

I feel Peeta's grip tighten around me. I kiss along his jawline. Every kiss more passionate. When I have covered his jawline in passionate kisses, I tilt my head back and feel Peeta pushing his lips against my neck. In one of the kisses he bites my skin, I flinch away and I let out a moan. "Peeta." Escapes my lips. He continues to kiss my neck making his way up to my jawline. His lips touch mine.

I feel a massive pain shooting through my stomach. I pull away and my face screws up. "Peeta." I say with the pain still shooting through my stomach. "Katniss. What is it?" Peeta says in a concerning tone. "Pain. Shooting. Pain." Is all I can get out. My hands have already found my stomach holding on so the pain might hopefully go away.

"Katniss, we need to get you to the hospital right now." Peeta exclaims as he pulls his shirt over his head. "It should be. Okay. Peeta." I say. "No Katniss I am taking you there right now." Peeta says lifting me into his arms. "Peeta…" I start to say before he interrupts me. "Katniss. Don't speak okay. Save it." He tells me.

I am back into the hospital. The same bed I am always in whilst I am in the hospital. It must be my designated room. Peeta is standing next to me holding onto my hand with both of his. "Katniss. Katniss Please answer me." I hear Peeta repeating.

"Peeta…" I whisper. "Katniss. Oh my god. You're okay." Peeta says kissing my hand. "What…" I start to say. "You had a false labour. It's common for it to happen a few weeks before labour actually starts." Peeta explains.

That's weird, I am 6 months not near 9. A confused expression crosses my face. "But… I'm 6 months… Not…" I blurt out. "I know. I know. Dr Reeds thinks it has happened because of you becoming electrocuted. He said it would happen until the baby is born. He assumes that it will become more painful every time, and occur every few weeks." I turn my head to face the other side of the room.

Peeta releases a hand from mine and bring it to my face. My face turns to face his. His beautiful blue eyes look into mine. "We will get through this Katniss. Just remember that the pain is for the baby. The more pain, the closer you get to holding them." Peeta tells me. I nod.

"Does Annie know what happened? Did she wonder why I did go and see her?" I ask. "She knows don't worry. Finnick heard that you were in the hospital and he came down with Annie for a few hours. She was worried about you. Same with Finnick. But I was the most worried about you." Peeta says. I smile.

"Why don't I remember anything after we left our room?" I say. "You passed out. In my arms. I was so scared about what was happening. So I ran into the hospital and I spotted Dr Reeds walking out of a room, he saw us as well and got you straight into here. I told him about the symptoms and he explained that it was false labour and the pain caused you to pass out.

He explained that false labour usually come later on in the pregnancy, so he was very curious about the false labour coming on that early. He assumed that it was from the lightning in the Quarter Quell. After about 2 hours of nothing changing with you Dr Reeds left and I have been here for a day waiting for you to wake up." Peeta finishes.

"I was passed out for a whole day?" I ask again. Peeta nods. "Oh my god. This baby want to cause me to spend half of my life in the hospital." I say with a little chuckle at the end. Peeta sits on the side of the bed.

"Katniss, they just want to get out into this world and meet you face to face." Peeta says bring his head closer to mine. "They will want to meet you too. They will like you better anyways." I say. There is now only a little amount of space between my face and his. "Katniss, you are going to be a great mother." Peeta whispers.

His lips press to mine. I pull my hand out of his grip and run my finger through his hair. His hand traces my body and makes its way up to my face. He cups it with his hand pulling my head closer. He pulls away and then kisses my nose. "You're going to be the best father in the world Peeta." I say into his ear. I see a huge grin pass his face. His beautiful blue eyes stare back into mine. His blonde hair is scattered on his head. His light coloured skin corresponds with his hair and eyes like chocolate and ice cream.

"Miss Everdeen." I hear. This interrupts my train of thought. Peeta gets up off the bed and the voice's owner is Dr Reeds. "Dr Reeds." I say. "You have finally woken up. How do you feel?" He asks me.

"I feel fine." He nods and checks all of the monitors around me. "That's good." He pulls out a clipboard and writes something. "Dr Reeds, when will I be able to leave?" I ask him. "Whenever. I don't need to keep you here." He says. "Thank you Doctor." I say. He smiles and walks out. "So do you want to leave now or later?" Peeta asks.

"I would like to rest for a bit. I'm still tired." I reply. Peeta laughs. "You were asleep for a day and you still want more. That is one of the million reasons why I love you." He says kissing my fore head. He slips off the bed and sits on the chair holding onto my hand. I quickly drift off and dream about nothing.

Hey guys. I would like your opinion on something. I am thinking about getting Johanna and Gale together? What do you think. I would love to know your opinion on this topic. Please review and give me some advice!


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys, this chapter I am going to be writing in Annie, Cinna and Katniss's POV, so it's going to be interesting. I have made Annie a bit less 'Crazy' and more down-to- earth, because I am still trying to get the hang of writing from more than one person's POV. I hope that you enjoy! Please R&amp;R!

Chapter 30

**Annie's POV**

"Katniss." I say as I run up to her. I wrap my arms around Katniss. "Hello Annie." She says. "How do you feel?" I ask breaking away from the hug. "I'm fine." Katniss explains. "That's good. So what do you want to get on with today?" I ask. Katniss, Peeta and Finnick laugh. "Whatever you want Annie." Katniss answers. "We will catch up with you girls later." Finnick says walking up to me.

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks away. Peeta gives Katniss a kiss and then one on her stomach. "See you three, oh wait four. I'll see you four later." Peeta says. I see Katniss blush. Finnick and Peeta both walk out of the room and Katniss and I are left in my room.

"So, did you do any decision making while I was in hospital?" Katniss asks me. "No, I still don't have a dress. I was hoping that we could figure that out today." I say. I have heard that Katniss's designer was here in 13, but only found out a few days ago.

"Cinna. Oh my god Annie I totally forgot about him. He will whip you up a dress in a matter of hours, and it will be perfect. You have got to meet him." Katniss explains. "Well, what about today?" I ask.

"That is what we are going to do. I know where he is staying. Come on let's go." Katniss answers. She grabs my hand and we go walking out to the elevator.

**Cinna's POV  
**All of the different materials that are here in this room. So many, all with different atom structures. It is so fascinating. I don't know what some are called because they are new to me. My little room has enough room for me to create the perfect dress in. I have a little station in the corner of my lounge area in which I make the costumes in.

My favourite spot in the whole of 13 to sit. My table is covered with designs for clothes for Katniss. I have designed some maternity clothes for her that I hope she would like. I should and go and see her soon. She has come to visit a few times, it has given me a look on how much this baby is causing her to grow in a small amount of time.

One time she is a size 16 the next time she comes she is an 18. I feel so sorry for her having to change her clothes size every few weeks. But I hope that Katniss will be happy with the baby. I remember her saying that she never wanted kids, but from how she is acting being pregnant she seems as though she really wants them.

I hear a quiet knock on the door. I walk over and open it. Standing in my door way is Katniss and a lady with red hair and green eyes. I have seen her face before, I just don't know where. "Well Katniss, what an unexpected surprise. Please come in." I say. "Thank you Cinna." She replies. I open the door all the way and they walk through. "I never get any visitors beside you and Portia. So it's exciting to meet another." I extend my hand to the lady.

"Cinna, District 12 designer." She takes my hand and shakes it. "Annie Cresta, winner of the 70th Hunger Games." Of course it's all coming back to me now. Annie Cresta is the girl who went a little crazy after her time in the games. Apparently she is in a relationship with Finnick Odair.

"Cinna, we were wondering if you will be able to make Annie a wedding dress. She is getting married and has no dress. Since you are the best dress maker in all of Panem, I was hoping that you would be able to do it." Katniss tells me. "Well of course. Don't flatter me Katniss." I finish saying.

I get all of my things ready in which to create the perfect wedding dress for Annie. "Now Annie, will you stand on here please." I pull out a seat and she stand on it. "Thank you." I respond. Her body could have anything put on it and look fabulous.

"You have a very unique body figure Annie." I say. A frown appears on her face. "That a good thing. Never a bad thing." The frown is replaced with a smile. I circle around her with my measuring tape in my hand. I measure her body so I can create the perfect dress for her. "Give me two days, and I will have the perfect wedding dress for you." I say to Annie.

"Thank you Cinna. I really appreciate it." Annie says. "It's my pleasure." I reply. I turn to Katniss who is sitting in the seat in the corner. "Katniss, do you need a bridesmaid dress?" I ask her. She props up. "I suppose." She answers. "Up you go." I say pointing to the chair.

I have collected all of Katniss's measurements. They say they have more wedding details to prepare so they head off. I give Katniss the maternity clothes and Annie some of the clothes that I have lying around my room. They thank me and they set off. Now I am left to do my favourite thing, design and create. I have had many ideas for wedding dresses that I have created and given to Katniss for when she was getting married before the Quarter Quell, but I wanted to design something a bit more 'Annie'.

After about an hour of designing I have drawn the perfect one. It's a creamy white coloured silk with a blue green piece of ribbon which is tied in a bow at the back and flows to the ground. It's strapless and has pearls incrusted in the blue green ribbon. The only reason I am doing it like this is because Annie is from Distrcit 4, the fishing district. I really hope she likes it.

Katniss's bridesmaid dress is a light blue bottom and a black one shoulder top. The bottom flows out in a way that looks like the waves. The one shoulder has a piece of silk draping down to her waist. The dress shows that Katniss is pregnant, but the most beautifully dressed pregnant woman. I can't wait to create them.

**Katniss's POV**

Annie and I have done the dress and the flowers today. The flowers are an arrangement of blue roses, autumn indigoes and baptisia. They are a beautiful combination of flowers. Peeta and Finnick come back just as we go to look through some music for the reception. I say goodbye to Annie and Finnick and Peeta and I set off to our room.

"So what did you girls do today?" Peeta asks. I tell him about going to Cinna's and getting the measurements for the dresses and the flower arranging, and that they came back to soon because we were going to pick out the music. "I'm sorry we interrupted, I just couldn't standing being another second away from you." I smile and push my head into his chest.

As soon as we arrived back at the room, I tried on the clothes that Cinna gave me. They all fit perfectly. I leave on a white and grey long sleeved shirt, and go to find Peeta. I find Peeta on the bed reading a magazine. "What are you reading?" I ask him. He holds up the cover for me to see. "A baby magazine." He says whilst chuckling. I give a little giggle.

I make my way on the bed. Peeta starts laughing. "What?" I ask him. "Nothing." He says digging his head back into the magazine. "No what is it?" I ask again. He puts the magazine down in front of him and looks at me. "It's just I remember when you could take seconds to get into bed and now you are taking minutes." He says while laughing. I give him a punch in the arm.

"It's not funny Peeta. You're the one who did this." I say pointing to my stomach. He laughs and puts a hand on my stomach. "Well isn't it the best thing that I have done to you?" He asks. I put my hand on his and look into his eyes. "Yes." He presses his lips to mine and we kiss the night away.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Peeta's POV**

Today is the day that Finnick and Annie are getting married. Katniss has been looking forward to this day for quite a while. From what I gather, she has been enjoying all of the days leading up to this day.

I have as well, Finnick asked me to do their wedding cake so I have been busy in the kitchen making the perfect wedding cake. I finished it yesterday afternoon, so all of the icing will be set for this afternoon.

"Peeta I have to go." I hear Katniss yell at me. I walk out of the bedroom and meet up with Katniss who is standing at the door with about 3 different sized bags. "You really need all of that?" I ask her. "Yes Peeta." She replies.

"Now Finnick will get here after I arrive at Annie's so he will be here in about 5." She says. "Okay." I say giving her a kiss. "I'll see you later." She tells me. "I love you." I call out to her as she walks out the door. "I love you too Peeta."

About five minutes later like Katniss said, Finnick walks through my door. "Hello Peeta." He greets. "Hey Finnick. Are you excited for today?" I ask him. "Yes, but I am really nervous." He says. "Apparently everyone gets nervous on their wedding day." I say while taking a sip of tea.

"I've heard that." Finnick says. I pass him a cup of tea. "Here. It will calm your nerves." I say. He takes the cup and takes a sip. "Thank you." I smile and sit down on the couch. "So it's now 10 and the wedding starts at 1:30, so we have got three and a half hours." Finnick says sitting next to me. "Yes. Don't worry about it, we have heaps of time." I answer.

**Katniss's POV**

My prep team is swarming Annie getting her hair done. I have asked Cinna to pop around with the accessories that he had created for the wedding dress and my bridesmaid dress. I am sitting in the corner with a glass of juice. "I'm so nervous Katniss." I hear Annie say.

"Don't worry Annie, it's just nerves. You will be fine when you see Finnick on the other side of the aisle." I remind her. She smiles and goes back to concentrating on becoming beautiful.

Cinna has just walked in with the accessories. He passes me a black and blue head dress. Annie has a white feathered, pearl incrusted head piece with a veil attached. "Cinna it is absolutely beautiful." Annie says. "Nothing but the best for the bride." He replies.

"We are done." Flavius says. "Good, now get on with Annie's make up. I'll do Katniss's hair." Cinna says. "Cinna its fine I will do it." I say. Cinna interrupts me putting his finger to my mouth. "I will do it Katniss." He explains.

Cinna has attached the head dress into my hair and applied some simple make up on me. Cinna grabs my hand and spins me around. "Perfect." He exclaims. "I think Annie is the perfect one." I add looking over at Annie. I look back to him and a smile has appeared on his face. Annie is still having her final touch ups to her make up. "She is the bride, not me." I say.

"Katniss, everyone deserves to be perfect." Cinna says. I smile and I hear Octavia speak. "She is done." Cinna turns to Annie and extends his hand. "Annie, please." He says. Annie grabs his hand and Cinna twirls around. "You both look amazing." He explains. "Annie is the most amazing one." I inform him. Annie smiles and looks down revealing her light blue eye shadow. "Now for the dresses." Cinna notifies.

**Peeta's POV**

Finnick and I are already to go. Tuxes are on and hair is done. "How do you feel now Finnick?" I ask him. "Still nervous, but more excited as the time grows shorter." He tells me. I smile. I pour Finnick and I a small glass of scotch. "What is this?" He asks as I hand him the glass with the brown liquid in it.

"Scotch, it will help with the nerves." I say. "Thank you." He says. Finnick sits on the stool and takes a sip of the drink. His face screws up, but then relaxes. I lean against the bench and take a sip. It burns in my throat, but goes away. "So, when are you going to propose to Katniss?" He asks taking another sip.

I have been thinking about this for at least a six months. I love Katniss and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I have been chatting with Finnick about proposing and all of that, which has just made me want to do it more. And I have finally figured out when I am going to do it.

"Tonight, after the ceremony. I am going to take her to the Hanger in Special Defence, you know the garden. She doesn't know it exists so I am going to propose to her there. I have got Beetee to get someone to set up some fairy lights in the perfect spot. I am going to blind fold her in the elevator and lead her into the spot. And I will propose." I say. Finnick looks shocked. "Wow, so Peeta Mellark has finally got the balls to propose. Congrats Peeta." He finishes.

I smile. "Well, I have been thinking about it for a long time. And I feel as though tonight will be perfect." I say. "Well congrats in advance Peeta. I knew that you would get married for real sometime soon." He explains. I smile and take another sip of the scotch.

**Katniss's POV**

When Cinna gave me the dress a few days ago, I never tried it on. So when I have the dress on, I am amazed. I look in the mirror in Finnick and Annie's study and see the reflection. The dress has a soft blue bottom which flows out like waves down to the floor. The top is a black smooth material which covers my bust and has one shoulder covered by a black piece of silk that goes down my shoulder to my waist. It is beautiful. It is the perfect dress for a District 4 wedding.

I walk out into the lounge room and gasps escape my prep team's mouths. Annie who hasn't got changed yet has a shocked expression on her face. Cinna just approaches me and walks around and inspects me. "It looks so good on. It makes you look like the best dressed 6 month pregnant woman around." He says. I smile and look down.

"Annie you need to get dressed." I say grabbing her dress bag. "Yes. Good idea." I laugh and help her get into it.

I give Annie her silver heeled shoes for her to put on. I have already put on my silver flats. I would probably be wearing heels, except I can't walk in them because of the baby. So I pin the loose hair back into its original place. "Wow Annie. You look amazing." I say as I step back to get a better look at Annie.

Her hair is pinned back with Cinna's hair piece which makes the back of her head look so elegant. The dress is strapless with a wide blue green ribbon across her stomach which flows behind her on the dress. The ribbon is incrusted with pearls and sequins. The skirt flows out from under the ribbon creating a wide skirt that falls to the floor. "You think so?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"Annie, you look beautiful. Don't ever think that you don't." I answer her. "Thank you Katniss. You are the best friend a girl could ever have." She says. I smile and walk over and give Annie a hug. "Thank you Annie." I say breaking away. "Now don't flatter me you have a wedding to go to."

After all of the fuss from my prep team we are already to go. My prep team gives us a hug and heads down to the wedding along with Cinna. I grab our flower bunches and take her arm. "You ready?" I ask her. She takes a deep breath. "Ready." She replies.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys, this is the chapter that Finnick and Annie get married. I hope that you like it! I had fun writing it, hope you enjoy reading it! Please review. Now I have posted 2 chapters today because I haven't uploaded more in the last few days because of being unable to get internet! So I hope I can make up for it.

Chapter 32

**Peeta's POV**

We have rented the special events hall for the ceremony. People are filing in and socialising with one another. Finnick and I are saying hello to all of the visitors. I hear the soft instrumental music playing, just as a background. It's now 1:20 and Annie and Katniss will be arriving very soon. The altar is set up with rows of seats leading up to the front which is has stairs leading to a risen platform.

An arch covered with flowers is at the top of the platform. The minister then comes up to Finnick and I. "Mr Odair, the bride will be arriving in a matter of minutes. I am asking you to take your spot at the front. Same for you Mr Mellark." He says.

We both nod. The minister calls for the attention of the guests and asks them to take a seat. They are now all seated and we walk down the aisle and I stand next to Finnick, but a step down from the platform.

**Katniss's POV**

We are standing outside of the hall. Annie starts to fidget with her dress. "Katniss, I don't think I can do this." She says. I take her hands. "You can. Behind those doors, down the altar is the man of your dreams. The man you love. The man who is the father of your child. You can do this Annie. Just think about Finnick." I remind her.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Your right Katniss. You are always right." She says. "Please Annie, this day is about you and Finnick. Don't flatter me." I say with a laugh. The man in the corner gives a cough. I turn my head.

"They are ready for you, whenever you are." He says. I give him a nod. I turn back to Annie who has travelled to another world again.

"Annie." I say. She snapped back to this world. "You ready?" I ask her. She pushes her body to me in an embrace. I rub my hands down her back. "Thank you Katniss. For everything you have done. I really appreciate it." She says. She pulls away. "It's nothing." I say. "It's something Katniss." She interrupts.

I go to speak but she talks first. "I'm ready." She tells me breathing deeply again. I pass her the bouquet and get mine and look to her. "Do you want me to walk out first or together?" I ask. "Together." I take her arm and I give the man a nod. He nods back and opens the doors. The first thing I see is Peeta at the other side of the aisle.

**Peeta's POV**

The minister raises his hands and the guests stand. This is it. Annie and Katniss will emerge from those doors at the other end of the aisle. The wedding music starts to play. The doors open and I see them. Annie wears a beautiful white and blue dress with pearls and sequins incrusted in the blue ribbon. Her hair is up with a few stands loose, which I assume is how it is supposed to be.

That's when I see the girl next to her. My beautiful Katniss. She wears a one shoulder black and blue dress. She holds a small bouquet of flowers in one hand and has Annie's arm in the other. They start to walk down the aisle. I look up to Finnick who has the biggest smile on his face. I look back to her.

Her eyes shine with beauty. Her dress skirt flows out like waves in a storm. She smiles back to me. My eyes cannot leave her sight. She approaches me slowing. I cannot wait for the day that Katniss is walking down that aisle for us to get married.

Annie takes her spot next to Finnick and they lace hands as soon as Katniss takes her bouquet from her. Katniss smiles at me from behind the two lovers. I smile back. The minister motions for the guests to sit down, and they do. The minister starts to resight the original wedding vows.

The next thing I hear is Finnick saying what the minister instructs him to do. "I do." He finishes and places the gold wedding band on Annie's finger. Annie then resights the same thing. "I do." I hear from Annie and she places the wedding band on Finnick's finger. "By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister says.

I can't see Finnick's expression, but Annie's is priceless. They lock lips and I look over to Katniss who has tears falling out of her eyes. We all start to clap. Finnick and Annie turn to the exit and walk down the aisle. I walk up to Katniss and hold out my arm. She grabs onto it and we walk down too. The guests throw petals and confetti at us all. It gets all in our hair and Finnick and Annie's.

I turn to Katniss when we are out of the hall and pull out the petals and confetti out of her hair. "Katniss, you look beautiful." I state. She smiles and starts to remove the piece from my hair. "You look pretty handsome in your suit." She informs me.

I laugh and take the flowers from her hands. I spot two little girls, one with blonde wavy hair and the other with ginger hair, sprinkling confetti everywhere in the outside room. "Hey, do you want these?" I ask them as I crouch down to the floor holding them out to them. "Yes please." The girl with the blonde hair says taking it out of my hand. "Thank you." The ginger haired girl says. "No problem." I reply. They run up to two adults I assume are their parents and hold them out.

They look down to me as I get up from my crouched position. "Thank you." The woman says. "My pleasure." I say. Katniss looks at me. "That was really nice Peeta." She says. "I just thought that they should have something beautiful." I reply. "And so I could kiss you without the flowers in the way." I add.

She smiles and I wrap my arms around her and press my lips to hers. We break away and lace our fingers together.

**Katniss's POV**

The reception is magnificent. The cafeteria is decorated beautifully for a reception. Greasy Sae has cooked the most beautifully elegant food that is to die for. I don't even know how much I have actually eaten.

I don't realise how late it is until Peeta drags me away from the food. It is now 6:30, oh my god. Times does go fast when you are having fun. "Let's go for a walk." He says. "Okay." I reply.

We head into the elevator. Peeta presses the down button and the elevator doors open. We walk in and Peeta presses another button that says Special Defence. "Special Defence? Why are we going to Special Defence?" I ask. He smiles and the doors shut. "You will see." He says. He pulls a piece of material out of his jacket pocket. "Turn around." He directs.

I turn around to face him. He puts the material over my eyes and I turn around again. "Why are you doing this Peeta?" I ask him. "You will see." He repeats. "You know I hate surprises." I say. "I know." He answers. The elevator stops and Peeta puts his arms around me to guide me.

**Peeta's POV**

I guide Katniss through Special Defence until we arrive at the Hanger door. I press the plate next to the door and it opens to reveal the beautiful gardens. Beetee has done what I said, fairy lights are around the tress and in the branches. Candles have been set in a path leading up to the beautiful Willow tree that sits in the middle of the gardens surrounded by various flower bushes. I hear the hum of humming birds in the room and the sound of crickets.

"Peeta. Where are we?" She asks again. I take my hands off of her and walk away slowly. "Stay there." I say. "Okay, but can I take the blindfold off?" She asks moving her hands to her face. I rush over to her and grab her hands. "No." I say. I walk backwards. "Leave it on until I say so. Okay?" I ask her. "Okay." She replies.

I turn around and walk to the circle of candles. I reach into my pocket. I pull out the box that contains the ring. I open it and see the ring that I have got for her. It is the pearl that I gave to her in the Quarter Quell, it is a princess setting with diamonds circling it. I put the box back in the pocket it came from.

"Okay. You can take it off now." I say. I take a deep breath as Katniss pulls off the blind fold. Her face is in amazement. Her eyes have lit up at the sight of it. Her mouth is open wide and with no expression except shock on her face. Her eyes fall from the sky and onto me.

"Katniss Everdeen." I begin. She slowly starts to walk over to me. "I have known you since we were five. You sang the Valley Song in music class. I watched you walk home every day from the Bakery window. I saw you grow into a beautiful girl. When you were almost dead outside of the Bakery, I knew that I had to do something. I mean I couldn't just watch the love of my life die in front of me. So I burnt the fruit and nut bread and threw it out to you." She is less than a few meters from me now.

"I know that I should have gone out in the rain and given it to you, but I didn't. You have no idea how many times I have thought of that day. Too many to even count. I never thought that you noticed me until the Reaping almost 2 years ago. I confessed my love for you to all of Panem. I have grown to love you every day since I heard you sing. In the arena, I told you a story along these lines, except I have more to tell now." I take a deep breath in. Katniss is now right in front of me.

"I know that you and Gale had a thing going on, but I didn't let it bother me. I still loved you. I always loved you. No matter what we did. In the last arena, I said that nobody needs me. And you replied with I do, I need you. That was when I knew that deep inside that you loved me. I have never had any other love in my life. It has always been you." I take another breath.

"Katniss, when you were taken out of that arena by Snow, I was devastated. I thought that I had lost you. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. Only that it was going to be a long time before I was going to see you again. When I saw you for the first time in 4 months, I was ecstatic. I was so overjoyed that I can't even begin to explain how I felt. Seeing your face, those beautiful ash grey eyes, that beautiful olive skin and perfect hair. I knew that it was real. When you spoke for the first time, you had that excited tone that makes me so happy." I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"The most perfect moment was when you told me you were pregnant. I was the happiest man in the world. We were going to have a baby, and we still are. We are a family. A small perfect family. Katniss, I have been looking forward to this moment for the past 2 years." I pull out the ring and kneel down to the floor. I open the box, grab Katniss's hand and look into her eyes. "Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the amazing honour of marrying me?"

Sorry for the cliff hanger! Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Soz guys but this chapter is small but I will put two chapters up tonight.

Chapter 33

**Katniss's POV**

Shocked. The only thing I feel is shock. Shock from what had just happened. I knew that Peeta was going to propose in the mere future, but like this. I never expected this. The amount of effort he has put in. The amount of time it would have taken for him to prepare that speech. I love Peeta. He is the best thing in my life.

I have been wanting to get married for the past few weeks, because of all of the excitement from Finnick and Annie's wedding. That's what I want. But when Peeta has just proposed, all I feel is shock. The shock turns into excitement. I can finally say, I want to marry Peeta Mellark.

"Yes." I say. Tears are now uncontrollably falling from my eyes. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." I repeat giggling as well as crying. Peeta jumps up of the ground and scoops me up in his strong arms. I am lifted from the ground, soaring though the beautiful gardens as Peeta spins me around.

He stops and presses his lips to mine. I run my finger through his hair getting my finger tangled. I break away and look into his eyes. He put me back on the ground and takes the ring out of the box and slides it on my finger.

The ring is beautiful it has a pearl in the middle with diamonds surrounding it. I have seen this pearl before, it's familiar to me, very familiar. "Peeta, is that the pearl you gave me in the Quarter Quell?" I ask him. He nods.

"I wanted to give you something that I know you'll love and has meaning to you." He adds. A few more tears fall from my eyes. "Oh Peeta." I say pushing myself to him. He wraps his strong arms around me protecting me from harm. "I love you. I love you so much Peeta." I manage to get out. "I love you too Katniss." He says pulling away and pressing his lips back to mine.

I don't want this moment to ever end. It was the best moment in my life. The most amazing day. My best friend gets married to the man of her dreams, and I get engaged to the man of mine. Could this day get any better?

Peeta shows me around the gardens. The beauty is so amazing, I have never seen anything so amazing in my life. I am so surprised that they grew all of this underground with no sunlight. It's just amazing how they managed. Peeta and I spend a long time taking in the beauty of the gardens.

He tells me that it is called the Hanger, and how they grow the plants and trees. Peeta and I decide to go back to the reception and tell the new to Finnick and Annie.

Everyone has started to dance now. We spot Finnick and Annie dancing slow on the dance floor. We approach them with very happy faces. "Peeta, Katniss. Where did you guys go off too? We were getting worried." Finnick says. I see a little wink in his eye. I turn to Peeta who is still smiling and we walk closer to them.

I look down to my finger see the ring. Finnick and Annie stop dancing and they pay their attention to us. "What's going on Katniss?" Annie asks me. I look to Peeta and a bigger grin appears on my face. "We're engaged!" I yell.

Annie's eyes light up. "Oh my gosh. Congratulations. Oh wow." She says giving me a big hug. I laugh along with Peeta. Finnick has the same smug smile on his face. "I knew this was going to happen soon. I am happy for you two. Congrats." Finnick tells us. He gives me a hug and Peeta a manly hug. "You guys are perfect for each other." Annie says.

I smile and move myself closer to Peeta. "Speak for yourself." Peeta expresses. They smile and look to each other and dig themselves closer to each other. "Okay, let's not start saying who is more perfect." Finnick laughs. We all join along. "Come on dance. They have cameras set up and Beetee is going to try to broadcast it to all of Panem. Show Snow that we are having fun." Finnick declares.

I look to Peeta. "Okay." Peeta steps away from me and bows extending his hand to me. "Shall we dance the future Mrs Mellark?" He asks. I smile and grab onto his hand. "Yes." I answer.

Peeta and I dance the night away. My feet become sore quickly, I don't know if it is from the amount of dancing or the pressure from the baby on my feet. But all I know is that I am having the best time dancing with Peeta. We leave the reception at around 10 because I become really tired from the day full of excitement.

We are one of the last people to leave. Finnick and Annie thank us for the day that we have help them create. They say that we made the day more memorable, and for us. It was.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey, I hope you like the previous chapter! I enjoyed writing it. A few tears were shed (loads actually. Let's be real here. 'REAL!' :'( :P Anyways…) this chapter is the baby names! I did so much research for this. I know what I was going to call the baby (Curtesy of Suzanne Collins. I don't own The Hunger Games! That is too good for me!) , but I wanted to have some different names put in so it wasn't so direct. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

Chapter 34

**Katniss's POV**

Last night was full of so much excitement. Annie and Finnick got married and Peeta and I got engaged. How Peeta had figured out the perfect place to do it, I don't know. All I know is that he made it the most romantic thing that anyone could ever do. I was so happy that he asked me. I knew that he loved me and that soon enough he was going to propose.

I lay down in our bed wrapped in Peeta's strong arms. He smells amazing. His sent is so distinct, I could smell him from anywhere. That probably sounds crazy but I don't care.

Peeta is the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I loved him with all of my heart. I am so happy that he is the person that is the father of my child. Peeta is so kind and caring.

He is the perfect father figure. I always knew he loved kids. I knew that when he gave the flowers to the little girls after the ceremony yesterday that he was going to be the best father in the world.

I can hear his steady breathing as he sleeps. His heart beating in time. That precious little heart that I know belongs to me. I feel his finger twitching on my shoulder. His hand lifts from its place on my shoulder and falls to his face. He breaths out deeply has he does every morning. I tilt my head so I can see his beautiful face.

His skin is a light shade, but still has a tanned colour. His sandy blonde hair that looks like the sun shining on the sand at the beach. But the best feature on his face is his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. They look like the ocean lit up by the sun, deep and inviting.

"Good morning beautiful." I greets me in his sleepy tone. I smile and he smiles back and places his hand back on my shoulder. "Morning good-looking." I answer. He smiles more and leans down and kisses my fore head. "How are the two most important people of my life?" He asks. His hand moves down my arm and runs his hand over my stomach. "We're fine." I answer.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks as he makes patterns with his finger tips on my stomach. I start to feel the pain in my feet from all of the dancing we did last night. I tilt my head back down and see Peeta's fingers move. "Can we stay here? My feet are killing me from all of the dancing we did last night." I reply.

He stops with the patterns and just lays his hand on my stomach. "Okay. Anything for my beautiful fiancée." I place my hand on his. "I don't know how long I am going to take to get used to that." I say with a little giggle. I tilt me head back up and look into his beautiful eyes. "But I will." I add on. He smiles and I push myself up and lock my lips with his.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss and I spend the day lounging around. It comes to be the afternoon quite quickly. "When are we going to tell my mother and Prim?" Katniss asks. We are laying on the couch, well I am sitting up while Katniss has her legs in my lap. "Whenever you feel ready too. They are you're family." I say.

I run my hand up and down her legs. "Peeta, they will be you're family too." She says. I never thought of that. "That never crossed my mind to be honest." I answer. My hands move up her legs to her stomach. "I've only thought of us as the family." I say rubbing her stomach. I see a smile appear on her face. "We are a family Peeta. They are too." She says placing her small hand on mine. "I know." I say.

"Peeta?" I hear Katniss's voice say. "Yes." I answer. "I want to start thinking about names." She announces. "Baby names?" I clarify. "Yes." She replies. "What were you thinking?" I ask her. She looks down to our hands. "I was thinking about naming the girl after something that I love. Trees or flowers. I have heard some really cute names to do with trees and flowers." She says.

"Like what?" I ask her. She smiles. "Lily, like after a water lily. Or Blossom. But some that have stuck in my mind more are Azalea, Jasmine, Willow and Hazel." She finishes. "Willow? That's beautiful. They all are." I add.

Willow is actually the one that stands out the most for me. Azalea also stands out. Jasmine and Hazel sound popular for girl names, not that I have met any but still. "I actually really love Willow." I announce. "So do I actually." Then we look at each other. "Same with Azalea." We say at the same time. We both laugh. "I think if it is a girl we should call her Willow Azalea." I say.

"Don't you have any names?" She asks. "To be honest, I haven't really got any names that could top that. I have thought of a few more common names like Taylor, Jessica and Amber. But I prefer Willow Azalea. It's more unique." I add. "It is."

I lean my head down to her stomach and give it a kiss. "Hello Willow Azalea. My little daughter. If you even are a daughter." I say giving Katniss's stomach another kiss.

"What about boy names? I bet you have got some of those." Katniss says. She is right, I do have some. I have been thinking about all of the names. I don't particularly love trees but, I love the name Ash. It reminds me of the colour of Katniss's eyes.

I have thought about Logan and Ryder. "I have thought about boy names. My top three are Logan, Ash and Ryder." I explain. Katniss nods and smiles. "I like them." She says. "What about you. You would have thought about names." She laughs.

"Most definitely. Archer and Hunter." Now I am laughing. "They are good names Katniss." I say. "You think so?" She asks me. "I know so." I reassure her. "So with your names and mine. I think that Hunter Logan is a good name." I think that over. Hunter Logan. It's a very nice name. "Done. So if it is a girl Willow Azalea and if it is a boy then Hunter Logan." I tell Katniss.

"I like those names a lot." Katniss assures me. "Well that's good." I say to her. I lean down to her stomach again. "Hey my little man or girl. My little Hunter Logan or my little Willow Azalea." I kiss her stomach. I then lean up to Katniss and give her a kiss. Pressing our lips to the others. Creating the perfect moment with my beautiful fiancée.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Johanna's POV**

I haven't been to see anyone for a long time. The presence of myself is getting boring. I decide that I should go and see people, it might make me sane again. I was at Finnick and Annie's wedding a few days ago, but I didn't interact with anyone.

I saw Katniss and Peeta, but they were leaving so I did too. I should go and see them. I get dressed into the boring clothes provided by 13. Katniss and Peeta are the only friends I have here in this hell hole. I would visit Finnick and Annie, but they are still probably becoming a couple. Not exactly what I want to be hanging around.

I head down to the cafeteria and have breakfast. They serve simple rice and fruit, easy and plain but still has a nice taste and fills you up. Next I head to the elevator and press Peeta and Katniss's floor. The elevator move for a few seconds then stops and the door open revealing the floor.

I exit the elevator and walk around until I find there door. I knock and wait for a response. Nothing. So I knock again but louder and longer. "Lovebirds open up." I yell. I hear laughing from the other side of the door. The door opens. "Hello Johanna." Katniss greets me still laughing. "What's so funny brainless 1?" I say sarcastically. "

Oh don't worry about it." Katniss takes a deep breath in and calms down. "Come in." She invites me. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to ask me." I walk in and plonk myself on the couch.

"So where did you and brainless 2 head off to so early at the reception?" I see Peeta enter the room with paint splattered all over himself. He holds a towel and Katniss starts laughing again. "So this is what is so hilarious huh? It's not that funny." I announce. "Oh hello Johanna." Peeta says.

"Hey brainless 2. Maybe you can tell me where you two head off to the other night at the reception? She hasn't answered me yet." I say pointing the finger. "Hey. You only just asked me." Katniss says angrily. I kick my feet up and they lean on the table. "Okay, calm down. Jeez. So?" I retort.

"We went down to Special Defence and into one of the rooms called the Hanger. It's like the gardens of thirteen." Peeta is then interrupted by Katniss. "He asked me to marry him!" Katniss yells. "We're getting married!" She yells again. I never saw this coming. Not at all. "So Peeta you finally did it. Congrats. Now I assume I am your maid of honour?" I say sarcastically.

I mean come on, let's be real. Katniss is my only girlfriend, Annie doesn't count that much because I think she finds I am the weird one between us two. "Well Johanna, I haven't actually thought about that.

Peeta and I are just too busy with the baby so we haven't even talked about a date or if we are going to do it here or in twelve. Believe me, you will be one of the first people I will tell when we have set a date." Katniss tells me. "Good." I say.

I spend at least 2 hours at Peeta and Katniss's. They are better than talking to yourself, believe me. Talking to myself is to, predictive. Katniss announces that she s starving so we all head down to the cafeteria and have lunch. When we have finished, I decide that they are probably sick of me, even though they deny it, I go back to my room.

**Peeta's POV**

Johanna is one of the most unique of characters. She can be sarcastic and realistic at the same time, you just have to know her to understand. Katniss and I understand her, I think that is why we have such a good friendship.

Johanna insisted that she better go back to her room because she assumed that we had enough of us. I was happy for her to stay longer, but Katniss began to look tired so Johanna must have caught sight of that. Katniss and I are on the way to our room when Katniss spots Gale.

"Gale." She calls out. He turns to face us and Katniss takes off in his direction. "Hey Catnip." He says. Katniss runs into his embrace. I put my hands in my pocket and walk up to them. "Hello Mellark." Gale calls out to me. When I am standing near them I reply. "Hey Gale." Katniss is now out of the embrace and is standing between Gale and I.

"So, anything new with you two? Besides Katniss being pregnant." He asks. Surprisingly after his outburst when he first found out that Katniss was pregnant, he sounded very calm about it now. "Peeta and I are engaged." Katniss explains. His face goes a bit red and screwed up but then he relaxes.

"Congratulations." He says. "What about you Gale? Anything new?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No, nothing new." He states.

"Are you on the way to Command?" He asks. Command. Why would we be going to Command? "What?" Katniss says. "I think his name is Boggs? Anyway, he came and told me that a bunch of us are to go to Command. You're names were mentioned, so you better come along." He tells us.

"I wonder what she would want. Because it is obviously Coin who has called the meeting." I say. "I don't know what it's about. Only that we are wanted, so are you coming?" He asks. "Yeah, we will come." We all start to walk to the elevator on the way to Command.

**Katniss's POV**

We sit down at the table in Command. A range of people were there. Finnick, Boggs, Gale, people who I don't know and Katniss and I. Coin enters and looks at us all with a puzzled look on her face. "Where's Miss Mason?" She asks. Johanna. Why would Johanna need to be here too? Something is going on. Something big. "Here." I hear being yelled.

We all turn to see Johanna strolling down the corridor. She plonks herself in the only seat vacant. "Now that everyone is here, let's get to business." Coin announces. "Why are we here Coin?" I ask. Then more people start to ask the same question. She lifts her hands up. The room then falls silent. It's amazing that someone can control people that easily.

"We have organised a group which will be going to the Capitol to assonate President Cornelius Snow." She proclaims.

This brings a mixture of different emotions to the table. Lots of "Why's", "When's" and "What's" to the table. She lifts her hands again. "Silence." She yells. "Now can the following people stand." She says scanning the room.

"Solider Odair." Finnick stands with a confused look on his face. "Solider Mason." Johanna then stands. "Solider Jackson, Solider Holmes, Solider Mitchell." She says. Three people who are unknown to me stand. "Solider Hawthorne, Solider Mellark and Solider Everdeen." I look to Peeta and he helps me up. "You are the group." She says.

Soz for the cliff hanger but I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Please review


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Katniss's POV**

Shouting is all I hear. Mainly about me being pregnant and not able to do it. "When is it?" I shout above the others. "Two and a half months from now. That time specifically because it give a good amount of time for training." She tells me. "I want to go and kill Snow myself personally, but I can't go. I'll be eight and a half months by then. Unless you want a possible birth in the Capitol then I am not going. And neither is Peeta." I say. "I can let just you off Miss Everdeen. No one else." She says.

"No Peeta is not going to the Capitol." I yell. "Not your call Miss Everdeen." She says. I sit myself back in my seat and start to feel the pain. The pain of no Peeta. The pain of my child having a single living parent. I feel hot tears starting to pour from my eyes. "Miss Everdeen." Coin starts to say. I put up my hand and my head shakes. I hear Coin be quite. I then move my hand to my head and lean on the arm on the chair. I feel Peeta's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I yell. His hand instantly moves off. It goes silent for a few moments until Coin starts to talk about the mission. She goes on for minutes, telling the soldier's about it. That's when I can't take it anymore. I push out of the seat and run to the elevator.

"Katniss." I hear yelled by Peeta and Gale. I ignore them. I push the button and the doors open instantly. I hop in and press the closest button I could find. The doors close and I see Peeta and Gale running almost into the elevator. More tears start to form in my eyes. I clear them away with the back of my hand. I see that I pressed ground level. I have never been up there or out from the ground. Now I will see.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss has just run out of Command and didn't stop for Gale or me. "Where did she go?" I yell into Command as I make my way back in after running after her. Coin walks over to some high tech machinery and presses a few buttons. "Ground level. I will get someone to stop her." She says picking up the phone. In one swift motion I am holding the phone in my hand. I put it back where it was.

"I will go." I announce. Coin's face screws up. "She didn't stop for you then, what makes you think she will stop for you next time?" She asks me. "Because she loves me." I storm back out. "Gale, I need your help." I call out behind me.

"I was coming anyway." He says catching up to me. I push the button and we wait for the elevator. It eventually comes. We step in and Gale pushes the button that reads 'Ground Level.'

**Katniss's POV**

There is a big door that is slightly open up ahead of me. I start to run up to it. Guards are now noticing me as a run through. "Miss, you are not allowed out." One says. I ignore him and charge out through the gap in the doors. The doors close behind me.

It takes time for my eyes to adjust to the light from the sun, but then I see it. District 13 is beautiful. Bits of rubble are placed at random from the bombings we had a few months back. I don't take notice of anything else. I am half running and half climbing to the green of the trees. I feel tears still escaping my eyes.

I wipe them away again and run right into the woods that lies ahead of me. It is so beautiful, not like 12. This is more like what I would expect in District 7. Trees after trees. Shrub after shrub. Rock after rock. That's when it happens.

I am on the ground. Screaming out in pain. I don't even know what happened. All I know is that I am pain. I have no feeling in my leg. My stomach is having those pains like the other week. I am having another false labour. As well as a sore head. I grab my head with my hand and pull it back down. Blood has covered my hand. I am still screaming. That won't stop.

**Peeta's POV**

The ground level is open. A big warehouse is all that it looks like. I see two big compact doors in front of me. That must be the exit to the outside. I see to guards. I run up to them, with Gale on my feet. "Excuse me, but have you seen a pregnant woman with dark brown hair come through here?" I ask. One man looks at me. "Just missed her." He replies.

"What do you mean?" I hear Gale say. "You just missed her. She just ran outside." He answers. "Well can you open the doors?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No can do. Coin doesn't permit such a thing." He replies. "Well Coin just sent us to collect her." Gale says to him. I turn back and give him a look.

I know what he is doing. Increasing our chances of getting Katniss back. Why didn't I think of that? "Well if she did then of course." He says.

The man walks over to another guard and orders him to open the doors. The door open up and let in the sunlight. It is hard to concentrate knowing that this is the first lot of sunlight I have seen since we were at 2. I missed the sun in 12, shining into the window of the Bakery. Peeta focus. "Let's go." Gale says leading on.

"Thank you sir. I will be informing Coin about your duties." Gale calls out. "Thank you." He says. "Wait before you leave." I hear him say. "I will leave the doors open for about fifteen minutes so you have enough time to get back." He says. "Thanks." I say walking out after Gale.

That's when I hear it. Screaming. Not just anyone screaming. Katniss screaming. "Katniss." I call out. "Katniss." I call out again. I start running to the woods that are ahead of us. "Katniss." Gale yells. As I run closer to the woods the louder the screaming becomes. We run into the woods. The screaming stops. "Katniss?" I say.

"Katniss." I call out. I run further into the woods. I pass a mixture of different sized rocks. "Katniss." Gale calls out. I climb over the rocks causing my prosthetic leg to rub against the stub of a real one. That's when I see the blood.

"Katniss." I yell. I jump over one last rock and see her. Her face covered with blood. Her pants ripped with a massive gash. I move into a spot that I am near her. "Gale." I say. Gale comes into my view. I pull Katniss's head into my chest. "Katniss wake up. Please wake up." I eyes. "We have to get her back." He says crouching down next to me.

I nod and pull us both up. I pick Katniss up in my arms. Her arms fall like the life is gone out of her. Katniss is still alive Peeta. Still alive. I remind myself.

Gale and I find another route around the rocks which instantly leads us into the open. The doors are still open like he said. We hurry into the warehouse. "Did you find her?" I hear the man call out to Gale who is running in front of me. I run in. "Oh my god. Is she alright." He says rushing up to me. "I just have to get her to the hospital." I say pushing past him. Gale has already got the elevator open so I run in along with an injured Katniss.

Hey Guys, I am a bit disappointed about the amount of reviews I have against the amount of views, which is over 37,000. I didn't even get a review from the last chapter! So I would love to have your feedback. Please please please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey Guys! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, its nice to know what other people think. This chapter is really short so I will put another up and then I will write like crazy! Aha! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!

Chapter 37

**Gale's POV**

Katniss is now safe in the hospital. Katniss has had a few sets of stitches in her leg from the big scrap that revealed lots of tissue. She had three in her head wound but still nothing. No response. She has been out for hours. I am starting to get worried. Peeta must be more worried though. He has not let go of her since we found her.

He hasn't moved, talked. Nothing. "I'll be back in a minute." I say. He nods his head. So I now know he is not dead. I decide that food would be a good thing to have even though I am not up to eating. Peeta feel the same way but it would be good to have food in our system so we don't die of hunger.

When I get into the cafeteria I ask Greasy for something that will help with this pain. I tell her about what happened to Katniss. "That poor girl. She is getting into all kinds of trouble at the moment." She replies. I nod my head. "Tell me about it." I answer. Walking off with a bag of food. As I am walking out I bump into Johanna. "I'm sorry." I apologise.

"Why are you apologising? You can bump into me anytime good looking." She says biting her lip. I turn around and start to walk in the direction of the elevator, when Johanna catches back up to me.

"So where are you going with that bag of goodies?" She asks. I don't want to tell her but I suppose that it's no harm if I do. "The hospital." I retort pressing the elevator button. "I'll come with you. It is about Katniss right? Like come on, who else would be in there?" She says. "It's Katniss. She smashed her head on a rock and tripped, or it's the other way around. I don't know specifically." I say.

The elevators doors open and we both get in. She presses the hospital button. "Besides you desperately wanting to be with Katniss." She starts to say but I interrupt her. "I don't desperately want to be with Katniss." I say angrily. "Okay, whatever you say." She says as the doors close. "As I was saying, who are you going out with?" She adds.

"Why would I tell you?" I ask. "Because I want to know if you would go out with me good looking." She says. I raise my eye brows. "Really?" I say. "Yes." She says. "I'll think about it." I say. "Good." She looks up to me and smiles.

I think no harm done if to smile back, so that's what I do. I then instantly look back to the elevator doors. The elevator stops and the door open. Johanna and I walk through the hospital until we get to the room that Katniss and Peeta are in. I push the door open and see nothing new has happened.

I open up the bag and hand Peeta a sandwich. He shakes his head. "Peeta, you need it." I says to him. He takes the sandwich from me. "Thank you Gale." He says looking to me. "Hey brainless 2." Johanna greets. Peeta turns around so he can see Johanna. "Hello Johanna." He says back. "When did you come across her?" Peeta asks.

"I bumped into her and she followed me." I tell him. "Oh." He replies. He take his hand out from Katniss's grip and unwraps the sandwich and takes a bite. I put the bag on the table in the middle of the room and pull out a sandwich for myself. "Thank you again Gale." Peeta says. "It's okay Peeta." I answer.

**Katniss's POV**

The feeling in my head is excruciating. My leg has pain flowing through it. Where am I? I ask myself. I suddenly get scared, and begin to lose the ability to breath. I push myself up in one quick sudden moment trying to catch my breath. "Katniss." I hear.

I can't figure out who it is. I am just focusing on being able to breath. "Katniss?" I hear again. I don't open my eyes. My head becomes dizzy. I can no longer breathe, no matter what I do. I feel a bigger pain growing inside me, bigger than I have had before.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Peeta's POV**

All of the monitors are going off. "Katniss." I say. "Katniss!" I yell. "Wake up. Gale go get Dr Reeds. Now." I yell at him. I hear the door slam open, knowing that he has just run out. "Katniss. Wake up please baby please." I plead.

I feel tears starting to pour from my eyes. I jump onto the bed and open up her mouth and press mine to hers. I breathe air into her lungs, remembering about how I learnt to in training. I break away and lock my hands together and press her chest, up and down, up and down. I push my mouth to hers and do it again.

My hands push down her chest, I push air into her mouth again and she starts to cough. "Katniss, oh my god." I say. I wipe away the tears from my face.

"Mr Mellark?" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Dr Reeds and Gale standing at the door. I jump off the bed but grab Katniss's hand in mine. "She's awake." I say sniffling. I turn back to her. "Peeta." She says softly.

"It's okay I am here." I say. Dr Reeds is now looking at everything in the room. "Peeta that was good thinking. If you waited any longer then she would have not been able to come back." Dr Reeds explains. The monitors are now slowing down and keeping a better pace. Dr Reeds walks out of the room.

"Peeta, I." Katniss starts to say. I press my finger to her lips. "Katniss, Its okay. It's okay." I say sitting myself back on the edge of the bed, then moving my hand to her hair and brushing my finger through it. "Gale." She says. "I'm here as well Katniss." He says behind me then coming up behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Well I'm here too." Johanna says. I completely forgot she was still here. "Johanna?" Katniss questions. "Long story." Gale replies with a little chuckle. Katniss laughs a little bit. "I am so happy you are alright Katniss. I think we all are." I say. "Yeah." Johanna and Gale say softly. "Well I'm happy that I am okay." Katniss says with a bit of a laugh.

**Katniss's POV**

They all laugh. "So Katniss, what actually happened?" Johanna asks. Peeta's hand makes its way from my hair to my hand and he grabs it. "Well." I say. "I took the elevator up to the ground level and I ran out. I ran into the woods and passed some rocks and then." I rack my brain about what happened next, I slightly remember screaming.

"Then, pain was shooting through me. My leg and head." I say pointing to my leg. "I also think I got another false labour incident, because I remember heaps of pain in my stomach." I say rubbing my stomach. "Katniss you could have gone into real labour and you were out in the outskirts of 13. What if we never found you?" Peeta says.

"Peeta, its okay. I think I would know if I was going into real labour. Anyway, I kept screaming. My head was pounding with pain so I pressed my hand to it and that's when I saw the blood. And after that I can't remember anything else."

"What about just before?" Peeta asks. I start to think about that experience. "Pain. I couldn't breathe no matter what I did. That's why I sat up so I could catch my breath but nothing was responding. I guess I then passed out." I continue.

Peeta looks down and then back to me. "Katniss, you didn't pass out. You died. You're heart stopped." He says in the softest tone. "What?" I respond. "You died. Like dead." Johanna said. "I was here the whole time." She continues. "Really?" I ask. They all nod. "I am so happy you are alright Katniss. You and the baby." Peeta says placing his hand on my stomach.

"Johanna let's leave them for a bit." Gale says grabbing Johanna by the arm. "Yes. I don't want to see this." Johanna retorts walking away.

They step outside and Peeta and I are alone in my room. "Katniss. I know that you don't want us to go to the Capitol, but we will be okay." He says. His reference to 'We' meaning Gale and himself.

"I don't want our child to grow up with no father. I pretty much did and it was painful. I knew my father though. If you died in the Capitol, our baby wouldn't even know who you were. I don't want that Peeta. I don't want to live without you." I cry out. He sits closer to me and grabs my head and cradles it with his hands against his chest.

"Katniss, I will never leave you two. Never. You mean way too much to me. If something does happen I will fight. I am going to fight til the end for you. I have said that on multiple occasions Katniss." Peeta explains. I feel more tears pouring out of my eyes.

"I will never let anyone hurt you. You or the baby. If someone does, I will do whatever I can in my power to get back at them. Katniss, I am so in love with you, no one can change that fact." He finishes.

I lift my head up and press my lips against his. His face is wet from the tears that have come across his face in the last few minutes. I assume mine does as well from all of the crying I am doing today. What is happening to me?

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss breaks away from the kiss and leans her head on my shoulder. "Will you help me back down?" She asks me. "Always." I reply. I take her stitched gentle head into my arm and place her carefully back onto the pillow. "Thank you." She says as she closes her eyes.

"It's okay Katniss." I say. I kiss her fore head and sit back. I stroke my hand through her hair, softly and carefully. Johanna and Gale walk back in. "So you all done." Johanna interjects. "Yes Johanna." I reply. "Good." She retorts. "Hey Johanna." Katniss says.

"Well, look who finally realised I was here." Johanna says. "Johanna take it easy." I say. Katniss grabs my arm and holds onto it. "It's okay Peeta." She rubs her thumb on my arm. "I did know you were there, but I was too caught up telling you what I remember." Katniss answers with an angry tone in her voice.

"Okay calm down. This is getting boring. I'm going back to my room. See ya brainless 1 and brainless 2." Johanna says. I smile and watch her walk out. "I'll see you later good looking." She says hitting Gale in the behind. Johanna exits and we hear her laughing her way out of the hospital.

"What was that all about Gale?" Katniss asks. "She likes me. Nothing out of the ordinary." Gale explains. "You should go out. If Johanna likes you that a compliment. Believe me, I know Johanna very well." Katniss tell him.

"Yeah Gale, you two would look really cute together." I say with only a little bit of sarcasm in that sentence. "Oh shut up Mellark." He says smiling. "I will think about it." He finishes.

Dr Reeds comes walking in. "Now Katniss, do you think you can tell me every detail about the events leading up to your injury and the events after?" He asks her. "Sure." Katniss tell Dr Reeds about everything. Dr Reeds writes down what she said and thanks her for her help. Gale leaves and goes back to his family, but he said he would be back in the morning.

I thank him for all of the help this afternoon. He goes away presumably happy. Katniss is already asleep. Dr Reeds said that sleeping will be a good option at the moment, so Katniss took that advice and used it. She looks so much more peaceful when she is sleeping naturally, not knocked out. Well she actually does, but it's more distressing because I don't know if she is alright or if she isn't.

She spends quite a lot of time in the hospital, mainly because of the baby and all of the things that she gets caught up in. I hope that all of this injuring herself will stop when the baby is here, because it is just ridiculous, but if not then I will help her through it.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta places his hand on my stomach. I am half asleep, but awake so I can hear this. "Hey my little man, or little girl. You are so lucky to have Katniss as you're mother. She is the most caring person in the whole world. She already loves you, so do I. She never wanted kids, but with you on the way her whole perspective about her not wanting kids changed.

You are going to be the most loved child in the whole of Panem, most definitely more loved than I was because your mother will always love you." I hear a little catch in this throat.

"I don't care if you are a boy or a girl, all I care about is that you are mine. Mine and Katniss's. Our first anything together. You and Katniss are the only things that I care about. And if I do die in the Capitol getting revenge for what Snow has done to us, I want you to be there for her. I hope so much that it doesn't come to that though. I want to be there for your first looks into this world, your first steps, your first day of school, your first everything. I will do whatever I can to make that happen."

Tears are struggling to get out from under my eyelids. I can hear in his voice that he is crying. I press my eyes down and tears roll out. I feel the baby kick right under where Peeta's hand is resting. He chuckles. I figure I couldn't possibly still be asleep after that kick so I move my hand down to Peeta's and grab it.

I open my eyes and see that he has tears all over his face. "Hello beautiful." He say with a catch in his voice. I couldn't possible say anything at the moment. I pick up his hand in mine and pull his towards me. He slowly and carefully move closer to me until our heads are touching. I press my lips to his. His face is covered with tears.

I place one hand on his cheek and wipe them off. He breaks away and gets into the bed with me. I lean my head on his chest and just listen to his steady heart beat until I fall back asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I love your feedback!**


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys. Just wanna give you a heads up about this chapter, the end has partial lemon. I was actually surprised about how easy it actually was to write. I just when the flow keeping it at same rating. I love to hear you feedback from any of my chapters, so please feel free to drop a review! I really appreciate them! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 39

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up before Peeta. It seems early still. I think about what Peeta said last night. "_If I die, I want you to look after her." _I can't believe that he thinks that he will die. He is the strongest person I know. Something he said was something I had not thought of before. This is the first thing that we have had together.

Some peoples first thing together would be a piece of furniture or something, but ours is a baby. Peeta said so many things that were true, actually everything he said was correct. His mother was terrible from what I can gather and what I know. He beat him in front of me. I don't know how he feels about his mother, but I am happy she is dead so she can't hurt Peeta anymore.

Our baby will be the most loved in all of Panem. It has the most caring, compassionate person in the world as their father. Peeta is the most amazing person, so loving and caring to others. I don't know what I without him. I am so happy I have him in my life. I hear his breathing quicken and then go slow again. "Good morning beautiful." He croaks.

I smile and tilt my head up to his. I didn't think this would cause me pain but of course it does. I wince at the pain. "Oh my god Katniss, are you alright?" He asks. I smile and put my thumb up. He grabs my head in his hands and places my head softly back onto the middle of his chest. "Is that better?" He asks. "Yes. Thank you Peeta." I say. "No worries." He replies.

"Good morning Peeta. I was going to say that before." I say. He laughs and gently runs his fingers through my hair. "Do you think I'll be able to leave today?" I ask him. "From my personal point of view, no. And I think the doctors will agree with me." He answers. "Thanks for that." I add. I can sense a smile upon his face.

As it turns out Peeta was right. I am not allowed to leave for another three days. That is going to be great. I don't want to be here for three more days. I want to go and explore. And when I say explore I mean lay in my own bed, able to move without pain whilst kissing Peeta. What I always want to do.

Gale, my mother and Prim drop in today. Gale pays me out but gives me sympathy all at the same time. My mother worries and Prim is just Prim. This happens for all of the days I spend here, except Finnick and Annie come around as well. The day I can leave comes around quickly. I have to use crutches because of my leg, but Dr Reeds assures me that it'll be good to walk on in about a week or two.

Using the crutches is hard. So much effort. I manage to get the hang of them though. I don't think that being pregnant and having to use crutches is such a good idea, but I will do whatever I have too. I can't do much without getting a headache. Dr Reeds has given me pain killers that will help with the pain from my injuries.

The work a little but make me so tired. I am so happy when Peeta and I get back to our room. Everything seems cosy and familiar, but the hospital is starting to become familiar as well, but for the moment this seems like closest thing to home.

While we were waiting for the days to pass in the hospital, Peeta and I decided that we would move back to 12 after the baby was born. A few weeks after, just to make sure that the baby will be used to everyone. I can't wait to meet our little Willow or Hunter.

They have been getting to my mind a lot lately. Mainly because my stomach has become enormous. I feel as though I am ready to deliver now, but I know that it will still take a few more months, then I will be able to hold her or him.

I love laying on this bed. It is so comfy. I missed it so much. "Peeta?" I ask. "Yes my darling fiancée?" He replies. This makes me smile. "When do you want to have the wedding?" I ask him. "Whenever you want too." He answers. "No Peeta, when do you want it?" I say. "I don't know. When we are in 12 maybe, so I have something to look forward to when I am on the mission. Besides coming back to you and the baby." He states pushing his head to my stomach and giving it a little kiss.

"What about you?" He asks. "I was thinking about back in 12 after the baby's born. Like you." I say. Peeta kisses all around my stomach. "We will figure it out." He says. "I know." I say. Peeta kisses his way up my body.

I lean my head back so he can kiss along my neck. That's what he does. Kissing right along my neck, past my jawline and onto my lips. I return the kiss. The kiss becomes more passionate. My finger enclose around his beautiful blonde hair while my other hand explores his body.

My hand then falls to the hem of his shirt. I pull it up with both of my hands. He pulls away from the kiss and helps me pull it off his head. He throws it to the other side of the room. He comes back for the kiss.

His hands are around my waist. They slowly lift the hem of my shirt. I can feel the cold breeze prickling against my exposed skin. The shirt pulls up easily to then expose all of my stomach. My breasts are covered with a black lace bra. He breaks away again and carefully lifts the shirt over my head and throws it against the wall. I pull him back in.

My hands trace his shirtless body as he does to me. He kisses down my body until he gets to my stomach again. He places both hands on either side of my stomach and makes little circles with his thumbs. This sends a sweet sensation through my spine. "Peeta." I say. I grab his hair with my hand. He kisses my stomach over and over again.

Eventually all of our clothes are off. I am enjoying this great pleasure. Peeta sure knows how to treat a lady. Every touch sends a spark through my body. Every touch of his lips to my body. Every touch of his fingertips along my stomach. Every touch just magical. I don't even know how much of a mess we have made.

I don't even care. I am just happy to be spending this time with Peeta. My hair is everywhere, strands of hair sticking together from the sweat, my skin slippery from the sweat covering my body.

Peeta and I lay next to each other trying to catch our breath. "Well that was." Peeta begins. "Amazing." I finish. "Ah huh." He replies between his breathe. I stare up to the roof just looking there not wanting to see what we had just done to the room. I can see Peeta sit up, so I turn to him. "Oh god." He says pushing his hand to his face. I sit up so I can see.

Paint brushes tipped over by clothing. Broken décor. Clothes everywhere. Bedding spread out from one corner to the next. I do exactly what Peeta did. Face palm. I shake my head. I feel Peeta leave the bed. I look up to see him getting the sheet from one of the corners of the room. He throws it to me. "We will sort this out tomorrow." He says.

"Let me be the first to say that." I say. I unravel the sheet and cover my exposed body. Peeta gets back into the bed and gets under the sheet. I press my naked body to his. Placing my head to his chest. It doesn't take too long for me to fall asleep but enough time to gather what has just occurred.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please please review! I want to give a shout out to the scout12, ScorpioGirl20, treesRgrowin, , Fan of HPTMIBC and PJ1 and MirrorFlower and DarkWind. You guys have been with me pretty much from my first chapter! Thank you guys so so so much for reviewing like every chapter! There are more of you but that is some of the people who have been reviewing every chapter! Thank you for making me feel wanted! Please keep reviewing! I love you guys! everlark4ever75**


	40. Chapter 40

I just want to say, Thank you to all of my reader! I love checking in on my reviews in the middle of class and seeing at least one more every time. Just so you know, I always have at least 5 chapters handy just in case I get a massive reading block, so if you said something about my adding something to it they will appear a few chapters ahead. So don't feel as though I haven't listened to you're reviews, it's just I write ahead just in case! Love you guys! Enjoy the chapter and please review!

Chapter 40

**Peeta's POV**

I figure I may as well get an early start. Katniss is soundly asleep so I get up quietly and start to clean the trashed room of ours. I walk to the dresser and pull out a pair of boxers and pyjama bottoms and put them on. I clean up the room and get it back to how it was in about half an hour.

I am quite amazed about how quickly I actually did that. I put the quilt back on the bed and drape it over Katniss. I slowly and carefully get back into bed trying not to disturb my beautiful fiancée.

I don't bother to do anything except stare into the face of my one true love. Her olive skin shows up against the white sheets. Her dark brown hair corresponds with her eyes. If her eyes were open, I would see her ash coloured eyes that look like the sky before a big storm. Her lips, soft against mine. I put my hand on her cheek and kiss her fore head gently. She breathes in deeply and exhales. I see her beautiful ash coloured eyes staring back into mine. "Morning." She says with a smile.

"Morning beautiful." I say as I sit back in my position I was before. When I am laying on my Katniss lays down so she can see me. "How did you sleep?" I ask her. "Amazingly." She replies. "That's good." I answer. "What about you?" She asks. "Great." I reply. She smiles and puts one of my loose hairs behind my ear.

She places her hand on my cheek and pulls me in for a kiss. I put my hand on her back and run my hand down her naked body. I rest my hand on her waist and pull away from the kiss. Katniss rests her fore head on mine. My eyes are closed and blinking occasionally to see Katniss's closed eyelids.

"Anything you want to do today?" I ask her softly as I pull away from her fore head. "I think that we should tell my mother and Prim today." She announces. "Are you sure?" I ask because she has been holding back at this for a few weeks.

"Yes." She answers. "Alright. Do you want to go now?" I ask. "Well I suppose we should get ready because I take forever." She says rolling her eyes. "Okay. I'll get your clothes." I announce. "Then can you help me up?" I lean in and give her another kiss. "Of course." I reply.

I get out of bed and get her maternity clothes from the dresser. I place them in the bathroom and go back to Katniss. She wraps the sheet around her body and I pick her up in my arms. I walk into the bathroom and set her down on the bath ledge. "Do you want a bath or something?" I ask. She nods. "I'd love a shower." She answers. "Okay."

I reach into the shower next to me and turn on the water. I adjust the taps so the water is nice and warm. "If you want any help just yell out." I say helping her back up. "Thank you Peeta." She says. "Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do." I reply. I walk out and close the door behind me.

**Katniss's POV**

The water feels hot against my skin. It is relaxing. The water softly dropping onto my skin. I look down at the beautiful engagement ring that I wear. The water drops softly onto it and drips straight off. I still can't believe that Peeta used the pearl from the beach in the Quarter Quell that was just the most incredibly romantic idea.

I wash off the stench of the sweat off my body and replace it with the scent of frangipanis. I wash my hair so it becomes soft. I feel the ends of my hair brushing the middle of my back. I turn my off the water and stand for a while. I get out of the shower and put a towel around my body. I dry myself and put on the clothes Peeta got for me. They are Cinna's special maternity clothes that he made for me. They are the most comfortable thing that I own.

He really knows how to make the best suited clothes for people. The clothes are a long sleeved grey shirt with buttons going down the front which connect to different piece of material. The black pants look like jeans but are soft and airy like leggings. I hang up the towel and brush my teeth. When I have done that I pick up the sheet and bring it out with me to the bedroom.

I find Peeta sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the picture on the wall. I chuck him the sheet. "Here you go." I say while it's in the air. He doesn't act fast enough and the sheet lands on his head. "Hey." He says. "Sorry Peeta." I say with a little giggle. He pulls it off of his head and chucks it to the head of the bed. "You look amazing." He says.

"They are just clothes Peeta." I answer. I stand in front of him and he places his hands on my stomach. "I know, but underneath is pretty amazing too." He says sliding his hands around my waist and lifting the shirt. He pulls me closer to him and I fall into his lap with my hands wrapping around his neck. He lays down on the now made bed and brings me down with him. I press my lips down to his. His hands travel from my waist and down to my behind. I pull away.

"Peeta. We got dressed for a reason." I state kissing his nose. "Right." I lean down and give him a little peck on the lips. "Can you please do my hair, because I don't think I can with this injury without giving myself a headache." I ask. "Of course beautiful." He says. I give him one last kiss and pull us both up. He helps me get onto the bed and he gets the hair brush from the bathroom.

He softly brushes my hair, making sure not to pull my hair because of the stitches. He apologises every time my hair gets caught in the brush. "Peeta, its fine. Don't worry about it." I say after he apologises every time. Eventually when my hair is all brushed, Peeta grabs my boots and a pair of socks for me.

He helps me put them on because I can hardly even see my feet anymore because of my huge stomach. He does gently because of my leg that also has stitches in it. When my boots are on, Peeta grabs my crutches and helps me up into them. I start to get my body used to the feel of them again and then we leave.

Peeta and I get breakfast, which consists of porridge and fruit along with a glass of juice. I tell Greasy all about my experience and she just shakes her head and laughs. "That sounds like our Katniss." Is the only thing she says.

We begin to head up to my mother and Prim's room. The elevator makes me almost land on my back from being unstable even with the crutches, but Peeta is there to help me. We get out of the elevator and stand outside of their door. "You sure you want to do this Katniss?" Peeta asks. I breathe in and nod. "Yes." He knocks on the door.

"Katniss. Peeta." Prim exclaims. "Hey Prim." We both say. She gives us all a big hug. "Come in." She waves us in. "Thank you Prim." I say. We walk in and give my mother a hug. "Ah Katniss, how is the injuries?" She asks. "They are good thanks." They insist that I sit down. Peeta sits next to me and laces his fingers with mine.

I twist the ring around my finger which is on the opposite hand that Peeta is holding. "So what bring us the pleasure of your company?" My mother asks. "Well, Mrs Everdeen, Prim. We have some exciting news." Peeta begins. I look to him and he nods at me. I look back to my mother and Prim who are sitting on the chairs in front of us on the edge of their seats.

"We are getting married!" I burst out holding up my hand with the ring on it. "Ah Katniss and Peeta, that is amazing." Prim says. She stands up and stands in front of me as Peeta helps me up. She gives me a massive hug. And then moves over to Peeta.

My mother stands in front of me. "Congratulations Katniss." My mother says giving me a big hug. "I knew that Peeta was the one for you." She announces to me as she breaks away. "Thank you Mum." I reply. She goes over to Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

Mrs Everdeen stands in front of me. I feel quite confronted. She gives me a big hug. "Thank you so much Peeta for making Katniss the happiest girl in the world. I knew that you would be the man for her." She says pulling away from me but keeping her arms on my shoulders. "Thank you Mrs Everdeen." I reply.

"Peeta, you are family now. Please call me Wendy." This will take a while for me to get used to but I can deal with it. "Okay Wendy." She smiles and steps back releasing her arms from my shoulders. "Congratulations the both of you." She says. I smile and lace my fingers back together with Katniss's.

We sit and talk for hours. About the baby, the wedding, growing up, the whole lot. I get a new insight to Katniss's past from Mrs Everdeen's no wait Wendy's point of view. She tells me funny stories about Katniss when she was younger that make me laugh and Katniss embarrassed. We have a wonderful few hours when I decide that we should go, because Katniss starts to look tired. We bid them goodbye and head off for lunch.

The afternoon was full of excitement. We decided that everyone should know. We tell Haymitch, Effie and then we head down to Finnick and Annie's for a few hours. They tell us funny stories as well. People just must be in that kind of a mood today. We head down the cafeteria with Finnick and Annie to have dinner.

Greasy serves stew again, which is very delicious. We have some chocolate and lemongrass ice cream and I become full. Katniss and I say goodbye to Finnick and Annie when we get to our level in the elevator. We head inside and go straight to sleep. A peaceful and beautiful sleep.

I am woken by Katniss thrashing around and screaming. "Katniss wake up! It's just a dream. It's not real." I repeat to her. "Willow!" She yells. Why would she being yelling out Willow? This thrashing and screaming continues for a few minutes when she then starts to yell out my name. After a few more minutes she eventually stops. "Peeta." She says flinging herself back into my arms.

"It's alright Katniss. You're okay. I'm here okay." I comfort her. I rub my hand up her back. She is shaking. "I'm sorry Peeta." She says. "It was just a nightmare Katniss. I know how bad they can get. Don't worry about it. I am just happy that you are okay now." I say. "Thank you Peeta." She answers. "Will you stay with me?" She asks. I wrap her in my arms. "Always." I reply kissing her fore head and falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note: I have no idea why I called Katniss's mother Wendy. Just a random name that I think would be old enough for that time. I do think that it suits her. If she has actually got a name by Suzanna Collins I didn't find it. So please please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and also your ideas for her mother's name. I would love to hear them! Thanks everlark4ever75 xx**


	41. Chapter 41

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews again. I really appreciate them and I love to read your thoughts about my fanfiction! Please please review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I put more detail in the lemon scene in this just as treesRgrowin requested! Hope that you enjoy it! Tell me what you think! Thanks again!

Chapter 41

**Katniss's POV**

Last night was the first night in a long time that I have had a nightmare. It still screams in my head, but Peeta assured me that it was just a dream and that it wasn't real. I believe him, but that won't stop me thinking about it.

_A little girl stands in the middle of President Snow's gardens not moving. Standing completely still. The girl has dark brown hair and blue eyes, bright blue eyes. I couldn't help it but I called out Willow. I kept yelling it out to her. Eventually she turned around and saw me, I assume so anyway. _

_Then I hear a bullet being fired. The girl falls to the ground, crumpled with lifelessness. I call out Willow again. I have tears making my sight blurry. I run down the hill I am standing on to get down to her. I am only twenty metres from her when I am pulled back by Peacekeepers. I am knocked out. _

_I wake up in a room completely white. There is a window on one side of the room. I get up out of the chair and stand in front of it. I see a chair in the middle of the room facing me. I see the blonde hair that is so familiar to me. His head lifts up and I see the bruised blue eyes. "Peeta!" I yell out flinging myself at the window. _

_That's when Snow walks in holding a knife. "Peeta!" I yell out again. He does even move. Snow is examining it in his hands turn it and then putting it against Peeta's neck. "No!" I scream. Snow looks up to the window and straight into my eyes. He pulls the knife across Peeta's neck and he crumples to the floor. "Peeta!" I yell out. _

Then the real Peeta woke me up. He comforted me and we fell back asleep. I have a feeling that girl was supposed to be our daughter. The dark hair of mine and Peeta's beautiful mesmerizing eyes.

That is how Peeta and I imagined our daughter to look like. I can't believe that my mind is that twisted around that I would dream about something so bad. "Katniss." I hear him say. "Hey Peeta." I answer. "You're shaking again." He says grabbing my hand. That when I notice how much I am actually shaking. "Are you okay?" He asks. I bury my face in his chest.

"I just can't believe that these games have twisted my mind so much, that I would dream something so horrific." I say crying into his chest. "Katniss. It's okay." He says rubbing my back. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asks. I nod and tell him everything. "I just can't believe that I would dream about our possible daughter getting killed." I state.

"Katniss, it just means that you already care so much about our baby." He says. "But Peeta, I don't want to be dreaming about our daughter getting killed." I yell. "Katniss, nothing is going to happen to this baby. I promise." I interrupt him. "What did I tell you about making promises." I say pushing him away from me.

"Katniss." He starts to say extending his hand to my arm. "No." I say. I get up and hobble into the bathroom and slam the door shut. I lean my back against the wall and slowly sink to the floor. I hold my head in my hands and cry.

About ten minutes later I hear the door slowly open. I don't remove my hands from their position on my face. I hear someone standing in front of me. My hands are drawn away from my face. Peeta grabs my hands and laces his fingers with mine. "Katniss." Peeta starts. I look down and stare at the ground and see him slowly squat down in front of me.

He releases one hand from mine and places it on my face. He tilts my head up to his. I am now staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot about what you said. I am never going to make a promise again unless I know for sure." He says. I lean up to his lips and kiss him.

I slide my hands up to his hair and pull him in closer to deepen the kiss. Peeta's hands grab onto my waist and he lifts me straight off the ground, his lips still locked with mine. My legs swing up and wrap around his waist. He wraps his arms around me and we go bashing into the wall. My hands fall down to his shirt and lift it up. He breaks away for the few seconds it takes me to lift the shirt over his head and then our lips reconnect. Peeta starts to walk back into the bedroom.

He slowly sets me down on the bed and my legs fall from his waist. He leans over me and places his hands on my stomach. "I love you so much Katniss." He says making circles with his thumbs. "I love you Peeta." I answer placing my hands on his hands. I can feel him lifting up my shirt to reveal my swollen stomach.

His fingers feel cold against my stomach. His lips gently touch my stomach sending a spine tingling sensation through my body. My back arches up and my hand grabs onto his blonde hair. Peeta's hands travel down to my pants and he slowly starts to pull them off. When my pants are off, Peeta pulls off my top as well.

Now I am laying on the bed with only my underwear on. Peeta's hands decide to explore my body reaching up to my breasts and cupping them in his hands. His lips trail up my body and kiss in between my breasts. He then moves up to my lips.

My hands trace his back and move down to the waist of his pants. I pull them down and Peeta kicks them off. So Peeta and I lay here kissing, with only underwear on. This always happens after we have a fight and each time is always so much different from the rest.

Peeta and I lay here with the sheet covering our naked bodies. We are breathing heavily to regain a steady breathing pace. "That was one of the best times." I say to break the silence, except for the heavy breathing noises. "Oh yes. In the top five." He answers between his breathing. "Most definitely. The best time was when we made the baby." I add. Peeta turns on his side and strokes my stomach.

"The top of the list." He says leaning back to me and pressing his lips to mine. Nothing could change this day. I think to myself. Later that day I see the blood, not mine or Peeta's, someone else's. "Oh my god." Peeta says. "What? What is it?" I ask approaching the door where Peeta is. That's when I see it. The girl crumpled on the floor with the blonde braids. My little sister.

Soz for the cliff hanger!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Peeta's POV**

"Prim!" Katniss yells falling to the floor in a pool of her little sister's blood. "Prim!" She yells again stroking her lifeless face. "Katniss." I say grabbing her by the arm. "No I am not leaving her!" She yells again. "No were not. We're taking her to the hospital." I tell her. I lean down and gather Prim in my arms. Blood stains her clothes and her hair.

"Who would do this?" Katniss yells holding onto Prim's hand. "I don't know Katniss. Come on let's go." I yell as we take off down to the elevator carrying a possibly dead Prim.

It's been about an hour that we got here with Prim. We don't know anything about her. They won't tell us anything, but Dr Reeds is helping her and he will tell us whenever there is an improvement or something like that. Katniss has been shaking in my arms the whole time that we have been waiting for.

Mrs Everdeen, no wait Wendy was already in the hospital and she has been with Prim the whole time. "Who would do this?" Katniss says between her sobs. "I don't know Katniss. I really don't. If Snow was here in 13 I would assume that he would have but he's not." I answer.

"What happened to your family Peeta? You haven't said anything about them since before the Quarter Quell." She asks looking up to my face. Come to think about it I actually haven't.

"They died in the bombings." I answer stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry Peeta." She starts to say. "Katniss, it's alright. I have you and the baby now. You are my family. I won't miss my mother, she was the meanest person in the world. The worst person in the world to have children." I say. "But Peeta, she gave me you. That's one thing that she did right." She says rubbing my back.

"She gave me the only person in the whole world that I want to live with forever. Then you gave me our baby, which is something that no one in the world will give me." She continues. I smile and plant a kiss on her fore head.

"I love you Peeta." She says. I pull her in closer. "I love you too Katniss." I answer. I think that she is making conversation so she can keep her mind off Prim. I don't blame her.

"Katniss, Peeta." Dr Reeds says walking into the waiting room. We both turn to face him. "Is there any news about Prim?" Katniss asks. "She is stable. You are lucky that you found her when you did. If you waited any longer and she wouldn't have made it. You can go and see her now." He says stepping aside from the door. "Thank you so much Dr Reeds." Katniss says hobbling because she didn't get her crutches, in the way of the door.

"Peeta are you coming?" She says turning back to me. "You go in and spend time with them. I will come back soon." I answer. "Okay." She says coming back to me and giving me a kiss. She hobbles into the room and I turn to Dr Reeds.

"Do you have any idea about what happened to her?" I ask him. "From her injuries it looks as if she was beaten with an object with a sharp object." He says. I breathe deeply. "Like what?" I ask him. "A knife or something similar to a knife." He answers me. "Poor Prim." I say. "How long do you think that she would have been laying in front of our door for?" I ask.

"From the amount of blood on her clothes, it looks as if she was bleeding out for at least 10 minutes before you found her. The person who did this must have known where the major arteries are, because they missed cutting them by millimetres. Either that or they were just really lucky." He finishes. "Well after this, the person who did this is not going to be so lucky." I say.

"Thank you Dr Reeds. I am happy that you are the person that is working on Prim because Katniss and I both trust you." I say. "Thank your for the compliment. You should go and comfort Katniss and Mrs Everdeen they will be in rough shape seeing her." He says. "Okay. Thank you again." I say walking the in direction of the door.

Prim lays lifeless on the bed. Wendy sits on one side of the bed holding Prim's tiny hand. Katniss is stroking her head while teardrops fall onto Prim's face. You can see all of the oozing scars over her body. They are all over her face, arms, hands, every part of her body I imagine from what I can see. I walk over to Katniss and put my arm around her.

I grab Prim's tiny hand in mine. "You're going to be fine Prim. Really you are." I say giving her a little kiss on the head. I walk over to the side of the room and grab a chair for Katniss. "Thanks." She says. I then walk over and grab myself a chair and sit next to Katniss.

"You two are going to be the best parents." Wendy says. "Thank you Wendy." I answer. "Mum, Peeta will be the better parent." Katniss says grabbing my hand. "Nonsense Katniss. You will be the best." She says.

"Mum." She says. "Katniss, she is right. You will be the best mother." I say. "Okay. Whatever you say." Katniss says. She goes back to staring at Prim. Her hair has been washed of all the blood and brushed. She is now in the clean hospital gowns and not the blood soaked clothes I brought her in with on.

I look down to my clothes and notice the blood stains from my carrying her. I still don't know how this would have happened.

It's been another hour when Prim starts to move. "Prim?" Katniss says jumping from her chair. Prim's eyes start to flutter. "Katniss?" She says very weakly. "I'm here Prim. Right here." She says pushing her hand into her chest. "Drink please." Is all she can say.

"Yes." Wendy says picking up a glass with a straw in it. She passes it to Prim and Prim's hands slowly move to the glass. She holds it with both hands and pops the straw in her mouth. Prim passes the cup back to her mother. "Thank you." She croaks. "Anything Prim." Wendy responds. "Can you tell us what happened or do you want to rest some more?" I ask her.

"Rest." She responds weakly. "Okay Prim." Katniss answers. "You get as much sleep as you want. Okay?" I say. Prim nods and her eyes fall back into the closed position they have been in for the last few hours.

Wendy tells us that Prim should wake in the morning and to come back then. She says that she will stay with her tonight and we can go back to our room and get some sleep. Katniss looks exhausted so I wrap my arm around her to keep her standing, also because she forgot to get her crutches that afternoon.

Katniss argued about staying but I told her that we would be back in the morning as soon as she wakes. Katniss agrees to these terms and we head back to our room.

Katniss lays still in my arms. I can tell she is still awake. "Katniss. You need sleep." I say pulling her closer to me. "I can't. Not when I have no idea who would do such a thing to my little harmless sister." Katniss cries.

"Katniss, we will find out who did this and make them pay. I don't care who it was or what I do. I will make them pay for what they did to her." I say. I kiss her fore head. "Katniss, please just try and get some sleep." I say.

"Okay, I'll try." She answers. She snuggles closer to me and I readjust my arms around her. I close my eyes and hear Katniss's breathing steady, she has fallen asleep. Now for me too.

Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it! Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Prim's POV**

My body aches all over. I can remember what happened, but I don't want to talk about it until I absolutely have too. I don't even what to think about it. My eyelids feel heavy. I have been sleeping for so long but I still want more. My eyes start to open and look into the white and bright hospital room.

"Hello my darling." I hear my mother say. "Hello Mum." I answer. It hurts to talk but I try to not pay attention to that. "How are you feeling?" She asks. "Sore, but fine." I reply. I start to look around the room, every bit of movement causing pain somewhere on my body. I don't see Katniss or Peeta.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask. "I sent her and Peeta to go back to their room last night, but they will be back in a couple of hours I assume." My mother says. I nod. "Do you remember anything about what happened?" She asks.

"Yes, everything." I answer. "Do you want to tell me?" She asks. I shake my head. "I only want to say it out loud once." I respond. "Okay Prim. I know what you mean, it's painful to bring up something you want to forget." My mother replies.

I just nod my head. "Mum." I say. "Yes darling." She responds.

"Did you ever have siblings?" I ask her. She looks down and squeeze her eyes shut and nods slowly. "I thought that I would eventually have to tell you. I did. I had an older brother. He looked like me. He was always out smarting everyone." My mother says.

"What happened to him?" I ask. "He was reaped when he was about sixteen or seventeen I can't remember." She says. "I'm so sorry Mum." I grab her hand which sends shooting pain through my arm.

"He never died." She finishes. My eyes widen. "What? So we have an uncle that we didn't even know about?" I say. She nods. "Where did he go? What is his name?" I ask. "Haymitch."

**Katniss's POV**

"Prim!" I scream. "Katniss. Katniss. It's okay. It isn't real. It isn't real." I hear Peeta yelling at me through my nightmare. My eyes jerk open and I sit up instantly. Peeta grabs my arms.

"Katniss. It's okay. It's just a dream." He says. I push myself into his arms. I can feel myself shaking in his arms. I take deep breaths to calm myself down. "It's okay. It wasn't real. Sshh." He tells me.

After about five minutes I have finally managed to get a grip on myself. "Do you want to go and see Prim now? Because it's morning." Peeta asks me. I nod and slowly get out of bed.

Today I have remembered to bring my crutches. Peeta and I are walking down to the elevator when we spot Haymitch. "Hey Haymitch." I say. "Good morning sweetheart." He answers. "Still hobbling around I see." He says. "Yeah." I say.

"Well we better keep going. On the way to the hospital." Peeta says. "Why?" He asks. "Someone did something to Prim." Peeta says. "What?" His eyes open up. "Who would do that?" He asks.

"That's what we want to find out if she is awake." Peeta says. "Well, I shouldn't keep you any longer. I have to go and see Effie. Bye." He says walking behind us. "See you Haymitch." I call out behind me.

We arrive at the hospital and it is surprisingly quiet. We walk up to Prim's room and push through the door. Well Peeta pushes the door open while I hop in with my crutches. "Prim." I say. She is sitting up with a stunned look on her face.

"What is it?" I ask. "Katniss." Prim starts to say before my mother interrupts. "Prim I will tell her." She says. "What is going on?" I ask. "Sit down Katniss." She directs me. I walk over to the seat on the other side of Prim. I sit on the seat and look to my mother.

"Katniss what's going on?" Peeta asks me. I pat the chair next to me and lean my crutches on the side of the bed.

"Katniss, I never told you and Prim about my brother." She starts. "You had a brother?" I say. She nods. "Has." Prim corrects her. "Has? You mean you still have a brother?" I ask her. She nods again. "Why haven't we ever met him?" I ask her.

"You have. You just never knew that he was your uncle." I give her a glare. "Who is he?" I ask her with anger in my tone. "Haymitch." She says. Is she serious? Haymitch is my uncle? Like when was she going to tell me? When he was dead? "What? When were you ever going to tell me?" I say. "Well Katniss I would have eventually." I interrupt her.

"So after your brother came back from winning the games, you just decided that you were never going to see him again?" "Katniss it isn't like that." She starts to say. "Oh really?" I say, well I am now yelling.

"You don't understand. He said that he didn't want us a part of his life in case something happened. Like what has now happened." I can't even look at her. I fold my arms and look at the ground.

"Katniss." She says. "Do you know what, we saw him on the way here? He seemed exactly the same as he always is except not drunk." I say angrily. "He was never like that until after he won. He was one of the most responsible people in all of 12." She continues.

"Please." I say angrily. "Katniss." I hear Peeta say. I forgot that he was even here.

"Just think about it. Haymitch did all he could to keep you alive in the arena's. He gave you the best advice and also made sure that you could come back to your family. He was so happy when they were sending the rescue mission to get you. He is the best mentor for you Katniss." He finishes.

Peeta seems to always know what to say. I think about what Peeta says. "You don't have to take this all in today, it will take time but just take it easy on him. I will talk to him and tell him that you know, just don't spring the whole uncle thing on him." My mother says. I nod my head but I still am angry a bit.

About an hour goes past before Dr Reeds comes in along with a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "Mrs Everdeen, Katniss, Peeta and Primrose. This is Detective Hannah Beat, she will be helping to get the person who did this to you." Dr Reeds starts out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Hannah" She says. Her voice is high but has a rustic tone when she speaks. "It's nice to meet you Hannah." My mother says. She smiles and looks to Prim. "Do you prefer to be called Primrose or Prim?" She asks. "Prim." Prim answers.

"Okay Prim, do you remember anything about the beating?" She asks. I look to her and she nods. "Can you please tell us?" She nods again. "I walking around my level to get back home from being at the hospital all day when a big man approached me." Her eyes squeeze shut after saying this. "Prim can you tell us what he looked like?" Hannah asks.

Prim shakes her head. "He was wearing a mask on his head. But I can tell you what his figure looked like." Prim finishes. "That's good Prim." Hannah pulls out her notebook and a pen. Prim's eyes close shut and she screws up her face. "Um, he was tall." Prim says. "With dark brown sticking out from the mask. His facial features indicated a big nose and a high brow ridge." She continues.

"Wide shoulders and a slim body." Prim starts to stutter. I grab onto her hand and I can feel her shaking. "Prim is there something else specific that you remember?" Hannah asks. Prim's eyes close shut. "Prim is there something else?" She asks again. Prim's face screws up. "Big hands." She whispers flinching at nothing.

"So I didn't quite catch that. Can you please repeat it?" Hannah asks. "Big hands." Prim says louder. "Thank you Prim. Can you please continue with the story?" Hannah asks after writing down the last few notes.

Prim is looking terrified. Terrified to explain something that will help get the person that did this to her. I give a glare at my mother and twitch my head towards Prim. She grabs Prim's arm and does grab the oozing scars. "Prim, it's okay. We will get this man." Hannah tells her. "Prim, I will do whatever it takes for you to become safe again." Peeta says.

"This is my job Prim. I find the people who make other people's lives miserable, but unless you tell me what happened I don't know where to start looking. Can you please tell me." I can tell by her voice that she is generally kind and caring. She reminds me of Cressida a bit, except Cressida is more out there. Prim starts to nod.

"So when I saw him with the mask on, I turned around and started to walk the other way around. That's when he started to walk fast to catch up with me. He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back. He then said "Where do you think you are going?" so I struggled to get out of his grip except he was so much stronger than me. That's when he punched me out." Prim touches the bruised mark on her face.

"I woke up in a room like all of the others, unaware which floor I was on, everything. I was tied to a chair and the man was standing in front of me and he was holding a knife, twirling it between his hands." She flinches when she says this.

"He then came up to me and started to slice my arms. I was trying to scream out but he had put a piece of tape over my mouth." She feels the skin on her face.

"He just kept slicing at any skin he could find. Eventually I became tired, I assume from the blood loss and. And. I don't remember anything else until I woke up in the hospital yesterday." She finishes.

I am seriously going to kill this sick man. "Thank you telling us that information Prim. I will do what I can to catch this man." Hannah promises. "Thank you so much Detective Beat." Peeta says. "Please call me Hannah." She says again.

"Sorry Hannah." "It's okay. I should get going. I will contact you when I have some information on this case." Hannah tells us. "Thank you Hannah." We all say at different moments. Dr Reeds shows her out.

"I think she will catch him in the next few days. She seems very reliable." I say. "I agree." My mother says.

Peeta and I spend the whole day with Prim, making sure that she is alright and coping. I always knew she would cope, but this is a bad experience which I thought she would never have to face. It comes be around 7 when I get really hungry. Prim and my mother insisted that we should go and eat and get rest, and I was the first person to agree to that.

I give Prim a kiss on the fore head and Peeta and I walk off into the hospital. The cafeteria is full of people today, like full to the brim. I don't know what is so special about being in the cafeteria tonight. Peeta and I get our dinner, which consists of stew and old bread, and we look around the cafeteria to find some people we know.

I can hear the cursed laugh of Johanna, laughing so loudly that anyone could find her. So I start to walk in the direction of the laughing and eventually catch sight of Johanna sitting with someone who has their back to us.

"Look at what we have here?" Johanna calls at us as we walk around the table. That's when I see that Gale is sitting with her. "Hey Gale and Johanna." Peeta says. "Hey Peeta." Gale greets Peeta. "Yeah, hey brainless 2." Johanna says.

"Do you mind if we sit with you guys?" I ask. "Um, Yes." Johanna answers with that sarcastic tone of hers. "Johanna be nice. Please join us." Gale offers us extending his hands around the tables vacant places.

I sit next to Gale while Peeta next to Johanna. "So anything new with you guys?" Johanna asks us. "Besides what happened to Prim, nothing really." I explain.

"What happened to Prim?" Gale asks looking concerned. Peeta and I tell them all about Prim incident. "I am going to kill him." Gale announces. "Well you will have to join the club." Peeta retorts.

"I already told the detective that I was going to kill him." Peeta says. "Yeah well we should make a club. 'Get revenge on Prim Club'." Johanna announces. "Sounds like a plan." I agree knowing that we won't make a club, but Peeta and Gale will do whatever they can to get this sick man who did this.

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**The Man's POV**

"President, it has been just under a month and you haven't come to collect me." I announce to President Snow. "I did what you asked. I sliced the girl until she bled out. Now where is my reward? I have been hiding and trying to keep quiet for like over three weeks and I want to get my reward like you promised. That was our deal." I yell to the screen with President Snow on it.

"You're reward will come in the next few weeks, so be aware. You will know when we are going to arrive to collect you." He says with his snake eyes staring at me through the space between the thirteen Districts. "Thank you sir." I say and the screen goes black.

**Peeta's POV**

It has been about a month since the incident with Prim. Her wounds have been healing and today she can leave the hospital. The man has not been caught yet, but Detective Beat has been giving us daily updates on the situation.

Since Katniss is back in the hospital with her false labour I will take her back to her room and stay with her until Wendy arrives back from her shift at the hospital. Wendy and Katniss think this a good opportunity to build a better relationship with Prim. I agree as well.

I have been training every day for the assassination mission as I was indicated by Coin and Boggs. In a few days I have my final test to see if I am able to go on the mission which I hope I don't have too, because of Katniss's pregnancy. But we will see what they grade me then.

I am staying with Katniss in the hospital holding her hand so she knows that I am real and here. Katniss's stomach has grown to be huge, especially over this month. I don't know what is so different this month except for the fact that the baby's growing rate is increasing every day.

Dr Reeds says that it is completely normal for the growth rate at this stage. Katniss sleeps so much at the moment I assume because the baby is wearing her out more easily.

"Peeta when you see Prim, give her a kiss for me won't you?" She asks me before I head off to meet Prim. "Of course beautiful. Anything for you two." I announce then giving Katniss a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Prim." I say greeting her in her room. "Hey Peeta." She says. Her body is covered with scars that have almost healed. They will show forever, but Prim seems not to mind.

"Katniss asked me to give you a kiss for her." So I walk over to Prim and give her a little kiss on the head while I hug her. Over the last few weeks, Prim and I have become better friends which is good because Katniss appreciates it and I enjoy getting to know Prim. "Thank you." She says. "It's okay." I say.

We collect all of her stuff and I carry the bag of things she had in the hospital. We walk out of the hospital and we walk along and chat about the baby. We walk out from the elevator and onto her floor.

A man walks towards us looking guilty of something. Prim doesn't notice him until she looks up and freezes. "Prim what is it?" I ask looking to the man approaching our route. He has brown hair, broad shoulders and a high brow ridge. Prim starts to break down. She falls to the ground and cries, grabbing whatever she can on her body.

Him. That is him. He spots me giving him a dirty glare and he takes off running the other way. I drop the bags and run off after him. "Get into your room Prim and don't come out." I yell back at her. I hope that she listened because this could go anywhere.

The man was running incredibly fast for someone who lives in a place that doesn't require much labour. My prosthetic leg is rubbing against my stub on my leg but I ignore it. I have to catch this man. He starts to run down the stairs so I follow.

I am struggling to catch up but he will slow down some time soon. Hannah gave me a button that in case we actually encountered the man that we press it and she will come as soon as she can. As we both climbed down the chairs I pushed the button.

I am still climbing down the stairs when I hear someone yell out. "District 13 Police." She yells. Must be Hannah. Wow it works incredibly fast. The man doesn't stop, he just keeps climbing down the stairs. At the end of the stairs lays the evacuation bunker. He is almost at the bottom when I hear a shot.

Who would have shot that? Hannah? The man? Did it hit someone? All these questions run through my head. I don't feel the pain, so no one hit me. I keep climbing and I jump off the stairs. I hear Hannah yelling at the man. "Stop District 13 Police." She announces again. I look around the stairs and see no sign of him.

Hannah soon joins me from the stairs holding a gun. She must have fired the shot. She holds the gun by her legs and starts to make slow movement to make sure he has entered the bunker.

Hannah runs down into the bunker holding the gun out in front of her. I stand behind her just in case he holds a weapon too. But from what I saw of him before I don't think he could hold a weapon on him, unless he has a secret place for one. Anyway we end up in the bunker and we slowly walk through the beds and compartments.

I spot shoes under one of the bed and I run up to them and pull him out from under the bed. "Look who we found." I say to him. I pull him off the ground and slam his back into the side of the bunk bed. "What makes you think you could do that to my daughter in law?" I ask. I am so angry that I am staring him in the face but I am also happy because now I can beat him.

Hannah starts to pat around his body trying to find a weapon if he has one. "Ah ha." She says as she pulls out a blade from his pants. "Looks like we found the weapon." She says pulling out a bag and putting the blade into it.

"What is your name?" She asks. He remains silent. I pull him back and slam him harder into the bed causing it to shake. "Answer her." I yell into his face. "Dean." He says. "Last name?" She asks. "Fisher. Dean Fisher." He answers. "Well Dean Fisher, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Primrose Everdeen." Hannah tells him pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Turn around and put your hands up." She says pushing his arm so he is facing the bed. I drop my arms and he puts his arms up and turns around. Hannah grabs his arm and handcuff them.

Hannah holds his hands behind him and starts to lead him out of the bunker. "Before you take him away." I say. My fist comes in contact with his face. He lets out a cry. I then hit him again right in the same spot but with more force. He lets out another cry and his nose starts to bleed. "Mr Mellark that is enough." Hannah says.

"That is nothing compared to what I would have done if she was here." I say between my teeth. "Come on let's go Fisher." Hannah directs leading him out of the evacuation bunker.

I don't go with Hannah to the Precinct inside of 13. I head back to Prim's room and Hannah agrees that is what I should do. I knock on the door and try to open the handle but it is locked. Prim did hear what I said. I knock again. "Prim its Peeta." I say.

I wait a few more moments before the door cracks open a little bit and I see Prim's blonde hair and one of her blue eyes. She opens the door all the way and pushes into me wrapping her arms around me.

I give her a big hug back and brush down her hair. "Let's go inside." I say walking into the room still in Prim's grips. I shut the door and kneel down so smaller than her. "Did you?" She starts off saying.

I nod my head. "Hannah came when I pushed the button and she led him away. We found the weapon on him and I pushed him. He's gone now Prim. You're safe." I pull her into another hug. "Thank you so much Peeta. I'm so happy that you are going to be my brother in law." She says. I brush down her hair again and smile.

"Prim, I never had a sister, you are like a sister to me. I always considered you my sister. I will protect you with my life." I say. "And I never had a brother and you are one of my favourite people in the world." She announces.

"Thank you Prim." She hugs me tighter. "Don't thank me. I will be thanking you until I die." She says. I give her a tighter squeeze. Prim and I then settle down for the afternoon.

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think about the man! I'd love to know what you thought of it!


	45. Chapter 45

This is the real Chapter 45, I switched them around, so I will fix them up! So Sorry for the confusion. hope you can get a grip on what is happening now! Thanks for the reviews and please review!

Chapter 45

**Detective Hannah Beat's POV**

"Fisher you tell me what you did. Right now. We already have you in custody from having weapon on you, you don't want us to add an attempted murder charge to that do you? Do you?" I yell into his face. He does budge. I lean down onto the table and slam my hands down. "Who sent you?" I ask. "What makes you think I was sent? I could have done this off my own back, if I did." He announces. The first time he has spoken since he has arrived at the District 13 Police Precinct.

"You didn't even know who she was." I say angrily. "What makes you think that Detective?" He say leaning into my face. His eyes are staring me down, but I don't let a little glace get me down. "You were obviously sent by someone. Who was that?" I yell into his face. "Why would I tell you?" He says. "Because you are now withholding evidence from a detective. You tell me right now or you are in jail for life." I say right in his face. He doesn't even move.

"You're going to pay for this. We already have you're blade getting measured by a Medical Examiner, and in a matter of minutes they will give me the results about the blade. And if it measures the one that sliced Primrose Everdeen, you will be going away for life. And I will make your life hell." I say. I hear a knock on the door.

I get up glaring into his face and then open the door and step out. "So?" I ask. "It's a match." My friend Tammy Gerald, the Medical Examiner explains. "I knew it." I say taking the papers. "Go and get that son of a bitch. No one should ever do such a thing to such a little girl." She says as I walk to the doorway. "No one should do it anyone period. I was going to him anyway." I say. I walk in and give him a glare. "What a surprise, it's a match." I say. I wave to the window behind me.

"Mr Dean Fisher, you are to remain in our custody until you go to court, to then be shipped off to the Capitol where you will be doing your jail time, which is life." Two officers come into the interrogation room and handcuff Fisher and escort him out. "You will pay for this." He yells out to me. I ignore him and go back to my desk to start writing my report.

**Peeta's POV  
**Wendy comes home from the hospital earlier than Prim and I assumed, which made Prim get all anxious again when she heard someone at the door. She soon knew that it was just her mum. She ran up to her and gives her a big hug. "Hello Prim." She says. "Hey Peeta." "Hi Wendy." I answer. "Did anything exciting happen today?" She asks.

"Peeta got him. He got the guy who did this." Prim screeches whilst pointing to her scars. "Really?" Wendy asks looking to me. "Yeah." I tell Wendy about everything that lead to it and then everything after it.

"I can't believe it Peeta. Oh my gosh. I can't believe that you would do that for Prim." Wendy says. "Of course I would. Prim is my sister and I love her." I say draping my arm over Prim. "Thank you so much Peeta." Wendy says wrapping her arms around me. "For everything you have done for us." She finishes. "No problem." I answer. We talk for about fifteen minutes then I think of Katniss. "I should get going." I say standing up from the couch.

"Why? Do you think you have over stayed you're welcome? Because we owe you this much." Wendy says. "No. I should go back to Katniss. I haven't seen her since this morning." I state. "Oh right. Okay Peeta. Thank you for everything you have done today. We both appreciate it." Wendy answers. "It's no problem really." I say. "Okay Peeta." "Bye Peeta." Prim says giving me another hug. "Bye Prim." I say. "Goodbye Wendy." I say to Wendy as I walk out the door.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta has been gone for hours. I am starting to get worried. But at the same time pleased, because he is spending the time with Prim. I still haven't told Peeta that I knew what he was saying all those weeks ago. When he was talking to the baby. He doesn't know I was listening. He assumed I would have been asleep, but I wasn't. I was listening to everything he said. The conversation now runs through my head.

_"__Hey my little man, or little girl. You are so lucky to have Katniss as you're mother. She is the most caring person in the whole world. She already loves you, so do I. She never wanted kids, but with you on the way her whole perspective about her not wanting kids changed. You are going to be the most loved child in the whole of Panem, most definitely more loved than I was because your mother will always love you." _

_"__I don't care if you are a boy or a girl, all I care about is that you are mine. Mine and Katniss's. Our first anything together. You and Katniss are the only things that I care about. And if I do die in the Capitol getting revenge for what Snow has done to us, I want you to be there for her. I hope so much that it doesn't come to that though. I want to be there for your first looks into this world, your first steps, your first day of school, your first everything. I will do whatever I can to make that happen. _

He is the best person in all of the world. I am so happy to have him. "Hey beautiful." I hear from the other side of the room.

"Peeta." I say. I get out from the bed and wrap my arms around his neck. The baby then kicks right where my stomach touches Peeta. "Ow." He says. I release my hands and hold my stomach. "That's nothing compared to what I have to deal with." I state to Peeta. "Katniss, you're so beautiful." He says grabbing my hands.

"You're growing so big." He says rubbing my stomach. "I have something to tell you." He says. "About what?" I ask curiously. "Prim's attacker." He says. Tears start to form in my eyes. "What happened? Did he hurt Prim again?" I cry out. "No. No. Katniss, Prim is fine. Just you better sit down." He wipes away the tears from my eyes and pulls me to the bed.

When I am on the bed Peeta sits across from me and tells me about what happened. Prim seeing him near there room and then Peeta chasing him to the evacuation bunker and Hannah coming to take him away. Everything.

"Wow. I can't believe that you got him." I am in shock. "That's what everyone is saying." He tells me. "Well, it's true. You got the man who almost killed my sister." I say grabbing his hand. "I love you so much Peeta." I say pulling his body close to mine.

"So much." I finish. I feel his hand run down my back. "Words can't explain how much I love you Katniss." He says. He pulls away and places his lips to mine. My fingers get lost in his perfect blonde hair while my lips get lost with his. I pull away and rest my head on his shoulder while he holds my hands.

"Miss Everdeen. Mr Mellark." I hear. My head jerks up to see Dr Reeds. "Hello Dr Reeds." Peeta says. "Hello." He answers. "Katniss, you are allowed to leave the hospital anytime in the mere future." He says.

"Thank you Dr Reeds." I say. "No worries." He says walking off into the reception area. "Do you want to go now?" Peeta asks. I nod. "I'd love to go back." I state Peeta and I then walk off into the corridors of District 13 hand in hand.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Gale's POV**

Johanna has been constantly flirting with me for the last month now. So what harm would it do to ask her out? Katniss has told me where her room is, so today I will go over there and ask her out.

I don't know what we could do but, when the time comes then I'll get an idea. I say goodbye to my family and head out to the dark halls of 13. I get some food from the cafeteria for lunch which includes a few sandwiches and some chocolate frogs.

No matter how old you get, you can't turn down a chocolate frog. I eat one and decide to give one to Johanna so I slip it into my pocket.

Johanna is on the twentieth level along with some of my mates who made it out from 12. Hers is the 7th one on the level. I come catch sight of the door and I stand in front of it. I breathe and then knock on it.

I look down to my shoes and turn them out for some reason. I hear someone on the other side of the door swearing loud enough that I can hear them. This has to be Johanna. The door opens and Johanna stands leaning against the door in the clothes supplied by 13. "Hey good looking." She says. "Hey Johanna." I answer.

"What brings you to this hell hole of mine?" She asks. "I have been giving it some thought, like I said. And I am wondering if you would like to go out with me in the mere future." I say leaning my arm on the door frame.

"Hell no. Why would I do that?" She says. My eyes squint at her and my mouth opens with disgust. She asked me about this. She has been flirting with me for weeks. "I'm just kidding. God. Don't take things so literally." She jokes.

"Right, I forgot about you're main language. Sarcasm." I state. "Well, maybe you should remember." She says rolling her eyes. "Maybe." I say with a smile.

"So good looking, when?" She asks. "I don't know. Whenever." I say. "Well, what about tomorrow night?" She asks. I put my hand to my face to give it more of a dramatic feel. "Tomorrow sounds good." I say after a long amount of silence.

"Well I guess that I will see you tomorrow night." She says. "Yes. I'll come around tomorrow night. Is that okay?" I ask. "No." She chokes. "Alright. I'll see you then." I kick off from the wall and go walking down the hall. "Bye." She yells. I walk off with a smug expression on my face.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss is the most beautiful thing when she sleeps. Her face is so peaceful and beautiful. Her hair looks so soft and shiny which invites your fingers to run through it. Everything about her was perfect and every inch of her was beautiful. She may deny it, but to me she is the most beautiful person in the world.

Nothing fake. All pure Katniss. Our baby is going to be the cutest of them all, because they will be a small Katniss. When I think about the baby I picture them as a girl. A little Katniss running around. Our baby is going to be gorgeous.

I always wanted children. I loved to watch the little kids run out of their classrooms at the end of the school day. Sometimes I would just walk past the school so I could see that because I adored them so much.

I know Katniss never wanted kids. She never wanted to bring a child into a world with the Hunger Games active every year, but hopefully after the mission there will be no more Hunger Games because there will be no more Snow.

Her breath deepens and she spreads her arm over my bare chest and the shirt she wears has little soft bits of fabric which tickles my chest. I try not to flinch so I don't wake up Katniss. She takes a deep breath in and I feel her muscles relax and she starts to keep a steady breathing pace.

My arms enclose around her to assure her that I am here. Her skin is so desirable. Soft like the perfect patch of dough ready to be kneaded. Her eyes when they open look like dark rain clouds with the sparks of lightning, making them interesting. I love her eyes so much, just like all of her.

I am the luckiest man in the world to have her. Some people think that they have the perfect lady, which they might, but no one compares to Katniss. She is the best thing in my life, same with this baby of ours, they are all the thing in my life that I care the most about.

Katniss is the most beautiful girl in all of Panem. I was so happy that she is the girl that I fell in love with. She can be stubborn and depressed at times, but I still love her. "Good morning Peeta." I hear her say, interrupting my train of thought.

"Morning beautiful." I say. She stretches and her head falls to my chest. "Did you sleep well?" I ask rubbing my hand along her arm. I feel her head nod. "Like a baby." She answers. "Let's just hope that our baby will sleep as peacefully as you do." I say running my hand down her arm to her stomach, where my finger make little patterns on her swollen stomach.

"Let's just hope." She repeats. She grabs my hand that lays on her stomach and curls her fingers around it. "What about you? How did you sleep?" She asks me. "Fine. I woke up about an hour and half ago and I just thought about all of the things that I love about you." I state. Her head leaves my chest and leans up to mine.

She presses her lips against mine. Her lips are so soft in the morning. Whenever she kisses me in the morning, it is full of passion but still soft and delicate. Katniss pulls away suddenly. My eyes open straight away.

"Katniss, what is it?" I ask. She now sits up on the bed. So I do the same and I run my hand down her back. "Peeta." She says. "What is it? Was it the baby?" I ask. "The baby." She says. I look at her with confusion. "What about the baby?" I ask again.

"We haven't got anything for when the baby comes." She says. She is right. We have nothing ready for when the baby comes. No clothes. No crib. Nothing. "No we haven't." I say. "I haven't actually thought about it until now. I just assumed that everything would already be here when the baby did come." She states.

"Well I don't think that it will. One reason I can think of about why we don't have anything is because we don't know if it is a boy or a girl." I say. "Yeah." She says. "And also because I just keep thinking about when the baby is born that we would be in 12, but we said that we would stay here for a few weeks after the baby is born. That's another thing." I say wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her in closer.

"Well that's what we should do today." She says. "What?" "Go looking for things for the baby." She answers. "Oh yeah. Good idea." I say. "Wait. I have training this morning, but that will go quickly. So after that we can go." She nods. "Okay. Sounds like a plan." We settle down for the next few minutes before I have to get up and go to training. Training, oh boy. I wonder what I have in store for this morning ahead of me.

Training isn't as bad as I assumed it would be. I shot a few things in target practice. Ran a few miles in all different kinds of conditions in a simulation and did some weights. Finnick has been training with me so we cracked a few jokes to make things less intense. When I have shower I meet Katniss out front of the training centre.

Almost two hours gone from my day and it feels like I only just said goodbye to Katniss a few minutes before. Wow, time does fly. I greet Katniss with a kiss for her and then the baby. "So," I say as we walk away from the training centre hand in hand.

"Where do you suppose we go to find these things?" I ask. "Well, when Finnick and you were training, me and Annie went around and asked about places where we could get some baby things and a kind old lady told us that we should go to the Help Centre on the 42nd level, so I think we should start there." She finishes. I nod my head.

"Sounds good. To the elevator we go." I say pointing my hand toward the elevator that is a few hundred meters in front of us.

I have never been on the 42nd level. I have only been on a few levels though. All the level consists of is a big room surrounded by glass panels. There is double door that lead to the front desk. We push through them and walk straight to the desk to come face to face with the receptionist. He looks up and he has a big smile on his face.

His dark hair is pushed back with gel that creates a sleek look. "Hello beautiful people. My name is Sam. What can I help you with?" He seems to have a very friendly personality and an eagerness to help. "Yes hello. We need help with finding a place to get baby things." Katniss says.

Sam stands up and looks down to Katniss. "Aw. How far along are you?" He asks with more eagerness. Katniss ponders for a bit and then finally answers. "Around 7 months. Don't you think Peeta?" She asks me. "Yeah I think so." I answer looking to Katniss and then back to Sam. "Oh my god. Peeta Mellark?" He says with an astonished look on his face. "

Yes." I say. "Oh my god. I can't believe this. Katniss Everdeen?" He asks again pointing to Katniss. "Yes. I am Katniss Everdeen." She answers. His face lights up. "Oh this is the dream. Huge fan. I was on your side from the start. I am so happy that you both survived." He says. "Well thank you." Katniss says.

"Right, I was helping you." He says sitting back down on his chair. He starts to hit his fingers on the keyboard on the desk. "Sorry, but I just can't believe that you want my help." He says. "We got word that this is that place to come asking about these types of things." I say. "Oh yes. If you ever want help, just ask for me. Okay." He says clicking a few things on the screen.

"Okay." I answer. He gets up and walks to the printer in the corner of the room and picks something up off the printer and comes back to the desk. "So what brings you two 13?" He asks. "Well, President Coin lifted me from the arena as well as Finnick Odair and took us here while Katniss was taken by the Capitol." I state. "Oh no. I think I did hear some gossip about that. How did you get back?" He asks stapling so pages together.

"They sent a rescue team to get Katniss and the other Victors." I say. "Sorry what other Victors may I ask?" He asks. "Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta." Katniss says. "Oh you poor girls. I am so sorry." He says. "It's okay. It's not anyone's fault except Snow's." She says. "Well, let's hope that nothing like that happens again." He states.

"Let's just hope." I say wrapping my arm around Katniss. Sam places the sheets on the desk in front of us and we lean in. "These are some of the places that you can go." He says pointing to the list. He points to the first one.

"This one sells clothes, equipment and toys." He points to one on the other page. "This one sells the furniture that you might need." He lifts the next page and points to the last one. "And this one sells all of the things that the others do but in one shop. I recommend all of them these are the best one in 13. Well they are the only ones but they are all good in their own little ways." He finishes handing the pages to me. "Thank you Sam, was it." I ask just making sure. "

Yes Sam." He says. "Well thank you for all of your help Sam." Katniss finishes. "My pleasure. And if you ever want help here again, ask for me." He says sitting back on his chair. "Thank you. Bye." I say walking away from the desk. "Bye." I hear him say behind me. We walk into the elevator and press the floor of the first shop. "Well he was friendly." Katniss says. "Yes, well it's good to have friendly people in the world." I say as the door closes.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, just want to say something about the Detective. The only reason I put her in is because I am a massive fan of Castle, the crime, murder mystery series starring Nathan Fillion and Stana Katic. They are like my role models. Them and David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel who star in Bones, another crime, murder mystery series. When I am older, my friend and I are going to become Forensic Anthropologist and we are going to be amazing! Not boasting or anything! Aha! Please please review this chapter. I love your questions, because I am adding them to the story! Thanks guys! Everlark4ever75**


	47. Chapter 47

Again I am so sorry for the confusion I had with the chapters! It was an honest accident! Please forgive me! Aha. I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, like almost 3,000 words! This chapter has some comedy I am pretty sure and a very steamy end scene! I did this because of TreeRgrowin's request! I really hope you like it and tell me what you think! Love you guys!

Chapter 47

**Detective Hannah Beat's POV**

"So when is Fisher's official jail sentence?" I ask my co-worker Detective Jason Wells. "It is supposed to be Friday." He says in his crisp voice. Friday was still another 3 days away. "So he will remain here in custody for the next few days?" I ask to clarify. He nods.

"Yes. When his sentence has been verified then he will be taken to the Capitol for the jail time that will be sentenced to him by the Judge." He states. I nod along and start to walk to the jail chamber to get my other suspect to question. "That's what I thought, just had to ask another person to verify it." I answer.

I see my friend and the Medical Examiner of this Precinct, Tammy Gerald walk out from the cells. "Hey Tammy." I say. "You were the Detective who was holding Dean Fisher right?" She asks in a curious tone. "Yes. What about him?" I ask. She looks back in the way of the Precinct cells. "I think you better take a look yourself." She says stepping out of the way.

I walk through the door way and down past all of the cells until I get to the last one. I see a trail of blood leaking through the small gap between the floor and the cell wall. He lays on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. I walk into the open cell and squat down to a very dead Dean Fisher.

"He must have had something on him, because he cut one of the main arteries, which caused him to bleed out." Tammy explains behind me. I look at the slice mark on his shoulder. "Hannah, I am sorry. I know that you wanted this one away bad." She says. I look into the lifeless eyes of my suspect. "You son of a bitch." I say to him standing up and then pushing his face away from me with my foot.

"I did, I wanted him to live his life like hell. Now how am I going to tell Katniss and Peeta that the attacker of someone they love killed themselves? Like seriously." I say looking to Jason. "Just approach it as another one of your victim's family. You have done this more than once before." He says.

"That's what I was going to do, but thanks for the reassurance Jason." I answer. "I will tell them tomorrow." I say not waiting for someone to say something after. I then walk out of the cell and out of the cell section of the Precinct.

**Katniss's POV**

"We don't need to get clothes for the baby. We can ask Cinna if he wants too. If he hasn't already started." I say as we walk past the clothes in the first store. "If that's what you want to do I am fine with that." He says still looking in the aisles. He walks away into the aisle and comes back holding a long-sleeved white, black and red dress.

"But wouldn't this look so cute on our little girl." He says. "If they were a girl." He adds. I take the bottom of it in my hand and smile as I think about a little girl with blue eyes and brown hair in it. "Yeah. It would look so cute." I say. I look around to the racks around me and pick up an outfit that consists of overalls and a striped long-sleeved top underneath it. "And this for a boy." I say to Peeta. "We have to buy these." He says taking the outfit from my hands and adding it to the trolley.

Peeta and I have now got a few things that the salesperson recommended for the baby, saying that she would only recommend the best for the star-crossed lovers. We have a few stuffed toys that should keep the baby occupied. We have got a lot of stuff in the trolley so, I feel as though we have got all that we could need from this store. "I think that is all we need from here." I announce to Peeta. "I agree. Let's pay for this stuff." He finishes.

"Okay." I answer. We get the register and we are recognised straight away. "Katniss? Peeta?" The lady says. "That is us." I say. "Oh wow. What an honour it is to meet you both." She says extending her hand to me. "Thank you." I say. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asks. "No. We would just like to pay for these things." Peeta says. "My pleasure." She says starting to scan everything.

"So, how far along are you Katniss?" The woman asks. "About 7 months, from what we figured out this morning." I say looking to Peeta. "Oh wow. Congratulations. Do you know what happened to the rest of the Victors that got lifted from the arena?" She asks. "Beetee Latier, Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair are here in 13 along with Annie Cresta or should I say Odair. And Enobaria was taken to the Capitol." Peeta finishes.

"Did Finnick and Annie get married?" She asks as she scans another item. "Yes about a month ago I think." Peeta answers. "Oh wow. That's so cute. I thought what Finnick said at the Interviews was so heart-warming." She says. "It was something." I say.

The lady gives us a discount for being Victors, but we tried to pay the full amount but she insisted on the discount. She even says that they will deliver the things to our room. So we give her the number to our room and she says that the things will be delivered at around 5, so we should be there when they do.

Peeta and I then look for the next store that happens to be on the same floor. "We should have got my mother and Prim to come. They would have loved to help us with the shopping." I say as we stop outside the next store.

"Well, we won't get everything today. We will get something's today and the next time we will invite them to help with the next lot. Sound good?" Peeta asks. I nod. "Thank you Peeta." I say. He takes my hand and we walk into the store.

This store is the one with the furniture. Peeta and I start to look for cribs. Some made with wood others made with metal. We set for one made with wood because it seems safer than metal.

"Katniss, what about this one?" Peeta asks from the opposite side of the store that I am. I walk over to him and see what he is asking about. It has wood railing that is painted white and a white, pink and blue mattress placed in it. I run my hand over the railing. "Peeta it's perfect." I say.

"That's what I thought." He says wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. He lifts his arms and places his arms on my shoulders and I look at every detail of the crib.

"Can I help you?" Someone says. I look up to the black haired man that stands in front of us. "Yes, we would like this." I say placing a hand on the crib. "Good choice this is the best that is around. Now would you like it already assembled or would you like it disassembled?" The man asks. I turn back to Peeta. "It's you're call." I say to him.

"Okay then Katniss. Disassembled please." He says. "No problem. Please step over here." The man directs to a desk near us. We pay for it and they will deliver it around the same time as the other things. We thank him for his help and we leave and head to the cafeteria because all of that shopping has made me hungry.

After a filling lunch Peeta and I head back to our room. Peeta sits on the couch while I lay with my legs in his lap. "Peeta." I say. "Yes my beautiful fiancée?" He answers. "Why did you buy the crib disassembled?" I ask. His hand that lays on my leg runs up and down.

"Well, I was thinking about maybe getting Gale and Finnick to help. You know since Finnick has a baby on the way as well, he might want to know how to construct one. And Gale so we could work together and become friends since we are still only companions to the other." He answers. "That was a good idea Peeta. I would have never thought like that." I say closing my eyes.

"I know." He says. I open my eyes and sit up and give him a glare. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." He states with a laugh. I lift my eyebrows and lay back down and close my eyes.

I feel the cold breeze hit my skin. It sends a chilling sensation down my spine. I fold my arms hoping that will stop the breeze, but it doesn't. I open my eyes and see everything fuzzy for a second then I can see straight.

I move my head around and see the side of the couch. I must have fallen asleep here. I unfold my arms and grab my huge stomach. I slowly get up and see the lounge area full of boxes.

"Peeta." I call out. I hear something near the bedroom so I turn around to look at the door. Peeta emerges from the door. "What is it Katniss?" He asks. "I just wondered where you were." I say. "Oh." He answers. I push myself off of the couch and stand with my hand holding the arm of the couch for support.

"What are the boxes?" I ask. "That's the stuff we bought this afternoon." He says walking over to me. I start to think about how long I did sleep for. "How long was I asleep?" I ask grabbing onto his arm that is now in front me. "About four hours." He says. I sigh. "Wow." I say. "I didn't even know that I was that tired. I don't even know how I slept through all the deliveries." I say as I am now enclosed from the world by Peeta's arms.

"Well you must have been tired because they made a bit of a racket." He answers. "Come on we should get you some food." He says stroking my stomach. I would deny the food but I am incredibly hungry again.

Peeta and I have dinner and we end up back in our room, well there is nowhere else that we would be. We both unpack the boxes and the contents are all over the lounge area. I come across the little black, white and red dress and I hold it in my hands and smile. "This is really cute Peeta." I say. "What?" He says.

"This." I say holding it up. I feel his arms wrap around my body. "I know. That's what I thought when I saw it. I just imagined a little baby wearing it while being in your arms. Both of you with the biggest smiles are you looked at each other." He says. I spin around so my hands cradle his head. My lips reach up to his in a passionate kiss. He pulls away and kisses my fore head.

"I can't help that my mind thinks like that. But I am happy that it does. Almost as happy as I get when I think that my heart fell in love with you and not someone else. Because I couldn't imagine my life being this perfect without you being in it." He finishes.

I smile and press my head into his chest. "I love you Peeta." I say. "I love you too Katniss." He answers. "Let's go to bed." I say looking up to his face. "Okay beautiful." He says kissing my nose.

"Goodnight baby." Peeta says kissing my stomach. I think about what he said all of those weeks ago to the baby. "Peeta." I say. "Yes beautiful." He answers. "I heard you talking to the baby." I start.

"I always talk to the baby." He interrupts. "A few weeks ago. Maybe a month ago. I was supposed to be asleep but I woke up. I heard you saying all of these things to the baby. You said 'If I do die in the Capitol, I want you to be there for her.' You also said 'You are the first thing that belongs to Katniss and I'." I take a deep breath and hold back the tears. I feel Peeta's eyes stuck to mine.

"You said so many things that would make any girls heart melt. Peeta you will be here with me when the baby is born, because this baby is surely not going to be born prematurely. I want you to be there with me. You did this amazing thing to me and I want you there when they are in taking their first breaths, first steps, everything. Peeta, you are my life and I don't want you to die in the process of trying to make us all safe again. It doesn't have to go that far."

" I love you so much Peeta and I don't to lose you, because I don't know how I will cope. When I was in the Capitol, I was beaten every day and when I woke up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare you're arms weren't there to protect me. So whenever you take me in your arms I am grateful that I have them to protect me at that moment, because when I needed them the most they weren't there for me." Tears have taken over my body. I can't hold them back any longer. I don't even know where I have got the courage to say all of this, but I am now saying anything that crosses my mind. He needs to hear it.

"You are the only thing I want in life. This baby is you. So if you die then I have just the memory of you. I don't want that Peeta. I want you to be here with me when I need you. I won't be able to function. My heart only wants you. No one else. Just you. I will never stop loving you Peeta. You are my whole life. I need you and so does the baby." I finish.

I just stare into the blurry figure that lays next to me. I can't even see his face because mine is flooding with tears. I see his figure get closer to me in seconds. His lips press against mine and my eyes close shut releasing more tears. His face feels wet in my hands. He must have been crying when I was talking. I don't blame him.

He rolls me over so I am on top of him. He pulls of my top and then his own. My hands trace his perfect figure and then pull off his pants. His hands explore my body and then he pulls off my own pants. We are now naked rolling around in the sheets with our lips kissing whatever skin we can find on the other.

His lips are so soft and delicate against my skin which causes goose bumps to cover my skin. His hands are the most amazing thing, they trace my body with the most delicate touch. He must get it from being a baker. My hands go from his shoulders to his lower back in a matter of seconds.

My hands have a mind of their own, but I let them go where they desire. We don't need words to tell the other what they want. Our minds are know what the other wants. I don't think anything has ever been so passionate in my life.

This is what I like and this is what he likes. Whatever we feel needs to be expressed at a certain time happens. I pull his body up to mine so we are up the same way. His fingers get tangled in my hair as mine do with his.

That moment I feel the biggest kick in my stomach that I have ever felt. I cry out pulling away from Peeta. I can't see much from the dimness of the room but I can see that his eyes are staring worriedly into mine. I look down to my stomach and see the little kicks of the baby. "Peeta look." I say holding my hands on either side of my stomach so he can see the little kicks from our baby.

He sighs and places his fingers on the spot that the baby has been kicking where the skin has been lifting. "That is the most beautiful thing in the world." He says softly. I can hear the catch in his voice like he gets when he has been crying, which he has. "Only a little less than you. But because it is you, that doesn't count." He continues.

I take my hands off my sides and place them back on his face pushing mine to his making our lips inseparable. I don't think this night could get any better, but I hesitate at that statement.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Peeta's POV**

Nothing can explain the feelings that run through my head at this moment. Nothing in the world will make my mind change my thoughts on the night that it was. Nothing. Katniss gave her all to me last night, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. She has finally open up to me and told me what she thought.

She didn't need to but she did anyway. And that makes me really happy, because I know everything now. Maybe not everything about what happened when she was in the Capitol but she doesn't need to tell me that all at the same time. That can all come when she is ready.

She has already told me a few things about when she was in the Capitol and what I heard was bad enough, but if she wants to tell me one day I will listen, like I always do, because I respect her. She is all I need to survive with besides the obvious things.

What I saw last night from our baby was literally the most magnificent thing I have ever seen in the whole of my existence. It was so beautiful. We saw the tiny kicks of our baby. The first one I felt on my stomach because Katniss was leaning against me but that was so powerful, like I can't even explain how different that felt.

The strength of the kick. They are going to be the strongest. Physically they would get that from me. Mentally from Katniss. She is the most strong willed person that anyone in the world would meet.

I can't believe that she heard me talk to the baby all that time ago and remember it. I meant everything I said. And after what Katniss said last night she can't live without me and I will make sure she doesn't have too.

I was never going to before, but now I have too because she needs me. She said that on the beach in the arena, but it feels so much more official now. Katniss will never be alone, I will make sure of that.

Katniss is my life. She will always be my life. It always has since I heard her sing all those years ago, about twelve, thirteen years ago. That whole time I was in love with her, she just didn't know until I announced it to Panem. I can still imagine what my mother's expression would be. Her son falling in love with a girl from the Seam.

Yeah she was so annoyed when I came back to 12 alive. She never loved me. Never. But that will never happen to our child. Ours will be loved almost too much. She and I know what it meant to be in the Hunger Games and we will never let that happen to our child. Even if Snow dies they might still keep the Hunger Games, but if they are smart then they will make them history.

I want to be the one who kills Snow so I know for sure that he will not come back and make the Games go on. That is what I need to do. I kill Snow. And if something does happen to me then Finnick or Gale. They are the people that I trust will do the job.

Katniss's breathing keeps a steady sleeping beat. Beat. Detective Beat. I wonder what happened to Fisher. I hope he is in jail. That is where he belongs. Away from the world for life. I don't want a man like that walking around when we have our baby. Let's just hope he is the only one that comes near this family of ours.

That one shouldn't have even come hear us. If I see him again I am going to break his nose. Seriously, he can't do that to someone so kind and gentle. He shouldn't do it full stop.

Katniss's breath quickens and then slows back down. I pull her closer to me and nestle my head in the space between her head and shoulder. I kiss the skin as gently as I can.

Katniss yawns and her arm grips my arm. I move my head from the position it was in and I press my lips to hers. A soft, gentle kiss that has so much passion. I pull away and kiss her fore head. My hand makes little patterns on her stomach. "Good morning my absolutely beautiful fiancée." I say looking into her perfect ash coloured eyes.

They then close shut as her mouth forms a smile. "Good morning my amazing fiancée." She says brushing my hair back with her fingers.

"So," I start to say. "So," She repeats after me. "Last night was." I start to say. "Yep." She answers. "Words can't." I begin. "Nope." She answers. She smiles and I smile back. Her eyes shine whenever she smiles lighting up the world around her. "What are we going to do today?" She asks. "I don't know. We could do nothing or we could do the crib." I say.

"It's up to you. I don't care. Whatever you want to do." I answer while I tangle my fingers in her hair. "We could get crib done." She says. "Okay, well we could go have breakfast and then go and ask Finnick and Gale if they want to help with putting it up." I say. She nods. "And Annie can come and look at the things we bought so I have something to do while you boys get it together." She answers.

"It sounds like a good plan." I say. "So, we get up and then have breakfast." She says. "Maybe with clothes on." I state running my hand down her bare body. "Right." She says and then laughs. I join her as well. She sits up taking the sheet with her.

She gets up off of the bed leaving me naked on the bed. "Hey." I say with an angry tone, but my smile means that I don't mean it. "Sorry." She says sarcastically. "Right." I say jumping out of the bed and taking her in my arms. She laughs and so do I.

I push my head to hers and our lips lock. She pulls away and walks over to the dresser to then pull out some clothes. The sheet drops and Katniss walks into the bathroom. I go over to the dresser and pull out the clothes that I can wear. I take them into the study and put them on. I would say that I change into them, but I don't have any clothes to change out of.

I walk out into the lounge room and find the box that has the crib in it. I open up the box and take out the instructions. I start to study the pictures to see exactly what we will need to do first. "I thought you were going to do that with Finnick and Gale." Katniss states. "I was just looking over it, so I don't look like such an idiot when we start." I answer.

"More than usual?" She asks. "No." I say rolling my eyes. I get up and help Katniss to get her boots on. We head down to the cafeteria and Greasy serves us breakfast. When we have finished Peeta and I head up to Gale's level. I knock on the door and an older woman answers the door I assume it is his mother.

"Hello Hazelle." Katniss greets. "Katniss. Oh it's so good to see you." Hazelle says. "Same for you." Katniss says. Hazelle opens her arms and Katniss walks into them. "Please come in." She says letting go of Katniss. "Thank you." Katniss says. When we are in Hazelle turns to me. "You must be Peeta." She asks me.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." I answer extending my hand. She shakes it. "Same for you." She says. "Hey Katniss." I hear. I turn to see Gale. "Hey Gale." She says going in for a hug. "Hey Mellark." He says to me. "Hey Hawthorne." I greet.

"Gale, be nice." Hazelle says. "It's okay. That how we greet each other." I say to Hazelle. "Okay then." She says walking over to the other side of the room. "So, what brings you two to my place?" He asks us. "We were wondering, well Peeta was actually." Katniss starts to say. "What Mellark?" He says with a smile.

"Would you like to help us build the baby's crib, because apparently according to Katniss I am useless at building things." I say. Katniss looks at me with shock. "I never said you were useless." She says giving me a punch in the arm.

"I would love to help, because I agree with Katniss that you are useless." He says. "I never said that." Katniss yells. "Calm down Catnip, we're kidding." Gale says. "I know." She says. "Thanks Gale." I say.

"So when were you going to do it?" He says. "Today. If that's no inconvenience with you?" I say. "Well tonight I am busy but I am free today." He says. "What are you doing tonight?" A boy from behind us says mockingly. "None of your business Rory." He says. He looks like a splitting image of a young Gale. It would most definitely have to be his brother. "Rory." Katniss says excitedly. "Katniss." He says. Katniss gives him a hug. "How have you been?" He asks her.

"Pregnant. That sums up most of me at the moment. What about you?" She asks. "Been listening to Gale talking to himself 24/7." He answers shaking his head in the direction of Gale. Gale grabs him in a head lock and Rory punches Gale in the stomach. "Boys." Hazelle yells. "They haven't changed at all." Katniss yells to Hazelle.

"Tell me about it." She says rolling her eyes. Katniss and I laugh as Gale pushes Rory in the direction away from him.

"So just pop around our place when you want." Katniss says. "Okay." He says. "We will see you later." Katniss says. "Alright. See you later." He says. Katniss and I exit there room and then head to the elevator. "Gale's brother looks exactly like him." I say to Katniss. "I know. They look like their father, like splitting image of him." She says.

"Did you know him?" I ask her. "No, but Gale has told me a lot about him over the years and I have seen some pictures of him as well. They treat me like family because I have always felt that way with them." She tells me. "Oh." I say. "Now to Fannie's." I announce. "Peeta don't call them that." She says. "Sorry." I say.

**Katniss's POV**

"Hey Fannie." Peeta says as we greet Finnick and Annie at their door. "Hey Peeniss." Finnick says. I turn to face Annie and roll my eyes. "Boys." I say. "Yep." She answers.

"So we were wondering if you want to come around today to help Gale and I build the crib for our baby. If you are interested." Peeta asks. "Yeah sounds good." Finnick says. "Annie, we will just watch them be idiots." I say. "Sounds like a good idea." She says with a laugh. "So when?" Finnick asks. "If you want we can head there now." I say to them.

"Yeah alright." Finnick says. He grabs something from the wall next to the door, I assume is the key card and they walk out shutting the door.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Katniss's POV **

Peeta, Annie, Finnick and I are all in Peeta and my room settling down. "So when do you want to get started?" Finnick asks Peeta. "Well it would be nice to start when Gale gets here which shouldn't be that far away." "Okay." Finnick answers. "Annie do you want to see some of the things we got the yesterday?" I ask Annie.

"Oh yes." She says. I start to show Annie some of the things that we got yesterday. The toys, some equipment and I show Annie a picture of the finished crib.

I hear a knock on the door. "I've got it." I say. I turn the knob and see Gale standing on the other side of the door. "Hey Gale." I say. "Hey Catnip." He says. "Come in." I greet him in. "Thanks Catnip." He says as he steps into our room. "Hey Gale." Everyone says. "Hey guys." He answers.

Gale goes over and stands with the boys and Annie and I stand near the counter away from them. "He isn't that such a bad looking guy." Annie starts off saying. "No he isn't, but he isn't for me. I have Peeta and he seems more like a brother to me than a lover." I answer. "Oh." She says. I see her gazing into the air and her eyes become more concentrated but the fantasy world around her.

"Johanna wants him." I say hoping to get her attention. Her head shakes and she stares at me. "What?" She says. I nod. "Yep, Johanna wants him. Gale told me, and he wouldn't lie about such a thing. Johanna generally wants Gale." Her eyes are wide open, shocked with what I am saying. "Wow. Johanna Mason in love with a coal miner." She says. I turn to look at the boys.

"Yeah." I say more sadly than I anticipated. I don't even know why I would be upset. "Katniss cheer up. There is nothing to be sad about. You have a beautiful baby on the way and a beautiful fiancée, there is nothing for you to be sad about." She says.

"Thank you Annie. You always know what to say." I open my arms and Annie hugs me. I hug her back and then let go. I make her a cup of tea and we settle down in the seat booth.

**Peeta's POV**

"We should probably get a move on if we want to get this done today." Gale says. "Okay." I say. "Mellark where are the tools?" Gale asks me. I walk over to one of the boxes and pull out the small box that I found last night that contains the tools. "Here." I say holding the up.  
"Good." He says. "Now let's get started." Finnick says.

I walk over to the box that contains the crib pieces and lift it to where we have made a good sized work pace. I place it carefully on the ground and open up the box. I pull out the instructions and hand them to Gale.

"This looks easy. We can get this together with us three quickly." Gale says flipping through the instructions.

It has been about half an hour and we don't know what we are doing at all. We may be 3 men who have been through 3 different Hunger Games and worked in the grounds of 12, but this is way too complicated for us. "What if this connected to this?" Finnick says holding up two different parts trying to fit them together.

"No because this goes with that." I say pointing to one of the pieces he holds in his hands. "No it doesn't. These go together." Gale says taking the other piece Finnick was holding and the one I hold. "But." I say looking to the instructions. "This is way too complicated." I say chucking the instructions at the box.

"No Peeta you are just a baby." He says picking the instructions back up. "Thanks for the secondly reminder." I say rolling my eyes.

"What if we got someone else to help us?" Finnick asks. "Like who?" I ask. "I don't know Haymitch." He answers. I look straight back to Katniss who seems deep in conversation with Annie. "No." I say.

"Why?" They both say. "Katniss found out a few weeks ago that Haymitch is her Uncle and she hasn't seen him since. She will see him soon, but until she is ready to see him then he is not coming here to help. So please don't say anything to Katniss about Haymitch being her Uncle." I finish saying quietly so Katniss doesn't hear.

"Haymitch is Katniss's Uncle?" Gale says. I nod my head. "Wow, I didn't see that coming." He says. "Me neither." Finnick says. "Well, it was a shock to both of us." I say.

"What was a shock to both of us?" I hear Katniss repeating what I said. Quick Peeta think about something that will be along those lines. "Umm. We we're both shocked at how helpful the people were yesterday. Right?" I say looking back to her. "Oh yeah they were lovely." She says. I smile at her and turn back around to face the boys.

I take a deep breath. "That was close." I whisper. They both nod vigorously. "So how far away are you from having this done? Because it is getting late and you still seem to be doing the same thing you were doing the last time I looked over so long ago." She says. "This just needs more brain power than I imagined." Gale answers. "Yep." Finnick says. "Well that doesn't surprise me. Does it surprise you Annie?" She asks Annie looking over to her. She shakes her head.

"No. Not at all." She smiles and turns back to Katniss. "What is that supposed to mean?" Gale says. "Yeah?" Finnick and I say at the same time. "Never mind." They say with a giggle. "Anyway didn't you have somewhere you had to be Gale?" She says. "What's the time?" He asks. I look to the clock. "6 o'clock." I answer. "Damn, I'm late." He says getting up off the floor. "For what?" I call out. "A date with Johanna." He says opening the door. "Oohh." We all say.

"Oh shut up." He says. "I'll catch you tomorrow and we will finish it." He says again. "Okay Gale." Katniss says. "Bye." He yells out from down the hall. "Well look who has finally let down her bar?" Katniss says smirking.

I hear a knock at the door. "Probably Gale again." I say walking up to the door. I open it and see someone who is most definitely not Gale. "Hello Hannah." I greet the Detective. "Hello Peeta. Can I come in I have something I need to tell you about Fisher?" She asks. I look back to see Katniss and Annie cracking a joke with Finnick.

"Yeah sure." I say stepping out of the way. "Oh hello Hannah." Katniss says walking from behind the counter. "Oh I am sorry. I didn't know you had company." She starts to apologise. "No it's okay. Please come in. Finnick, Annie this is Detective Hannah Beat, she is talented detective that got Prim's attacker." Katniss says.

"Hello Detective." They both say. "Please call me Hannah." She says. I shut the door and offer her a seat. "I think that you two should get a seat more than me." She says. "What is going on?" I ask standing next to Katniss. "We will stand over here." Finnick says directing Annie over the other side of the room.

"The man who did this terrible thing to your sister killed himself while being in our custody." She says. "What?" Katniss and I say together. "He cut one of the main arteries and he bled out. I am so sorry. I wanted this guy to suffer as much as he could for doing this to your sister, but I can't do anything now. I am so sorry." She apologises.

"What? How? Oh my god, I knew something like this was going to happen." Katniss says. "Katniss, you have no idea how sorry I am. I did everything I could to have him locked up for life. I wanted him out of the Districts for good." She says. Katniss plants herself on the chair in front of her. I place my hand on her back and rub it.

"He was lucky that I didn't kill him when I saw him. He got a few more weeks in." I say. "Peeta." Katniss says with a catch in her voice. "Well Peeta just think about it. If you did kill him then you would be the one in jail and not him." She says. "It's a good thing you didn't do it." She continues. "I suppose." I say.

"Just think about it like this, he is gone and he won't come back. So he won't hurt anyone else like he did to Prim." She says. "You are right." I say. "I have to go. I have some other people I need to question. If you need anything." She starts off saying handing me a card. "Don't hesitate to call me." She finishes.

I nod. "Okay. Thank you so much for all you have done." I say. "It's my job. I have nothing else I want to do more than to catch an attacker or killer of another person." She finishes off saying with a smile.

She turns around and says goodbye to Finnick and Annie and then lets herself out. Finnick and Annie then come back to us. "What was that about?" Finnick asks. I then tell them the story and they stay for the next few hours.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**Gale's POV **

I don't need to get anything from home so I just go straight to her room. When I am in the elevator I start to get worried. I haven't done this kind of thing before. The only person I have liked was Katniss and I am finally over her. I mean I still love her, but as a sister and a best friend. I am over with the being in love with someone who won't love you back.

The elevator stops and I walk down the hallway to find myself in front of Johanna's door. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I don't even need to wait too long for Johanna to open the door. She isn't in anything fancy, just the clothes that Katniss must have given to her, because they look like a modified version of some of the clothes I have seen Katniss wear around her. She must have given them to Johanna because she doesn't fit in them anymore.

"Hey." She says. "Hey Johanna." I greet her. "So are you ready to go?" I ask her. "Well I've just been waiting for the whole day." She says. And there is the sarcastic tone I have grown to know. "Well I was busy helping out with things for Katniss and Peeta. Is that okay?" I ask trying to make it sound sarcastic enough. "I suppose." She says.

"And you really need to work on your sarcasm because you suck at it." She says. "Well if I spend enough time with you maybe I might." I say. "Already better." She says clapping her hands together. "So what have you got planned?" She asks shutting the door behind her as she steps out. "You will find out." I say.

We go down to the cafeteria and have dinner, nothing fancy just the normal food that Greasy Sae serves every day. We share some stories about ourselves and we got to know each other a bit better. "Have you ever had another partner?" She asks me folding her arms and looking to me. "No." I answer.

"Really, come on tell me some dirty stuff. You can't be as innocent as you seem to be." Johanna says. "Well I haven't." I answer. "You are no fun." She says. "What about you?" I ask her. "Have you had another partner?" Her head looks down. "I did." She answers. I figure if I don't say anything then she will continue.

"His name was Cody. He was my lover." She sounds generally normal at the moment, but sad as well. "We got engaged after I won the games. He was my favourite person in the world. That's when Snow wanted me to become Finnick's lover and I denied it because I was in love with Cody." She looks like she is about to cry, but this is Johanna so anything could happen.

"The next the next Games, he got Reaped and no one volunteered for him. So I had to mentor him. It broke my heart to do it. He got down to the last three and that's when the mutts came out." She stops and a tear falls down her cheek. "Stupid mutts." She says looking up and biting her lip. She sniffs and continues.

"When I got home, I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. It had taken about a month for me to eventually come back to this stupid world. I then saw the present that was on the couch in my living room. I had not even been in there since I got back, because way too many memories happened in there. Anyway I opened the present and I saw the axe. Not just an axe but one that was made of the most expensive metals. There was a note in the bottom of the box, from Cody. It said, 'If I am not there to give it to you', you have no idea how many times I read that note and looked at that axe before I finally swung it and hit the target. When I did I felt that I had done him proud." She wipes her face.

"Johanna I am so sorry." I say. I didn't even know what else I could have said. I wouldn't have thought she could have got so emotional without the sarcasm. "Oh whatever. This is getting depressing. Let's go do something else." She says standing up and extending her hand to me. I look at it and grab onto it. She pulls me up and I grab the trays.

It feels so weird holding onto someone's hand that isn't my siblings. Her hand isn't as delicate as theirs. It is still delicate but not in the same way. We head down to Special Defence. "What are we doing here?" She asks. "I thought since you love to be violent, we could do something violent." I answer. She nods. "What a good idea, good looking." She says pushing her body weight into my side.

Beetee let us have free range of Special Defence tonight if we didn't break anything and go into Special Weaponry. We figure out what we are going to do and we get going. We spend hours down here. She throws axes at dummies and at targets. I shoot a crossbow and Johanna shows me how to throw an axe. "Grab it here." She directs me. I take my hand and hold it where she pointed too. I grab a tight grip on it and look down to her for the next instruction.

"Then here." She says pointing to another spot on the axe I grab it and look down to her again. I hold up the axe and show it to her. "Like this?" I ask. Her head shakes. "No idiot. Like this." She says pulling down the axe so she can help me. Her delicate hands fix mine into the correct place. I am leaning down so I can see what she did.

"Like this." She repeats looking up to me. There is like no space between our faces. Our eyes stay locked on the others. She backs away and lifts the axe behind my shoulder. "Now throw it." She says into the ear that is on the opposite side of the axe. I swing my arm and the axe goes flying through the air. It lands right near the target. "No bad good looking. Not bad." She says walking away from me with a smug expression. I smile and look back to the axe. I will never be able to ace it, but I will sure try.

"Hey idiot." She calls out to me and waves me over. "What?" I ask as I walk to her. "What is this place?" She asks looking into a glass panel of a door. I peer through and see the Hanger room. "It's called the Hanger." I say. "Can we go in?" She says stepping back and examining the door. "Well, Beetee did say we could go anywhere in Special Defence so sure." I answer. She pushes the door open and goes walking into the Hanger. "This looks awesome." She says walking down the path. "It is pretty awesome." I answer walking behind her.

I show Johanna all around the Hanger and that takes about ten minutes. I tell her all that Beetee told me about it. How they can grow the things here, everything. We find a nice spot to sit by a pond with water lilies around it. "So coal miner, tell me something I didn't know before. Something only you know about." She says.

I have to think about this. What do I know that only I know about? Katniss knows most of my secrets. I think I have something. "Well, when I was about twelve, my father died in a mining accident. The same one that killed Katniss's father. I was so upset, because he was the only person in the world who understood me. I loved my father and I couldn't do anything to save him. I wish that I could but I just couldn't." Johanna grabs my hand and I continue.

"My mother was pregnant with my little sister Posy when she found out. She was the so devastated. We all were. I then had to work in the mines so we had money so we could pay for food and clothes. I became the man of the house, because I was the oldest and my little brother Rory was still around 9. My mother gave birth to Posy around 4 months after the accident. Then I went in the Reaping and hoped that I wouldn't get picked because my family needed me. I was lucky enough not to. After that I started to go into the woods on the outskirts of 12. I realised how many animals were around there so I started to set up snares that my father taught me how to do when he was alive. I started to go out every day that I wasn't working just to hunt the whole time. I brought in so much game that my family started to eat and stop being so sick. I saved my family, and I am not boasting about that." I finish.

I look into the pond and see the reflection of the trees in it. I turn to Johanna. "Wow. You have been through quite a lot. Why are everyone's stories so tragic?" She asks. "Well everyone has suffered from what happened those 75 years ago." I answer. "Yeah, I suppose. It's just." She starts off saying. Her hand falls to my leg. "Why can't people have happy memories?" She asks. I look down to her hand and then back to her face.

"Why don't we make them?" I suggest. Her head becomes closer to mine. "Okay." She whispers as her head comes in contact with mine. Her lips touch mine sending a spark down my spine. She pulls away and looks at me with those big brown eyes. "What? Scared of commitment?" She asks. My hands grab her face and pull her face closer to mine connecting our lips back together. We kiss for what feels like a lifetime. Johanna finally pulls away and rests her fore head on mine.

"Let's go back to mine." She says pressing her lips back against mine. She pulls back away and pulls me up after her. "Okay." I answer kissing her back once more. Her fingers lace together with mine and we practically run out of Special Defence.

When we get back to Johanna's, she opens the door between our kisses and when she has the door open she almost falls onto the floor, but I catch her in my arms before that happens. We both laugh and lean back in for a kiss. We stumble back in and Johanna pushes the door shut with her back which is now leaning on it.

Her arms wrap around my neck and she jumps up and her legs wrap around her waist. My arms wrap around her body and hold her up against my body. She breaks away and looks behind me. "Bedroom." She says between her breaths. I turn around and see the door that must lead into her bedroom. I start to walk backwards and then I bash into a wall.

"Genius." She says between our kisses. I smile and turn so I can see where I am going. I walk through the doorway and I trip on the edge of the bed and Johanna and I go falling onto her bed. "So, more eager than I anticipated." She says. I lift myself up off of her so my weight is resting on my arms. "I'd say the same for you, but." I start to say. "What is that supposed to… yeah I suppose you're right." She says with a laugh afterwards. I laugh with her.

Her hands push up to my face and pull me back down. I gather her in my arms and then move us slowly onto the bed. We were already, but so I am standing on the ground. Johanna then rolls us both over so she sits on top of me. Her hands trace down from my face down to my waist. I can feel the breeze on my exposed skin.

Slowly she pulls the top off of my body. She pulls away and rips my shirt off. She straddles my waist and sits up with her hands on my chest. "I didn't know that being a coal miner would create such a good figure." She states. "Well, you don't know how much is actually involved in being a coal miner." I say. "I have a rough idea." She says pushing her head back down to mine where our lips meet.

My hands now have a mind of their own. Tracing her body and grabbing whatever skin I could find. My hands pull off her shirt and then she starts to kiss down my chest. Her hands seem to have a mind of their own unless she knows what she is doing to me. My pants are ripped off and same with my underwear.

Her lips reach mine again, feeling the sweet sensation of her soft lips. My hands trace down her bare back and grab hold of her bottom, cupping her cheeks in my hands. My fingers find the waistband and pull them off along with her underwear. This is it. I think. My first time with a Victor of the Hunger Games that isn't from 12, not that I have slept with Katniss, but I've fallen for Johanna as I did Katniss.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

**Katniss's POV**

I can hear Peeta's steady breathing and can feel the presence of his eyes on me. I turn to the side he is on and my eyes open. "Morning." I say with a catch in my throat from me not talking since last night. "Good morning beautiful." He says like he does every morning. No matter what mood I am in the morning this greeting will always make me one hundred times happier. "So how are you feeling?" He asks. My hands instantly fall to my stomach, it's just a reaction now.

"Alright." I answer. His hand reaches down to mine. "What about the baby? Are they okay?" He asks. I smile and my thumb starts to stroke his fingertips. "The baby is fine. They haven't done anything to extravagant lately." I answer. "Besides the other night?" I think back to what he is talking about. Oh right, the night before last when I told Peeta about how I felt.

"Yeah, besides the other night." I say. "How about you? How are you going?" I ask him. "I'm fine when I realise that you are here with me." He says. I smile and he wraps me in his arms.

**Johanna's POV**

So, last night was better than I expected. Hard to believe that Gale was still a virgin. Especially after he treated me, just enough for last night, but still wanting him the next morning. I feel his arm around me. I wonder if he is awake. I lift my head from the position on his shoulder and look into his face.

His eyes are half open and looking at me. "Morning idiot." I say biting my lips for some idiotic reason. "So that is how you treat me after I treated you like that last night?" He says in a sexy tone raising his eyebrow waiting for a response.

"I suppose I should give you some slack, knowing that you did treat me very well last night." I say. "Exactly." He says kissing my head.

"So, you should stay here all day with me." I say. He sighs. "I wish I could, but if my mother finds out that I didn't arrive home last night she will lose it." He says. I start to kiss along his neck.

"So what. You are a 19 year old man who shouldn't have to be told off for staying somewhere besides home." I say. "I have just never stayed away from home before." He says. "Well you have now, so don't worry about it." I say pushing my fingers through his hair.

"Okay, but I still should go back to show her that I haven't died." He says with a smile. "You are definitely not dead." I say kissing his nose. "Definitely not to me." I continue before placing my lips back onto his.

The sheet is the only thing protecting us from getting caught if someone does dare to enter my room. He breaks away. "Oh and I do need to go back to Peeta and Katniss's because we are making the crib. Finnick and Annie will be there too. You should come along as well." He says. I look at him with a crazy expression.

"Seriously. I am always the one left out of these things." I whine. He runs his hands down my back. "I'm sorry. I should have asked that you could have come yesterday." He adds. "It doesn't matter. I will tag along today and make fun of how terribly you work with your hands." I say.

"Come to think about it, you work really well with your hands in something's." I add with a smirk. "Really?" He asks with a sensual expression. "Oh yeah." I say. He leans up and kisses me again. I don't think I will ever get sick of this.

**Gale's POV**

Johanna and I eventually get out of bed. I get dressed back into what I was wearing last night when I got here. I wash my face and then go out to the lounge area where Johanna is. "So good looking, how do you feel after your first time?" She asks. I walk up to the couch where she is spread out on and kiss her fore head.

"Is amazing too much of an understatement?" I ask. "Sounds fine to me." She answers. I sit on the couch next to her and see that she is only wearing a top and underwear. "I thought we were going out today?" I say to her whilst laying my hand on her leg. "What? Don't you think I look pretty like this?" She says in her sarcastic tone.

"You look amazing in anything." I say. "You haven't seen me in some of the things I have in 7." She adds. What could she possibly have? I look at her with a confused expression and she lifts her eyebrows and her eyes widen.

Mine then do the same. I now know what she is inferring. "Oh, I wish I could see that." I say. "You might. Just wait and see." She answers.

"Come on. Go put some clothes on. I don't want to keep Peeta and Finnick waiting too long for me to get there. They have no idea what they are doing." I say getting up off of the couch.

Her hands slap down onto her legs and she groans. "Fine." She says getting up and walking into the bedroom. I sit back on the couch and wait for her to finish getting dressed. "Come on good looking. Don't we have some places we need to go?" She says walking straight out of the bedroom and to the front door.

"Look who is wanting to go so badly now." I state with some sarcasm. She opens the door and holds it open for me. I walk out and pull the door shut. She puts the key card in her pocket and we start to walk.

"You still need to work on that sarcasm a lot more." She states. I laugh and grab her hand in mine.

We go down to the cafeteria and fill up with food. We then head to my room and I explain to my mother that I stayed out and that I am all okay. She surprisingly understood and let me go on my merry way.

"See, it wasn't as bad as you imagined." She says. "I am actually surprised how well she took it." I say. "Well, you might get hell later on." She says with a laugh. I give her a glare.

"Thanks for your reassurance." I say. She smiles. "You're welcome." She answers.

Johanna and I are now at Katniss's and Peeta's door. "Are you going to knock idiot?" She asks me. "Nope." I say sarcastically. "Fine then idiot." She says as she knocks on the door. "I was going too." I state.

"Yeah right." She answers. Th door open and we come face to face with Katniss. "Hello Gale and Johanna." She greets us. "Hey Catnip." I say to her. "Hey brainless 1." Johanna greets. Katniss smiles. "It's good to see you Johanna. Peeta and I haven't seen you for a while. Please come in." She says stepping out of the way.

We walk in and then stand in the lounge area. "Well, it would be nice of you to invite me to these shindigs." She says with anger, but her sarcastic tone makes it less mean.

"I'm sorry Johanna. Peeta and I assumed that you would be busy." Katniss states. "Me, busy?" Johanna says sarcastically. "Please I am never busy." She says. "But after last night, I think I will be busy from now on." She adds.

Oh my god Johanna. I think. Yeah go ahead and tell the world that we slept together on our first night together. Go on. I think again. Tell the person that I have had extremely big feelings for in the past first.

Genius Johanna. I give her a death stare. "What? Just keeping everything real." She states. "That's right. You two had the big date last night, didn't you?" I hear from the other side of the room. Of course Peeta has now entered the room. "Hey Mellark." I say. He shakes his head. "No, no, no. Don't drift from the subject. Tell us." He says.

"Yeah Gale, don't dodge the subject." Katniss and Johanna both say at the same time. They look at each other and give each other a high five. "Yes we did." I finally say.

Katniss and Peeta start to make 'Oohing' noises. "Oh shut up." I say. They start to laugh. "Seriously, shut up." I direct them. They continue to laugh. I roll my eyes and walk over to the partially built crib and pick up the instructions. I have already figured out what we didn't get yesterday.

Maybe Finnick is a distraction. **(A/N- Sorry I had too!) **"Hey Mellark, I have already got what we didn't get yesterday. So get your butt over here." I say. "Okay." He says.

Finnick and Annie soon arrive and the girls chat in the booth on the other side of the room, while we men finally get the crib together. "Peeta, you want to put the last piece in?" I ask. "Okay." He says placing the last piece in. We then put the mattress in and step back to look at our work. "Not bad men. Not bad." Finnick says.

I hear a gasp at the other side of the room. We all turn around to see Katniss walking over to us. "It's even more perfect than the one in the store." She says. I smile.

"Well, we probably put more effort into it than those in the store." I say. "Yeah and I think because it was made by the many men in the world that I love." Katniss adds.

She walks up to Finnick and hugs him. "Thank you." She says to him. She then comes up to me and hugs me. "Thank you." She whispers in my ear. She lets go and steps back and goes over to Peeta and she wraps her arm around his waist as she does to her. "You guys look perfect together." I say to them. Katniss smiles and looks down.

"Thank you Gale." Peeta says. Annie walks in front of me to get to Finnick and Johanna walks over to me and planting her head on my shoulder.

We all head out to lunch and share a table. We share so many hilarious stories about the people around the table. Katniss said so really embarrassing stories about me so I did the same to her.

Everyone else was looking at us as we all laughed. I don't think that this day could get any better. It is one of the best days. Last night was one of the best nights, if not the best. I am so happy to have these people in my world. Even if I hated some of them most of my life, they make my life better.

After lunch, we all split in our groups and head off to our next destination. Johanna and I walk back to her room and she opens up the door and steps inside. "Well the last day has been amazing." She says. "I know." I say. She wraps her arms around me and her lips push up to mine. My arms wrap around her waist and lift her up.

I place her back on the floor and we break apart. "So, when do you want to see each other next?" I ask. "Come over whenever you want." She says. "I can do that." I say.

I kiss her one last time for today and step back outside her door. "Bye idiot." I say walking off. "I was going to say that idiot." She yells down the hall. "Bye good looking." She yells back. I hear the door close and I walk off with a smile.

**Hey Guys, I just want to say something. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews at the moment and its making me sad, because I like checking up on my reviews, but then to see one or maybe two and one of them is always from ScorpioGirl20, and I am grateful that you have been reviewing every chapter! I Just want more reviews. So in order for you to get Chapter 52, I would like more reviews please! I don't care what kind of review, a bad one or a good one. Just letting you know I have written up to chapter 60, and Katniss has already had the baby, so keep reviewing so you can get it! Love you Guys! Please please review! Thanks everlark4ever75 xx**


	52. Chapter 52

Okay guys, let me just inform you of something. When I write sometimes I get so into it that I write things that don't make sense, such as the last line of chapter 50. I took another look at it and have seen exactly what you mean by being confused. I realise that my fingers were typing out of rhythm with my brain. I have changed it so now it makes sense, I hope! This is what I wrote- '**This is it. I think. My first time with a Victor of the Hunger Games that isn't from 12, not that I have slept with Katniss, but I've fallen for Johanna as I did Katniss.**' I hope that now it makes sense! You understand what I mean right… right? Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, I woke up stumbled over to my desk and checked my phone to be stunned at how much had come through overnight. I thought I was dreaming! Anyway thanks and keep reviewing for the baby. It's chapter 56. So ScorpioGirl20, you were a chapter off! Thanks guys! Everlark4ever75 xx

Chapter 52

**Katniss's POV**

Another two weeks passes and Peeta has been given the 'okay' to go on the Mission. I am so scared that he is going to die, but he is reminding me every day that he will be fine. It reassures me for a few minutes and then I go back to worrying. I really hope that he doesn't die, because I love him way too much and I need him the most that I have ever before.

He doesn't realise that I wake up in the middle of the night every night and cry, because I get so worried that he will die. I need to stop thinking about it like that, but I just can't. He tells me that if I think like that all the time, we will miss the opportunity to have a good time before he goes. I think then think about him dying more. My head is so messed up.

I have had another false labour during those two weeks and it was the most painful. I thought that I was going to go through labour. Peeta got so worried. So did I, because I didn't want our baby to born premature.

I mean, I wouldn't care if they were born premature because we would still love them just as much, but it would be better that they were born healthy and on the birth date that was set.

Dr Reeds has said that I am now eight months and a week. Peeta was going away in just a weeks' time. I am so scared. What if I have the baby while he is there? What if he doesn't make it back to meet his son or daughter? What ifs are all that run through my head. I am interrupted by someone's voice.

"Katniss." The voice says. I shake my head and look in front of me to see who it was. "Hey Peeta." I say. He crouches in front of me. "You were think about the mission and that baby again weren't you?" He says.

Why does Peeta know me so well? I shake my head. "No." I lie. He gives me a glare. "Katniss, I know you are lying. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." He assures me again. The second time today. I nod.

"Do you want help up?" He asks me standing up and extending his hand to me. I haven't been able to do that much because my stomach as grown to be a planet. I was sitting here waiting for Peeta to finish his training and never thought if I needed to get up. Peeta has been helping me with everything, because I have become so useless.

I nod again and my hand grabs onto his. He hold out his other hand and I grab onto it. He pulls me up in one swift motion. But still slow enough that he doesn't cause any pain. Once I am standing we let one hand go and then our other hands get a better grip. "Thank you." I say to him. "You don't need to say thank you to everything I help you with." He states.

I smiles as he kisses my fore head. His other hand places on my stomach. "How is our little baby?" He asks. "Perfect." I say. He smiles and places his lips to mine. I pull away and look into Peeta's eyes. His eyes are the most magnificent blue colour in the world. I love them so much.

We start to walk back to our room. Slowly we walk because the weight is causing my feet to ache. So Peeta and I walk slowly where ever we go. "What did you do in training?" I ask him.

"The same. Lifting, shooting, athletic skills and lots of running." He answers. "Doesn't all of that running on your prosthetic leg cause you pain?" I ask. "It does, but I get used to the pain in my leg." He says.

"And you not being able to walk the usual pace that you do, is making me walk slower and doesn't cause me as much pain as it would." He says. "Come on Peeta. I can't help being pregnant." I whine. He smiles and we continue walking.

We go have lunch and then start to head back to our room. "Peeta." I say. "Yes." He answers. "I think we should go and see Haymitch." I announce. He stops and looks at me with a strange expression. "What?" He says.

"I want to go and see Haymitch. I want to talk to him." I say. "Are you sure? Because I don't want you to go off at him, because when I am on the mission with Gale, Finnick and Johanna, besides your mother, Prim and Annie, he will be there to help you if you need it." He finishes. "Exactly. That's what I want to do. Talk to him and sort things out." I tell him.

"Is that what you want?" He asks. I nod. "I want to clear things up with him. He is surprisingly a good friend that I miss being around." I say. "Okay, let's go to Haymitch's." He says taking my hand and walking the opposite way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peeta asks me again as we walk closer to Haymitch's door. "Yes. I am sure." I reassure him. "Fine." He says knocking on the door. I take and deep breath and grab a tighter grip on his hand. I hear something on the other side of the door and my eyes slam shut. I feel Peeta give me a little peck on the cheek and I open my eyes as the door opens.

I see a sober blonde man standing in front of us. "Hey sweetheart." He says. "Hey Haymitch." I answer.

"Can we come in Haymitch?" Peeta asks. Haymitch steps aside and we walk in. He motions us to sit on the couch, I don't refuse because I am in quite a lot a pain from the weight on my feet. "So, what do you want?" He asks. "You obviously know that I am your Uncle now. So what do you want?" He asks. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I state.

"Of course you did." He retorts. "Haymitch, just because little girl asked if she had any Aunty or Uncles doesn't mean that you have to be so mean to the one you have been around the most. Katniss hasn't done anything, all she did was find out that you were her Uncle, and she probably would like to have a civil conversation with him." Peeta says. Peeta can always persuade someone.

"Fine, go on. Ask me whatever you want to know sweetheart." He says leaning back in the chair on the other side coffee table. "Thank you Haymitch." Peeta says. Haymitch gives him a little glare. I look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. He pulls himself back from the table and balances his elbows on his knees.

"For starters, why would I only tell you? Many other people would want to know probably more than you." He first says. "Haymitch." Peeta says. "Anyway, I didn't tell you because if they knew I had family, they would kill them off to get me to do things I wouldn't want to do. So, when I became a Victor I said my parents died young, which wasn't a lie, and that I never had any siblings. See what I did to protect you, if I told them about your mother then you probably wouldn't have been born." He continues.

"I told Wendy that if I said she was my sister that she would get killed, so I told her that to stay away from me would be the best thing." He takes a deep breath and clears his throat.

"When Prim's name was picked, I knew you would volunteer, because I used to see you walk with her when I went out. I knew how much you cared about her. And now District 12 has two Abernathy's." He waves his hand in the air.

"I know that you are an Everdeen, but you will always be an Abernathy." He says. I stare at him in shock. "Are you sure you aren't related to Peeta? Because he watched me walk home every day as well." I say angrily. "Hey." Peeta says with an edge in his voice.

"Sweetheart, don't take it out on him. He hasn't done anything. He is leaving in a week to go to the Capitol and he may not come back. So if you are going to take anything out on anyone it should be me, because you need to spend the last few days inseparable from him instead of far away." He says pointing his finger from me to Peeta every few seconds.

I feel my eyes swelling with tears. I squeeze my eyes shut and I feel the tears dropping onto my cheeks. My hand grabs onto my mouth and I feel more tears falling onto my hand. "Good job Haymitch. I only just managed to get her to stop thinking about me dying." Peeta says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"This is wake-up call she needs. She needs to know that not all people come back alive." He says. "Just stop Haymitch." Peeta growls at him. "He is right." I say. I sniff and wipe the tears from my face. "You may not come back." I continue with more tears trying to escape my eyes. "Katniss, I will come back. I have to come back. I am not going to leave you." Peeta says.

"You might die Peeta. You might never see me again. You might not ever see our child." I start to cry more feeling every tear hit my skin. "Katniss stop thinking like that. I won't let anything happen. I will come back from the Capitol with Snow dead and we will have this baby and then move back to 12 and live our lives together." He says. "I can't do this Peeta. I can't do this." I say.

"Well done Haymitch. You broke her." I hear Peeta say. "I broke nothing. As I said I am keeping everything true. What, you think that it is going to be a definite yes that you will be returning back?" He asks me. "I know that the odds are not in my favour, but I am going to try my hardest to get back here. I have to be here for them. I have too." I hear Peeta finish.

My eyes have begun to sting from the amount of tears that have been shed these few minutes. I knew that coming here was a mistake, besides me better judgement.

**Keep reviewing for the next chapter! Baby in 4 chapters!**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

**Katniss's POV**

"I think it would be better if you two were to be left alone for a while." Haymitch announces as I see him get up in the corner of my eye. I hear the door open and then shut. I now know that Peeta and I are now left in Haymitch's room alone. "Look Katniss." Peeta begins to say. "No Peeta." I interrupt him.

I feel his eyes staring at me making me feel like I am being videoed by a camera again. "Peeta, you know how I have been lately. Always thinking the worst of things instead of the best. At the moment I can't help how I feel. My hormones are going crazy my moods are doing the same. I am going from one minute to being happy to depressed and then back to happy again."

"I am sorry that I got angry at you. I didn't mean too. If I had been thinking straight I would not have done it. But because I am pregnant with your child I can't help how I feel. I have been trying to be happy and enjoying every moment with you, and I have been in some moments because I know how special these last days are going to be for you. Especially if you do die." I hear him sigh.

"Look Peeta, I know I shouldn't think like that, but us fighting like this is not how I want you to remember our last moments together. I want our last moments to be happy, like us watching the baby as they kick like crazy in my stomach or us spending the whole morning wrapped in each other's arms. Those are some of the things I would want to remember before I die."

I take a deep breath and awkwardly turn so I am facing Peeta.

"Peeta, can we just forget that this ever happened please. I don't want us to fight anymore over this subject, or at all for a matter of fact. I will try and not think about you dying again. Please can we forget that this ever happened?" I ask Peeta.

He nods his head. "Already forgotten." He answers. I know he is lying but I don't care I just want him to hold me. I move closer to him and our arms pass each other's and wrap around the others body. I

hold him tight and let myself start to calm down. Eventually we pull away and our lips meet in a small passionate kiss. We don't keep it going to long just in case Haymitch were to barge in.

He gets up and hold his hands out so I can grab them. I do and he lifts me effortless off of the couch. We lace fingers and walk to the door and walk out.

"You guys all done?" Haymitch asks us as we step out of his room. I look to Peeta and we both nod. "That's good. So are you going to come back inside or are you going to go?" He asks us. "

I think we should go. Katniss looks really tired and I could use a little me time." Peeta answers. I don't know how bad I look but I know that I feel terrible. "Okay then you two." He says understandingly.

"If you want to ever see me sweetheart about anything just come over." He says. I nod. "Okay Haymitch." I answer. "Bye guys." He says. "See you Haymitch." We both say. We turn in the opposite direction of Haymitch.

Peeta and I head back to our room and actually make it in this time, unlike last time when we ended up at Haymitch's and Peeta and I had a fight. Peeta decides that he is going to rearrange the room and then paint, while I rest.

I don't object knowing how I feel. I don't bother to change. I slowly make myself comfortable as Peeta settles down in the lounge room. When I get myself comfortable my eyes fall shut and I fall into a deep sleep.

**Peeta's POV**

I peer into the bedroom and make sure that Katniss is asleep, and as expected she is. Knowing how tired she looked earlier on, it doesn't surprise me that she is already asleep. I told Katniss that I would rearrange the lounge area and do some painting. I am not going to do the painting, but I will rearrange the lounge area.

She doesn't know what I have planned for her. I push the crib against the wall along with the couch and the boxes that still contain the baby things. Now the room is an open space. I walk out the door and quietly shut the door, as I don't want to wake up Katniss.

I head down to the cafeteria and say a few things to Greasy Sae. She nods and starts to gather her things. As she does this I say that I need to go and see Finnick and Annie. She understands and lets me go.

I head up to Finnick and Annie's room. They are all ready to go with the things ready. They head to Johanna's to pick up her and Gale as he is likely to be there. They do that while I head down to Wendy and Prim's where we meet them and Effie and Haymitch.

They come with me and we end up at my room where we meet Gale, Johanna, Finnick and Annie. We enter quietly and they start to set up. I shut the bedroom door so that any noise will not cause her to wake up.

I hear a little knock on the door and I open it to find Greasy with lots of things and a man holding the cake I have been doing in the afternoons. I usher them in and she starts to set up food on a table that Gale and Johanna had already set up. The man sets the cake on the table and leaves as he is needed in the kitchen.

I hear another knock on the door and I go over and open it and I see Cinna and Portia along with Katniss's prep team. I wave them in and they join the others. Everyone seems to be here now.

Everything seems perfectly how I imagined it. Everyone seems done with the decorations and setting up. They sit or stand and quietly chatter. I think that it is time for Katniss to wake up.

I approach the bedroom door and tell everyone to be quiet so she doesn't suspect anything. I open the door and shut it behind me. Katniss is laying soundly on the bed with one hand behind her head and the other holding her eight month swollen stomach. I lay next to her and play with her hair. She starts to wake and I see her eyes open.

"Hey Peeta." She says. "Hey beautiful." I answer. "How are you feeling?" I ask her. "Fine. I really needed that rest. Thanks for telling me to sleep." She answers. "I thought you might, because you looked really tired." I say.

She smiles and grabs my hand. I kiss it and get up from the bed.

I walk around the bed to the side she is on. She slowly sits up and then takes the sheet off. "It's like you can sense when I need to go to the bathroom." She says grabbing my extended hand. I pull her up with no trouble and help her to the bathroom. "Thank you Peeta." She says. I smile and look down and then back to her.

"Don't thank me, because then I will feel obligated to thank you for everything you have ever given me." I tell her. She smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She walks into the bathroom and closes the door. I head back into the lounge area and shut the bedroom door.

"Okay when Katniss comes out wait for a few seconds and yell surprise like we talk about before." I say. "All clear?" I asks. I hear murmurs around the room and shuffling of things. I shut out the lights and show Prim where they are so she can turn them on. I stand in the middle of the room so she is the first thing she sees in the room is me.

"Peeta." I hear her call out. I don't move I just stand in the middle of the room with my hands together looking at the door. The light from the bedroom pours into the lounge area, but only on me. Her face looks shocked. "Peeta, what's happening?" She asks. The lights switch on and everyone yells surprise.

**Katniss's POV**

I can see all of the people I care about in the room in front of me. Greasy, my mother, Prim, Effie, Haymitch, Portia, my prep team, Cinna, Gale, Johanna, Annie, Finnick and most of all Peeta.

"Peeta, what is this?" I ask looking around the room. The room is bright with the consistent colours of soft blue and light pink. Presents are piled up on a small table. Streamers and balloons are spread around the room with the same blue and pink colours.

A table dedicated to food lays on the other side of the room with a cake that could only be made by the hands of my Peeta.

Peeta starts to slowly walk to me. "I wanted you to have a baby shower. I know what you have said about big parties in the past, so I only invited those who I know you care the most about." I can see the smiles of the people in the room.

"I planned this with your mother and Prim about two weeks ago. So we had everything done and set so you could have the best party to celebrate out baby. We didn't have a date though. I knew that it would have to be before I went so I decided that since you have been sleeping in the afternoons a lot, that today was the perfect day. And as it turns out, it was." Peeta is now right in front of me.

He turns me around to one of the sides and a poster is revealed. It reads. 'To Toast.' It confuses me for a second then I remember what Johanna had said a while back.

'Well, you are the boy with the bread and Katniss is the girl on fire. So that little person, is Toast.' I forgot all about that. I laugh at what it says and then I jump into Peeta's arms. He laughs and I hear cheers around the room.

We party for hours, food and music seems to be all that I remember. Johanna and Haymitch drink themselves stupid and they end up passed out on the couch. The boys hang together as us girls talk about crazy things. Despite my hate for big parties this one was an exception.

I still in shock that Peeta managed to do all of this without me knowing. He is such a sweetheart. I love him so much. Everyone eventually leaves at around eleven-thirty. Johanna in Gale's arms and Haymitch under Finnick's.

Greasy leaves us the food and some things that will keep the food cool, so it will still be edible. I thank her and she leaves with a smile on her face. Prim and my mother are the last to leave. They hug Peeta and I and then head off.

As Peeta and I finally settle in bed he holds me in his arms. "You have no idea how much I love you." He says. "I have a rough idea." I say closing my eyes. "No you don't." He says.

My eye lids become heavy. Peeta starts to say every reason he can think of about why he loves me. "I love you so much Katniss that I can't even think of anymore reasons." I smile and feel him kiss my head. "I love you Peeta." I say.

"I know." He answers. My tiredness takes over my body. I start to fall asleep and I only think about how much I love Peeta.

**Keep reviewing for the next chapter! Baby in a few chapters!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**Annie's POV**

"I don't want you to go Finnick." I cry out to him as he holds me. "I know Annie. I don't want to go either, but I am doing this so we can live safely. Safe and away from Snow. So our child can live a life away from the games. I love you Annie and I want you to trust me when I say that I will be okay." He says.

"I just can't imagine life without you." I cry out again. "We will be fine. I will come back and we will live our lives safely." He says. "The baby Finnick." I say holding the bump in my mid-section.

"I know Annie. I will come back and we will raise the baby together. Okay?" He says. All I can do is cry. I miss him already and Finnick isn't even leaving for another three hours.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up to find my face covered with tears. Half mine, half of Peeta's. He is leaving today for the Capitol and I am in so much pain. I haven't been away from him for so long that I don't know how I am going to cope. Since Peeta and I had that fight, we have been inseparable, with everyone being fine with it.

If I wasn't pregnant then I would probably be able to hold myself together easier, but because I am my hormones are going crazy. With only the sad emotions threading through me.

I turn so I can see Peeta's face. My arm hold me up as my other one traces his body. I see his eyes open and his hand runs down my back.

"Hey beautiful." He says. I put my head into his chest and the arm that is holding me up gives up. "Katniss please don't cry." He say. It's too late though, I have already broken down. I eventually am stable enough to say something that he can understand.

"It's just you always greet me in the morning with a 'Good morning' or 'Morning beautiful', and for the next few days or weeks I won't wake up with that greeting. It doesn't matter who does it, it still won't be you." I say bursting into tears again.

Peeta holds me as I cry into his chest. "Katniss everything will be fine. Trust me." He whispers into my ear.

Peeta and I spend the next few minutes just holding each other. Eventually we start to move. Every move he makes I do the same. I don't want to waste any seconds away from him. Peeta gets dressed into his uniform while I get the leftovers from the baby shower ready to eat. He comes out looking very official.

"Look at you." I say passing him a plate. He takes it and places it on the counter in front of a chair. "Well thank you." He says tugging on the straps of the uniform. He sits down and then I sit next to him. We eat the assorted food left from my baby shower and then we sit on the couch as close as we can go.

"I'm going to miss you Peeta." I say. I am trying not to burst into tears but I think that all of the tears have gone for the moment. "I'm going to miss you too Katniss." He says pulling me closer to his body.

We head down to my mother and Prim's room as they wanted to see Peeta before he left. We knock on the door and my mother opens the door. "Hello Peeta and Katniss." She greets us.

"Please come in." She ushers us in. "Thank you Wendy." We walk in and Prim comes running up to us. She wraps her little arms around my huge stomach. "Hey little duck." I say. She lets go and goes to Peeta and wraps her arms around him and he does the same. "Hello Peeta." She says. "Hey Prim." He answers.

"You look very official Peeta." She says backing away. "Let me second that." I hear my mother say as she steps in front of us. I smile and push myself to Peeta.

We don't spend much time with them as we have to get to Command soon. They both give Peeta a big hug and then we then head off to Command. When we get into the elevator Peeta presses the button to Special Defence. I look at him puzzled.

"Why are we going to Special Defence?" I ask. He doesn't answer, he just smiles.

We get to Special Defence and we end up in the Hanger. "Peeta what are we doing here? Don't you have to get to Command?" I ask him. He sits down on the chair under the willow tree and I sit down next to him.

"I thought we could use these last minutes alone. Just you, me and the baby." He says cupping my face in his hands. "What a good idea." I answer pushing my head towards his. Our lips meet and the kiss is soft and passionate.

We kiss for a few minutes and then he places his hands on my stomach. "You are not to come out until I come back. You hear me?" He says to the baby.

I feel a kick and laugh. "I think they heard you Peeta." I say. "I think they did too. Let's just hope they can keep their promises." He says. "Let's hope." I answer.

He lifts up my shirt and exposes me huge stomach. His hands feel warm against my skin as he brushes his hands over my stomach. My hands grab onto his as they stop at my sides. He leans down and kisses my stomach. He stops and looks from my stomach to my face. "You are so beautiful Katniss." He whispers slowly.

I smile and put my hand onto his face. "You are beautiful Peeta." I say quietly. He pulls my shirt back down and stands up. He pulls me up and we slowly make our way out of the Hanger and to Command.

We head up to Command and it is busier than I have ever seen it before. I can see Gale and Johanna standing in the corner together with their uniforms on. Finnick is standing holding onto Annie who seems to be crying.

I don't blame her with all of this sadness around I am going to start crying. People surround Coin as she sits on the table directing orders from one person to the next. She catches sight of me and yells something to Boggs.

Boggs looks up to me and walks over to Peeta and I who stand in the corner. "Hello Katniss, Soldier Mellark." He says to us. I don't bother to smile because that is a waste of the little amount of happiness that I have left.

Boggs chats to us for a few minutes, but is all directed to Peeta. Telling him about the things that he should know before they are to get out there. He tells Peeta about something called the Holo.

I am not quite sure what it is supposed to do, but I all I got from this conversation is that it can transfer messages from Command to the Holo and vice versa. Which could come in handy.

We are there for about ten minutes after Boggs leaves to go and see the other soldiers on the other side of the room we don't know. Peeta and I just stand and hug each other. Not saying anything, just taking in the embrace of the person we love.

"Okay, Squad 451 to the landing dock." Boggs announces after a long discussion by Coin. Peeta and I walk with Finnick, Gale, Annie and Johanna to the elevator and we all get on together. It is silent the whole time to the landing dock. We get out and people are running everywhere. We walk in an orderly fashion to the hovercraft that they will be boarding.

I let go of Peeta and hug Finnick and wish him good luck and that I will see him soon. He asks me to look after Annie, and I promise him that I will. I then go to Johanna and give her a hug no matter what she says.

She surprisingly gives me a hug back. I tell her that she will always be counted as one of my friends and she says the same for me.

Next I go to Gale. Tears have now taken over my body and I can't hold them back anymore. As I give Gale a big hug they escape my eyes. "Gale, you have to come back. Okay. You are my best friend in the whole world and my brother. I don't want to lose you." I say.

He smiles and hugs me again. "I'll come back Catnip. I have to see my best friend again." He says. He lets go and flick his head in the direction of Peeta. "You should say goodbye to him now." He says.

I nod and give him a kiss on the cheek and then turn around to Peeta.

Peeta stands there looking at me. I walk straight into his arms and he wraps them around me as I wrap mine around him. Tears are now spilling out one after another.

My sobs grow louder as he holds me. He pulls away and grabs my shoulders. I look down and wipe my face, but my face becomes covered with tears as soon as I do wipe my face dry.

"Katniss. Katniss, please look at me." Peeta begs. I look up and see his beautiful blue eyes, glassy with tears about to fall. "I am going to come back sooner than you think. When I do, we will have the baby. Then go back to 12. Start to live our lives as a family. And then get married. In the meadow like we talked about. I will fight til the end for you Katniss and this baby." He says staring into my eyes.

"I love you so much." He says as a tear falls down his cheek. "Oh Peeta." I say. I push my lips against his. My arms wrap around him again as he does to me. I break away and pull him closer to me. "I love you Peeta." I manage to get out between my sobs. H

e holds me tighter. "I love you too." He says. "You are the only person I have ever loved, and the only one I will love." He announces. I really wish I could say the same, but Gale is the person I liked before him.

"I will always remember your beautiful ash coloured eyes, and your beautiful lips, and your amazing smile. I will remember everything about you, always." He says. I pull away and push my lips against his again.

"Time to go." I hear being yelled by the familiar voice of Boggs.

Peeta breaks away and wraps his arms around me again and then whispers in my ear. "I love you so much. Both of you." He says. I kiss him one last time and then he walks off.

My fingers leaving his for the last time. Annie is now next to me looking like she needs a hug. I wrap my arms around her and we both watch the people we love walk into the hovercraft. Peeta looks back as he stands in the doorway of the hovercraft. I see Finnick and Gale standing next to him. "We will see you soon." He yells. I nod.

"I love you Peeta." I call out. "I love you too Katniss." He yells back. "I love you Annie." Finnick calls out. She is way too upset to answer. The door slowly shuts and Annie and I hug each other tighter as the door closes and we have no more sight of the people we love.

I hear the hovercraft start up and I feel a hand on my back. I react quickly and I see Haymitch and my mother. "I knew that you would be an absolute mess." He says. I break away from Annie and stand in front of Haymitch while my mother starts to hug Annie, it's not as weird because they know each other really well.

"Come here sweetheart." He says opening is arms. I push myself to him and I turn my head so I can watch the hovercraft take off. It slowly moves off the ground and my head follows it as it rises into the sky. I can now see nothing. No hovercraft anymore.

My head turns into Haymitch's chest and I cry into it. "Come on sweetheart, let's go." He says breaking away from me and wrapping his arm around me to hold me up. Peeta is now gone, and I already feel bare.

**Okay let me put this out there, when I wrote this chapter I was so sad! It was so hard to write because I love Peeta so much. When I read it yesterday, I burst into tears, and I don't burst into tars that often, so it as definitely a hard thing for me to write! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please please review! I am happy with the amount I am getting, but I would love more feedback! Baby in two chapters guys so keep reviewing for that! Love you guys! everlark4ever75 xx**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

**Peeta's POV**

It has been over a week since we left 13. Many of us were already dead, Boggs among them. He got his legs blown off and he bled to death. The mission was then given to Jackson. We have arrived in the Capitol after the hovercraft dropped us in 1, so we could walk the rest of the way. It took us four days to walk, but we had lots of breaks.

I missed Katniss like crazy. The last time I was away from her for this long was when she was in the Capitol being held by Snow. We have received nothing from the Holo indicating if something has happened in 13, so I am taking that as a good sign. We're getting closer to Snow's mansion every step we take.

Gale and Johanna have already violated the trust of keeping watch at the same time. I usually stay up with Jackson when we have to take watch. We have gone through so many obstacles already that we lost most of the people to them.

On the first few days of being in the Capitol, Gale and I have been shot. Gale in the shoulder and me in the leg. It was painful, but not as much as my pain from not being able to see the person I love.

Cressida and Jackson got the bullets out and stitched us back up. I am fine, but it still hurts. Nothing compared to the pain I get in after running all day with my prosthetic leg rubbing against the stub of my leg. I should be fine after a few more days.

We are now staying in a little unit of a lady that Johanna killed. We won't be able to stay much longer but, it works for now. We have stocked up on the food that is here now. It is chaos outside, but hopefully it will pass, but I doubt it. We have managed to make a plan for how much longer we will be.

We are going to travel in the underground tunnels that Castor can navigate and then tomorrow we are going to stay with someone that Cressida knows in a little shop a few blocks from Snow's mansion. After we stay there for a day, we are going to go there and find Snow and kill him. We made a promise, that whoever was closest to him out of us Victor's, they will do the honours of killing him.

I think it is a pretty god idea, because he is the one who has done the most damage to us. So in a matter of days or a week at the most, I will be back with Katniss. My beautiful Katniss.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up screaming. Like I have for the last week. Tears all over my face, dry throat, sweat all over my body and pain in my heart. I stretch my arm out to find Peeta, but my hand only finds the sheets. I lay staring at the roof. Tear spilling out as I think about the things that could have happened to Peeta that we don't know about.

If he is dead and they haven't said anything. If he has been shot and he is bleeding to dead. The possibilities are endless. I swear I have thought of everyone over the last week. I just want my Peeta back.

I shouldn't go anywhere, but I promised Finnick that I would be there for Annie, because he couldn't. So I get dressed, brush my teeth and the put on some slip on shoes, because I can't put my boots on because of the huge swollen stomach that grows bigger everyday. I head out on my way to Annie's.

When I get there she looks the same she has everyday, blotchy face from crying. We give each other a hug and then we head down to the cafeteria. Greasy has been giving us the best food, but even if it is the best I can't tell, everything is bland and plain without Peeta.

We go back to her room and we just talk about the funny things that Peeta and Finnick have done over the years, we laugh at the little things that they have done. Which makes this time easier to get through.

"Finnick's mother once told me this story about Finnick when he was a boy, He found this little seagull on one of the beaches, and it has broken its wing so he took it home and feed it the pieces of fish that he caught until the seagull was ready to fly off again. When Finnick set the seagull free, it always came back to see Finnick." She says.

I laugh. "That is so cute. I don't know many stories about Peeta when he was a boy, or any at all for that matter." I explain. "Yes you do." She says.

I look at her with confusion. "When Peeta was a boy, he only cared about you. He suffered beatings to give you something that you desperately needed, so you could survive another day. If you two never got reaped, I swear he would have eventually got the courage to tell you his feelings without the cameras. That is a story that you know about Peeta from when he was a boy. He would risk his life to give you something you needed." She finishes.

She is right. No matter how crazy a person can be they still know how to make another happy. "Your right Annie." I answer. "Katniss he really loves you and he will be back in a few days. I bet he will." She says. I smile and try not to cry again. "Finnick will as well." I announce. She smiles. "He could have had anyone in the whole of Panem and he chose you. He didn't want one of those fake girls from the Capitol, he wanted you. That is something that is one-hundred percent true." I tell her.

She smiles and then we spend the rest of the morning talking about whatever pops into our head.

It comes to be night and we have had lunch and we just went down for dinner. When we get back we start to talk some more. We hear a knock at the door and she gets up to get it. I don't need to move as I can see the doorway clearly from here. "I am one of President Coin's assistances and she is asking for you two to report to Command." He man announces.

"Okay thank you." Annie says. The man walks away and then Annie comes over to me and gives me a hand getting up from her low couch. We walk out of the room and to the elevator. We hit the button to Command and I start to wonder why we would be wanted in Command. I hope that Peeta is okay.

**Peeta's POV**

As we sit in silence, Jackson and Mitchell try to get the Holo working again after it fell in the tar that is outside the unit. I hope that it works, because I don't know what will happen is I know that I can't get in contact with Katniss, or her to me. That's when the TV starts to light up with the Capitol symbol. I look around to Cressida.

"It happens to all of the TV's in the Capitol and the Districts. They turn on when there is an announcement or report." She explains. I nod and look back to the TV.

I see a reporters face on the TV. "People of Panem." He starts off. "We have had sightings of the following people- Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Commander Boggs and many others. These people have be trapped in one of our units. Rubble crushing them. These people are dead. President Snow is going to personally be there when the remove the rubble to see their bodies. That is all for now." She finishes.

Footage of our former hideout shows on the screen covered in rubble. Then the screen goes black. If this was shown in all of the Districts, that means Katniss might have seen this.

Someone in 13 must have seen it. Now they think I am dead. This is most definitely what I wanted to hear. Just when I thought that Katniss had finally got over me possibly dying, they announced that I am dead. Great.

**Katniss's POV**

Annie and I stand in shock looking at the screen that is now black. Peeta is dead. Covered with rubble. That is one of the scenarios that didn't go through my head. Just when I thought Peeta was going to come back. He dies. "I am so sorry Katniss and Annie." Coin says. I can't even look at her.

She did this. She sent him there so she could become the President of Panem. I run out of Command as fast as I could possibly go. I don't bother to take the elevator, instead I take the stair and I just climb down. I don't know how far I have gone down, but I know that the pain in my chest is not going to go away no matter what I do.

When I stop climbing, I get off at level 49. I find the storage room and lock myself in it.

I end up sleeping in the storage room with tears never stopping. My Peeta, dead. That all that I can think. I am never going to see him again. I figure I am going to have to leave eventually so I struggle to get up and get into the elevator. I hit the button to Haymitch's floor. He is the only one I can think of that can comfort me.

When I get to his door I knock and hold the door frame for support. He opens the door. I push myself into his arms. "Haymitch, he is." I start to say as I burst into tears. "I know sweetheart. I know." He says. We just stand there, Haymitch holding me together as I slowly fall apart.

That's when I feel it. The biggest amount of pain that I have experienced in my stomach. I scream out in pain and step back away from Haymitch. I feel water trickling down my leg. My water has just broke.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Baby next chapter guys! Review to get it!**


	56. Chapter 56

This is what you have all been waiting for, the birth! I hope that you enjoy and please tell me what you thought! I have been waiting two months for this to be done and I think that I have made the story amazing! I am so happy that some of you have stuck with me from the beginning and waited very patiently! Now Please read and please enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know what you thought of the chapter! Kepp reviewing for more! I will now stop rambling- ENJOY! everlark4ever75 xx

Chapter 56

**Peeta's POV**

The TV lights up again as we get everything ready to through the underground tunnels. The Capitol's symbol appears. The same reporter appears on the screen as last night. "People of Panem." She says the same way she did last night. "The place where Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Gale Hawthorne and others has been searched to only find the body of one Commander Boggs. The President was present at the site when this was revealed. If anyone sees any of the following people, you are to report it to the nearest Peacekeeper. That is all." She finishes and they show all of our faces on the screen.

"We are now wanted, nothing we haven't done before." Jackson announces. "Come on. We have to leave." Mitchell says. "Finnick, that means Katniss and Annie know that we aren't dead." I say to Finnick. He looks at me and smiles. "That's good Peeta." He says. "I know." I answer.

**Katniss's POV**

Not now. Not now. I think. "Katniss what is it?" Haymitch asks. I hold my stomach. "The baby." I say. That is enough for me to say for him to understand. "Is it a false labour?" He asks. I shake my head.

"My water just broke." I say. I push myself against the door frame so I am standing up. "Okay, we have to get you to the hospital." He says shutting the door. He grabs onto my shoulder and helps me to the elevator. Why now? I think.

**Haymitch's POV**

When we get Katniss to the hospital and into her room with her doctor, I look for Wendy and Prim since they said that they were going to be here today after talking to them the other day.

I promise Katniss that I will be back and she just lays in pain. I start to run to all different doctors and nurses asking them where Wendy and Prim are. When someone finally give me the answer I really need to hear. They are in one of the rooms tending to a patient. I get the number and go running to that room.

I see them leaning over a bed. They turn to me as I burst through the door. "Haymitch?" Wendy says. "Katniss is in labour." I say. That is all I have to say before they start to rush around and out the door. I tell them I have something I need to do before I go back to the room. They understand and we part at the elevator.

When I get up to Command I run into the room and Coin turns to me along with her little insects around her. "You need to contact them now." I say walking over to her. "Why is that Mr Abernathy?" She asks. "Peeta needs to know that his fiancée is in labour." I announce.

"Oh, of course. The person that I wanted to kill Snow is going to have to come back at the highest part of the mission. Just because she is knocked up." She says turning to the machinery. "Hey, she is my niece. Don't you dare talk about her like that." I yell at her. She turns back to me.

"Do you want me to alert him or not?" She asks. "Yes." I say. "Then you need to calm down." She says. I take a deep breath and step back. "Thank you." She says. "Now, what do you want me to say?" She asks me. "Can I just do it?" I ask. "Fine." She finally gives in.

I step up to the machinery and start to type on the keyboard. When I am done I step back and she reads it and sends it. "They will be notified in a matter of seconds." She says. "Thank you Alma." I say running back to the elevator. Let's just hope he gets it. I think.

**Peeta's POV**

We are piling into the tunnels, that's when I hear the beeping of the Holo. Everyone stops moving and look to Jackson who is holding the Holo. "We just got a message." She announces. She fiddles with some of the buttons and stares at the screen and then she looks at me. "What?" I ask.

She turns the Holo towards me and I look at the writing. '_Peeta, Katniss is in labour. You have to get back here now! There is a hovercraft near you. Take it over and fly it back. You should make it back in time. Haymitch.' _I am not yet in the tunnel so I turn and run towards the door.

"Mitchell, go with him. You know how to fly the hovercrafts." Jackson announces. I don't object. I don't know how to fly one and I need to get back there now.

Mitchell and I have found the hovercraft he was talking about and we board it. We shoot all of the people in it and we take off. We are in the air as soon as we know it. Mitchell knows how to make a hovercraft go faster than it would so he does that. "We should get back in two hours." He says. "It's going to take that long?" I say sitting in the chair next to him.

"Peeta, it's the fastest we can go." He says. I nod and look at the sky. I am going to see Katniss in a matter of time. Let's hope I am not too late. I think.

**Katniss's POV**

The pain grows bigger every contraction. They are twenty minutes apart growing closer every time, but they are the most painful thing I have ever experienced. More than the fireball in the first arena. More than the poisonous fog in the Quarter Quell. Nothing compares to this.

With Peeta dead, I don't know what I am going to do. I am in so much physical pain, but the pain from Peeta being dead is a mental and emotional pain. "Katniss you are dilated four centimetres, it is still going to be a while." Dr Reeds says. I sigh. This is going to be so long. I think. I need Peeta here with me. He would make the time go so quickly. I start to cry again. "Katniss are you okay?" Prim asks. "I need Peeta here." I sob. I hear the door open and see Haymitch run in.

"I sent a message to the Holo, and if Peeta is still alive he will come. We aren't sure though." He says. "So there's hope?" Prim asks. "Yes." Haymitch says. "I'm going to wait outside." He announces. I don't worry about him because Peeta might be alive. He might be here. But there is a little voice inside of me that is saying he is still dead. I hate this. I hate not knowing if the person I love is dead or not. I now know how Peeta felt when I was in the Capitol.

**Peeta's POV**

We have just crossed the border of 13. I am closer to Katniss. I am in the same District as her. "Peeta are you alright?" Mitchell asks breaking the silence. "Yeah. Just a bit." I can't think of the word. Worried? Upset? I don't even know. "That's how I felt when my first kid was born." He announces. "You have kids?" I ask. T

his is surprising. I didn't expect him to have kids. "Yeah three. They are the best thing in my life. They are what make me so persistent to get home after a mission." He tells me. "How old are they?" I ask him. "12, 8 and 4." He answers. "That's cute." I say. "I love them so much. When my first one was born, it was like everything in the world had changed. Everything seemed so soft and beautiful. When I held her for the first time, her little green eyes looked up to me and my whole life had changed. It is the best feeling." He says.

I smile and think about what the moment will feel like. Holding someone that is a combination of the love of my life and myself. This just makes me want to get there quicker. "Hold onto something." He says. "We're landing." He announces. I grab onto the seats arms and look to the trees as we descend into the loading dock. I see feel the hovercraft penetrate down and we are now on the ground.

I quickly get out of the seat and run to the exit that is opening. I run out and jump onto the ground of the landing dock. It hurts my leg but I ignore it. I start to run to the elevator and I pass many people. When I get in the elevator I push the hospital level and I descend down to the ground. It stops and I get out. I start to run. I hear a scream and I know that it could only come from Katniss.

**Katniss's POV**

The contractions are now a few minutes apart. "Katniss, you are fully dilated. Next contraction you are going to have to push." Dr Reeds tells me. Prim and my mother are on one side of me. "Not without Peeta." I say. "Katniss you have to." My mother says. I shake my head and my hair that is covered with sweat is now sticking to my face.

"Katniss your next contraction is about to start." Prim says. "Okay ready?" My mother says. I feel the pain come again and I do as I am told. The pain from the contraction is become unbearable. As I push my scream becomes louder. I yell out Peeta's name. That's when I hear it. The voice I have been craving to hear. "Katniss!" The voice yells. The contraction stops and I yell back out to it. "Peeta!" The door spring open and I see Peeta. "Katniss." He says running up to me. "

Peeta." I say. His lips collide with mine. "I missed you so much." He says between the kisses. "Katniss get ready." Prim warns me. Peeta grabs my hand and I squeeze it tight. "The baby didn't listen to me." He says. I laugh. "No they didn't." I say. The next contraction starts. I scream out in pain again and my hand squeezes tighter against Peeta's as I push, I wouldn't be surprised if I brake his hand.

This goes on for the next few minutes when Dr Reeds finally says what I have been wanting to hear for the past three hours. "One more push should do it." He says. "The next one do it as hard as you can Katniss alright?" He say. I nod vigorously. "This is it." Peeta says looking into my eyes. I smile. "Yeah, this is it." He answers.

He gives me one last kiss. The pain is the worst in the world for this last one. The muscles in my stomach push as hard as I can make them as requested by Dr Reeds. "Come on Katniss." I hear from everyone as I scream the most I have before. "Keep going darling." My mother says. I do so and pain flows through my whole body. I

finish the scream with a sigh of relief as I hear the little high-pitched cry. I lean back and my head falls to the pillow. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. "Congratulations. It's a girl." Dr Reeds announces. My eyes fly open as I look to Peeta who has a big smile on his face. Dr Reeds passes a little baby back to me and I pick her up in my arms.

Peeta is kneeling next to me with his hands on my skin and the baby's. "We're a family Peeta." I say as I feel sweat rolling down my face and neck. "We are." He says grabbing onto our baby's tiny hand. I feel tears start to fall from my face along with the sweat.

Peeta cuts the umbilical cord while I try to get back to a normal breathing pace. My mother and Prim stand outside with Haymitch. Dr Reeds and a nurse go over and do all of the things that they need to do while Peeta holds my hand and occasionally kisses me. Dr Reeds comes over to us and Peeta gets up.

"Here you go Mr Mellark." He says passing our baby to him. "Thank you." He says holding our baby to his chest staring down with the biggest loving eyes I have ever seen. Peeta then sits on the side of the bed holding our little baby against his chest. "Hello my darling Willow Azalea." He says. "Hello Willow." I say.

Peeta looks up to me and passes her to me. I look at her as he puts her in my arms. I have never held anything so precious in my arms before. Her little eyes open to reveal the beautiful azure coloured eyes just like Peeta's. Her little body is covered with a pink blanket. Peeta sits up next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"She's perfect." I finally say smiling at her. "I know." Peeta says. His hand wraps around mine and his fingers touch our daughter's head.

We sit all day holding onto each other. Willow was taken by Dr Reeds so he could run some more tests to see if she was alright. She was only gone for about fifteen minutes but it was already weird to have her gone. "Is Gale still alive?" I ask him. He nods. "He's fine. Same with Finnick and Johanna." He answers. "Good." I say with sigh of relief.

"Gale and I did get shot though." Peeta says. My eyes widen. "What?" I ask. I can't believe my ears. "We got shot. Gale in the shoulder and me in the leg. Cressida and Jackson got the bullets out and stitched us back together. We were both fine within the next few days." He finishes. "Are you okay now?" I ask him touching his leg.

"Yeah. Just a bit sore. It is quite painful having something ripped out of you without the right equipment." He explains. "Try having a baby Peeta." I say. He just laughs and holds me tighter and kisses my head.

"The first night on the road, Johanna and Gale had to stay up and keep watch and they hooked up, so Jackson split them up." He says with a laugh. "Oh god." I say with a giggle after.

"They all should be back within a few days." He says. "Good." I answer. I push my head into his chest and close my eyes. The last thing I picture is my little girl in Peeta's arms.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Everyone say hello to Willow Azalea Mellark! **


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**Gale's POV**

Castor, Jackson and a few others are now dead. With Mitchell back at 13 along with Peeta there are only a few of us left. Finnick, Johanna, Cressida, Pollux and I are all that is left.

We are now at Cressida's friends shop. Tigris lets us stay in the basement of her shop. Later on today we are going to head into Snow's mansion and kill him.

Since Peeta is gone, only three of us are in the draw to kill Snow. After it is done, we will catch a hovercraft back to 13. I really hope that nothing happened to Katniss or Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

I must have fallen asleep in the chair next to Katniss last night because that is where I am when I wake up. I see Katniss soundly asleep. I am still in shock that Katniss and I are now parents.

I get up and brush my fingers over Katniss's delicate hand. I walk over to the crib on the side of the wall where our daughter lays asleep. Dr Reeds announced that Willow was as healthy as any child born.

I lean my head over the crib and my hand falls in and strokes the skin under the beanie of my daughter's precious head. She is the most perfect thing in the whole world. I don't think I have ever seen anything so precious and delicate in all of my life.

Her eyes open and her deep blue eyes look into mine. Her arms fly around and her tiny feet kick the blanket that is wrapped around her. She starts to cry. "Sshh." I say picking her up in my arms. She fits perfectly in the cradle of my arms. After bobbing around a little bit Willow stops crying. "There we go." I say.

"Do you want to know something?" I ask her. I know that I won't get a response but I tell her anyway. "Your mother is the best person in the world. Yes she is. She will love you as long as she will live. Yes she will. No matter what happens." I tell her.

She doesn't do anything. I don't expect her too. I am just happy that she is here in my arms looking up to me. All I do is stand holding my daughter. Taking in every aspect of her. She is exactly how I imagined her. It's so amazing how beautiful something can be.

**Katniss's POV**

I can hear the caring voice of the person I love. Talking to someone in a soft caring voice. I open my eyes to see Peeta holding Willow in his arms. He walks around slowly not lifting his eyes off of his daughter in his arms.

I don't bother to disturb him. I just watch him as he makes small movements around the room holding our child. A few minutes pass and I eventually talk. "Hey Peeta." I say. He looks up with a big smile on his face. "Hey beautiful." He answers.

I smile and look at him as he looks back down to Willow. I start to push myself up when I realise how much pain I am in. I get up eventually so I am sitting upright on the bed.

He comes over and sits on the bed with me. "She is so beautiful." I say. "Yeah she is. But not as beautiful as you." Peeta answers.

I look up to him and give him a kiss. When I break away I look back down to her. "I can beg to differ." I answer. He smiles. "My turn." I say holding my hands out. Peeta hands me Willow and I cradle her in my arms.

Her arms are flying everywhere. "I don't think that she was kicking me that whole time." I say to Peeta while I grab one of her hands. He laughs. "Me neither." He says giving me a little smirk. He grabs her other hand and she smiles.

"Look Peeta, she has your smile." I say. He smiles and I laugh. "Just like that." I say. He laughs. Willow stops moving so much and her eyes close and her fingers curl around my finger. I smile and laugh.

My mother and Prim come down today and they bring Effie and Haymitch. Prim holds her first. "Hello Willow, I am your Aunty Prim." She says. Peeta sits on the bed with me with his arm around me.

Effie holds her next. "Oh Katniss she is beautiful." She says. Peeta and I smile at each other and then watch as Willow gets passed around.

Haymitch is next. "She can have a choice of calling me God Haymitch or Great Uncle Haymitch. Personally I like the God Haymitch more." He says. "You will be known as Great Uncle Haymitch then." Peeta says. We all laugh. He passes Willow to my mother. "I have something I want to say." Haymitch announces.

We all look at him. "I am going to stop drinking." He announces. "You really think you will be able to do that?" I ask. "Well I don't want Willow to always see me off my face, and I think that it is time that I stopped." He says. "You think." Peeta says.

Everyone laughs expect Haymitch. "Hey." He says. "You guys, she is so beautiful. She looks like what you did when you were a baby Katniss." My mother explains.

They spend the rest of the day with us. They brought another onesie for Willow and my mother changed her into it. I fed her for the first time today. It was one of the weirdest feelings, but I am sure that feeling will become more natural the more times I feed her.

Prim can't stop holding her. It's so cute when Prim holds her. I don't think that I have stopped smiling today. I am just so happy. I can think about what could make this day better, if Gale, Johanna, Finnick and Annie were here. I really hope that they are okay.

**Johanna's POV**

"Let's go." I yell as we take off into the crowd of the Capitol that is in the garden of Snow's mansion. The rain is painful to run through but I have to in order to get into the mansion. We are almost there when Gale grabs my arms and stops me before we get under the porch of the mansion. "What?" I ask.

He presses his lips to mine and pulls away. "Just in case." He says. "Good idea." I say kissing him again. We then run up the steps and burst into his mansion shooting whoever we see.

From coming here a few times by his request, I know where his den is. "This way." I say leading with my axe swing around. We get to the doors that lead into his study and I push them open.

I see the room full of roses of all different colours and styles. I see him sitting in the corner.

"Well, well. Miss Mason." He greets me as I walk into his view. "You brought some friends. Mr Odair and Mr Hawthorne." He adds. "What brings you to my mansion?" He asks.

"We were sent on a mission." Finnick announces. "Oh. What type of mission?" He asks. "An assassination." Gale answers. "Of whom?" Snow asks. "You." I state. "Now Finnick!" I yell. I see Finnick throw his trident into Snow's foot. He cries out in pain.

"You think that is painful? Huh?" I ask him. He tries to move his foot but it is stuck to the ground by Finnick's trident. "There was two others who wanted to be here when this happened. Take a guess who they are." I say. "Take a guess." I yell.

He looks up to me and stares me in the face with no sign of pain for these few seconds. "Mr Mellark and Miss Everdeen." He says with no pain in his voice. "Ding. Ding. Ding. You got one right." I say.

"Where do you think they are?" I ask. "They are in 13, with their new baby. Keeping it safe from people like you." Gale says. "How does it feel to sit there? Not being able to move?" I ask calmly. "Tell me how you feel." I yell. He coughs and blood splatters.

He his hand to his face and wipes up the blood with the napkin in his hand. "Painful." He answers calmly. "Really? You think that is painful?" I ask. "Now Gale!" I yell.

An arrow goes through his hand. He cries out in pain again. There is now blood soaking the white floor beneath him. "What about now?" Finnick asks. He doesn't move.

"I know that it was you that hired that man to do that thing to Prim. I always knew it was you." Gale says. "And do you know what. I want to do the exact same thing to you, but that would be too easy." I go on.

Soon enough Snow will run out of blood to spill. After both of his hands have been pinned to the tables next to him, Finnick gets the trident and throws it to the other foot.

I use the pocket knife I have on me to cut his skin. "This is nothing compared to the pain you have put us through. Killing members of our family. The ones we love. To do things that we don't want to do. Well that isn't going to happen anymore." I say. I lift up my axe and examine it.

"Someone from 13 brought this from my home in 7 so I could have it for this mission. I was given this axe by my fiancée that you killed. I think that using it to kill you, is pretty good revenge." I say.

"Goodbye Snow." I say cheerfully. I throw the axe in his direction, penetrating into his skull.

We stand in silence looking at his blood covered body. "That's it. He's gone." Gale says. "He can no longer harm us." Finnick says. I walk up to him, stepping in his blood and pull my axe from his face and Finnick's trident from his foot.

I walk away and up to Gale. My lips press against his and then I pull away. "Let's go back. I've had enough of looking at these Capitol people." I say walking out of the room. "Here you go Finnick." I say passing his trident.

"Wait." I say turning around. "One last thing." I say walking to his desk. I find a piece of paper and a pen and scribble something onto it. "What are you doing Johanna?" Gale and Finnick ask me.

"My final touch." I state. I sit the piece of paper in his lap and walk off. "My job is done." I announce.

**Okay guys, I want to know how you think I did it. Did I do it okay? Did I do it to violent? Too easy? I want to know. So now Baby Mellark is born and Snow is dead, what do you think could happen next? TBH, I don't even know at the moment, but eventually I will figure it out and when I do you will be happy, I think. Anyway PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE review and tell me what you think. I have been giving constructive criticism for the past two days to my fellow dancers (I am an irish dancer! LOL) So I would love to hear yours to me! Anyway, I will let you get on with your lives now. But PLEASE review! I really enjoy it! everlark4ever75 xx **


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up to the cry of my baby. I get up and see what she is crying about. Of course she needs to be changed at whatever time it is. I change Willow and then put her in a new onesie and feed her and nurse her to sleep.

It doesn't take that long for her to fall asleep but I can't let her go. I eventually fall back to sleep in the chair next to the bed.

I wake up to Peeta shaking my arm. My eyes open and I see him holding Willow in his arms. "Katniss we have been told that we need to report to Command within the next hour." He says.

"Okay. Are we taking her with us or?" I ask Peeta. "Prim and your mother are going to come and look after Willow since she shouldn't leave the hospital for the next few days." He tells me.

"Okay." I answer. My mother and Prim arrive shortly after I finish my shower. They take Willow and Prim has already taken possession of my baby. We leave them to it and walk hand in hand to Command, or at least I thought we were going to Command.

"Peeta I thought we were going to Command." I say as we stop at the 57th level. "We are. Just picking up Annie before we go as I was directed." He answers. I nod and we step out onto Annie's floor. It has to be something about the mission.

I couldn't be anything else. I we get to her door and we knock. The door instantly open and Annie stand in front of us. "Hey Annie." I say. She pushes herself into my arms. "I heard you had a girl. Congratulations Katniss." She says. "Thanks Annie." I answer. She pulls away and hugs Peeta. "Oh Peeta, I am so happy you are okay." She says.

"Same goes for you." He says back to her. "Congratulations both of you." She says. "Thank you." Peeta says as she pulls away. "So is there any news?" She asks. "We have been asked to report to Command. You as well." Peeta says.

Her eyes light up. "Let's go then." She says pulling her door shut. "Alright." I say walking after her.

On the way to Command, we tell Annie about Willow. She just sighs and says 'Oh.' When we are in Command we are all gathered around the same monitor that we were when the announced Peeta's 'death.' "What's going on?" We ask. "Just watch." Coin directs us. The screen turns on and the Capitol symbol appears.

"People of Panem. We would like to announce the death of our President." The reporter says. "Does this mean they did it?" Peeta says. "Sshh and watch." Coin says.

"The footage about to be shown may be distressing to some people." The lady says. They show Snow's mansion and then Snow. He has arrows in his hands, a massive chunk of his skull missing and blood staining the white carpet and a note in his lap reading. "_Coin our job is done. Best wishes, Squad 451." _After that it had a smiley face. That has to be done by Johanna. I think.

"President Snow was found dead in his mansion this morning by two of his officials. He was killed by the people listed on this note. Some people are happy for the loss of the President, other's mourning from the loss. They will announce the new President of Panem within the next few days. That is all." The reporter finishes up.

"Wow." I say. "Let me second that." Peeta says. "So are they back?" Annie asks. Coin turns to us and points behind us. I see Johanna, Gale and Finnick standing behind us.

"Finnick!" Annie yells. "Gale!" I say running up to him. His arms wrap around me. "I told you I was going to come back." He says. "I'm so happy you are alright." I say. "So am I." He says.

"Congratulation by the way." He says. "What did you guys have?" He asks as I step away. "We had a little girl." I answer. "What's her name?" He asks. "Willow." I say. "That's a nice name Catnip." He says. "Thank you." I say.

"What's her full name?" He asks. "Willow Azalea Mellark." I announce. "I love it. I can't believe you actually had a baby after you saying that you were never having kids." He states.

"I never thought I would, but she made me want to." I say. "I'm just happy you that you're happy. I'm really proud of you Katniss." He states. "Thanks Gale."

I swap with Peeta and greet Johanna. "Hey Johanna." I say. "Hey brainless 1." She answers. I hug her and she hugs me back. "So, what sex is Toast?" She asks. "A girl." I answer with a laugh. "Really? I was expecting a boy, especially with the nickname 'Toast.'" She says.

"I didn't even know what I was expecting. All I know is that she is the best thing in my life." I answer. "That's nice." She says. "So besides Toast, what is her name?" She asks. "Willow." I answer. "Full name." She asks. "Willow Azalea." I say. "Mellark I presume." She asks. "Of course." I answer.

I don't think that I am going to get a hug with Finnick as he is being pre-occupied with Annie hanging onto him. "Hey Finnick." I say. "Hello Katniss." He answers. "Congratulations." He says. "Thanks Finnick." I say pushing my body to Peeta's. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my cheek. "So what is their name?" Finnick asks.

"Our little girl's name is Willow." Peeta says. "Oh, you had a little girl. Who does she look like?" He asks. "I think he would look like Peeta because he is such a girl." Gale explains. We laugh.

"Actually she looks like Katniss." Peeta says. "But she has Peeta's eyes and smile." I announce. "I think we would all like to see her." Finnick says. "Yeah I wanna see this piece of Toast." Johanna says. We laugh and all head back to the hospital.

"You weren't kidding when you said she looked like Catnip." Gale says as he holds her. "She looks like a splitting image of Katniss when she was a baby. Except for the eyes." My mother explains. Johanna stands next to Gale and she grabs Willow's arm. "You're so cute." She says. Everyone looks at her. "What?" She says looking up to us.

"If I say she is cute, that is a definite compliment." She says. "You should be proud." She adds. I look to Peeta and smile. "We are." He answers. "You're lucky. You don't have to live through the Games." Gale says to Willow. "So it's a definite no to the Hunger Games continuing?" I ask. "It's not definite, but I'm sure if the next President had any sense at all, they would get rid of them." Finnick says.

"But what if Coin becomes President? I'm sure she will continue the Games." Peeta says. "I have a feeling she would too." Gale says. "Since we are the remaining Victor's, we should get to vote who we want as the President." Peeta explains.

"Yeah. We should." Johanna agrees. "We will approach her about it another time." Finnick says. We all nod and go back to looking at Peeta's and my daughter.

**Gale's POV**

When we leave the hospital, I say goodbye to Johanna and we part at the elevator, as I head to my level where my mother and sibling sit waiting for me to return. I knock on the door and wait for it to open. The door opens and I see my mother at the other side of the door. "Hey Mum." I say. She pushes herself to me.

"Oh my beautiful Gale." She says hugging my tight. I wrap my arms around her and I hear Posy scream. "Gale!" She yells wrapping herself against my leg. "Hey Posy." I say. My mother pulls away and moves her hands onto my shoulders and steps aside and Rory hugs me. A nice brother to brother hug.

My other brother Vick yells my name and wraps his arms around the other side of my waist. "Hello Vick." I say. "It's nice to see you brother." Rory explains slapping me on the back and stepping aside. I pick up Posy and sit her on my waist. "Gale." She says again wrapping her little arms around my neck. My free hand pats Vick on the shoulder.

"Come on let's sit down. I think Gale would want to." My mother explains. We make our way to the couch and Posy doesn't let go. "So Gale. Tell us what happened." Rory asks.

I tell them all of the things and not the exact details of our killing of the people and Snow, as Posy and Vick would get scared and my mother wouldn't like me talking about it to them. "So who is the girl you are seeing?" Rory asks.

"None of your business." I answer. I don't need his opinion on who I am going out with. "Oh come on brother. It can't be as bad as who I have gone out with." He states. "I agree with you there." I say. "Who is she Gale?" My mother asks.

I can't deny who I am going out with to my mother that is just not going to happen. "Her name is Johanna." I state. "No way." Rory says. "What?" I ask him as he looks stunned at me. "You're going out with Johanna Mason?" Rory clarifies. I nod.

"You got a problem?" I ask him. "Yeah, you're going out with Johanna Mason." He says. "The last time I checked, yes." I say. "Is she nice?" My mother asks. "She's amazing. She's not like others. She definitely unique." I answer.

"Yeah she is." Rory says. "Oh shut up Rory." I say to him. "Boys." My mother says. "So when am I going to meet her Gale?" She asks. "Soon." I answer.

**Peeta's POV**

"Dr Reeds just said that tomorrow we can leave and go back to our room." I say to Katniss as I approach her. "Good." She answers. I walk up to her and sit on the bed next to her. She holds Willow in her arms. My finger brush my little girls face and then my hand rests on Katniss's.

Willow sleeps just like Katniss does, peacefully and adorable. "She reminds me so much about you." I say. "For example, how she sleeps. So peaceful and cute." I explain. She smiles and laughs then looks down to Willow. "I really doubt I look that cute." She says.

"Oh you do." I say. She leans in and kisses me and then looks back down to Willow. "She's so amazing." She says. "She is." I say grabbing her hand. I feel her hand open slightly in my hand.

Her fingers latch onto my finger and then she relaxes. I gasp. "It feels amazing does it?" She asks me. "When she grabs onto your finger with her tiny hand." Katniss says. I nod and fell a small tear escape.

"Oh Peeta. You are such a baby." She says placing her hand on my face wiping away the tear. "I just can't help but think that this is actually happening." I say. "It is happening Peeta. This is all real." She says placing her hand onto mine.

I laugh a little. "What?" She asks. "It just reminds me of a game that we played travelling to the Capitol. It was called Real or Not Real, and we asked questions and someone would answer it with either Real or Not Real and then give a reason for the answer." I answer.

"Huh." She says. "So if I was to ask you, Is this really happening? You would reply with…" I say waiting for an answer. "Real, because I can feel the presence of our child in my arms." She answers. I smile and lean down and softly kiss our little girls fore head.

I pull away and see her little blue eyes flutter open. "Nice one Peeta, you woke her up." Katniss whispers. Her eyes then close again and she falls back asleep. "For a second." I whisper.

"But I do love seeing those eyes of hers." I say. "So do I." She answers. "Because they are your eyes." She continues. I smile and she passes Willow to me. She is so small and delicate. Katniss gets up off the bed and walks around. "Where are you going?" I ask her. She points to the bathroom. "Oh." I say.

She walks out of the room and leaves me alone with my daughter. I get up and slowly walk around the room, swinging my arms slowly as I look down to her. I put her down back in the crib as gently as I can.

Her eyes open suddenly and they look straight to me and she starts to cry. "It's okay Willow. Go back to sleep. Sshh." I say softly as I pick her back up. "Sshh." I say as I bob her softly around as I hold her to my shoulder.

"It's okay." I say. "Go back to sleep." I say. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Katniss. "I put her in the crib and she started to cry." I say. "It's okay Willow." She says.

She holds out her arms and I place her into her arms. "It's okay. Sshh." She says. She stops crying. "It doesn't even surprise me that you managed to make her stop crying." I say. She places her in the crib and stands over it and I walk over next to her.

_"__Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when you wake, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."_

_"__Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray, forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."_

I start to think back to when I was five, sitting in music class listening to Katniss sing. She sung that exact song. Her voice made everyone around her stop to listen. She is the most extraordinary person in the whole of Panem.

I look at her and her eyes are focused on Willow. I look down to Willow and she looks like she has been asleep for hours. I take Katniss's face in my hands and lift her face to mine. Her lips are soft against mine. Her arms wrap around my body and mine grab around her waist and pull her closer to me.

We stubble onto the bed and we don't lose our concentration. My hands trace down her body to the bottom of her shirt. I feel my finger brush over the skin under her shirt. She puts her hand on my chest and pushes me away.

"Stop." She says. I do as she asks. "Not here and not today." She says. I nod. "Okay." I obey her wishes. I stand up and pull her with me. "I can still kiss you though. Can't I?" I ask. She smiles and her lips press to mine.

**A/N- So, after tis chapter, for me things just started to get hard to write. I have been struggling, but because of the holidays I will post them when they are done! I will not disappoint my readers! I will get my head into whack! My head has been to pre-occupied with other things, but I will try and fit in my fanfiction in with my normal 'Wake up at 5:30 and start writing,' and the actually write instead of being pre-occupied with other things. I am going to make it up to you! Anyway, when I was writing the Gale and Rory scenes, I instantly think about Loki and Thor! Lol. Who else experienced this? Those Marvel fans? I'd love to know! Shout out to Audrey123454321. If anyone wants a shout out, please request one because I will do it! Please review and favourite/follow, etc. Love you guys! everlerk4ever75 xx. P.S. I haven't done a disclaimer in such a long time so here it is- "I do not DO NOT own The Hunger Games. All belongs to Suzanne Collins. My imagination could not create such an amazing story!" So there it is! Now I am going to leave you. **


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

**Katniss's POV**

It has been just over a month since Willow was born. Peeta and I are set back to move to 12 in two weeks. We are excited to start our life together in 12.

My mother and Prim aren't going to come until Prim is a fully fledged doctor, which could be a few months from now or a few years. It doesn't really matter because they are only a forty-five minute trip to 13 from 12, and they say they will visit as often as they can.

Johanna and Gale are officially together and seem very happy. Finnick and Annie's baby is a little boy, but still isn't due for a few months.

Haymitch and Effie announced that they were going out to us, which didn't even shock us. They were always so flirty, but I don't think they knew they were.

Willow is growing more beautiful everyday. Her brown hair is growing and her eyes grow into a deeper blue by the minute. She couldn't be more perfect.

Haymitch and Effie are moving in together in 12. Johanna and Gale are going to buy a house together in 12 or 7, they still haven't figured it out yet.

Finnick and Annie are moving back to 4 the same day we are, because Annie can't imagine being at 13 with me a not few floors up. 13 is starting to grow on me, but never to the amount that I love 12.

The people are so kind and they love seeing little Willow as we walk from one side of 13 to the other. Always stopping us to look at the star-crossed lovers little girl. I don't blame them, I would stop anyone if they had a baby that looked like ours. Except there isn't anymore, because there is only one Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark baby.

Willow is always waking up in the middle of the night crying. It is usually Peeta who gets up and deals with her, which is what he is happy to do. He is always happy to do anything for her. Peeta interacts with her so much. She doesn't do anything back, but he is just happy talking to her and all of that.

I am happy that he chose me to spend the rest of his life with, because I couldn't imagine my life without him. He is the most amazing person in the world.

Coin was found dead in 13 from an unknown cause. No one knows, but we are happy because she almost changed all of our lives forever. Killing off the people that we love just so she can become the President of Panem.

She didn't deserve to become President of Panem. The new President of Panem was announced the other day, Paylor from District 8 became the President. There are no more Hunger Games.

So my daughter will be safe from the threat of the Games. We are all so happy, because that means that no one else will die from being put in the Games.

Today Peeta and I are going to 12 for a visit to see how things have or haven't changed. "Are you almost ready Katniss?" Peeta asks me as he puts the last of the things in Willow's bag. "Yes." I say walking into the bedroom to get Willow out of the crib.

"Hello baby." I say reaching my hands into the crib to pick up Willow. I lift her to my chest and place my arm under her bottom so she leans on it. My other hand rests on her back to hold her to me.

I walk out into the lounge area and kneel down by Willow's carrier. I pull her away from my body and place her in it. I clip her in and touch her nose. She smiles and I smile back to her as I see Peeta's smile on her face. Peeta crouches down beside me and rest his hand on the edge of the carrier.

His finger extends and touches Willow on the nose. "Pop." Peeta says. Peeta does it again. "Pop." He says. Willow laughs and so do I. "Who's my little girl? Who's my little girl?" Peeta says to Willow as he leans into the carrier. I can't help but smile.

That's all I seem to do at the moment. Because the way Peeta interacts with Willow is so adorable, so I just can't help myself. "You are. Yes you are." He says. I smile and laugh as Willow does. "Peeta, don't make her stay up through the whole flight to 12." I say.

Peeta pulls away and Willow's happy face is shown to the world. "Come on. We should go if we don't want them to leave without us." I say. "You're right." He answers. "Do you want me to take Willow?" I ask Peeta. "No. I've got her."

He says picking her up and helping me to my feet by pulling me up by the hand. I get Willow's bag and swing it over my shoulder. Peeta and I walk hand in hand out of the door and down the corridor.

We get on the hovercraft and Willow is now asleep. That's good because I don't know how she would react to the flight. The flight takes forty-five minutes and she stays asleep the whole time.

When we land they tell us to take as long as we want. We thank them and say that we will be back soon. We step out and see the rebuilt Justice Building. It looks exactly the same. So do the surrounding. Peeta and I walk hand in hand around 12. We visit the Hob and see it rebuilt with some upgrades.

The Seam houses are bigger and look better now. They might finally be counted as more than just people of the Seam, as they were before. Shops have been installed everywhere. They have a supermarket, drug store, all of that. The hospital is one of the lightest places in all of 12.

The place we get to next is the Bakery. Peeta's Bakery. Peeta had been talking to someone in 13 about the construction of the Bakery, as it was all his. Peeta planned it and then he passed the details to the worker who was going back to 12 to build it. From the plans that Peeta had shown me, it looks like an exact match to his plan.

Wood panelling on the outside painted with a cream colour. Stair lead up to the double doors that are brown with glass panels inside. Two big windows on one side of the doors and four at different heights on the other side. White lettering stands out over the windows and door that read, 'Mellark Family Bakery.' The porch still remains with a cover over it.

"Peeta it looks amazing." I say to him. "Just like the drawings." I add. "Yeah." He answers. "Do you see what I did there?" Peeta asks pointing to the lettering.

I smile. "Yes I do." I answer. "It was my family's Bakery and since it became mine, I named it after them and us." He clarifies. I smile and put my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to go in?" I ask. He looks around. "I don't think that we can since no one is around and I don't know how to get into it without a key." He states.

I lift my head off his shoulder and nod. "Victors Village now?" He asks. "Alright." I answer.

We walk into Victors Village to see that nothing has changed. I'm hoping that our things are still inside. Peeta and I decided that moving into his house would be the best option, because my house is Prim and my mother's so we decided that us moving into his house was the best idea.

We walk to the outside of the house and Peeta opens the door and puts Willow down inside the door. He picks me up and I screech a little. "Welcome home the future Mrs Mellark." He says walking into our home. He puts me back down and grabs Willow out of her carrier. "Look Willow, this is your home." Peeta starts out says as she lay half-awake on his shoulder.

Peeta starts walking around and pointing everything out to her, even though she won't take anything in.

We get upstairs and Peeta opens up a door that is a few down from ours. "This will be your room." He announces. The room is bare, but with all of Willow's things from 13, we can easily fill it. There is a window in the middle of the room that overlooks all of the houses and the tree tops of the woods.

The walls are painted a white that is not too bright and not too dark, it's just perfect. I assume that Peeta will paint the walls again. I take Willow from Peeta's arms and hold her to my chest. I walk to the window and look to Willow and then out to the trees and then back to Willow. "Look Willow. Can you see the trees?" I ask her.

I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me. His lips touch the side of my neck and then he leans his chin on my shoulder. I don't know how this moment could get any better. I am looking out to the trees, the things that I love while holding the person I love, at the same time as other person I love holds me.

We don't stay much longer after that. We go past the bakery and see that it is open so we invite ourselves in. We find a man standing in the middle of the room not moving. "Hello sir." I say. No response.

We walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He falls to the ground and everything crumples. A gasp escapes my mouth and my hand covers it. Peeta kneels down by the man and passes me Willow.

"Take her." He says. I take the carrier into my hands and step back from him as Peeta turns him over. I see the face, lifeless. His neck has a purple line with red surrounding it. He must have been hanged or strangled. "Katniss go find someone." Peeta says.

I nod and start to walk out of the room and then turn around. "What do you want me to do with Willow?" I ask him. "Just leave her here. I will take care of her, just go and get some help." He answers. I put Willow down near him and run out of the door.

I run in the direction of the hospital and see a man outside who looks like someone who could help us. "Um excuse me, but my fiancée and I have just found a dead man in the bakery and we need someone's assistance." I say to him.

"Really. Ok we will get some people there as soon as possible Thank you for informing me." He says rushing off in the opposite direction as me.

Peeta and I stand outside the bakery as the paramedics take a look at the man to see what had happened and all of that. They have taken our statements and we are free to go. "Did you know who he was?" I ask Peeta as we sit on the porch steps of the bakery. "No." He answers.

As we get back onto the hovercraft Willow wakes up. So Peeta and I spend the whole time making sure that she falls back asleep, which she doesn't do. Instead she cries the whole way back.

We try everything, but nothing helps. When we land she stops crying, typical. She obviously hates flying. We get back into our room and we put Willow back into the crib, where she loves to be.

Peeta and I lay down on the couch and we think about what we have seen today. What happened to that man is exactly like what happened to Peeta in a dream I had. "Peeta. I dreamt about it." I say. I feel his eyes look to me.

"What?" He asks. "Not with someone I don't know, but to you. A few weeks or so after I can back from the Capitol, I dreamt that the same thing happened to you." I tell him. "It was one of the worst nightmares I have ever had." I add on.

"You mean you dreamt about what happened today?" He asks, just to clarify my story. I nod. "I can't believe it." He answers. "Neither can I." I say pushing my head into his chest.


	60. Author's Note

Authors Note- For those who care about this fanfiction of mine, please read!

Okay, let me get something straight, in the early stages of my fanfiction I didn't quite know all about what Katniss looked like alright. I had to look it up so I didn't look like a fool, which I seem to have done in good old chapter 3.

I now know that Katniss has grey seam eyes, olive skin and dark hair, but sometimes when I am thinking about Katniss I think that she is like the one that Jennifer Lawrence portrays with the dark brown wavy hair. So in my fanfiction she has dark wavy hair. If you don't like it then feel free to stop reading it. I know that I have some fans that actually don't care about what I mistakes I made, they give me a friendly reminder and have a smiley face or whatever at the end, but one of the reviews I have recently got has really made me angry. So no chapter today just this authors note.

Now on the lighter side of this- I am so happy about the people that take time in their lives to read my fanfiction and review it. Thank you! Those people, I really appreciate it.

I have just got to the point in my fanfiction where it has over 60,000 views! I am so happy! Like beyond happy, I am ecstatic. I want everyone to keep reviewing and reading it because seeing that everyday when I check on it and it has had over a thousand more than the night before makes me so happy! Thank you again.

Now, please feel free to private message me about anything. I would love to talk to my readers, to know exactly their thoughts on it, the good and bad. I love constructive criticism. I would love for you to PM me. Believe me, I am not some weird creep, just want to talk to people who enjoy what I write.

Shout outs- I am so sorry HGgirlonfire74, I forgot about the shout outs in my last upload so I am doing it now. Shout out to HGgirlonfire74. If anyone wants one, please ask and I will do!

I am so happy about the outcome of this fanfiction, this wasn't my first, but my second! Lol. My first is 'Stay with me Katniss? Always, Always Peeta', if you want to read it. It is a version where Peeta wasn't hijacked. Yeah, I got inspired by the photos that where going all over the internet where if Peeta wasn't hijacked. So yeah. I will continue that story when I am comfortable doing another fanfiction instead of Fight Til The End, but that could still be a while away, lol.

Anyways… So that is the end of my thoughts! I hope that you all keep reviewing when I put up chapter and keep following me! Thanks for your time, everlark4ever75 xx P.S. I will put a chapter up tomorrow, don't worry about waiting too long. I usually have a at least three chapters ahead of the one that is one here, but I only have two! So I need to write a few more chapters before the next chapter goes up! Sorry for any inconvenience. Everlark4ever75 xx J


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

**Peeta's POV**

Today I am not woken to the cry of my daughter. Instead I am of Katniss's voice talking to Willow. I open my eyes to see Katniss sitting up in the middle of the bed with Willow laying the length of Katniss's fore arms.

She looks over to me and brings Willow to her face. "Look who decided to wake up." She says kissing her fore head. "Daddy did. Yes he did. Yes he did." She continues giving Willow another kiss.

"Hey don't pay me out." I say sitting up. I move towards Katniss and sit behind her and let my arms wrap around hers. I place my head on her shoulder and give her a kiss on the neck.

"Hello beautiful." I whisper into her ear before kissing her again. "And hello my beautiful daughter." I say as Katniss lifts her up to the shoulder I am leaning on. My head lifts off her shoulder and let Willow rest on it.

She is small and innocent as she lays on Katniss's shoulder. My mouth grabs Willow's small, delicate hand and lightly blows on it making a funny sound. I have been told that this is called a raspberry. Willow giggles as I do it and so does Katniss. I then kiss her head.

Today was the day that we were moving back to 12. Willow's things have already been taken so it only leaves the essentials that we could have needed these last few days.

The paintings I have done have all been taken to 12, our room is almost as bare as it was when I was assigned this room a matter of months ago. "Guess what Willow?" I ask her.

"Were moving home today. Yes we are. Yes we are." I tell her as I take her from Katniss's grips and then shuffle off the bed. I place her on my bare chest and whisper things into her ear about how much I love her.

We get dressed and then Katniss dresses Willow. We don't bother to use the carrier today because we are just walking around for a little while before we come back and get the remainder of our things.

We walk out with Willow in Katniss's arms. We go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast. I get our food while Greasy and Katniss admire Willow. We sit down and finish it and then Katniss passes Willow to me.

"So who are we going to go and see first?" I ask her. "I think we should go and say goodbye to Johanna and Gale first." Katniss finishes. "Okay. So Gale and Johanna first. Then?" I ask. "Then my mother and Prim. Because they are the only other people, since Cinna, Portia and my prep team left a few weeks back. Haymitch and Effie are already in 12 and Finnick and Annie are going to help us settle in before they go off to 4." She answers.

Willow starts to fidget in my arms. "Alright. So off to Johanna's." I say. "Yes. Off to Johanna's." She agrees getting up and taking our trays. "Willow." I say. She stops and then I touch her little nose. "Pop." I say.

She looks at me and then I do it again. "Pop." I say. This time she starts to laugh. "She really like it when you do that." Katniss says. "She does. Doesn't she." I say as I smile down to her.

**Katniss's POV**

I knock on the door and then stand back with Peeta. The door opens and we see Johanna on the other side. "Well hello brainless 1, 2 and Toast." She greets us. "Hey Johanna." We say. "Come in." She says letting us in.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asks as she shuts the door. "We came to say goodbye, since we are leaving today." Peeta say. "Right. And you assumed that Gale would be here." She answers.

"Well, we did come to say goodbye to you and Gale." I say. "Where is he if he isn't here?" Peeta asks. "I don't know, with his family." She answers. We both nod. We stay with Johanna for about fifteen minutes and then we say goodbye.

Because Gale wasn't with Johanna we are heading to his room to see if he is there. We knock on the door and we see Gale. "Hey Gale." I say.

"Hello Catnip and Mellark." He greets us. "We're just coming to say goodbye." I say. He looks at us in confusion. "Goodbye?" He says. "Yeah, were leaving today to go back to 12." Peeta says.

"Right. I knew that." He says. We laugh and he lets us in. We let Gale hold onto Willow at his request and then we just talk. We stay for a while when we realise that we still have to see my mother and Prim.

We give his family a hug and I say to them that we will see them soon. I go up to Gale and hug him. "I would love to see you in 12." I say. "Johanna and I will figure out something." He states.

"I hope you do. Keep in contact please. I don't know what I am going to do if I can never have contact with my best friend." I tell him. "I will. Definitely." He answers. "Thank you." I say. We say goodbye and walk out. It's so hard to say goodbye to someone you love.

We head down to my mother's and Prim room last. It will be harder to say goodbye to them. They open the door and the let us in. Nothing out of the ordinary when we get in a settle down.

It's not like we are leaving forever, just back home while they stay here for a little while longer so Prim can become a fully-fledged doctor. Prim holds onto Willow while we talk to my mother.

We talk about just little things. Prim starts to talk to us about the things that she is going to have to do as a doctor. It's quite fascinating. Prim eventually give my baby back and then we give them a hug.

I go to my mother first. "Come home soon." I say. "I will." She answers. Peeta and I then switch. I wrap my arms around Prim who is still holding onto Willow. "Make sure that you come over every once in a while." I say. She nods.

"Of course I will Katniss. I would love for Willow to see her Aunty Prim." She says. "Yeah and I think that Willow would love to see her Aunty. I love you little duck." I say kissing her head. "I love you too Katniss." She says.

I look up to Peeta and my mother and they look at us. "You ready to go?" Peeta asks. "Almost." I say. I hold out my arms so Prim can put Willow in my arms, but she retracts her arms back to her body. "Little duck." I say.

"Fine." She gives in passing Willow to my arms. "Thank you." I say putting Willow against my chest. "We will see you later. Okay." I say to them giving them both another quick hug.

We exit out of the door. "Bye." We say. Peeta grabs my hand as I hear the door shut. "It'd going to be fine Katniss." He says. "Yeah I know. I'll just miss them." I say. "I know you will." He says. We head to the elevator and hit our level for one of the last times.

We collect all that is left from our room and then walk around to see if we have left anything. "I think that we have everything Katniss." Peeta says. I nod. "So do I." I answer. I pick up Willow's carrier and my bag of miscellaneous belongs here in 13.

Peeta picks up all of the other things. We take one last look and then close the door. Peeta takes the key with him as we were told that someone would collect it when we get on the hovercraft.

We don't walk hand in hand because we are both carrying things in both of our hands, but I can just think about all of the time his hand has slipped into mine walking down these halls. We get in the elevator and go up to the landing dock.

When we get there we spot Finnick and Annie. We wave awkwardly to them and head over. "Hey guys." I say. "Hey Peeniss." Finnick says. "Hi Fannie." Peeta greets. I give him a glare. The boys laugh and Annie and I look at each other and roll our eyes. We walk onto the hovercraft and put our things where they need to be.

We take a seat next to Finnick and Annie. We talk about whatever comes into our minds. Our conversations always end up on one weird topic. "So are you going to come into 12 with us?" I ask them.

"No, I think that you guys would rather be alone." Finnick answers. "No. It would be nice of you to drop by." Peeta says. "It's okay. I think that Annie and I would both like to get home." Finnick explains. "Alright." I say. We then start to talk about our Districts.

We end up in 12 a few minutes after that. The hovercraft lands in the Victor's Village and the cold breeze comes through. Annie and Finnick stand and then we do. Finnick goes to me first. We hug and then say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you Finnick." I say. "Same here." He answers. I smile and then go over to Annie. "I'm going to miss you Katniss." She says. "I'm going to miss you too Annie. You are one of my best friends." I say to her.

"You are my best friend Katniss." She says. I smile and hug her. "We will come over sometime." I say to her. "We'll organise it." She says. "I'll send you letters and I'll call you." I say. "Sounds good to me." She answers.

We head over and grab our things. We walk out and we wave to them. We start to walk on the grounds of the Victor's Village and then the hovercraft takes off again. We stand back and watch.

I can see them waving through the window, so we wave back. When they have gone, Peeta and I turn around and start to head to our house. Wow, that is so weird to say. Our house.

Peeta opens the door and places the things inside while he asked me to stay outside for the time being. He takes Willow's carrier and places it inside and then walks back out to me. He picks me up in his arms and I give a little shriek.

"Welcome home the future Mrs Mellark." He says kicking the door closed behind him. "Why thank you Mr Mellark." I say with a smug expression. He smiles and kisses me.

"If Willow was asleep in her room I would take us to our room." He says with a mischievous smile. "Well why don't I take her in and then I meet you in there?" I say kissing his neck.

"That sounds fine to me." He answers. He puts me down and I get Willow from her carrier. She starts to squirm in my arms as I place her on my chest. "Sshh Willow." I say walking up the stairs. "You're alright." I tell her.

I walk into her room to find it nice a bright and her things all set up. Not how I would have done it, but Peeta and I can organise it some other time. The room is light and comforting. The air is sweet and clean.

Haymitch must have got someone to come here and clean the house before we came, because I can't see a single speck of dust anywhere. Willow's crib is in one corner of the room so I settle her into it.

She just lays in there without me having to do anything. Her eyes close and she starts to fall asleep.

I make my way into our bedroom. I walk in to find Peeta sitting on the edge of the bed. He doesn't move but I do. I walk up to him and straddle him so I am sitting on his lap. "

So where were we?" I ask him. His hands trace down my back and then cup my behind with his baker hands. "I don't know." He teases. My arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer. "Lucky I remember then." I say before locking my lips with his.

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you to birdgirl, because you helped me get back into writing again. I had a massive writing block for the last week and your review helped me! I actually was planning to do something like this, but I completely forgot. So Thank you! I would also like to say thanks to all of you! I am so happy that this fanfiction is becoming so popular, like 62,000 reviews now! Like woah! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review on it! I am sorry that I didn't post one yesterday, but I did need help with the next few chapters. So now I am getting right into it again! Thank you! everlark4ever75 xx**


	62. Chapter 61

This chapter has five different POV's. Effie, Peeta, Finnick, Gale and Katniss. I wanted to mix it up a bit, so it will be interesting. Every POV has something interesting in it. I thought, because every couple is somewhere else, why not explain the situation of very couple. So first is Hayffie, second Everlark/Peeniss, third Fannie, Fourth Jale\Gohanna and then back to everlark\Peeniss.

Chapter 61

**Effie's POV**

I walk out from the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of designer underwear and a big shirt of Haymitch's. I walk down the stairs trying not to make a sound. I walk into the kitchen and see Haymitch sitting on a chair by the counter.

I sneak up on him and wrap my arms around him. He jumps a little. "Hello Haymitch." I say kissing his cheek. "Well hello Effie." He says. "So, what are you doing down here so early in the morning?" He asks me. "I slept very well, so I don't need anymore." I state.

He spins around in the chair so he is facing me. His arms wrap around my waist and mine wrap around his neck. "I think, the only reason you slept well is because…" He starts to say before I place a finger on his lip. "Manners." I say to him. "Not when others are around." I say to him. He looks at me confused. "Others?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Peeta, Katniss and Willow silly. They came back today." I tell him. His eyes light up. "That's right, they did too." He says standing up. "Where are you going?"

I say to him as he starts to walk off. "To see them." He states. "Not looking like that." I say to him. He is wearing a stained white cardigan and dark pants with a rip in. He looks down to what he is wearing.

"Nothing is wrong with what I am wearing." He states. "You are the problem." He says pointing to me. I then look down to what I am wearing. "Oh right. Right. I will be done in a few minutes." I say running upstairs.

"Yeah a few minutes." Haymitch yells to me. I can hear the sarcasm in his voice.

When I am in proper clothes which consists of a pink, frilly shirt and light blue jeans, I then walk downstairs to find Haymitch sitting on the couch slouching. "Haymitch." I scowl at him. He looks to me and stands up.

"Manners." I say pointing a finger at him. "Back at you." He says. "At least I know mine." I say. He smiles and takes my hand as we walk out the door. We walk across the street over to Katniss and Peeta's house.

We walk up the stairs and Haymitch grabs the handle. I then grab his arm. "What do you think you are doing?" I scowl. "Walking in." He says. "That is not showing your manners." I tell him. "Fine."

He drops his hand from the door handle and knocks. We wait, but nothing. It comes to be around two minutes waiting for a response. Haymitch acts quickly and opens the door, walking in unannounced. "Haymitch." I say between my teeth. "What's going to happen?" He says.

"Hello." He calls out. "At least you are announcing yourself." I say to him as I shut the door behind me. No answer. "Hello." He calls out again, but louder. Still nothing. "Haymitch, did it occur to you that maybe they aren't here?" I say to him. He scoffs. "Please. Who gets home from being in another District for months and doesn't stay here?" He asks.

"We should leave Haymitch." I say. "You can. But I am going to find them. No matter the situation." Haymitch says. I roll my eyes. "Maybe they want some… privacy?" I say to him. He scoffs again. "Maybe, but in 12. I doubt it." He says walking around as I follow.

We walk through the kitchen and into the lounge. "I told you. Maybe they are out." I announce to him again. He doesn't bother to answer. I hear a smash. "What was that?" I say.

He smirks and looks at me. "What do you think Effie?" He asks me. I give him a massive glare. "Don't you even think about it." I say to him. He walks out of the lounge room and up the stairs. "Haymitch." I call out to him as I run after him up the stairs.

I catch up to him as we reach the top. He stops and as I grab him arm. "Don't." I tell him. He smirks and looks down the hall. I then hear noises. Not the kind I would presume coming from Katniss Everdeen's bedroom.

Haymitch grabs hold of my hand and curls it into a ball and takes off down the hall upstairs. "Haymitch." I scowl at him. He reaches a door and looks back to me. I walk up to him and start to pull him away when the door flies open.

"Well, already claiming the bed, I presume." Haymitch scoffs at them. "Haymitch." I hear Peeta and Katniss say together. "Haymitch, this is very rude. Let's go." I say dragging him away. I don't even lay an eye in that room. It would make me want to say many things, so I look up as I take Haymitch out. "Well you found them." I say to him as we descend from the stairs.

**Peeta's POV**

Humiliation. Is all that I feel at the moment. Of course Haymitch has to get his big nose into everybody's business. I look over to Katniss who has covered herself in whatever she could find.

"I am so sorry." I start to say. "I should have known that we should have gone to see him." I continue. "It's not your fault Peeta. It's Haymitch's. He just has no life, so he wants to ruin ours." Katniss says.

I don't think that he is ruining our lives, but I just agree with her. "But still, we should have told him that we were here." I say. She shrugs. "I suppose." She says. "So?" I announce. "So? What now?" Katniss asks.

"Maybe we should get up and check on Willow?" I recommend. She shrugs again. "That's sounds okay." She says taking the bed clothes with her as she gets up.

When we are dressed, we walk into Willow's room to find her exactly how I left her. I rest my hand on the crib and Katniss rests her head on my chest as we look down to our beautiful daughter. "She really is beautiful." Katniss announces. I smile and place my free hand on her shoulder.

"As beautiful as a sunset." I retort. Her arms wrap around my body and I kiss her head. We then just stand here for a few minutes just look down to our beautiful daughter.

**Finnick's POV**

Annie and I are safely back in 4. She has seen her family and told them about her pregnancy and that we are married. They seem happy, but just wish that they were there for the wedding.

Annie and I decided that we were going to move into my house, so after she explains it to her family that she is going to move in with me, we got her things and put them in our house.

We have the best view of the west beaches. The sunsets and sunrises that take place in 4 are the most incredible in any in Panem. Annie and I always enjoyed watching the sunsets so that is what we are going to do tonight.

We walk down to our favourite beach and sit under the palm tree that we always used to sit under. "I think that it's even more beautiful than before." Annie announces as the horizon brings out the orange outline as the sun goes down.

"The view is definitely more beautiful than before." I answer looking to Annie. "Finnick." She says looking down. I can see her cheeks become red. "What I can't help it." I explain wrapping her tightly in my arms. Nothing gets better after that, because every moment with my beautiful wife and unborn son is special.

**Gale's POV**

"I'm going to see Johanna." I call out to my family. "Like you always are." Rory calls out. "Oh shut up Rory." I say opening the door. "I can't help it brother." He says before I shut the door. I

shake my head as I head to the elevator. He needs to mind his own business. I think to myself. When I get into the elevator I press Johanna's floor and await the stop. It stops and I stroll out. I get to her door and knock then lean on the door frame. "Well hello." She says as the door opens. "Hello Johanna." I say.

She grabs my hand and yanks me inside. When the door is shut, she presses her lips to mine causing my back to slam against the door.

"Eagar today." I state between our kisses. She breaks away and looks at me with a worried expression on her face. "What? What is it?" I ask her.

I run my hands down her arms. She says nothing. "Jo, what is it?" I ask again. Her eyes start to become glassy with the threat of tears. This is the first time she has shown real emotion in my presence.

"Jo, you are scaring me. Please tell me what is going on." I say to her. A single tear escapes her eye. I wipe it away with my finger and then cup her face into my hands. "I got told that…" She starts to say.

"That Snow was the one who ordered the attack on Prim." She continues. "I knew it." I interject. "Gale, I wasn't finished." She says weakly. My hands drop from her face and fall to her shoulder. I let her continue.

"And now someone who knew the man who did it…" She pauses and sniffs. "Someone who knew the man who did it, is now going after Willow."

**Katniss's POV**

After Peeta and mine's humiliation involving Haymitch and Effie, we eventually went over to their house along with Willow. After Haymitch said something's that don't concern him, we got onto the topic of the man Peeta and I found in the Bakery a few weeks back.

We asked the people on the case to tell Haymitch about any updates on the man. He turned out fine, besides the fact that he had had something that stopped his heart beating for a few minutes before we found him.

He was tortured, but didn't die from strangulation like we thought. He is back out and walking in 12. No one knew who he was and no one knew his name. We are happy that he is okay.

Peeta and I don't decline Haymitch and Effie's offer to stay over for dinner. Willow is fast asleep pretty much the whole time. When it comes to Willow waking up again, we decide to go back home.

When we get back home, we put Willow to bed and I sing her Deep in the Meadow, as I have every night, except tonight it seems to have some bigger meaning than the other times in 13.

I think because we are now in the place that we are going to be raising her and we know that she is safe from any harm of the games. We kiss her goodnight and watch her fall asleep.

"It's amazing how quickly she can fall asleep." Peeta explains. I nod and nestle my head further into his chest. When she is asleep, Peeta and I both get ready to go to sleep. I get into a red silk night gown the Cinna made and I brush my teeth and my hair.

I slip into bed and crawl up to Peeta. I place my hand on his bare chest and my fingers run over his perfect figure. I watch my hand trace over his body and see the pearl on my engagement ring sparkle in the moonlight shining into our bedroom.

I feel his hand brush my arm and back. The silk feels cold against my skin, but when Peeta's hand brushes over my night gown for a few seconds that whole part of the silk becomes warm against my skin. Peeta's body warmth will always be there.

"I can't believe we are home." I tell him. He rests his hand on my shoulder. "Neither can I. Our life together has officially begun." He answers. I ponder at his last comment.

He is right. We are both living together in Peeta's house, which is now ours. We are engaged and to be married in the mere future. And we both have a beautiful daughter together. Our lives have finally begun with the person that we love. "You're right Peeta. We are living together in our own District. We have a beautiful daughter together and we are engaged. I don't think that our lives could get any better." I tell him.

"I don't think that our lives could get any better, but we can sure try. Who knows what could be in our future." He says softly. "Yeah, who knows." I repeat.

I get not one interruption that night. I sleep so soundly that it feels as though my sleeping pattern became Willow's, soundly and peaceful. When Peeta wakes he gives me a kiss. "Good morning beautiful." He says. I stretch and yawn.

"Morning." I answer. When we sit and wait for Willow to cry, we decide that it has been long enough and that I would check on her while he gets breakfast. We get up and make the bed. I feel my arm swishing across my back between the thin layer of silk covering my body, my hair is getting longer. I don't worry about it.

Peeta and I then part outside our door with a kiss and we go the opposite direction. I walk into Willow's bedroom and to her crib. "Good morning Willow." I say leaning my head into her crib. I find it empty. My eyes widen.

"Willow?" I say. "Willow!" I say louder. I am freaking out. My baby is gone. "Peeta!" I yell out as I run out of her room. I run down the stairs and find Peeta leaning over the dresser by the door which has the phone.

His head lifts up and looks to me. His face is blank but I can see the worry in his expression. I start to look worried at him with my eyes still widened. His hand extends from its position holding the dresser and presses a button on the phone. The voice sounds worried and raced.

"Katniss, Peeta, someone is coming after Willow. The man who did the thing to Prim, his friend found out that he died and he is now after Willow. Johanna told me. We are coming down as soon as we can. I'm so sorry." Gale's voice finishes. Peeta's eyes are glassy with tears. "Is she?" He starts to say. Tears have already escaped mine. I nod.

**Hmm, what could happen next. Sorry for the cliff hanger! I needed to add something to it so I would have inspiration. I have actually been paying more attention in writing it at the moment which I good. I will write more chapters, because I haven't even got chapter 62 done yet! Anyways, please review and give me your feedback! Love you guys! everlark4ever75 xx **


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I stand in shock, staring into each other's eyes. Peeta pushes up from the dresser and storms upstairs pushing past me. I follow closely behind and we walk into Willow's room.

Peeta looks all over the room. His eyes wide with anger and worry mixed into one. "How could this have happened? I should have heard it. Why didn't I? It's my fault she is gone." He says still looking for in the room, but not accomplishing anything because she is not here.

I grab Peeta's shoulders to stop him and then cup his face in my hands. "Peeta. It isn't your fault. We didn't know that it was going to happen. We can still find her." I tell him.

"Katniss, what if she was killed? What if the same thing is happening to her like what Fisher did to Prim?" He yells with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Peeta. Stop thinking like that. Nothing is going to happen to her?" I yell back at him I feel the tears falling out one after another. I pull him into my arms. His strong arms wrap around my body. I feel his hot trembling breath in my hair.

He is shaking. My head falls into the cradle of his neck. We stand like this for a matter of minutes, unsteady, crying and wanting our baby back.

Peeta pulls away all of a sudden and takes off down the upstairs corridor. I run after him and see him enter our room. I follow him and find him pulling some clothes from the wardrobe in our room.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. "I'm going to find our daughter." He says pulling a shirt over his head. He pushes past me and walks down the hallway and down the stairs. "Where? Where are you going to find her?" I ask him charging down the stairs.

He grabs his coat from the rack and his shoes and storms into the lounge room. He sits down and slips on his shoes.

"I'm going to find her. I'll start in the markets then make my way to the Seam." He announces. He gets up holding his coat and walks to the door. I grab his arm as his other one holds the door handle.

"I am not letting you go alone." I exclaim. "I don't want to put you in danger. Stay here." He says. "No Peeta. She is my daughter too." I yell at him.

"At least let's ask Haymitch and Effie if he knows anything first, because they might know something. They could have seen or heard something last night after we left. Peeta please, just calm down for a second. We won't accomplish anything if we are too busy arguing." I suggest.

His arm drops from the door handle and I feel the muscles in his arm relax. I grab my boots and slide them on. I pick up my coat and put it on. Peeta opens the door and the cold breeze hits my legs. I forgot I was still wearing a night gown. I don't care though. I have more important things to think about than clothing. I pull the door shut behind us and walk with Peeta to Haymitch and Effie's place.

Peeta knocks on their door and waits for a few seconds before barging in. "Haymitch. Effie." I yell as Peeta and I scope their house for them. "What sweetheart?" I hear Haymitch as he walks down the stairs in the same clothes he was wearing last night.

"Willow's gone." I say. Peeta is now right at my side. "What?" He asks again but his eyes widened. "Willow was taken by someone last night while we were sleeping. I went in to check on her and she was gone and then I went to find Peeta and he played a message that was left on the answering machine. It was Gale saying that something like this was going to happen. Haymitch please tell us that something was not right after we left last night Please." I beg. The tears have started again. "Please." I manage to get out through the tears and croaks of my voice.

"What's going on?" Effie says as she walks down the stairs. "Willow's gone." Peeta explains. Peeta's arms wrap around me and I cry into his chest. "Please say that you heard or saw something last night." I hear Peeta ask. "I didn't. After you left I went straight to bed and fell asleep quickly." Effie explains.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. No one deserves this. If I knew anything I would tell you, but I don't. I am so sorry." Effie continues. My head pushes deeper into Peeta's chest and I let out a big cry. "Haymitch…" Peeta starts to say. "Please." He finishes. His voice is croaky and I can tell he is about to cry.

After a little while Haymitch speaks up. "Come to think about it, I did see something unusual last night." My head jolts up. "What? What did you see?" I ask. "Last night I thought it was just one of you so I didn't worry about it…" He begins. "Who did you see?" Peeta asks. "Peeta, it was dark all I saw was a figure." Haymitch explains. I sigh.

"Haymitch what did they look?" Peeta asks. "As I said, it was dark. The only thing I saw was a figure. Believe me, if I saw more I would have told you." Haymitch answers.

"Peeta we are never going to find her." I exclaim before starting to cry again. Peeta pulls me to his body and holds me tight. "Katniss we will find her." Haymitch reassures me.

I feel a gentle hand touch my shoulder. "Katniss. We are going to find her." Effie says gently. She pulls my arm gently toward her. She wraps her arms around me. Her soft embrace feels more motherly than anything. It's surprising that Effie can be so comforting. Haymitch must have changed her, I like this nice, lovable side to Effie.

"Who are they?" Haymitch asks all of a sudden. I look up to find him staring out the window in the direction of our house. We walk over to the window. "I don't know." I answer looking at the two figures standing outside our house. He walks out of the room and out the house, closely followed by Peeta.

Effie and I look at each other and walk after them. Haymitch is the first to act, he pushes the taller figure against the wall and starts to yell at him. Peeta grabs the smaller figure by the arm and I start to run.

That's when I hear the voices that I know very well. Not Haymitch's voice. Not Peeta's. I see their faces. "Gale?" I say as I walk up the steps of my house. "Johanna." I say after as I look at the two figures.

"Well hello to you two." Johanna says. "I'm sorry Johanna. I just… I just…" Peeta stutters. "It's okay. I know." Johanna hugs Peeta. My eyes drift to Gale. "Sorry Gale." Haymitch says stepping back. I walk straight into Gale's arms. He wraps his arms around me and we say nothing.

We all head into our house and sit quietly in the lounge room not saying anything. If I was hungry before I found out that Willow was gone, I definitely aren't now. Effie offers to get some food for us, but we all refuse. About half an hour goes past with nothing happening, no talking, no big movements and most definitely no laughter. "Why did you come down?" Haymitch asks Gale and Johanna. "As soon as Johanna told me about the other man…" Gale starts off saying.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Haymitch interrupts. "You knew about the other man?" He asks Johanna. "I heard somethings while I was in Command a few days ago. They talked about some boring and lame things, then I decided to leave. I walked outside Command and kind of waited. They then started to talk about Fisher, and I couldn't not listen. They said that Fisher has this friend that was going to come after Katniss…" She pauses and everyone looks to me and then back to Johanna. "What?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, at first they thought that it was Katniss, but one of those people miss heard another, or they had the wrong information. Willow was the second target all along. Snow put Fisher up to this and now Fisher's friend wants revenge on his friend that died in police custody. When I heard that, I came running as fast as I could out of there and went into my room and stayed there for the last two days. I didn't know who I was going to tell or how I was going to tell it. I should have sooner but I didn't. If I did Willow would still be here. I'm sorry, it didn't occur to me that they would come within the few days of me hearing about it. I am really sorry Katniss." Johanna finishes.

"Johanna it isn't your fault okay. It's no one's fault except the person that did it. No one knows who they are and where they could be, but don't blame yourself if it wasn't your fault. These things happen, it's just upsetting that every bad thing has happened to us Victors." Haymitch explains.

I have never seen Johanna look so upset, ever. Not when she was in the Capitol being tortured, never. She must feel kind of responsible about Willow being taken. I wouldn't want one of my friends to think they are responsible for something that isn't their fault.

I get up from the couch and Peeta's arms fall off of my shoulders. I go over to her and hug her. "Don't think this is your fault Johanna. It's not." I say to her. "It is though." She argues.

"Johanna stop. Please. I just want you to stop thinking about it." I tell her. "I can't Katniss. Your daughter is gone and I will feel responsible for it until I die." She defends. "Stop Johanna. Please. Please." I say softly to her. I can feel her tense muscles relax. "I will try." She assures me. "Thank you." I say.

It comes to be around nine-thirty when we decide to do something other than mourn. We run through all the ideas that run through our head. Haymitch, Gale and Peeta want to go and find her, we all do actually, but I don't want something to happen to them.

This person could be dangerous and I don't want someone I love to be hurt trying to get my baby back, I don't want anyone to get hurt period. I start to think a bit harder when I finally get an idea.

Detective Beat gave me her number and said that I could call her anytime. So I am going to ask her to help. I go up to our bedroom and pull out her card from one of the bags. I walk downstairs and to the phone. I dial the number and listen to the ring. It seems like forever that it rings for until I hear a voice.

_"__Hello, you have reached Detective Hannah Beat. Please leave your name and I will get back to you. Thank you." _The beep signals. "Hello. This is Katniss Everdeen and I would really appreciate it if you would call me as soon as possible. It is urgent. Thank you." I say before hanging up.

I slowly walk into the lounge room and sit next to Peeta and put my head onto Peeta's shoulder. "I left a message. She will hopefully call back soon." I announce. I see nods around the room and I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me, which causes me to feel more secure.

A few minutes pass and I start to worry again. She could be dead. She could be on the verge of death. Anything could have happened. I start to think about when Peeta was in the Capitol on the mission. I am thinking about the things that I did when he was there. Why do these things always happen to me?

Why does my mind think about all of these things? Why did this life have to happen to me? I don't think I can ever stop thinking about the bad things that could happen, never. My head turns and pushes further into Peeta's shoulder. I feel my lips tighten as my eyes begin to leak again.

"Katniss. It's okay." Gale says softly. I feel a third hand gently touch my back. I assume that it is Gale. I start to cry out. "Please don't cry. Please Katniss." I hear Peeta plead.

Peeta shifts and wraps his strong arms around my body. Peeta slowly rocks me in his arms while Gale continues to run his hand down my back. My breathing begins to steady and Peeta kisses my head.

I hear the phone ring and I jump right up. I run over to the phone and pick it up and hold it to my ear. "Hello." I greet. I really hope that it's Hannah. _"Hello. Is this Katniss?" _The voice asks.

"Yes." I answer. My voice is so unsteady from all of the crying I have been doing today. I don't even know when the last time I had trouble speaking from crying too much, actually I do. When Peeta was leaving for the mission to the Capitol.

_"__This is Hannah returning your call."_ She starts off saying. "I'm glad you got my call." I answer. "_I did. So what did you want to talk to me about?" _Hannah asks.

I tell her about everything with Willow, things about Fisher, what Johanna heard, the call from Gale, finding our daughter missing, everything that I can remember. She asks questions and I answer them the best that I can.

_"__My partner and I will be over by tonight. I suggest that you and you're family are to sit tight and just try to keep calm. Everything will be fine Katniss." _Hannah explains to me. "Thank you so much Hannah. We really appreciate you doing this." I begin to thank her. _"Katniss, Fisher was my case and the person who was in my custody. So I am responsible for anything that happens to the people who were involved in this case." _She says.

"We do appreciated Hannah, we really do. Thank you." I answer. _"No problem. So I will see you later on today. Bye Katniss." _Hannah says. "Bye." I say before hanging up.

I head back into the lounge room and sit next to Peeta again. "Hannah and her partner are going to get her by tonight." I announce breaking the silence. "Good." Peeta answers.

"Who is Hannah?" Effie asks. "Detective Hannah Beat, she is the one who caught the man who did the thing to Prim." Peeta explains. Effie's confused expression becomes on to understand. "Oh yes. Right. I knew that." She answers before her face becomes the one that has been showing all day.

"So there is still hope." Effie proclaims. "Yes, because hope is the only thing stronger than fear." Gale declares.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had to write this chapter, because I was behind on my ready chapters. I am getting back into it so don't worry! I want you to know that this is something that is both sad and exciting to write. I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter! Please review and continue to read it! I will try and get the next chapter up tomorrow, but I need to focus! Anyway love you guys and I am happy that people are enjoying what I have made! Well, I actually haven't 'made' it because that is all from Suzanne Collins the creator of this amazing story that is my whole life pretty much! Please review! everlark4ever75 xx**


	64. Chapter 63

**I so sorry for the wait guys! So so sorry! I was busy getting this chapter all good! I am sorry again. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review! I will try and put another chapter up tomorrow! Thank you for being so patient! It has been hard to write this story when they are back in 12. I thought it would have been easier but it wasn't for me! Anyways, please read it and please review! Love you guys. everlark4ever75 xx**

Chapter 63

**Peeta's POV**

In the late afternoon of one of the worst days of my life, Hannah and her partner Jason arrive in 12. They ask us question after question, and I don't hesitate to answer because I want my daughter back.

They asked us all- Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Gale, Katniss and I to give them our statements and we do willingly. They decide that after they have gotten together and talked about our statements, that they would go out and start to collect information that could lead them to our baby.

We don't object because I want to hold my daughter in my arms, safe from all around us. It's been almost a day that I haven't seen her little face for, but feels like a lifetime. Why has this happened to us?

**Detective Hannah Beat's POV**

Jason and I head down to the centre of 12 and look where we could go first. We might not know where everything is, but it can't be that hard, most above districts are the same.

We decide the markets is a place filled with citizens that may know something about it so we go there. We start to ask questions, but no one seems to know anything.

They haven't heard about it. They haven't seen anything. It has been a few hours of questioning after questioning, no one knows anything, except one.

We approach a girl with soft blonde hair. "Excuse me." I say tapping her shoulder. She turns around and looks at us. "Yes?" She asks. "Hello, my name is Detective Hannah Beat and this is my partner Detective Jason Wells, we were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us?" I ask her showing my badge and putting it away after.

"Of course yes." She answers. "Thank you." I say before handing the questioning to Jason. "Do you know Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark?" He asks her.

"Yes of course. I have known them since we were all in school." She answers. "Well do you know anything about the kidnapping of their daughter Willow Mellark?" Jason continues. Her eyes widen.

"Daughter? Peeta and Katniss? Kidnapped?" She asks very surprised. "Yes. Peeta and Katniss's daughter Willow was kidnapped last night and we are on the case to find her." I explain.

"Oh my god. Poor Katniss and Peeta. They have already been through so much." She says. "I didn't know of it at all." She continues. "Well, have you heard anything odd or different lately?" Jason questions.

She stares off into the distance while looking down at the ground. "Seen anything suspicious?" Jason asks. Her head whips up quickly and faces us. "Yes. I have." She answers. "Can you tell us?" I ask. She nods vigorously. "Yes. Anything to help Peeta and Katniss." She exclaims.

"I was at home last night and I heard something downstairs…" She starts off. "Downstairs?" Jason asks. "Yes. My brother and I own the Districts shoe shop. Our house is on top of it." She clarifies. I nod.

"Go on." Jason requests. "I heard something downstairs so I went down to check it out. It was late so I didn't know what to expect…" "What time was this?" Jason inquires.

"Around one." She answers. "It was nothing, probably just a rodent. So I then started to head upstairs again when I saw a shadow on the floor." Her face screws up and she looks down.

"I then turned around because the shadow would have had to come from the street lamp outside the shop, and I saw someone."

"What did they look like?" I interrupt. "Like someone not from 12. I know almost everyone in 12 and I have never seen this man…" She explains looking back up to us. "Man?" Jason interjects.

"It would have to be a man from how they looked." She explains. "How did they look?" I ask. "Um, it was dark but the street lamp did show a few things." She starts off. "Like what?" Jason asks.

"Um, dark hair, light skin, hobbling, he was hobbling…" She describes. "Hobbling, like something was wrong with his leg or foot?" Jason clarifies. "Yes." She states. "Anything else that might have slipped your mind?" Jason questions.

She frowns her eyes and runs her hand through her blonde hair and it falls back into the curls. She starts to nod again. "What?" I ask. "He was holding something. Something that he was struggling with…" She outlines.

"Like what? What did it look like? Something small? Big?" Jason questions. "It was small. It was something like fabric. It looked like a bag or clothes…" She then trails off and her eyes widen.

"Was that Willow? Did I see the person that took Willow?" She starts to inquire. "Possibly." I answer. "Thank you so much for your time." Jason thanks her.

"Can you please tell Peeta and Katniss that I am sorry about what has happened?" She objects before we leave. "Of course. What is your name?" I ask. "Delly. Delly Cartwright." She explains. "We will Delly. Thank you for your time." We say before leaving.

As we walk out of the markets and back in the direction of the Victor's Village I start to ponder about what Delly said. "I think that could have been our man." I tell Jason. "I think so too." He says.

"We will tell Peeta and Katniss about what Delly said and then head to where we are staying. Tomorrow morning we will start to look around where Delly's shop is, and see if we can find any indications to where this man could be and where Willow could be." I state. "Yes, sounds good." Jason answers.

We arrive at Katniss and Peeta's and they answer the door straight away. "Did you find anything?" Peeta asks. I shake my head. "We didn't find anything, but one of your old friends help us out very much." Jason states. They look at each other and then back to us. "Who?" They ask. "Delly Cartwright." They're eyes widen.

"Delly? She is the one who told you where our baby is?" Katniss interjects. "She told us that she saw a man walking past her shop around one last night which she assumed was suspicious, but we think that it could have been the man because he was hobbling with something in his arms that was hard to carry and has some kind of cloth as the wrapping." I explain.

"And she says that she is sorry about what has happened and to pass on her condolences." Jason says after me. "Yes she does." I proclaim. They just nod. "Alright. Thank you." Peeta answers.

"We are going to start at the shoe shop tomorrow and see if we can find any evidence that could lead us to where Willow is." Jason announces.

"Thank you. You have no idea what it means to us about what you are doing for us." Peeta says. "It's our job and we are going to get Willow back to you guys, especially since you are Victor's we feel we have a bigger burden than ever before." I state. "Please just get her back to us." Katniss asks.

"We will Katniss, don't worry." Jason reassures them. Katniss nods and stands closer to Peeta. "Do you want to come in?" She asks. "No it's okay. We are heading back to our place now, we just wanted to give you the update. We will tell you as soon as anything comes up alright?" I announce.

"Okay. Thank you." We turn and head down to the road ahead of us. When I hear the door shut I stop and turn to Jason. "This is going to be the biggest case. We have to do the best we can. I don't want them to get disappointed. We have to get her." I explain.

"You really think that I would do anything less. I know this is one of the biggest cases that we will ever do, but you have to calm so we can do our best alright?" He says.

"I know. I know." I reassure him. We turn and start to walk to our place. If I do this case correctly and fulfil it, then I will be one of the best Detectives.

But if I don't then I will be hated by so many. This is the highest priority case I have ever had to face. I just hope I can keep my promise.

**Katniss's POV**

Everyone has left. Haymitch and Effie went back to their house and I let Johanna and Gale stay in my old house. So Peeta and I sit alone in this big house with nothing to do except think because that is one of the only things that we can do.

It's so quiet. Peeta and I sit in the lounge room and stare at the floor. I get up and walk upstairs. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me as I walk. I can hear his heavy footsteps as they climb the stairs after me.

I walk into the spare room that contains the usual things a bedroom would require, bed, cupboard, all of that. It also contains all of the things we haven't unpacked from 13.

We only have a few boxes, but it's what lies in the boxes. I open one up and see a few bits and piece and know that what I am looking for isn't in this box. So I open up the next one and immediately know that this is the box.

Photos, pictures, memories of our darling Willow belong in this box. She may only be a few months old, but having Effie, Prim and Peeta around her, we already have so many things of her.

The first thing I see is a photo of Willow laughing with her big blue eyes looking at me. I fall to the ground and the box goes tumbling with me. I quickly regain my strength and open up my eyes so I can start to pick it all up.

That's when I see all of the pictures and things all over the floor. It sends a shock through me. My beautiful daughter that I may not ever see again. I start to break down again, but the worst yet.

Tears streaming down my face in a matter of seconds, breathing becomes the most difficult ever and I totally give up on believing that it's going to be okay.

I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me and sit there with me tightly secure in his arms. He doesn't bother to attempt calming me down because he has started to cry as well.

Peeta and I sit here, engulfed in each other's arms, crying about our kidnapped daughter. We sit for so long and then we pick up the things and take them downstairs. We set them at the table in the kitchen and sit around it.

"Do you remember this picture?" Peeta asks showing me a picture of Willow in my arms gazing into her eyes while in the hospital. I take the picture from his grip and examine it.

"No." I say. "I've never seen it." I continue. "I took this photo when you weren't looking, but it is my absolute favourite." Peeta explains. My fingers trace over the beautiful baby in the picture.

Oh how much I want her in my arms right now. She is so small and delicate to be taken away at this time, to be taken at anytime. I will kill that man if I come in contact with him, no matter what he may or may not have done.

"Why has this happened Peeta? Why? What have I done that has caused Snow to lead two men to attack people that I love so much? I don't know what I have done to deserve this. I was only reaped for the games, I didn't cause the games…" I start to break down for the millionth time today.

I drop the picture on the table and my hands cover my face. I hear a chair being pushed out from the table. Screeching the wooden legs against the wooden floor boards.

My hair falls in front of me and brushes against my hands that lay on my face. I feel it gently being pulled back and placed it behind my shoulders.

My hand is pulled away from my face and I feel it being held by the two most beautiful hands of Peeta's. I push my free hand through my hair and then rest it on the side of my head that is turned so I can see Peeta next to me.

My vision is blurry from tears so I wipe them away so I can see Peeta. "Katniss, only Snow knew why and he is gone. He is dead so he cannot do anymore damage personally.

When this guy is caught then that will be it, I swear that it will. Willow is fine, I can feel that she is. Nothing is going to happen to her Katniss, they will have to go through me before they hurt someone else that I love. And I think that the same stands for Gale and Haymitch." Peeta says in a very quiet tone. "Please calm down Katniss. Hannah and Jason are going to get our baby back…"

I start to hear shouting as Peeta stops talking. Its close, the shouting is very close to us. We get up and run to the door where the shouting is so loud I can make out one of the voices even before we open the door.

Gale.

I open the door and see Gale punching a man lying on the ground. "WHERE IS SHE?" Gale yells into his face. The man does nothing except await the next hit. "Gale!" I yell. He looks up and his face is tense and angry. "It's him." He says.

Peeta then walk down to where they are and lifts him off the ground and held up my Peeta's grip on his shirt. "Where is my daughter?" He says between his teeth.

I put my head down so I don't see what is next and I see an envelope. I bend down and retrieve it. The front is blank so I turn it over and open it. I pull out the paper that is neatly folded in it and take a deep breath before opening it and then the photos fall to the ground.

Oh sorry another cliff hanger! Please review! I would really appreciate it! I will update as soon as I can! Review to get the next chapters!


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I have been struggling to keep a strong internet connection. Believe me I have tried at least 10 times to upload it since I last did! I am so sorry. Anyway, here is chapter 64. I hope you enjoy it and you can take your time to post a review. I really enjoy reading them! Audrey123454321, I want to give you shout out you asked for a few days back and to thank you for all of your suggestions! I have taken them into consideration and I will put some to action in the next few chapters after I have written all parts to Willow's kidnapping. Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate all of the feedback you are giving me! So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! everlark4ever75 xx

**Katniss's POV**

_"__If you want to see her again alive, do as I ask." _The note first reads. _"Bring five-hundred dollars to The Hob in a blue bag at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Only one of you is to come. Meet me by the goat man and I will give your daughter back. If any of these instructions is violated, you don't even want to know what I am going to do to her." _They are the last words on the note.

I look up to Peeta, Gale and the man and they are all looking back at me. I hold out the note for Peeta to grab. He drops the man and he goes crashing down to the ground to then be picked up from the ground by Gale. Peeta snatches the note from me and begins to read.

I bend down again and pick up the contents that fell on the ground. I leave them face down at the moment and wait for Peeta to finish reading. I stand up and face Peeta. I am so surprised about how calm I am at the moment. "Where is she?" I yell. Well there goes my calmness.

This man is so determined to stay quiet, it's starting to worry me. "Where the hell is my daughter?" Peeta yells. This shocks me, I have never seen or heard Peeta curse before. "I don't know okay." He finally says. "Yeah right. How the hell did you get the note from the person with our daughter? Huh?" Peeta yells.

"He found me. He asked me to bring the note to this address and then get out of here as soon as I could. That's it." He announces. Peeta steps in front of him and swings his arm back and then his fist collides with the man's face. He shakes his hand and then makes his way back inside. "Gale hold him." Peeta instructs.

"My pleasure." Gale replies. I follow Peeta inside and watch him as he picks up the phone. I stand beside him and then look down at the photos in my hand that still face down. "What are they?" Peeta asks as he dials the phone and holds it to his ear. "Photos I am pretty sure." I look up to Peeta and his eyes are wide with shock. I take another deep breath and turn the photos over.

My hand instantly falls to my mouth while I look at the pictures before me. My Willow, my darling Willow should never look like this in a picture. She is red and crying, her eyes shut tight and her mouth wide open. I let out a gasp and then Peeta starts talking. "Hello Hannah, its Peeta. We have one of the men." He says. "

They came to the house with a note." I hold up the picture that I just looked at and Peeta's mouth drops. "And pictures." He adds quietly. "Thank you." He says before hanging up. "They are coming up again to grab him." Peeta explains. I don't both to show any response because I am too busy looking at these horrible picture of my baby in pain.

I can't take it anymore so I pass Peeta all of the pictures and go running upstairs. I run into the bathroom and lock myself in. I turn the shower on and sit under it. The water patters as it hits the ground and my body. I cover my ears with my hands and the patting become louder and takes over my thinking because of how loud it is. I just sit here, getting soaked and listening to the patter of the water on my body because that is all I can think about and hear.

I don't know how long I sit here like this. No idea. But when I feels someone's hand on my shoulder I jump and my hands fall off my ears. Peeta's standing in front of me and doesn't say anything. He crouches beside me and I pull my legs up to my chest and rest my now crossed arms upon my knees. He doesn't turn off the water, but he sits behind me and places his legs on either side of me.

His strong arms wrap me in an embrace and his chin sits on my shoulder. My head lifts up and it then presses against Peeta's. His arms grab a tighter grip on my body and I hold onto his arms with my hands. We sit here not doing anything except listening to the water and holding each other in an embrace.

It's probably been about an hour that I have been sitting here in the water soaking wet. I take my head from the spot it has been leaning on Peeta's head and I turn so I face him. "Did Hannah and Jason take him?" I ask. He nods with his eyes closed. His head then lifts off of my shoulder and his eyes open and stare at me.

My head then moves closer to his and my lips collide with his. My hand moves up to his face and holds onto his cheek. The water softly drops onto our bodies. Without breaking my lips from Peeta's, I slowly turn so I am facing him.

I kneel up and as I do he follows me. In a few seconds Peeta and I are standing directly under the tap, still with our lips intact with the others. Peeta and I then collide with the wall which causes our kiss to become rough. Both of my hands now cup Peeta's face. His hands run down my sides and push my waist so I am pinned to the wall. My hands then travel down from his face, down his neck and trace down his figure until I find the hem of his shirt.

When I have taken off Peeta's shirt, Peeta then breaks away from our kiss. He presses his lips to my neck and I tilt my head back and feel the spray of the water on my face. His hands trace up my body from my waist and they stop at my chest. He takes his lips off of my neck and then concentrates on my chest. His delicate fingers start to unbutton my shirt. One at a time. Slowly and gracefully. When all of my buttons are undone, he slips it off my shoulders and it falls to the ground. My white singlet is stuck to my body, but is soon removed my Peeta's delicate baker hands.

Soon later, Peeta and I are both undressed and standing under the spray of the shower. Our lips reconnect and Peeta lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. My arms wrap around his neck and my lips stay on his, never separating them. I don't know what it is about kissing Peeta, but it has made me stop worrying about Willow so much. I mean the worry is still there, but it isn't as bad as it was earlier on. Kissing Peeta has made me stop worrying about things that are under control and enjoy being with my amazing fiancée. "Should we turn the water off?" Peeta suggests. I shake my head and lean back in to kiss him.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss and I lay in bed together, enjoying this moment where we have forgotten about the world around us. We just enjoy each other's company. I lean down and kiss Katniss's head. Her hair is still a little damp from our afternoon in the shower, and that just reminds me how much of a good time it was. Our bedroom starts to light up from what I assume is the sunset, so I slide out of bed and look out the window. Our bedroom is light up by the sunset that is setting over 12.

I look out the window and see the sunset orange that I love so much. I gesture my hand so Katniss can come over to me. The next second I feel Katniss's arms wrap around my body from behind and her chin rest on my shoulder. "It's so beautiful. I don't remember the last time I watched the sunset." Katniss explains. "Neither can I, but I am sure it was on the roof." I explain. "Roof?" She sounds confused. "The roof of the Training Centre." I assure her. "That's right. I knew that. I think it was come to think about it a bit more." Katniss reveals. I place my hands onto her arms and stroke them. We stand like this until the sun goes down.

When the last of the light from the sun leaves the sky I suggest getting dinner. Katniss doesn't object. So we walk downstairs so I can make dinner. I find a lot of food in our cupboards and fridge. I didn't realise before because I haven't actually cooked in here since before the last Games. We didn't have breakfast because we were so rushed and Haymitch and Effie brought over some food from there place for all six of us to eat, so I didn't know about the food that we have. I think about what I could make with the food around and settle for a stew.

After the stew is done, I put some into a couple of bowls and put them on the table. Katniss and I then eat in silence. When we are done, I wash them up and Katniss puts them away. I put the remainder of the stew into the fridge and then head back upstairs where Katniss is. I go into the bathroom and wash up and then join Katniss in our bedroom. I slide into bed and Katniss instantly comes over and places her head on my chest. I softly stroke her hair and I hear Katniss's breaths become a steady speed. I close my eyes so I can try and get some sleep, but I can tell that we are both going to have nightmares tonight.

**Detective Hannah Beat's POV**

"So your friend Fisher, you knew that he had been given a task from President Snow and you wanted to get revenge on your dead friend who died in the middle of the case, right?" I ask the man. "Who is Fisher? I don't know what you are talking about." He answers. I roll my eyes.

"Sure you don't. Fisher is the man who did the things to little Primrose Everdeen in 13, my District. Is it all coming back to mind about your dead friend?" I ask. "I just said. I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even know someone called Fisher." He states. "That's what they all say. Now what is your name?" I ask him. "Nick." Immediately he answers.

"Well Nick, where is the man who put you up to this?" I yell at him. "I don't know. If you are asking about the man who approached me, I have no clue." He replies. "What did this man look like?" I ask. "I don't know." He starts off before I roll my eyes. "How do you not know what the man looked like? It's not that hard. Coloured hair, coloured eyes, shape…"

"He was average height. Taller than me though. His hair was brown and same with his eyes. His eyes are what made me do it. They are like dark holes of hell. He was thin but not a sickly thin. He was wearing a brown coat and what I assumed was a grey shirt that was dirty. He had a limp…" He interrupts me before I interrupt him.

"This has got to be our guy. Same description that Delly gave us." I whisper to Jason who has been sitting next to me quietly. "Do you want me to put out an APB on him?" He whispers back. "No, but wait until I have finished with him so we have all of the information." I finish.

"So Nick, where did he approach you?" I question him. "In the markets. I was by the man who sells the goats when he came over to me and pulled me aside." I nod. "So you had no idea what was in the note?" I ask him putting the note and envelop on the table which are in evidence bags. "No." He answers. "So you had no idea about these pictures?" I ask putting the pictures on the table. He looks at them and his eyes widen. "That's the girl?" He asks. "Yes. According to the mother and father. Yes that is their daughter." I answer.

"I've seen her before." He proclaims. I look to Jason and then back to Nick. "Where? When?" I question. "When I was in the markets. She was with him." He states. At that moment I get out of my seat. "Thank you for your co-operation." I say before walking out of the interrogation room with Jason trailing me.

"We have to start looking." I say to him. "But where?" He asks. "We need someone to tell us about where this man with the goats lives and then we need to approach him." "Tonight?" He clarifies. "No, in the morning because by then we will have someone tell us where he lives. Since this man is approaching people by the goats and asking for Katniss or Peeta to bring the money there tomorrow, he has something to do with the man with the goats." I respond.

"Okay." He answers before someone approaches us. "We ran a test to see if any finger prints were on the envelop, the letter or the pictures." She says. "Okay what did you get?" I ask. "Besides Katniss's, Peeta's and Nick's, no others are present. If your kidnapped did this he must have been careful." She answers.

"Thank you for your help." I tell her. "It's okay." She answers before walking back in the same direction she came in. "Jason, let's go and see Delly. She said that she knew almost everyone in 12, so she might know where the man with the goats lives. She could lead us even further to where Willow is." I tell Jason. "Alright." He answers.


	66. Chapter 65

Hey Guys, sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks, everlark4ever75 xx

Chapter 65

**Detective Hannah Beat's POV**

Jason and I walk through the door of District 12's shoe shop and the bells charm. The shop is small, but being a shoe shop in a poor District you wouldn't expect a big shoe shop like those in the Capitol. Piles of different shoes create two of the walls.

I see a little boy behind the counter and we approach him. He looks like Delly with his blonde hair. He looks up and his eyes widen. "What can I do for you?" He asks.

I get my badge from my pocket and flash it to him and so does Jason. "Detective Beat and my partner Detective Wells. We are wondering if we can ask your sister Delly a few questions." I announce. His eyes widen again. "Of course." He answers before he yells her name.

The next second I see Delly descending down the stairs. She catches sight of us and smiles. "Hello Detective's Beat and Wells. What can I do for you?" She asks. "We would just like to ask you a few more questions." Jason explains. "Yes sure. Please follow me." She says gesturing for her to follow us.

"Jake, can you close up the shop?" She asks. "Yes Delly." He answers before we leave the shop and into a little room behind the shop.

"So what do you want to ask me?" She asks pointing to a few seats that we can sit on before she sits on one that is opposite them. When we are seated I then ask. "We are wondering if you could help us with the address of one of the citizens of 12." "Yes, of course. Which one?" She asks. "The man at the markets that sells the goats." Jason states.

"You mean Bobbie?" She corrects us. "If that's the man with the goats, then yes." I answer. "Well, I do. As a matter of fact." She answers. "Great. Can you give us the address?" I ask "Sure." She answers. Minutes later, we have the address and we are back on our way. "So Jason. Tomorrow when we get up, we will go out to the man with the goat's house and we will ask him about the man." I tell him.

"His name is Bobbie and alright." I chuckle and we head back to our place.

**Katniss's POV**

I am screaming, my body is covered with sweat and my mouth is dry and sore. My arms are sore from my nails digging into my skin. "Katniss. Katniss! It's just a dream. Wake up." I hear being yelled out to me.

"Katniss." I hear again from the same voice. The visions in my head are becoming weaker, which is making them seem worse. Still screaming, my body jolts up on the bed and my eyes fly wide open. I look around the room. Panicked about what is and isn't real. "Katniss. It's not real." I hear again. My head whips around and I see Peeta also sitting up in the bed.

His eyes widened as well but his eyebrows narrowed as he looks at me. "Katniss." He says. I feel his hand touch my shoulder and make little circles with his thumb on my shoulder blade. "You okay?" He asks. I nod, but I don't think my facial expressions are completely believable about me being okay. "Come here." He says pulling my body slowly so mine is against his.

I place my head on his chest and start to breath. His arm rubs up and down my arm to calm me down, which seems to be working a little bit.

"Who was it about?" He asks breaking the silence. I lift my head up so I am looking at him. "Who do you think Peeta?" I ask him before the tears start to reveal themselves again.

"Katniss, Willow is okay. Alright. The note said that she was not going to get hurt unless we do what he asked, and I am completely happy with paying him the money that he wants. I just want my daughter back." He answers. "I want my daughter back too." I say between my sobs. "And we will get her back tomorrow. Alright?" He tries to cheer me up.

"Alright." I answer. "Now, just go back to sleep." He directs me. I want to object, because if I go back to sleep I will have another nightmare about her. But I want the rest, because I am absolutely exhausted.

So I rest my head back onto Peeta's chest and close my eyes. I wonder who is going to wake up next with a new nightmare about Willow.

I wake up to screaming. My body pushes itself up on the bed so I am sitting up. I look over to see Peeta thrashing around and screaming. "Peeta, it's not real. It's just a dream. It's not real. Not real. Please come back to me baby please." I pled. Minutes of go on of this. Peeta screaming and thrashing around and me trying to calm him down with my words while I stroke his arms.

Soon he stops thrashing and so does the screaming. His eyes widen and they look up to me. "I'm sorry Katniss." He says. I shake my head. "It's okay Peeta. We're fine." I answer. My hand lifts up to his head and I stroke his hair. "Did I hurt you?" He asks. I shake my head again. "That's good." He answers. "Go back to sleep Peeta. I'll be here when you wake." I tell him.

"Okay. But you need to sleep as well." He states. "I will when I know that you are." I answer. "Alright. But I would rather you be asleep and not me." He says. "Just go to sleep Peeta." I say quietly. I keep running my fingers through his hair and he eventually falls asleep. I can hear his soft snore as he sleeps.

Just before I put my head down to fall asleep again, I get a sudden urge to walk around. So, as quietly as I can, I slide off the bed and I tiptoe out of our bedroom and walk down the hallway. I get to the door of Willow's room and I find it slightly ajar.

It's nothing unusual since that's how Peeta and I left it last night. I push it open slowly so it doesn't creak and wake up Peeta. When the door is open wide enough for me to slip through, I walk in.

The curtains are pulled back and it is still dark outside. I don't know what time it is, but must be really early. That's when I hear a suckling noise. I don't know where it would be coming from since my daughter isn't even here.

I walk over to Willow's crib, where she would be if she was here. I lean in over the crib and look down. There is almost no light in this room besides the light from the moon shining in, but I can see an outline.

_Katniss, you are crazy. It's not real. It couldn't be. Or could it? _

My hand reaches down into the crib. I expect to hit the mattress, but my fingers touch something more delicate and more familiar. I can't see much, but what I can see is enough. I see the blue eyes staring up at me, then the familiar cry.

_It can't be. How? _

Willow.

"Willow?" I call out. The crying stops. "Willow." I say again. My other hand falls into the crib and wraps around the little body. I pick her up and walk to the window so I can see her clearly. Her eyes shine in the moonlight and the little amount of hair on her head shows up.

"Willow! My little girl. Oh my baby you're okay." I say to her. I kiss her fore head and then her cheek before resting her on my shoulder. "Peeta!" I call out. I feel tears of joy spilling from my eyes. "Peeta!" I call out again. My hands hold onto my daughter and I place her on my shoulder. I hear footsteps moving quickly towards me.

"Katniss." Peeta yells back. "Katniss what is it?" He asks. I turn around and see Peeta in the doorway.

"Are you…" He trails off and I see his eyes flicker to Willow's body. "Is that her?" He asks. "Yes Peeta." I cry out with joy. His eyes widen and he briskly walks towards me. His arm wraps around my body and one of his hands overlaps mine that hold onto Willow. I turn slightly so Peeta can see her beautiful little face.

"There's my beautiful girl." He says. I smile and feel more tears slowly running down my face. "My little Willow." He says. He grips on my waist tighten and pulls me closer.

I lift my head so I am looking at Peeta's face while he interacts with our returned daughter. Peeta kisses all over her little face. "She doesn't look any different. If anything she is so much more beautiful." Peeta states. "I know." I answer.

I am so happy that our daughter is back, but I am confused. Why would the man return her if he wanted the money. The point of the letter must have been to scare us into giving him the money in return for Willow. Is that what he was thinking or was it something else? I have no idea. We are going to have to ask Hannah what we should do.

"Pop." I hear which interrupts me from my thoughts. My eyes then look to Peeta and Willow and I start to actually take in what I am seeing. I see Peeta touching Willow's nose. "Pop." He says again. She giggles and so do I. "Pop." Willow starts to laugh. "I'm so happy that you're okay." Peeta explains giving her another kiss. "Yes I am." He continues.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss's and my daughter has now been returned back to us. I am so happy. So happy that tears have already started to form and a few have slipped through. "Peeta." Katniss says softly. I look up from Willow and see Katniss's amazing Seam grey eyes. They correspond beautifully with her dark hair, which is out of her eyes and sits evenly on either sides of her face.

"Hey Peeta, you okay?" Katniss asks. "I'm perfect." I answer. "Especially now with my beautiful daughter and absolutely beautiful wife-to-be." I add. I see a bid smile spread across Katniss's face. I lean in and give her a quick kiss. I then kiss the small, delicate head of my daughter's. My hand rests on it and my thumb softly strokes the small amount of hair on her head.

"She is probably hungry." Katniss announces. "I don't know the last time she ate was." She continues. "I'll go back to our bedroom then." I say before giving Katniss and Willow one last kiss before I walk out of the room. When I get into our bedroom, I sit on the bed with my back leaning against the headboard. I sit for a few minutes and just think about my beautiful Katniss and my darling Willow.

Katniss then walks into our bedroom with Willow in her arms. "There's my little girl." I explain. Katniss smiles and sits across from me holding our little girl. I hold my arms out so Katniss and place Willow in them. She hands her to me and she lays in my arms. I almost forgot how perfectly she fits into my arms. She is so perfect.

Nothing can compare to the love I have for my daughter. "She really loves you Peeta. She is always so calm when you are touching her." Katniss announces. I smile. "Well, it is good that she loves her father." I answer. Katniss giggles and I chuckle. "She definitely loves you." Katniss states. "And she absolutely loves you Katniss." I tell her. She smiles and give me a kiss on my cheek.

I tell Katniss to go back to sleep so one of Willow's parents are awake tomorrow. She argues and tells me to sleep, but I tell her that I am fine and she should. She doesn't argue a second time. She simply kisses Willow and then me.

She lays down and soon enough she dozes off. I still sit against the headboard, but now I hold Willow. I bring my legs close to my chest and let Willow lean on them. Her small, delicate body lays against my thighs. She yawns and her arms extend out and then back. "It's okay Willow. You can go to sleep." I tell her quietly.

I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. I hold her head up higher than her body as I was told to do to keep her safe from suffocating in her sleep or something like that. I softly 'sshh' her and rock her a little bit. "You would probably like your mother to sing to you, but she is sleeping. So you will have to sleep without it." I tell her softly.

Her eyes close and her little amount of fidgeting stops and her whole body relaxes. I give her a gentle kiss on her fore head and watch her sleep soundly.

My beautiful daughter looks exactly like her mother. Her features so alike to Katniss's. Her small amount of hair a lighter shade of brown than Katniss's. Her face a small version of Katniss's.

Besides the eyes and the nose that resemble my features, she is practically a small Katniss. My own little Katniss. I really don't know what I would have done with my life if I never lied eyes on Katniss. Who I have still been reaped? Would I have someone like Katniss in my life? Would I have ever seen her and taken notice of her? I don't know. Anything could have happened. But I am happy about what has happened. Besides being reaped, twice and surviving both and my beautiful Katniss being tortured in the Capitol, I have had the best life when Katniss finally took notice of me.

She is my whole world. Her and Willow. I love Katniss so much. She is just the most amazing, beautiful, talented, loving person in the world. She may get angry and depressed about what the Games has done to our minds, but that makes her so unique and more perfect. I love her so much and never will not.


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

**Finnick's POV**

Annie and I are doing well. We have got a start on a nursery for our little boy which looks out to the sea. So he will wake up every morning to look to the ocean when he can see it. Annie has seemed to fit into my house so well.

She has her moments where she doesn't know where she is, but I reassure her where actually is. My house has now become mine and Annie's. Our house. Ever since I got back from the Capitol, Annie hasn't seemed to be able to let go of me. I am fine with it, because I love her and I'm happy to do anything for her.

President Paylor has given us a few gifts for us being some of the only Victors' left. She has given us a car, which will indeed come in handy especially with a baby on the way. Not anything to big after a car, but just a few bits a piece that could come in handy if we ever needed them. I am so grateful that everyone has stopped with the publicity.

I used to have people outside my house everyday asking 'What's new with the fabulous Finnick Odair,' and things like that. Now I am free from the Capitol's grasp and I can now live my life how I want to without being forced to do things. The only thing I want to do is have our son and have our small, but perfect family living under the roof of a house which has a good view of the good beaches.

I mean, I can't not be thankful for the view of the ocean. I love the ocean and always will. It is a mystery waiting to be solved, I think that is why I love Annie so much, because she is like that. A mystery that can be solved by only a few. I am happy to be one of those people.

**Katniss's POV**

My eyelids are so heavy that I don't even think that I can open them. I hear the laughter of my little girl and the sweet voice Peeta makes when he is with or talking to Willow. I don't open my eyes I just listen to Peeta talking to my beautiful little giggling girl.

It's really cute how Willow reacts when Peeta is talking or something with her. She is such a little giggler, I don't know where she would have got that from. Probably Peeta, because it is definitely not me. "Hey where's Willow? Where is she?" Peeta says. Peeta gasps. "There she is." Peeta says. Willow giggles even more and Peeta chuckles before doing it again.

"Where's Mummy? Where's Mummy Willow?" Peeta says. I turn around to where Peeta and Willow are and force my eyelids open. "Here I am." I exclaim before blowing on her stomach. She giggles so much. "I didn't even know you where awake." Peeta explains. "I've been up for a few minutes." I answer.

"How's my little Willow? How is she?" I ask her. She looks at me with a blank face and then her face lights up and she giggles again. I give her a kiss on her little nose and her fore head. I see the sun streaming in through the windows and making our bedroom light and open.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask him. "A few hours, maybe four." He tells me. I grab onto Willow hand and stroke it with my fingers. "You stayed up for four hours with her?" I ask. He quickly raises his eyebrows and then they rest back into place.

"Pretty much. After you fell asleep, Willow became tired so she then did. So I stayed up and watched her sleep. I look in the beauty of my daughter and started to think about what my life would be like if I never lied eyes on you. I came to the conclusion that my life would have been so much different." He explains. I smile and look down.

"Which I am happy about, because I couldn't imagine a life where I wasn't in love with Katniss Everdeen." He adds on. I reach my lips to his and they connect in a passionate kiss.

Willow interrupts us with her baby noises. Peeta and I then do then to her and she giggles at us when we do. Despite all of my refusing of kids when I was younger I am so happy that I have one. She will always be there for me and I will for her, always. When I found out I was pregnant with her, I didn't know what I was going to do because I actually never took into consideration about me actually having kids.

I was so worried that I was going to scare her and she wouldn't want to be around me because I was such a bad mother, but right now, I don't think I could scare her. I feel as though I was born to be a mother. I have such a strong connection with her even though she is only just over two months old.

I was meant to have kids, and with Peeta as the father, I couldn't imagine it any different. A loving mother and father, which is what a child deserves.

Peeta and I head down to the kitchen, taking small steps because as Peeta holds onto Willow, I touch her nose, talking to her and making baby noises. When we eventually get down to the kitchen, Peeta passes Willow to me and he starts on making breakfast. I sit on one of the bar stools that are on the bench of the kitchen.

Peeta is constantly stopping and talking to Willow. I look to the clock and it reads nine-twenty-eight. I decide that I should probably call Hannah and tell her Willow has been returned.

"Peeta, I think that we should call Hannah and tell her that Willow is back." I announce to Peeta. "Alright, you can do that now if you want." He says. "Okay, I'll do it now." I answer and get up from the seat and head to the phone.

I stand Willow on my hip and use my other hand to dial the number and hold the phone to my ear.

I listen to the ring which gets interrupted by a voice. _"Hello, Detective Hannah Beat speaking." _She answers. "Hello Hannah." I say. _"Oh hello Katniss. What can I do for you? Jason and I are almost at the possible hiding spot of the man and Willow." _She explains.

"I have Willow." I answer. _"What?" _She exclaims. "She is here in my arms right now. I found her in her crib last night when I walked in after a nightmare." I explain. _"Really?" _She says.

"Yes. Peeta and I have not even stopped looking at her since I found her." I tell her. _"Well that is good. Really good actually." _She says.

"I know. But I don't know what we are going to do about the money." I explain. _"Well, if you want, Jason and I could come over with the letter and we can decide what we can do. Is that something you want to do?" _She asks.

"Yes that would be a good idea I think." I answer. Willow starts to make little baby noises again. _"I can hear her." _Hannah explains. I laugh and bob Willow up and down. _"So, Jason and I will make it over there now. We will be about half an hour." _She tells me. "Alright. Thank you Hannah." I say.

_"__It's alright Katniss. Okay, I'll see you in a little while." _She says. "Okay see you later." I put the phone back down and look to Willow. "I'm so happy you are alright." I say before kissing her fore head and adjusting my hands to keep her steadily on my hip.

"Hannah and Jason are going to be here in about half an hour." I tell Peeta. He is now serving up pancakes. "Good, so we can figure out what to do about the money?" "Yes." This sort of shocks me, but also doesn't because I assume we have both been thinking about the money and what could happen if we don't confront him.

"You hungry?" He asks me. "Starving." I answer. He smiles and adds another pancake to one of the plates. He passes it to me and then heads over to the pantry. "So are these going to be so good that I don't need toppings?" I tease Peeta. "I don't know maybe." He says sarcastically back. He returns back with some toppings. "Oh so you aren't as good as I thought." I state. He puts them down in front of me as I sit down on the table and smirks.

"I think that I can cook better than you." He teases. "Oh you haven't eaten anything I have made." I tell him back. "I can actually imagine how inedible that it would be." He says. "You are so mean." I state before reaching for the maple syrup. "I'm sorry." He says kissing my head. I pour the syrup over the pancakes and put it back onto the table. I pick up the fork that is on the table and slice a bit off and put it in my mouth. "Oh my god." I say taking in the amazing taste of these pancakes.

"These are amazing." I state. "Well I do cook for a living Katniss." He answers before taking Willow from my arms. "And you shouldn't stop." I say before putting another bit in my mouth. These are such heaven.

After Peeta and I finish eating, conveniently we hear a knock at the door. I just assume that it's Hannah and Jason, but when I open the door, I see Johanna and Gale on the other side. "Hey." I say with a smile on my face. "Brainless 1, is something wrong because you look happier than I think you should be." Johanna announces.

"Willow is back!" I exclaim. "What?" They both say in a chorus. Their faces light up in a surprising expression. "Willow's back. Last night after Peeta woke me with a nightmare, I went into her room and saw her lying in her crib. I could believe my eyes when I saw her." I explain. "Wow." They both say.

"So she's alright?" Gale asks. "Yeah, she's perfect." I answer. "That's good." Johanna says. "Do you want to come in?" I ask. "Well that would be nice brainless 1." Johanna answers. I step aside and they walk through.

"So where is Toast?" Johanna asks. I laugh and point to the lounge room. "In the lounge with Peeta." I answer.

I shut the door and can hear the 'awes' from Gale and Johanna as they enter the lounge room. I walk in and see Peeta passing Willow to Gale. "She is so cute when she is sleeping." Johanna explains. I smile and push myself into Peeta's arms. Johanna leans against Gale and they look down to our returned daughter.

Johanna is making faces at her and all of that while Gale just admires her and Johanna. "I want one Gale." She says. Peeta and I laugh. "We will talk about it." He answers her. "She is very adorable." Gale says.

"She really is." Johanna proclaims. I smile and snuggle my head more into Peeta's chest, but still looking at Johanna and Gale admire her.

I hear another knock at the door and I get out of Peeta's arms and head over to the door. I open it and see Hannah and Jason standing on the other side. "Hello Katniss." She greets us.

"Hey, would you like to come in?" I ask gesturing them in. As they walk past they both say thank you. I lead them into the lounge room where everyone is. They walk up to Johanna and Gale who are still fascinated with Willow. "So this is the famous Willow." Hannah states. "Yes, this is the famous Willow." Peeta says walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "You can hold her if you want." I tell them. "No it's alright." Hannah answers.

"I'm fine too." Jason agrees. "Okay." We say. Johanna picks Willow's little hand in hers. "I call her Toast." Johanna states. Hannah and Jason look at Johanna with confusion. "Girl on Fire. Boy with the Bread." She explains. "Toast." She states. It takes them a few seconds to register it, but when they do they laugh.

"So, what are we going to do about the money?" I ask Hannah for the second time today. "I wouldn't give it to him. He is a sick bastard who doesn't deserve it." Haymitch explains. Shortly after Hannah and Jason arrived, Haymitch and Effie came over. Effie and Johanna are fascinating themselves with Willow, while us others figure out what we are going to do.

"Yeah he doesn't, but what if they don't pay him and he comes back and hurts her, and actually hurt her?" Gale asks. "That's what I think will happen if we don't pay him." Peeta says

"I want to pay him, so nothing could possibly happen." I announce. "We will pay him anything. I just our daughter to be able to live safe." Peeta states. "We want her to live safe from everything that we had to live through." I say sadly.

"We will have other officers and detectives around, so we can catch him after you make the exchange." Jason explains. "We are going to put him away and this attacking should stop and will stop after him." Hannah proclaims. "Okay." Peeta and I both say together after looking at the other. "So which one of you is going to make the exchange?" Jason asks.

"I'll do it." Peeta immediately answers. "Peeta no." I say. "I'm not going to let you." I continue. "Katniss, it will be fine." He tells me. "No Peeta. What if he does something to you? I don't want to raise Willow on my own." I tell him. "

Katniss, it's not going to come to that." Peeta sighs. "But, if it does, and something does happen…" "Don't say that." I cut him off. "Katniss, just listen." Peeta asks quietly.

He sighs and I frown at him with worry before he continues. "If something does happen, then you have Haymitch, Effie, Johanna and Gale and others that will help you in a heartbeat." I look around the room and see nods from all of them. My eyes look at Gale for a while longer than the rest and then my eyes flicker back to Peeta when he starts to talk again.

"But that is _if _something happens to me. And now they are already helping us." He finishes. "I just don't want to lose you." I tell him with my voice shaking as I speak. "You won't. I will always be with my family. Always." He states.

I can hear a few 'awes' which I think would be from Effie. I screw my nose up as I feel all my senses wanting my body to breakdown again. I push myself back into Peeta's arms and my head falls onto his shoulders while my arms wrap around his familiar body. He kisses my shoulder and then I break away. "I'll do it." Peeta says again.

The time has come to do the exchange. Hannah has got the money and put it in a blue bag and we are all scared about what could happen. Hannah and Jason have said that I shouldn't come, but I am not going to leave Peeta there alone with only Hannah, Jason and no other people I know.

So I am going to be standing with Hannah talking to her so it doesn't look suspicious. Johanna and Effie offered to stay and look after Willow, which works out well. So, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale and I head out with Hannah and Jason to the Hob.

**Peeta's POV**

It's a little bit before two, but I figure that there is no harm in being early. Hannah and Katniss steady themselves a few hundred metres away so it's not too suspicious that we are working with detectives. I stand by the man with the goats and start looking around in the Hob full of people. I don't see anyone familiar beside Katniss, Gale, Haymitch, Hannah and Jason.

Katniss and I exchange a long glance and then I hear someone behind me so I turn around. I see the person that was explained to us and he looks very familiar.

"You."

The man is the one who was left to die in my bakery. "Lets' just get this over and done with." He says. His voice croaky and very distinct. I sling the bag off of my shoulder and I hold it out for him. As he grabs onto it, I grab a tight grip on his around his arm. "Don't you even dare come near my family again. You hear me. Don't even dare, because I will kill you." I say to him.

"Only if you are alive." He answers. "What?" I ask. That moment I feel something stab into me.


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

**Katniss's POV**

As Hannah and I talk about whatever comes into our heads. I take a glimpse in the direction in which Peeta is and I see him pushed up against the other person. The other person pushes him off of him and Peeta steps back holding his stomach. He looks in the direction I am and his face is full of worry and pain, his knees then give out and he falls to the ground.

I run out into the crowd ignoring the yelling coming from Hannah. When I reach him the man walking off in the opposite direction with the bag. I fall to my knees and kneel next to Peeta where he holds his side.

I press mine against his hands and feel the liquid fall onto my hands. I look down at them and see the blood all over his hands and mine. "Oh my god Peeta." I say starting to sob. "He… st… stabbed… me…" He gets out. I start to whimper. "Kat… Katniss… it's… o… okay…"He says. "It's… o… o…" Peeta's eyes then shut.

"Peeta?" I call out to him. "Peeta?" I sat again before his head drops into the nook of my neck. "Peeta please wake up." I whimper. "Peeta please." I start to cry into his shirt. "Peeta I need you. Willow needs you. Peeta please." I feel a hand fall onto my shoulder and Gale's soft voice.

"Katniss." He says. I feel his hand lift off my shoulder and his hands pull my up from the ground. "No. I am not leaving him. Not again. Not like in 2…" "Katniss, you are not going to leave him. Alright. I promise." Gale interrupts me.

"Okay?" He says. "Come here." He offers. I push myself into his embraced arms and they wrap around me. I start to cry into Gale's shirt. Why do these things always happen to us? Why?

**Johanna's POV**

"Where's Willow? Where's Willow?" I ask putting my hands over my eyes. I take my hands off and gasp. "There she is. There she is." I say ticking her little stomach. She starts to giggle. "She is so adorable." Effie remarks. "

I know. I always hated kids, but Willow is a whole other story." I state. Willow's legs and arms and flying everywhere as she laughs. "So anything going on with you and Gale?" Effie asks. "What about you and Haymitch?" I ask back. "I asked you first." She says.

I sigh and tickle Willow's stomach again. "We are fine. We are deciding where we want to live at the moment." I answer. "That's a big step." Effie remarks. "Well Gale and I want to do it. We thought that since we always spend time together and we are always at my apartment in 13, we decided that we should move in together. The only problem is where." I say before kissing Willow's little hand that I grabbed in my hand.

"Well where do you want to live?" Effie asks. "I wanted to move back to 7, but after seeing 12 for the first time and the Victor's Village, I kind of want to move here. Gale always wanted too, and I think it would be good because I would be close to this little rascal." I say blowing a raspberry on her hand and then stomach. Effie laughs.

"So what about you and Haymitch?" I ask. "We are good. He gets angry from not drinking, but he is getting there. So we are doing well." She says. "That's good." I say. "God what is happening to me? I am becoming so nice." I state. "I think that Gale is good for you Johanna." Effie answers. "I think that he is too." I smile and we go back to admiring Willow.

**Katniss's POV**

I have been sitting staring at the white floor of the hospital for what feels like forever, waiting for Peeta to be announced alive and alright. Jason got the man and has put him into custody and Hannah and Jason are going to get him sentenced for life of imprisonment in the Capitol as soon as they can.

I am so happy that he is finally getting what he deserves, except Peeta has now paid the price for doing something that I should have done. He is always getting hurt from trying to keep me safe. It's not fair on him. Not at all.

"Ms Everdeen?" I hear. I look up to see a lady with blue uniform clothes on. "Where's Peeta?" I ask immediately. "Peeta…" "He is alive right? He has to be." I interrupt. "Yes Ms Everdeen, Peeta is fine. He has had a few stitches to mend the stab wound. He has also had many painkillers and antiseptics which should be wearing off now." She informs me.

"Can I see him?" I ask. "Yes. Please follow me." She says. I get up and follow closely behind her. We take a few turns and then she stops in at one of the wards. "Is this it?" I ask pointing to the door. She nods and I step towards the door with my hand reaching out to the handle of the door, then she pulls me back. "But, you should know that during the surgery, his heart stopped." She tells me.

"What?" I ask her. "Don't worry Ms Everdeen, nothing to worry about." She answers. I nod slowly and then her hand lets go of the grip on my arm and I push the door open.

I see Peeta laying on a bed connected to many machines around him. I hear the steady 'beeping' of the heart monitor, which is a relief to me. His eyes are closed and he is probably sleeping. I take a deep breath and start to head over to him. He is soundly asleep when I get closer. I hear something behind me and turn around.

The nurse put a chair down by where I am standing. "Thanks." I say. She smiles and walks out. I pull the chair up closer to the bed and touch the sheet of the bed. I kiss Peeta on the fore head and then place my hand on top of his and sit down. I am so happy he is alright.

**Peeta's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That is all I hear.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Then I hear her voice. The voice that I love so much. "Peeta. Please wake up. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes and that amazing smile. Willow is safe with Effie and Johanna, but thinking about it now, I don't know that she is safe with Effie and Johanna." She then laughs and I feel her thumb stroke my hand. "Haymitch is going to get her now so when you wake she will be here too." She then coughs and sniffs.

I try and force my eyes open but nothing happens, I still see black. "Peeta, Willow and I both need you. I don't know what I would do without you. I know you said that Gale, Johanna, Effie and Haymitch would help with Willow, but now that you are here in the hospital, I don't know what I could do with you out of the picture." She says.

I try to open my eyes again and I blink. From the quick blink that I did do, I saw Katniss for a spilt second before they closed again. I open my eyes and force them to stay open. Her dark hair all in a mess. Her skin standing out from the white room I am situated in. I see Katniss's eyes looking at her hands which are holding mine.

"I love you so much. I don't want to lose you." She explains. "Don't worry Katniss. I am not going anywhere, so you won't lose me." I answer. Her head jerks up and I see her beautiful Seam grey eyes light up. "Peeta!" She exclaims. "Hey." I say.

She jumps up from the seat and her head falls into my shoulder. I hold her head in my hand that isn't by my side and unable to move. "It's okay." I hush to her. Her head lifts back up and my hand slides down from her head to her waist. She pulls off the oxygen mask that is on my face and puts it by the bed. "You can breathe without it right?" She asks me.

"No." I say. Her eyes widen and her hands throw around trying to get the mask. "I was kidding." I announce. I laugh and she punches me in the arm. I cringe so she thinking that she hurt me. "Oh my god Peeta, did I hurt you?" She asks gently pressing her hand onto my shoulder. I let my face relax and I smirk at her. She punches me again and I laugh. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I say. My hand slides back up to her head and I push it down towards mine so our lips connect.

"So Willow's okay?" I ask after we stop kissing. "Yeah she is fine." She says. "Although, I think I should get her from the watchful eye of Johanna and Effie, because anything could happen." She adds with a laugh.

"I think we should get her." I add all sarcastic. "No need to." She says tracing her fingers along my arm. "Haymitch said he would go get her and bring her in so you can see her." She answers. I smile and kiss Katniss's head.

**Haymitch's POV**

When I get to Katniss and Peeta's house I can immediately hear Effie and Johanna making baby noise, so I know that nothing has happened to Willow since we left earlier. I open the door and walk in to find Effie, Johanna and Willow in the lounge where we left them. "Hey you three." I greet. "

Well hello Haymitch. Where's the others?" Effie asks. "Some are at the station, on their way back here and in the hospital." I state. "Oh my god what happened?" They ask at different times. "Who's in the hospital?" "Is it Peeta? Is it Gale? Please don't be Gale?" They ask. "Okay stop." I shout. "Katniss asked me to get Willow, so that is what I am here to do." I announce.

"Only if you tell us who is in the hospital." Johanna states picking up Willow and pressing her to her chest. "Peeta okay." I tell them. Johanna and Effie gasp. Johanna holds Willow out to me.

"Take her then." She says. "Thank you." I answer grabbing her and laying her over my shoulder. "I'll see you gals later." I say before getting out of there.

When I get to the hospital with Willow on my shoulder, I go up to the reception and ask where Peeta's room is. I get the ward number and I start to head in that direction. I reach it and open the door to find Peeta on a bed with Katniss beside it. They turn in my direction and see me. "Hey Haymitch." Katniss greets me.

"Hey you two." I greet back. "How are you feeling Peeta?" I ask. "Well being stabbed does take the life out of you for a little while Haymitch, so I am alright." He answers. "That's good. I've got someone who wants to see you." I say to him. "Oh really?" He asks. "Who?" He asks again, I assume being stupid. "Willow." I play along.

"Where is she? I can't see her." He says. I turn myself around so Peeta can see her little face. "Oh there she is." Peeta gasps. Katniss laughs a bit while I pass Willow to Peeta. "Hey my little girl." He says as she is safe in his arms. As Peeta hold Willow and talks to her, I head over to Katniss and put my arm around her. "I'm happy that you three are all safe." I say.

"Me too." She answers putting her head onto my shoulder. I am kind of happy that I waited so long to tell them about being their uncle, but also not. I am happy that I did because I don't know how much longer I could have kept myself quiet.

**PLEASEREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! NOT IN MY BEST STATE AT THE MOMENT! LOVE YOU GUYS! everlark4ever75 xx**


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

**Katniss's POV**

It has been a few weeks since Peeta got stabbed and today he is allowed to leave. He doesn't have heaps of things here at the hospital, but what he does have gets packed. I sign him out and then he can officially leave.

Within the last few weeks. President Paylor shipped us over a car from the Capitol, which was generous. But apparently all of the remaining Victor's got one as a gift including Finnick and Annie. I go and get the car while Peeta waits by the loading bay. I drive over to find a little boy standing by Peeta who is crouching next to him. T

he little boy has blonde hair and light skin, his face is red and blotchy, I assume from tears. Peeta's sees me pull up and then I get out. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'll help you find her." I hear Peeta say. I walk up to them and stand by Peeta. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

"M…my… Mum…mummy… is… g… gone." The little boy stutters. I let out a sad 'awe'. "It's okay. We will help you find her." I answer. The hand that Peeta had on the little boys shoulder is now in their hair and ruffling it up.

I grab onto the little boys and so does Peeta when he is standing "Now, where was the last place you saw her?" I ask.

Peeta and I walk around with the little boy whose name is Benjamin, for quite a while. He had no idea where she could be, so we just walked around the hospital until we ended back out where we began. "I'm never going to find her." He states getting upset again. I kneel down next to him and stroke his arm.

"Hey Benjamin, don't think like that. She is just probably around the corner." I answer with a soft tone. "Okay?" He sniffles and then looks back at me to reveal his dark brown eyes. "Okay." He answers.

I give him a quick kiss on the fore head so he might calm down and then I stand back up. I think that my motherly side is showing. "So do you want to look around the corner?" I ask him. He starts to nod. "Alright, let's go." I say. We walk around the corner, Peeta's and my hand holding onto Benjamin's hands.

"Mummy!" He screams out as we turn around another corner. He runs out of our hands and into the woman's in front of us. "Oh my little Benny, I thought I had lost you." The woman says kissing him all over. I feel an arm wrap round my body and settle on my waist. I see Peeta standing closer to me so I assume it's him. The woman looks up at us and walks to us still holding Benjamin. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She thanks us.

"No problem. He actually came up to me and was asking where you were." Peeta explains. "Wait. You guys are Mr and Mrs Mellark aren't you?" She asks. "Yes we are." Peeta states.

"Wow. I am so happy that you guys found him. Thank you. However will I repay you?" She asks. "Don't worry about it, happy to help." Peeta answers. "Hey Benny, say thank you to Mr and Mrs Mellark." She says to Benjamin. "Thank you Mr and Mrs Mellark." He says in a very thankful voice. "It's okay." I say to him. "We better get going." Peeta says to me. "Okay." I answer.

"We should go. See you." I say to them. "Okay see you. Thank you again." She says. "It's alright. Bye." Peeta says turning us around before we start to walk back to the car.

On the drive back, I just kept thinking about how Peeta was with him. I am kind of happy and sad all at the same time. How he acted with him like I would expect him to with a son. So caring and gentle. I am happy that he got a daughter that he always wanted.

On the sad side, I think that Peeta might have rather had a son. I don't know personally, but I believe he might have wanted to have a son rather than a daughter. "Peeta." I say as we drive down the road. "Yes."

"Did you always want a daughter? I mean, would you rather have a son?" I ask. "Katniss, I am so grateful for what you have given me. I mean, if you didn't want kids I would have been happy not to have them. If you wanted a daughter, I would try to give you one, the same if you wanted a son." He answers.

"What would you have rather preferred?" I ask him. "I didn't care. I was just happy that you were. I would have been happy with anything." He answers. "Promise?" "I promise Katniss. I don't think I could be happier with anyone else but Willow. She is perfect." I smile and pull up to our house. "She is isn't she." I answer.

When Peeta and I get out of the car and head inside to find Johanna, Gale, Haymitch and Effie all waiting for us. "Hey Peeta." They shout out to him. "Hey guys." He calls out. "Where's my little girl?" He asks. "She's taking a nap. I'll go get her." Johanna announces before leaving the room.

"What's with her?" I ask. "She loves Willow." Gale explains. "Who blames her? She is beautiful." Haymitch interjects. Peeta moves closer to me and places his arm around my waist. "She gets that all from Katniss." Peeta states. "No way." I answer. "Yeah Catnip, she definitely gets all of her beauty from you and not Peeta." Gale teases.

"Oh you are so mean Gale." I announce with a laugh. Everyone else starts laughing and then Johanna come in the room with Willow in her arms. "What's so funny?" She asks. "Don't worry." I answer.

"There's my little girl." Peeta exclaims holding his arms out to her. Johanna passes her over carefully and Peeta gazes into her eyes as he holds her in the air near his face. "Hello. Hello my little Willow." Peeta says in his voice he uses with Willow. Peeta lifts her to his lips and kisses her cheeks. "She has grown so much since I last saw her." He says. Peeta wasn't allowed to see Willow when he was in the hospital, because he was not authorized to have her there.

It really was terrible because all Peeta wanted to do was to be with his daughter from what I could gather. "Well that's what happens when you are away from them for such a long time." Haymitch says. "You speak from experience Haymitch?" I ask with a little laugh, as we all are in a happy laughing mood.

"Kinda. When I first one the Games, I was a huge alcoholic, like so bad I was passed out cold by noon almost everyday. Anyway, when your mother and I met up for the first time in a while, she told me she was pregnant with you. I was so overwhelmed that I was going to be an uncle that I went back home and drunk to celebrate.

The next thing I knew, I was meeting up with her again and she said she was pregnant again, but this time with Prim and you were already four. So I practically drank away four years and I didn't even know it." Haymitch finishes.

"Wow, and I thought you were bad before." Effie announces making the room start to laugh from this comment. We all then watch Peeta as he re-introduces himself to his daughter.

It soon becomes late and Willow is put to bed and the others leave to go back to where they are living. Peeta and I are sitting on the couch, my legs in his lap as his hand rests on my thigh. We just sit, occasionally talk and then go back to admiring the other, until Peeta finally brings up a topic that could go on for ages.

"The wedding." Is all that he says. "Yes, what about it?" I ask. "It's still on right?" I ask getting a bit worried where this could be going. "Of course Katniss, why would I cancel one of the most soon-to-be days of my life?" He asks and I laugh a little.

"Okay I was just checking, anyway what about it?" I answer. "While I was in the hospital doing nothing but sitting, I just kept thinking about it." He explains. "Huh." Is all I say.

"I mean, we should do it at some stage." Peeta says sarcastically. "Yeah. I know right. We should do it soon." I answer with a little sarcasm. We bot laugh and Peeta strokes my leg and then rests it back in its previous spot on my thigh. "So when do you want to have it?" Peeta asks.

"I wanted to have it in the spring sometime, but I don't want to wait almost a whole year to have it. I'd rather do it sooner rather than later." I explain. "Same. I don't want to have to wait that long to marry the girl of my dreams." He answers. I blush a little and look down and then back to him as he starts to talk again. "When then? Besides spring." He says.

"What about autumn? The meadow always looks amazing in autumn, especially with the leaves changing colours and then falling off. It is so beautiful." I explain to him. "Well that is not as far as spring." Peeta states. "No. Definitely closer." I answer.

"So why don't we do it then, in autumn." Peeta asks. "Sounds like a plan." I say after pondering for a while for effect. "What month Katniss?" Peeta asks. "I don't want to choose everything. You can choose this." I announce to him.

"November, because it is a few months before your birthday and a few months after mine." Peeta explains. "November it is." I answer.

**Finnick's POV**

Annie and I are sitting down on the couch, her legs in my lap, reading our separate books when I hear a very unnatural scream from Annie. I throw the book to the other side of the couch that is unoccupied and my hand falls onto Annie's arm. "What is it Annie?" I ask her. Her hands have fallen to her stomach and she has a very concerned face on.

"I…I…" She stutters. "Annie are you alright? Is it the baby?" I ask. Her head starts to nod vigorously while she starts to breathe. "What about the baby?" I ask for clarification.

"Finnick, the baby is coming." She clarifies. "Okay, okay. Come on, we have to go to the hospital." I say all panicked. "Hey Finnick." Annie says grabbing my arm. "Calm down okay. I'm alright." She says to me. I take a deep breath. "Okay. Calming down." I say to her. She laughs a little and then I kiss her cheek.

"Hey Finnick." Annie gets my attention as I help her up from the couch. "Yes Annie." "We're about to become parents." Annie announces. "We are." I say. I give her a quick kiss and then help her into the car before I go back inside and grab our bags. As I do all of these things, the whole time I am thinking the same thing, 'I'm about to become a dad.'

We get to the hospital and they put Annie in a wheelchair before taking her to a room. When she is all set up in her room, I sit down beside her. We still have a long time to go before our baby boy is born, but hopefully the time goes quickly. Hours pass and then Annie is moved into the delivery room. I stay out, because I don't think I could watch Annie going through all of that pain. So decide to call people and tell them that it's happening.

I head over to the phone and then dial Katniss and Peeta's number. I hold it to my ear and wait for one of them to pick up. I hear a horrifying scream like I heard earlier on and get a shiver down my spine. _"Hello, Mellark residence." _I hear who I would definitely assume to be Peeta on the other line.

"Well hello Mellark residence, this is the Odair residence that is calling from the hospital." I say to keep the whole sarcastic conversation between Peeta and me going. _"Hello Odair residence."_ Peeta says. "Hey Peeta." I say with a little bit of a laugh.

_"__Yeah, hey Finnick."_ Peeta says. _"Wait, you said you were at the hospital. Why?"_ Peeta asks. "Annie has gone into labour." I tell him. "_Oh my gosh, wow. Congratulations Finnick. Hey Katniss, Annie's in labour." _Peeta yells out through the telephone. "_Oh my god, really? Is that Finnick?" _I hear Katniss say. _"Really and yes." _

_"__Put it on speaker." _Katniss directs him. _"Hey Finnick."_ Katniss greets me. "Hey." I answer. _"Is Annie in labour?" _She asks. "Yes. I'm outside the room and calling you to say that she is in labour, because I don't think that I would be able to cope with her in that much pain." I tell them.

_"__Finnick Odair. You get off this phone and go and be with Annie. She wants you to be there with her. When I was in labour with Willow, all I wanted was Peeta to be beside me. Go and be with her now. Go." _Katniss directs me.

"Alright. Alright. I'll call you when she has had the baby." I tell them. _"Okay, go!" _Katniss says. _"See you Finnick." _Peeta says. "Bye Peeniss." Then I hang up and run into the delivery room. "Finnick?" She says before she starts to scream again. I run next to her and hold her hand.

"I had a change of mind. And Katniss told me that you would want me here." I say over her screams. "Good, because I need you here." She says with a little giggle. I give her another kiss and then look into her seaweed coloured eyes. "Let's have this baby." I say to her.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I sit and await the call from Finnick saying that Annie has had their son. "Do you know what they are going to call him?" Peeta asks me breaking the silence. "Well, Annie and I did talk about names. She said that she wanted to call him something to do with the ocean and to do with Finnick." I explain.

"What did she come up with?" He asks me. "What would be the fun in telling you something that us 'girls' talk about." I say teasing him. "Oh come one Katniss." Peeta begs. "Nope. I promised it would stay between us." I say to him with a smirk on my face. "You are so mean." He says. I tip my head up and smile to the ceiling.

"That's it." Peeta says before I feel his fingers pushing into my ribs making me jump and let out a little shriek. "Peeta stop." I say between my laughter. "Never." He says in a monotone voice.

"Peeta you'll wake up Willow." I say between my laughs and gasps for air. "Oh well." He says. That's when I hear her cry. "See Peeta." I say jumping up so he can't get me. I start to run up the stairs, but can hear his heavy footsteps close behind me. When I reach the top, I feel his arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground.

"Peeta." I call out. My legs are kicking around in the air and then he drops me on my feet. I sprint out of his grip and into Willow's room. I lean over the railing of the crib and then I pick her up and start to bob her up and down making 'sshhing' noises. "It's okay Willow." Soon enough she stops crying and I wonder where Peeta is since I can't see him anywhere near. She falls back asleep and I put her gently back into the crib.

I cautiously walk out of her room and down the hallway, to then be frightened by Peeta grabbing my waist. "God Peeta." I say catching my breath. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." He tells me. He turns me around and leans me against the wall. "I love you Katniss Everdeen." He tells me. "I love you too Peeta Mellark." I say back to him.

My hands grab onto his arms and he pulls me closer, and soon enough our heads are touching and my eyes are closed. The next minute, I feel Peeta tip my head back and he presses his lips to mine. This moment is perfect. I haven't felt like this kissing Peeta since we were on the beach in the Quarter Quell. Soon our mouths are moving in the same rhythm, creating the perfect kiss.

Between our constant kissing, I have managed to get Peeta's shirt off. That's when I hear the phone ring. I run out if Peeta's arms and down the stairs with a smile on my face. I press the 'speaker' button on the phone and answer it. "Hello." _"Hey Katniss."_ I hear Finnick's voice on the other line. "Finnick! Has Annie had the baby already?" I ask in anticipation. I feel Peeta's arms snake around my body from behind and I place my hands onto his arms and hug them. _"Yes. I want to thank you for telling me to go, because it was one of the best experiences of my life, being there while Annie had our son."_ Finnick says.

"Hey Finnick, it's all good." I say. "It is really one of the best things, isn't it?" Peeta asks him before kissing my neck. _"Most definitely. Our son is amazing. He is so beautiful."_ Finnick explains. "Congratulations." I say to him. "Thanks." He answers.

"So what have you decided to call him? Since Katniss wouldn't tell me what Annie and her were talking about." Peeta asks. I giggle and I hear Finnick laugh. _"Yeah, well they did keep it to themselves, their conversations. Annie only told me a few days ago."_ Finnick explains. "We girls know how to keep a secret." I state. "Well us boys can keep a better one. That's how we can make an engagement so special and memorable." Peeta explains._ "True there Peeta."_ Finnick says. "I guess you have a good point. Except girls could go months without telling their partner about being pregnant." I say. _"Okay, let's stop it there."_ Finnick says. "Agreed." I say. "Anyway, what's your little boy's name?" Peeta asks again. _"Annie wanted to call him Finn, and I didn't object because I love her." _Finnick announces. "That's a beautiful name Finnick. Congratulations again." Peeta says. _"Thank you Peeta."_

"Hey Finnick." Peeta says. _"Yes Peeta._" Finnick says with a bit of a sarcastic tone. "We might drop by soon." Peeta announces. "What?" I ask him. "I got tickets for all of us to go to 4. You, me and Willow." Peeta explains. "Oh my gosh Peeta. Thank you." I exclaim. I turn around and give him a quick passionate kiss.

_"__I think that I should go back to Annie and Finn."_ Finnick says. "Of course Finnick. Spend as much time as you can with them. You deserve to be with them after all that you have been through with the Games and that." I say to him.

"_Thank you Katniss_." He says. "It's alright Finnick." I say. _"So I guess I will see you guys in a few days."_ Finnick says. "Yes. See you then Finnick." Peeta says. _"Bye._" Finnick finishes. "Bye Finnick." I say before I hear the other line go dead.

I turn around in Peeta's arms and wrap my arms around his neck. "When did you get the tickets?" I ask him. "Earlier on tonight. I ask Haymitch if he would go and get them for me. So I gave him the money and he said he would get the next train to 4 for us." He explains.

"I can't believe that you did that and then the next minute we know our friends are having their baby. How is that for a good coincidence?" I exclaim.

"I know. How good am I?" He asks. I move closer to Peeta and look down to his shirt and then back to his beautiful face. "Very." I state. His lips come down onto mine and we share a passionate kiss. The perfect ending to a perfect night and day.

**I am so so so sorry for not updating in so long! I really Im! I have been super busy. Having to study for NAPLAN and school is even worse with all the things I have been doing! I am sorry for not updating! I will try to do it more often, but I can't make any promises! Anyway, here is the chapter! I hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! I LOVE YOUR OPINIONS! **


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 70

**Peeta's POV**

A week goes by and today is the day that Katniss, Willow and I are all going to 4 on our first family holiday. We are all excited. Katniss gets to see her best friend. I get to see mine. And we will be introduced to the new member of their family.

When we mention Finnick and Annie to Willow, her face lights up. She may be small, but she knows who will always be there for her already. Finnick and Annie may not be family, but they will be Willow's Aunty and Uncle, as well as Gale and Johanna. We are a big, dysfunctional family.

"Katniss are you coming?" I call out from the bottom of the staircase. "Yes Peeta." She answers. "So how long are you going to be? Because we should be leaving now." I tell her. "Peeta. Calm down." She says. "I am calm." I answer. It is the truth after all. The next second I see Katniss coming down the stairs with Willow in her arms.

Katniss wearing a white singlet with a grey throwover and grey pants with flats as shoes. Willow wearing a light pink long sleeved top with a darker pink shirt over that and grey pants and little white shoes that are adorable. When Katniss is standing next to me I grab onto Katniss's waist and pull her closer to me.

"And you look amazing." I tell her before kissing her cheek. She blushes and giggles. I grab onto one of Willow's shoes and wiggle it around. "Look how cute you are Willow. You are adorable." I say to her.

Her face lights up a bit and she giggles. Like mother like daughter. "Alright. You ready to go?" I ask her. "Never been more ready." Katniss answers. As all of the stuff is already in the car. Katniss and I walk out hand in hand to the car to embark on our first family holiday.

When we get to the train station, Katniss takes Willow and I start to unload the car when someone comes up to me and taps me on the shoulder. "Mr Mellark?" The man asks. "Yes." I say stopping unloading so I am not being rude. "We are to unload your belongings and will put them aboard the train like ordered to." The man says.

I look at him puzzled. "Ordered?" I ask. "Yes, Mr Abernathy made sure that you would get your own train and we would be of assistance." He says. "Really?" I ask again. "Positive." He assures me. "So do you want us to unload your belongings and load them?" He asks. "Alright." I say. "Thank you." I say.

"My pleasure." He says. Two other men then come over and start to unload the car as I walk over to Katniss. "Who are they?" She asks. "Haymitch got us our own train and they are being paid to help us in whatever we need." I say to her. "Well that was nice of him." She says. "Yeah."

**Katniss's POV**

We get settled into the train and get ready for the departure. I am already nervous for the ride because it will bring back memories about the Games. But I keep telling myself that we are going to 4 to see Finnick, Annie and their son Finn which makes me calm down a bit. I keep wondering how Willow is going to react to the ride, knowing how she has the hovercrafts which can be a good thing and a bad. But we will wait and find out soon enough. The next minute I feel the train start to move.

The memories start to come flooding into my mind. Rue. Nightmares. The 74th Hunger Games. The Victory Tour. The Quarter Quell. More nightmares. I start to shake uncontrollably. I start to lose my breath. I'm hyperventilating. "Katniss." I hear being said. I don't react as the memories still flood in. All the people I killed. All the people whose lives were lost in the Games that I was a part of. "Katniss baby, are you okay?" I hear being said again.

Still no response from me. I feel something being taken from my arms. "Katniss. Are you okay? Katniss please answer me." The voice is now worried. I shake my head so I can get some kind of sense through my head. I figure that maybe shaking my head would help get the memories out of my head, but nothing helps.

Instead I feel myself get onto my feet and I run to the door and through it to the next carriage. The train now going at the speed it did in on the way to the Games and all of those things in the different Districts. My head is still producing the memories and I find a small, confined space and get into it.

I press my hands to my head and scream. Still violently shaking, I hear my screams louder as my hands shake and come off my ears. I feel tears rolling down my face, one after the other. I haven't felt this bad in a long time. The memories seemed to have been triggered when the train started.

They must have been building up inside me waiting for the moment that would trigger them. I can't remember the last time I woke up with a nightmare about the Games and the people that got killed because of me, they have all been about Peeta and Willow.

Peeta and Willow.

My screaming stops and my throat becomes throbbing with pain. I take my hands off my head and ears and they still continue shaking. The memories start to fade away.

A few still remain but the others are replaced by Peeta and Willow. The night on the train when I woke from a nightmare and asked Peeta to stay with me while I slept and he replied with always, that starts to replay in my head. The night that Peeta and I slept together and made Willow.

When I saw Peeta for the first time in months from being in the Capitol. Telling Peeta I loved him for the first time. Telling him that I was pregnant with our baby. Seeing my family, friends, all those that I love for the first time in months. All these memories begin to pour into my mind.

But when Rue was killed by Marvel, me killing Marvel, those in the Quarter Quell, they all still remain in my head but are taken over by the good memories of my friends, family, all of those that I love so dearly.

Peeta and Willow.

Where are they? Did I scare Willow? Did I scare Peeta? Did I hurt someone and not know about it? What did I do while those memories came back to me? I open my eyes and they sting with the amount of tears I have shed in the last few minutes. I wipe my face and begin to breath. I need to find them and make sure they are okay.

I wipe my hands on my legs and slowly get up from my hiding place. I stubble a little as I get up as my legs are still trembling. With the wall as a guide, I make my way slowly back into the other carriage. I cross over from one carriage to the other and the door opens and I see the room empty.

I let go of the wall and walk directly to the middle of the room. "Peeta?" I call out. No response. I walk further into the room and lean onto a chair that is at the dining table of the dining cart that we were in. I hear the door behind me open and I turn around so quickly that I cause my head to become sore. But I don't pay attention to that, I try to bring into focus the person in front of me. "Katniss! What happened? Are you okay?" The figure becomes clear and I see Peeta standing before me with the most worried expression on his face.

I run in his direction and push myself into his embrace. I start to cry again. "Hey, hey Katniss. Don't cry. It's alright. Okay. Sshh. We are safe. Nothing is going to happen. Alright. Please don't cry." Peeta coos at me. I begin to so louder into his shoulder. I feel his hand run down my back.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're alright. I'm right here." He coos into my ear. He kisses my head and his hand brushes gently over my hair. He softly 'sshh's' into my ear which begins to calm me down.

After minutes of Peeta calming me down, I can finally talk without bursting into tears. "Katniss, do you think you can tell me what happened now please?" He asks me. I nod and we sit down next to each other on the couch and I tell him what happened. "I'm so sorry Katniss. It's all my fault. I should have asked you if you would have been alright on the train because of all the memories on here. You have no idea how sorry I am for triggering them." Peeta apologises.

"It's not your fault Peeta. It never came to mind that the memories could have been triggered. I'm just broken Peeta." I say to him. "Katniss you are not broken okay. You're not." Peeta tells me. "I am." I say. "Well Katniss if you're broken, then so am I." He says. I move closer to him and he brings me into a strong but soothing embrace. I take deep breaths and I calm down.

That's when shock hits me. "What happened to Willow? Did I scare her? Where is she?" I start asking endless questions. Peeta smiles and chuckles. "What? What's so funny?" I ask. He gets up and grabs my hand. "Come on. I'll show you." Peeta says. We walk hand in hand through the carriages when we get to one of the last ones I hear people deep in conversation. I know all of those voices.

Gale, Johanna, Haymitch, Effie and my little Willow in Johanna's arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them. They all look to me. I hear my name being said, nicknames and hello's. "I paid for this train, so we can all ride in luxury and have a trip to 4." Haymitch explains. "You did this?" I ask him. "Of course sweetheart. I knew that something might happen with you or Peeta when you got on the train, so I decided that us four could join along to, because Finnick and Annie are our friends too." Haymitch explains.

"I know that." I say with a laugh. "It's such a coincidence that you were here when we needed you here." I say to them. "Anything for you sweetheart." Haymitch says. I smile and look at Johanna who holds my beautiful daughter. "So how is she? Did I scare her?" I ask Johanna. "I don't think so. She seems fine to me. Just tired. She's been drifting off every few minutes that I have been holding her for." Johanna explains.

"Thank you Johanna." Peeta says. "Don't worry about it. I would do anything to hold her for longer." Johanna retorts. I start laughing and so do the rest of us.

Peeta and I spend a few hours with them, just talking and laughing. Peeta and I then decide we want to spend some time to ourselves with Willow. So we politely excuse ourselves from them and head to my old room that I had on the train. Peeta and I sit on the bed surrounding Willow who sits up against my legs. I constantly dip my head down and kiss her head and so does Peeta. I pick her up under her arms and balance her on her feet.

"Look at my little girl standing on her feet. Look at her." Peeta says. I smile and start to lift her up and down off the bed. She starts to giggle every time her feet lift off the ground. This causes Peeta and myself to laugh as well. "Look at you. Look at you." I say. I put my mouth to her cheek and blow on it. This makes her start to laugh like crazy.

Peeta then does the same thing, but takes her from my grip. He kisses her stomach and then turns her so she faces me. "Hey Willow. Who's that? Who's that? Mumma. Yes it is. Can you say Mumma?" Peeta asks her. Peeta and I have been trying to get her to talk, just the basic's Mum, Dad, all kinds of variations of that. It's so cute watching her as she makes the little baby noises. When Peeta is trying to get her to say things, let me say that it's the most amazing, adorable thing in the whole world.

"Mumma. Mumma." Peeta coerces her into saying it. It's still weird to know that Peeta is trying to get Willow to say Mum and directing it at me. It will take so long for me to get used to it, but it will be one of the best things that I am going to be known as. I have so many different names from people.

Katniss, sweetheart, Catnip, Kat, Girl on Fire, soon Mrs Mellark and even more soon, Mum. That's scary. For me anyway.

"Katniss, are you hearing this?" I get interrupted by Peeta. I zone back in and watch my beautiful Peeta's face lit up like a child's in a candy store. I listen in and her my beautiful daughter start to say things along the line of 'Mum' or 'Mumma'. "Mmummmmmm." She gets out. "Oh my god Peeta. Oh my god." I say in shock. My daughter is already calling me a variation of 'Mum'. I am so shocked.

"Can that even happen this early on?" I ask Peeta. "I don't know. All I know is that I am a happy father right now." Peeta announces. "And I am a happy mother." I add on. Peeta and I then dive into Willow and start to kiss her all over. My little girl, already so talented.

**Okay, hey! I just want to say thank you so much to all of those who have been reading since the beginning! I am so happy that you guys enjoy what I do and want more! I am so overwhelmed about the amount of reviews and views I have got! 325 reviews from when I checked for the update and 77,352 and counting views! I am so happy! Don't worry my fellow readers, I am not going to be finishing this for a long time yet, believe me! Anyway, just want to say keep reviewing and you will get your story! Thank you for your consideration! (SOZ I HAD TOO! LOL) **

**P.S. The whole thing with Willow saying 'Mum' for the first time, I don't know when babies start to talk because both of my younger sisters were born when I was young too so I am not too sure! I just want Peeta and Katniss to be happy and overjoyed about something there daughter has done, besides the fact about her being alive and away from the Games. I'm sorry I get so into this. Some times I feel as though I experience these things too because I am so attached to the characters!**

**Thank you guys again and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They make me so happy, especially when one reviewer seemed to critize my work before and now they are asking for more! I am so happy that I have managed to change your perspective! Thanks again, everlark4ever xx**


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss woke up so many times last night with nightmares. Some of Rue, some of being taken to the Capitol and some of me and Willow being harmed. Every time that she woke up I was there to comfort her. Telling her 'It's okay. It's not real. I am here with you. No one is going to get hurt', all stuff like that.

She must have woken up at least seven times last night. I am actually thinking wether she has got enough sleep, because after the nightmares she would sit up for ages trying to calm down. Thinking about it now, she might have only got three hours of sleep, maybe a bit more.

I am still so happy about what happened yesterday with Willow. Calling her mother 'Mumma' for the first time. It was one of the million things I am looking forward for my daughter to do for the first time within the next few years. I can't believe it. It was such a magical moment. I know magic isn't real, but this was some kind of magic that can only be created by practice. After she said that for the first time, Katniss and I started to talk about all the things that our daughter will be able to accomplish in her life.

We both agree that she will be the absolute best in whatever she wants to do. Personally I would absolutely love to teach her how to bake. I think she will love it. That way, she can work alongside me in the bakery when she is old enough and wants the extra money. We will always have enough from us both winning the Games, but she might want to earn money for herself. Still, that is a mere thirteen years from now.

I suppose I just want the absolute best for my daughter. I just want her to have the free, happy childhood that neither Katniss nor I got. Away from the threat of death at a certain age, not being beaten for being alive, having to deal with having one parent dead. I'm not going to let that happen to my daughter. Ever.

Today Katniss, Willow and I, along with the others on board, we are going to be arriving in 4 to meet the newest member of the Odair family. Little Finn. I bet he looks like Finnick. I just know it. As I think about these thing, I am then interrupted by a knock at the door. I slowly and carefully get out of the bed, trying not to wake up Katniss or Willow, because they both need the sleep. I make my way to the door. I open it and step outside to find Gale on the other side.

"Hey Gale." I greet him. "Hey. That was Katniss screaming all night wasn't it?" He asks. "Yes it was. The train brought back all of those memories from the Captiol and the Games." I tell him. "I thought so, just wanted to clarify." He answers. "Alright." I say.

"Besides you asking about Katniss, what are you doing knocking on my door?" I ask him still feeling a tired. "I… I just…" He begins saying. "What? What is it? Because it's got to be important for you to be asking me." I tell him with a little chuckle at the end.

"I just want some advice." He says. "So you're asking me?" I clarify. "Well, I can't ask Effie because she will make a big deal out of it. I can't ask Katniss because I feel as though she would tell Annie and Johanna. And I already asked Haymitch and he was no help." Gale explains. "So I am the last person you were going to ask?" "No, the second. Because I definitely can't ask Johanna." He tells me. "Well, what is it?" I ask him. He takes a deep breath.

"I want to ask Johanna to marry me, but I don't know if it's too soon. Or if she wouldn't like the idea. Or if so how to do it." He says. This is shocking. Gale is asking me about advice to propose to Johanna. I never would have seen this coming. "Really?" "Really. So are you going to help me?" He asks.

"Of course Gale. But not right now when we are in the hallway of a train where someone could walk in any moment." I tell him. "Right. Right. I knew that." He says. "When we get to 4, I'll get Finnick and we will go out and talk about it. Where the girls won't hear anything. Alright." I say to him. "Okay. Thank you Peeta." Gale says to me.

"It's alright." I answer. "So I'll see you in the dining cart later on?" Gale asks. "Yeah. When the others are awake." I say pointing to the door. "Cool. See you then." Gale says before walking down the hallway.

I walk back inside the bedroom and see Katniss walking from Willow's crib. "Hey." I say a little shocking hoping that she didn't hear anything. "Hey." She says. "So I heard that you are going to help Gale." She starts off saying, sitting back on the bed cradling Willow in her arms. Damn. Gale's going to kill me. "Yeah I am." I say insecurely. "Are you going to tell me what with?" She asks. I wave of relief brushes over me. Thank god she doesn't know otherwise Gale would kill me.

"That's between Gale and me." I tell her. She frowns. "Not fair." She pouts. "If I could I would." I say sitting next to her. "So there's nothing that I can do to make you change your mind about telling me?" She asks starting to kiss my neck and then makes her way up to my lips. I run my hands up her arms and then push her away.

"No." I say sternly. "Oh. You are no fair Peeta." She comments. "Do you really want Gale's and my friendship to go down the drain?" I ask her. "I suppose not." She says. "So…" I place my hand on her thigh. "Let this stay between Gale and me." I tell her. "Alright." She gives in. "Thank you." I say giving her a kiss on the fore head.

When Katniss, Willow and I all get into the cart. We are greeted by Gale and Effie. "Where are the others?" Katniss asks. "Both sleeping." Gale answers. "Let me take her from your hands so you can eat." Effie says to Katniss before taking Willow into her own hands. "Thanks Effie." She says.

"My pleasure. It's a win for both of us. You get to eat and I get to have some time with little Willow." Effie says making the works 'little Willow' in a high pitch voice. I laugh and pull out a seat for Katniss and flick my head in the direction on the seat for Katniss. "Why thank you Peeta." She says taking a seat. "No problem." I say kissing her cheek before pushing her in. I go and get some assortments of food and bring them to the table before sitting next to her.

We eat some of the food and then finish off with hot chocolate and bread like we did the first time around. That's when Haymitch and Johanna come laughing in. "Good morning." Effie greets them still playing with Willow. "Morning." Johanna says coming over and sitting next to Gale. "Hey babe." She says giving him a kiss.

"Hey." He answers. "So anything interesting happen while I was asleep?" She asks. "No." Gale says. "Well for us it did." Katniss says. I think everyone looks at us. "What? You're not pregnant again are you?" Johanna asks. "No." Katniss immediately answers. "What then? Because I am all out of ideas." Johanna says. We both laugh.

"Willow spoke for the first time yesterday." I explain. 'Awes' then fill the room and questions. 'What did she say?' and 'Why didn't you tell us last night?' They all are asked around. "She said Mumma. It was literally the cutest thing in the whole world." Katniss says. More 'awes'. "Next she's going to say Haymitch right?" Haymitch says. We all laugh.

"Most definitely Haymitch." I say. "Yeah, old Uncle fart Haymitch." Johanna adds. The laughing continues. "No next it will be Dadda." Katniss explains. "Oh come one Katniss. I think that old Uncle fart Haymitch will be better than that." Johanna interjects.

"It's going to be hard for her to say Johanna. Just keep in mind she is only five months." I say. "Really? She's that old already?" Gale interjects. "Yes. She is growing so fast." I say looking over to her. Her little mouth wide open and laughing.

Her immaculate blue eyes that stand out so much. "So when is her birthday?" Gale asks. "Seven months from now." Johanna tells him. "I figured. No, what is the actual date?" He asks. "8th of March." I tell Gale. "Okay. I will remember that for the rest of my life." He says. I smile and so does he.

We end up in District 4 around lunch time. When we get out of the train, we are led by a District 4 chaperone to our transportation. He tells us a lot even before we get to the cars. We get to the District 4 Victor's Village and head to Finnick and Annie's house. The one that the address matches.

We all get out of the car and head up to their house. It's not that much different to the mine and Katniss's house, or any of the other Victors'. We stand in a deformed line in front of their door and Haymitch knocks on the door. "So what exactly is the little squirts name?" Haymitch asks us.

"Finn. After Finnick. It was Annie's choice and Finnick didn't object." Katniss explains. "So, Finn, Finnick and Annie. Jeez, they obviously love the double 'n's'." Haymitch states. "Obviously." I say. That moment the door swings open and Finnick stands before us. "Wow. We were only expecting Katniss, Peeta and Willow, but we love the more company." Finnick says. "Hey Finnick." We all say at irregular times. "Hey guys. Please come in." Finnick gestures us inside. As we all walk past we give him a hug or hand shake and say 'hey'.

"So where is the little squirt?" Haymitch asks when we are all inside his house. It looks exactly like ours except with more light and ocean pictures everywhere. "Upstairs." Finnick points up the stairs and Effie and Haymitch are the first up the stairs and Katniss and I stay behind with Finnick.

"She has grown so much." Finnick says talking about Willow. "Yeah she has. 5 months old now." I say. "Wow." Finnick says. "Hello Willow." Finnick says poking at her chest. She giggles. "She is a real giggler." I say. "She is already saying things along the lines of 'Mum'." Katniss tells him. "Really? Already?" He says.

"Yeah, last night actually. It was one of the best moments of my life." I say. "For you? Please. She said my name." Katniss says. At this point we are at the top of the stairs. "Either way." Finnick interrupts. "That is still amazing." He finishes. "I know." Grabbing onto my daughter's hand.

**Katniss's POV**

Finnick leads us all into the nursery that Annie sits in holding a little bundle. "Katniss! Peeta! All of you!" Annie exclaims. "Hey Annie." We all say. Annie stands up and walks over to me and engulfs me in a one-armed-hug. "Oh I missed you Katniss." She exclaims. "I missed you too Annie." I answer. She breaks away and her eyes drift to Willow, who still remains in my grips. "Look at you." Annie directs at Willow. "Yeah. She spoke yesterday." I tell her. "Really? Wow. What did she say?" She asks. "Mumma. Just not that easily said." I explain.

"So Annie is that the little squirt?" Haymitch asks Annie. "Yes. Everyone…" Annie walks over to Finnick and he wraps his arm around her. "This is the newest member of our family, Finn." Finnick introduces his son to us. Annie moves the blankets in her arms around to reveal the face of her son. As I think everyone expected, he looks just like Finnick. He has a small amount of Finnick's bronze hair, but Annie's seaweed coloured eyes.

His face smaller than Willow's was when she was this young, but the smaller face makes him looks really cute. As we take in Finn, 'awes' fill the room. "Annie, he is adorable." I tell her. "He gets all his beauty from his father." She answers. "I think he will be a distraction." She continues. We all laugh softy. "What? I can't help it." Finnick pouts sarcastically. "Oh I know sweetie. I know." Annie says. I smile and laugh softly and I feel Peeta's arm wrap around my waist. I nestle my head into his shoulder and look at baby Finn.

Finn is passed around the room and Peeta and I are last to hold him. I don't care, I'm just happy to be here. When Finn is passed to Peeta, I can see him holding Willow for the first time again. That was one of the greatest moments of my life, not just holding her myself, but when I saw Peeta holding onto something that he loved so much, even before the first time he held her. It was so cute watching him act with Finn, just a trip from the past.

Peeta and I do a swap, I pass Willow to him and he passes Finn to me. I look up to see Finnick and Annie snickering. "Katniss." Finnick grabs my attention. "Yes." I answer. "Finnick and I would like you to be the Godmother of Finn." Annie explains. "Oh my god. Really? You want me to be Finn's Godmother?" I clarify. "Yes, because you have done so much for us. You and Peeta. That is why we would also like Peeta to be the Godfather." Annie explains. "Really?" Peeta says. "Yes. That is what Finnick and I want, if you guys want to accept of course." Annie continues. "Yes. Of course we will. I would like no other request. Thank you." I say walking over to Annie and giving her another one-armed-hug, continuously saying 'thank you'. I then give Finnick a hug as well.

We all stay with Finnick, Annie and Finn for hours, talking about what has happened since we last saw each other. "I can't believe someone would do that. Kidnap Willow, a little baby girl who hasn't done anything to anyone in the world besides take their breath away. And then stab Peeta who was just trying to protect his family. Like what… Why would someone do that?" Finnick asks. "Hannah said that the man did it as revenge on Fisher, the other man who attacked Prim." I answer.

"So, he caused you so much physical and emotional pain as revenge on the man that already caused pain. That is just weird." Annie interjects. "Yeah. I know. But Hannah said that no one else is going to harm our family. I mean, someone still could, which I hope they don't, but not for a long time yet. She has got people watching us everywhere. It just shows how much of a good detective she is." Peeta explains.

"It does. And if something like this happens, please tell us, because we would do anything to come down and help you guys, especially after everything you have done for us." Annie says. "You will be the first people we call, alright." "Alright." Finnick and Annie both say.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long time with updating, had a really bad week! Anyway, HGgirlonfire74, I hope I answered your question about the kidnapping and that! I am going to try and update more regularly! Love you guys, thanks for all of support over the three months I have been doing this for! I am starting to write a modern day Hunger Games fanfic, I will hopefully have it up soon. I will tell you when I have it up! You might like it lol. Anyway, please review and you will get the new fanfic and new chapters! **


	72. Chapter 71

**Let me first apologise for the long time without uploading. Ever since Sunday, I have had no computer. It shut down and I still haven't had it fixed. It wiped everything that I did. All my editing fort this chapter, everything and I was so annoyed that I cried! Anyway, just letting you know that I am not actually uploading this chapter. I wrote this authors note on the word document and gave it to my friend to upload! I am really sorry for not uploading, I really am. I have been writing my other fanfiction on my iPad and then having to email it to myself so I can edit it. I am so, so, so sorry. I will try and upload more chapter, let alone write them. Anyway, please post a review and be patient as I don't know when I am going to be uploading more myself. Thank you for your consideration, everlark4ever75. **

Chapter 71

**Peeta's POV**

After we leave Finnick and Annie's, Katniss and I head down to our hotel. It is amazing. It is so open and light. Blues, greens, whites and greys are all that the room is full of. When you walk into the main room, the big open windows look out to one of the beaches of 4. It is one of the best landscapes I have seen in a while, especially being stuck in underground in 13 for months, any landscape actually is amazing, but something about beaches and sunsets that is the one of the best things to look at besides my beautiful wife and daughter.

Katniss and I sit on the balcony and watch the sunset out looking the beach while we eat dinner. The whole sky is lit up with reds, yellows, and blues, a bit of green and of course orange. It is one of the best sunsets I have seen, both Katniss's and my favourite colours illuminating the sky, it's just beautiful.

I leave Katniss and Willow just as the sun has fully set and I walk down to Gale and Johanna's room. When I get to their door, I knock and await for the answer. Gale then stands face to face with me after a few seconds of waiting. "Hey Peeta." He says. "Oh, hey brainless 2." Johanna calls out. I can't see her, but she might see me, I don't know. "Hey Gale." I say. "So what are you doing here?" Johanna asks stepping into my view next to Gale. "I was wondering when I can take your man." I say to her. I look to Gale and his face is full of confusion. "Remember? We talked about this earlier on this morning." I remind him. His eyes widen. "Oh right." He says. "What did you talk about?" She asks. "Men stuff Johanna." He tells her. "Men stuff or boy stuff?" She asks. I laugh. "Just stuff Johanna." I tell her. "Alright. Whatever, probably something boring." She says. Gale's eyes widen even more than before. I give him a 'don't worry about what she says at the moment' stare and he relaxes his face. "So when can I steal him?" I ask her. "Now. I am so sick of him." She says making the 'so' sarcastic. "Alright. Let's go Gale." I say. "I'll see you later." Gale says before kissing Johanna goodbye. "Alright. See ya." She says.

Gale and I head down the corridor and to the elevator. "So where to next?" He asks. "I have to tell Katniss that I am leaving or she'll freak out, big time. Especially after all that has happened lately." I tell him. "Okay." He answers. As we get into the elevator, I press the floor that she is on and we go shooting up. "So, do you think Johanna was being serious before? About it being boring." He asks me. "Gale. She just doesn't know what we are going to talk about. It will be one of the best days of her life." I tell him. "Only if you say so." He answers.

We walk into mine and Katniss's room and I find Katniss siting in the main area reading a book. "Hey Peeta." She greets me. "Hey Gale." She says recognising Gale in here with us. "Hey Catnip." He answers. "What are you doing here?" She asks him. "Just waiting. Gale and I are going to go out. We won't be out too late. I promise." I say. "Okay." She says before I give her a kiss. "Just be back soon." She says. "Okay baby. I will. Bye." I say to her. "Bye. See ya Gale." She says. "Bye Catnip." He calls back. As we walk out the door before I close it I yell out to her. "Love you Katniss." I call out. I can see the smile on her face in my mind as I shut the door.

Gale and I head down to the local bar and sit with a glass of beer, hoping that I won't get drunk. The club is dark and the air is stuffy and just able to breathe in, but that is the signature feel of a bar I presume. "So, how are you thinking about asking her?" I ask him. "Straight down to it, I see." He answers. "Yeah. Unless you want to talk about something else." I say to him. "Let's talk about it." He says. "Okay. How do you picture proposing?" I ask him again. "To be honest, I don't actually. I don't know how I am going to do it." He answers. "Well, you could do something elaborate or just something simple. I mean, elaborate like getting all dressed up and having an exact plan of how you would do it, or you could do something simple, like surprise her and get down on one knee in the middle of something." I suggest. "Yeah, I don't know. I mean, I could do something elaborate but what if she says no?" "Gale, she is going to say yes. She'd be stupid not to. Besides, the way you have changed her, I don't even think there is a slight chance that she won't say yes." I tell him. "You really think so?" He asks. "I know so."

We stay at the bar for ages, probably an hour. I tell Gale about how I proposed to Katniss, since he didn't know and I think that from what we were talking about, he has finally got a good idea on how to do it. To me, it sounds amazing. We have had a few drinks, but I don't think that I am drunk. I could be, but I don't feel horrible like I would expect to be if I was drunk. And I can still walk in a straight line as we walk out of the bar, so I doubt I look like Haymitch just yet. We have a ten minute walk ahead of us.

"Did you ever love her? Katniss." I ask trying to start a conversation. He sighs "Yes. I did. I liked her for years, pretty much ever since I first saw her." Gale says. "She has that effect on people." I tell him. "She does. But don't worry Mellark..." He slaps me on the back. "She's all yours. I stopped loving her just after I met Johanna. She is now my only love. I mean, I still love you guys but not the same way I love Johanna." "I know, I know." I say, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

We get to the hotel and I drop Gale off at his before heading back to mine. When I get the door open, I stumble inside. Maybe the alcohol is finally getting to me. I see Katniss lying asleep on the couch, so I pick her up and carefully walk back to the bedroom. She must have fallen asleep a while ago, but I don't blame her. She had next to nothing of sleep last night because of the nightmares. I place her on the bed and tuck her in. While I do this, I think about how many more times I am going to be doing this for. Except not Katniss of course, but Willow and any other possible children that Katniss and I might have. This makes me smile because I am absolutely happy to do anything that my children need, absolutely anything. And I know that tucking them into bed will not just be a need, it will also be a want. I take off my shirt and then crawl into bed next to Katniss. As I try to sleep, I think about my beautiful Katniss and my adorable Willow, like I do every night. The next thing I know, I am out like a flashlight.

**Katniss's POV**

I don't remember going to bed last night. The last thing I remember is reading a book and awaiting for Peeta's return from him and Gale going out. He is snoring softly next to me so he must've brought me to bed, because I don't remember getting up from the couch at all. I open my eyes and see the light streaming in from the big windows in the bedroom. I'm kind of surprised that I didn't wake up at all because of Willow, but lately she has been sleeping heaps well. I slowly get up and walk to the window. I look out and I can see the waves going back and forth from the beach. We really have a good view of the ocean from this room. Today we have to go to the beach, we have to.

After Peeta woke up, I asked him about going to the beach and he didn't object. We decide that only us and Willow are going to go down. Family time, Peeta called it, sounds really grown up. We get dressed in summer clothes, knowing that it is likely to be hot because of the season, summer. We both have some breakfast and then we head out. The weather is beautiful, especially on the beach. The sun shines down on us and the wind near the ocean has the fresh, cool air reflecting off the water. We got Willow's stroller with us, so Peeta pushes it and I walk beside him with my head on his shoulder.

We walk down the esplanade and people point as they recognise us. I can feel photo's being taken of us, I really don't care because I am with my amazing fiancée and adorable Willow. We eventually get down to the beach. I take my slip-on shoes off and let my toes sink into the sand. I take a deep breath as the wind brushes over me and blows my skirt around. I let go of Peeta and walk slowly down to the water. My feet soon don't feel soft sand, the ground is more solid. Soon enough, I take another deep breath and close my eyes as the breeze brushes over me. I have never felt so free.

We spend the whole day at the beach and Willow seems to have enjoyed herself quite a bit. Picking up sand hopelessly and throwing it. Picking up shells and holding them out to me. She loves the beach. Peeta had a good idea, so we decided to put it to action. We go back to our room, wash off the sand and everything from our bodies, I then washed Willow. We ask Johanna and Gale to look after Willow and they kindly accept. Peeta and I then get dressed up and head out for a romantic dinner, to celebrate the moment that I realised I truly loved him, a year ago in the Quarter Quell.


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I sit in the romantic restaurant and order our food. "Do you realise that this is the first time that we have had the night to ourselves without Willow?" Peeta asks. "It is too. Except for when she was taken and she was gone for many nights." I answer. "Yeah. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." After I say that I realise that I am going to be saying that on our wedding day when I officially agree to be Peeta's wife. Even though we have like nothing planned, i am looking so forward to that day. That reminds me, i should actually start planning while in 4 so Annie can be in on it too, because i know how much she was looking forward to my wedding. It is really convenient that i think about planning this when in 4, because everyone i want to help me plan it is here.

Annie, Johanna, Effie will help if i want her to or not and Peeta of course, because his opinion is going to be the one i take into account the most. He will say yes to whatever i pick because he is happy if i am.

Our food comes out and we share a few laughs over the meal. After we have finished that we order dessert and start to talk about the wedding more. "So, if we want this wedding to happen, i think we should get to work on it." I announce. "I agree." Peeta answers. "So what do you think we should think about first for the wedding? We already have the venue and when we are going to have it, but what about food and guest lists?" I ask him.

"Guest list will be easy. Just close friends and family. Nothing to big like something the Capitol would do." He says. "Because i know how much you hate them." He adds.

"You know me way to well Mr Mellark." i say teasingly. "Well Miss Everdeen, i just cant seem to stay away from you." Peeta says jokingly. I smile and he smiles back at me.

That evening with Peeta would have had to be the best i have had in a long time. As we walk back to the hotel, we hold the others hand and stare into each other's eyes whenever we look at the other. We walk past a forest and i hear something that makes me stop. "Katniss! Katniss help!" Screams that make me stop.

My head turns in the direction of the forest and the screams become louder. "Katniss!" Another one. The screams become of more than one person. I let go of Peeta's hand as the next scream hits my ears. I hear Peeta then scream my name, not the Peeta behind me, but one in the forest ahead of me. I run, fast.

Trying to get to the sounds of my loved ones. Then I hear the scream that I hear almost every day. My body is not going to stop until I find the people behind all of these screams. I hear them again and they become more familiar.

Prim, Gale, Peeta and Willow. I call out their names. "Prim! Willow! Gale! Peeta!" There is no other response except screams. Peeta's becomes closer, but from behind me not in front where the others are. I whip my head around and see him coming closer. He grabs onto me. "Katniss! IT's not real! They are just in your mind..." He drifts off as another scream sounds, except this one i have heard more than any other.

Mine.

"They must be Jabberjays." I say. "Katniss! Katniss help!" Prim's scream sounds again. "Prim!" I call out. Peeta's grip becomes tighter around mine. "Katniss as you just said, they must be Jabberjays. They aren't real. The screams. They aren't real Katniss." The highest pitch scream then fills the air and birds start to swoop us.

"Willow!" I call out. "Katniss. Jabberjays. Not Willow. They aren't real!" Peeta keeps reminding me. "I can't do this." I say dropping to the forest floor and covering my head with my hands and arms. I scream as the screams start to haunt me. My head pounds with pain from the screams of those that I care about.

Prim, Gale, Willow and Peeta.

The ones that haunt me the most are Willow and Peeta. The screams of Prim and Gale still are painful to hear, but Peeta's and Willow's make me feel even worse. I hear the birds swooping over my head and I just keep my head in my hands against the ground. I feel Peeta wrap his arms around me and pull me close to his chest.

The screams don't stop. One after the other. One on top of the other. Mine start to overlap each other. My head starts to ache and I wonder why Peeta isn't screaming as well if he is also experiencing what I am. That's when I remember him saying he gets paralysed with fear instead of actually showing any emotion. Why does my life have to be like this? Wondering why the person I love isn't screaming in fear. Why does this type of thing cross my mind?

Even as the screams died down after a long time, they still haunted me and I continued to scream. I can feel Peeta trying to get me to move, but nothing is going to get me to. They must have lasted for ages, the screams. And the whole time, I was screaming along with them.

I only hear the faint sound of the screams now. Fading away slowly. I come to and realise that I am being carried away. I look up expecting to see Peeta carrying me, but instead Haymitch.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask him. "He's okay. Johanna's got him." Johanna. Why would Johanna have him, I thought she was supposed to be with Willow. "Johanna is supposed to be with Willow." I say he nods along. "I know sweetheart, but Gale is looking after her. She is safe." He assures me. "How did you know where we were?" I ask him.

"Your screams are pretty loud and familiar. They were almost the same as the ones in the Quarter Quell, so I knew that something was up. I heard them, went to Johanna and she agreed that the screams would be only coming from you experiencing Jabberjays again. We came out and got you. The screams were also haunting me because, well as you can guess they are frightful, but I ignored them and Johanna just kept going and we eventually found you and that bring us to now." Haymitch fills me in. "Oh." Is all that I can answer with.

We come into the clearing and puts me down. I see Peeta standing by Johanna and I run over to him. We wrap each other in each other's arms and I start to sob into his shoulder.

"The screams..." I trail off. "I know. I know. They sounded real, but they weren't." Peeta reassures me. "You were paralysed with fear, weren't you?" "Yep." He answers straight away. I giggle a little. "Just what we were talking about earlier on. I know a bit too much about you Mr Mellark." I say breaking away from him and looking into his eyes. "Your right, the future Mrs Mellark." He answers. I smile and then rest my head on his chest.

We walk back into the hotel room, shaken and just able to move. Johanna gets the things that Willow will need to sleep because we both agree she should stay with Gale and her because of all the nightmares that are going to be happening tonight. After she has everything, we go with so I can make sure that my baby is okay even though Johanna is certain that she is alright. We get into the room and I see Gale holding her in his big arms and staring down at her. "See brainless 1, she is okay." Johanna says making Gale look up from Willow.

"Oh hey." He says softly and kind of sad at the same time. "Hey." Peeta and I both say. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming and I... I just got worried." I start to nod. "I'm okay. Jabberjays." The one of the words that I hate a lot because it has caused me so much pain before even now. Gale starts to nod. "I think that Willow knows your scream too. She started screaming after I heard it start." He explains. "Really?" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Yes. But I managed to stop her crying. It took ages but I think she just wanted her mum." Gale says. "Yeah. She started just before Haymitch came and got me." Johanna adds. I start nodding. "She's fine Katniss. Just go back to your room and get some sleep. I think that you need it." Gale says. "I agree. We've got her brainless 1. Nothing will happen to her." Johanna says. "Promise?" I ask. "Promise." They both agree.

"Thank you. You don't know what it means to us that you are looking after her while the nightmares are definitely going to come tonight." I say grabbing onto Peeta's arm. "Don't worry about it brainless 1. She'll be fine. We are happy to look after her, anytime." I look at her confused.

"Anytime?" Johanna looks to Gale and then back to me. "We are going to move in together in 12. I didn't want to at first, but after I saw it, I never wanted to leave. The trees will remind me of 7, so I will kind of be at home in a way." She announces. "That's great." I say. "Yeah. I know how much Gale means to you and I don't want him to be away from you because I know how much he means to you." She says. "Thank you Johanna." I say bringing her into a hug. "Hey, brainless. It's my decision. I can always change my mind. So don't get all..." She waves her hands around as I break away.

"Okay Johanna. I won't do it again. Just for Gale's sake." I say with a little laugh. "Thank you again. For everything." I say to them. "Don't worry about it Catnip." Gale says. I go over and give him a hug and then kiss my little girl on the nose. Peeta does the same, except without the hug for Gale. We leave and head back to the hotel room which will be filled with screams from nightmares in the night to come.

**Johanna's POV**

I thought it would be best to give Peeta and Katniss the day off from Willow. One reason, because they deserve to have time to themselves every once in a while. The second reason, because Katniss and Peeta are going to be having so many nightmares tonight from that one incident with the Jabberjays.

Another reason, is because I want to have Willow around. I love her. She is so cute and adorable and I think that Gale thinks the same thing. Gale still holds onto Willow, so I sit down on the couch next to him. I put my leg on his and look down to Willow as my head hits his shoulder. "She's so cute." I say breaking the silence. "Yeah, she is." Gale says. He gently moves her from one arm to the next.

"When did you start liking kids? From what I had heard, you hated them. To be honest, it sounded like you hated everything." Gale says. I snort. "I did hate everything. War, people..." I scoff. "The list could go on forever. I don't know what it was, or is, but I don't know how I changed. I really don't know." I answer him honestly. "Do you think it could be from you hanging out with me?" Gale suggests. "No way." I scoff sarcastically.

"I think that I have changed you and so do many others, because not you are approachable without you ripping their head off." Gale says. "True. I have dulled down from what I was before the Quell." I say honestly. "I think that you have changed heaps. Especially getting together with me." "Well, you must have changed me then." I agree. "I knew you would agree with me eventually." He tells me. "Hey, I could take it back." I say. He smiles and kisses my fore head.

"Where do you think that this is going?" I ask him after a while of staring at Willow. "The conversation or us?" He asks. "Both." I answer. "Well, this conversation could go on forever, or I could drift away from it and say something else." I wait for his next answer. "Us, well that could go on forever too. I just don't know where you want to go with it." He answers.

"I'm pretty predictable Gale. I think that you know." I say. "So do I." He passes me Willow and he gets up. I start to wonder where he would be going, but I don't worry. He disappears from the room, so I get up and Willow in the crib thing that Katniss and Peeta gave me earlier. I turn around to find Gale back in the room looking flustered. "You okay?" I ask. He doesn't answer. Instead he gets down on one knee. "Oh my god." I say.

I can feel my heart beat racing as fast as a cheetah. I can feel the blood pumping around my body. My breathing starts to quicken. He looks down to his hands and fiddles around to then open a little box. He can't be proposing. No way. I don't know what is happening. I'm freaking out.

"Johanna..." He turns the box around in his hands so I can see what is inside it. A ring. Oh god. He is actually proposing. This is, wow. The ring has a silver band and a small diamond in the middle. "I just want to tell you how much I am in love with you. No one in the world can live up to you. Nothing in the world can compare to how much I am in love with you. You are the only person that I can love and spend the rest of my life with. You are everything to me. We may have only been together a few months, but I don't know what I would do without you. So..." Gale takes a deep breath and I still stand in shock in front of him. "Johanna Mason, will you marry me?"

How I feel at the moment is nothing like what I have felt before. Not in a million years I would have expected this. I mean I would have eventually, but its such a surprise. I am struggling to breathe. I have never felt like this before or experienced something like this before. I actually have when Cody proposed to me, but this time it's so much different.

I see the nervousness in Gale's eyes. I have no control over my body. My lips form a smile and its one of the biggest ones I have ever done. I laugh a soft and gentle sound. "Yes Gale! Yes!" I answer. It was kind of a whisper and a cry of joy. His face lights up. His mouth forms a smile, his eyes light up with excitement and he gets up from the ground and scoops me up in his arms. My arms wrap around his neck and I hold him tightly to my body. I can't seem to stop smiling. We break away and our lips collide.

The next thing I know Gale has set me on the couch and he sits in front and takes my hand and slips on the ring. It fits perfectly. "You're very lucky that that fits." I say to him. "Oh am I now?" He asks. "Very." I say back to him. "What would have happened?" He challenges me. "Something that you really wouldn't want." I say to him. I smile as his face becomes worried. "I'm joking idiot." "You think I didn't know that." He answers.

"What if I wasn't?" His face is now just completely confused. I laugh and then his hands start to dig into my sides making me laugh even more. "Gale... Stop!" I laugh out.

He stops and then picks me back up into his arms and I connect my lips back to his. The next moment I am on the bed and Gale is climbing on top of me. "I love you so much Johanna Mason." He says quietly. "Really?" I whisper back. "You have no idea." His voice is now as low as it has ever been. His lips come into contact with my collar bone and I let out a little sigh. "I love you Gale Hawthorne." I say the most normal I swear I have ever talked. This night is about to get wild.

**OKay, let me first say how absolutely sorry I am for not updating! I have only just got my computer back and I had to re-install everything! It was so bad! I am going to try and update as soon as the chapters are done, like I am now. Just finished this chapter this morning! Anyways, please please please review in order to get more chapter and please be patient with the updating of chapters since I have been doing 6 hours of homework every night since last week! I will try my hardest to update because I llove all the feedback I am getting from you guys, except the ones where people say b***hy things to me about my inability of updating, please be patient with me I am doing the best I can! PLEASE REVEIW AND YOU WILL GET MORE OF FIGHT TIL THE END! Again, I am so so sorry! P.S. I haven't read through this chapter, so I hope that it makes sense! Soz if there were any mistakes! **

**everlark4ever75 xoxo**


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

**Katniss's POV**

Days seem to fly by after the incident with the Jabberjays. Johanna and Gale are engaged. We head back to 12. Peeta's and my wedding is all planned and the date has been set. Our lives seem to be going all smoothly. Willow took her first step just a few days ago and it was one of the cutest things in the world.

Willow is one of the most talented in the world especially at her age. There was a big incident in Finnick and Annie's life. Finn became very sick and he was so close to dying. I was on the phone with Annie every day that it was happening. It was a very sad moment in all of our lives.

Johanna and Gale have moved into one of the other Victor's Village houses and they seem happy. Peeta's nineteenth birthday was a few weeks back. We went down to the meadow and the picture that Peeta did in 13 came to life. Our little girl with us as we sat in the place that was always so beautiful. I made him breakfast in bed and I gave him a few things. Something I made, wrote and then me. It was a good day.

Since we were in 4, months have gone past. Next week is the wedding and I am getting nervous as well as excited. People have started to come from other Districts. Finnick, Annie and Finn have come from 4. My mother, Prim and Gale's family have come as well. They were the family that was always there for me when mine wasn't, so I had to invite them.

My prep team, Portia and Cinna have come over from the Capitol and Cinna had already made my wedding dress. Apparently he has been working non-stop making it absolutely perfect according to Portia. I am happy that he is here, especially when I thought he was beaten to death before the Quarter Quell. Cinna explained that when the time came, he would reveal my wedding dress to me, and I am looking so forward to that.

I have a big feeling that the Capitol is going to hear about it and then the next minute we know, we are in the Capitol with Caesar Flickerman having live interviews, I really hope it doesn't happen.

The meadow looks amazing. All the trees have green, orange, red and yellow leaves. They fall as the breeze hits the trees. Our wedding venue is right in the middle of the meadow. The house where Bonnie and Twill stayed a year or so ago is where I will spend my last moments as Katniss Everdeen will be. It's so hard to believe that by the end of next week I am going to be Mrs Mellark. It's scary.

Peeta and I are constantly being asked questions about the wedding plans, it's tiring. Effie loves being a part of the planning, she is doing something that she hasn't done since she was in the Capitol. I asked her not to go over the top and she has stayed in the safe area. Haymitch agreed to walk me down the aisle since he is the person that has been like my father but happens to actually be my uncle.

Either way I would only want him to walk me down the aisle. Annie, Johanna and Prim make up my bridesmaids. Cinna and Portia also made their dresses and they can't see them until I see my dress. I really can't wait to see all their amazing creations. Gale, Finnick and Haymitch make up Peeta's groomsmen. Gale was very surprised when Peeta asked him, I think everyone was, but I think that it's good that my best friend is friends with my soon-to-be husband.

Prim and my mother are staying at my old house across from Peeta's and mine. It was so good to see them both. I missed Prim so much. When they both arrived back in 12, Prim already had her hands all over Willow. Prim loves her so much. Ever since she got here, I pretty much haven't even held my daughter. I try not to let it worry me since Prim never sees her and I always have her in my arms. Peeta is always by my side and I am thankful for that. He is always holding my hand or his hand is resting on my back or some other part on my body, his touch always sends sparks through my body. I'm so happy that I am finally marrying him.

We agreed no bachelorette and bachelor parties. Johanna and Finnick were very upset because they wanted to organise them so bad. Peeta and I didn't want to spend time away from each other so we straight out said no parties. Finnick, Annie and Finn are staying in an empty house in the Victors' Village. Cinna, Portia and my prep team are staying with Haymitch and Effie. The Hawthorne's are staying with Gale and Johanna, as expected. This whole wedding is all coming to plan. I really hope nothing happens.

It comes to be the day before the wedding and I am getting butterflies already. I spend the whole day with Peeta, then Johanna takes me away and says.

"You're not to see the groom on your wedding day until you are walking down the aisle. Its bad luck according to Effie, and I wouldn't want to disobey her, especially at the moment." With that said. I kiss Peeta goodbye and hug him. "I'll see you at the other side of the aisle." He whispers.

"I'll be the one everyone is looking at." I whisper back. "I figured." With that said, Peeta kisses me again and then Johanna takes me away from my fiancée. Willow is with me, so Peeta kisses her goodbye too. Willow is our little flower girl. Effie will be walking down the aisle with her as she thrown flower around since she has got the hang of throwing things, especially flowers, she loves flowers.

I end up staying with my mother and Prim. It becomes a good night. We talk and talk and talk until Effie comes and tells me to go to bed because she wouldn't want me looking like a zombie as I walk down the aisle. As Johanna said earlier that day, I wouldn't want to disobey her because she would bite my head off since she is so into this day being perfect.

So I head off to my old room and sleep in the big bed that I wish Peeta was in. It's so cold and lonely, but I have to get over it for now. I just keep thinking that tomorrow he is mine and mine only. No one can take him from me since it's our day.

I slept straight through. From ten to seven. I would have never seen that coming, I was expecting a night full of nightmares, but I didn't which was good. I head down stairs and everyone is stirring. The noise is just buzzing of people talking. When I get downstairs everyone is in their own conversations and running around.

"Hello everyone." I say. Everyone stops talking and they start to call out my name as everyone crowds me. Johanna is the one who stands out the most.

"Everyone stop." She yells. Everyone stops talking and Johanna speaks again.

"Katniss, it's your wedding day. You need to get upstairs and take a shower, and then your prep team is going to do your hair and make-up. After that Cinna is going to give you your dress. Your wedding is only a few hours away and who know what time they will be finished trying to make you look beautiful." Johanna finishes saying.

"Johanna, don't be mean. Katniss, there is breakfast on the table. Go eat it and then start your preparation." Annie says. I nod and then get to work.

After breakfast, I head upstairs and take a nice shower. My prep teams starts to work on making me beautiful. They wax me until no more excess hair is on my body. They puck at my eye brows. After that, everything gets packed up and we head outside so we can get to my venue and the little house that Bonnie and Twill stayed in.

Effie tells me to go into the car so I will arrive quicker, but I insist on walking to the venue. She doesn't push my request. So I head out by myself so I can spend more time as Katniss Everdeen. The walk is so beautiful and I am so happy that Peeta and I chose to have the wedding here in the meadow because it is absolutely beautiful.

The leaves are just magnificent and I could never get tired of coming here. I arrive at the house and I get a little sneak peak of my finished wedding venue and what I saw was amazing, just like everything else seems to be. I get inside the house and everyone is already there. I sit down and Effie hands me Willow. I play with her while my prep team heads back to work. Willow has the dress the Peeta and I got in 13 that we thought was so adorable. She hadn't worn it before, but it has only just grown to fit her. I don't think that anyone could look at her and say that she wasn't cute today, or any day for that matter.

They sit me down in front of a mirror and they start to do my hair. At the end of it, my hair is slightly curly. That's when Cinna comes in. "Hey Cinna." I say.

"Hey girl on fire." He says back. "I have your head piece." He says. He picks it up and I see a head band with primroses and lilies around it with a few diamonds and green leaves. He puts it on my head and it looks amazing. "Oh my god Cinna. It's beautiful." I exclaim. "This is nothing." He says. He must mean that the amazing thing is my dress.

"I can't wait to see the dress." I explains. "In good time Katniss." He answers. I smile and then he exits. I look back in the mirror and reach my hand up to my beautiful head dress. Willow giggles a little bit when I pull faces at her in the mirror. My prep team just looks at us in awe and then they get back to work.

My prep team gets onto my make-up. I say that I don't want anything to elaborate and they agree which is hard to believe. Only an hour now and my make-up is done. I am starting to freak out the most I ever have. My stomach is brewing up a storm of butterflies. I don't think I can do this.

I am getting to nervous that I feel like my stomach is going to drop from my body. I am so scared. That moment, Prim enters the room. She wears a rainbow dress that goes to the ground. A single strap on her left shoulder and flowers of different colours on a head dress in her hair.

"Hey Katniss." She says. Her hair swaying as she walks showing off her long blonde curls. "Hey little duck." I say with my voice very shaky. "What's wrong?" She asks walking over to me. "Nothing…" I drift off as my stomach makes more summersaults. "Don't lie Katniss. You can tell me anything." She explains. I take a deep breath.

"I don't know if I can do it." I state. Prim walks over and places her hands on my shoulders. "Katniss, of course you can. This is Peeta you are marrying. Peeta, the boy with the bread. The man that you love. Don't think about it. Just go for it. Don't worry about it." Prim explains. I grab onto her hand and smile at her. "You look beautiful little duck." I tell her. She smiles. "You are the most beautiful one." She says. "Especially today." She adds. "And Willow is just adorable. Yes you are." Prim says to Willow. I smile as Willow giggles at Prim.

That moment, Annie, Johanna, Cinna and Effie walk in. They all gasp. "You look beautiful Katniss." Annie and Effie exclaim. I smile and look down. They all wear the same rainbow dress as Prim. Their hair done the same way and the same head dress in. Effie has her natural blonde hair is curls like Prim except shorter, it suits her. "You guys look great." I say with my voice still shaky. "You okay brainless?" Johanna asks. "Yeah. I'm…" I drift off again. "Okay." I finish.

"You so aren't. You are re-thinking the wedding aren't you." Johanna states. "How did you know?" I ask her. "Duh. It's what every bride does. She thinks to hard that it makes her sick and then she doesn't want to do it. I know this okay." She states. I think everyone in the whole room turns to her and looks at her in confusion.

"I was engaged before and so I know this stuff." She announces. I don't think anyone dares to elaborate on the subject, so we just stop talking. "And also because your mother told me." She adds. I laugh along with the others. "Don't worry about it brainless, you'll be fine." I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I hope so." I answer.

"Oh enough of this." Effie exclaims. "Let's see the dress." She adds. Everyone looks over to Cinna as he holds a dress bag. "Okay. Fine." Cinna doesn't open the bag, I pass Willow to Prim and Cinna leads me into the bathroom and he helps me into the dress. I don't get a good look at it until I am actually in it.

I exit out of the bathroom and gasps fill the room. Everyone seems so shocked. My mother and Haymitch are now up here too. Cinna leads me to the long mirror of the room and when I look I don't see the girl that I once used to see. From the floor, beautiful white material flows down creating mesmerizing waves of silk. Nothing too big and bulky like the dress from the Interviews for the Quell, just the opposite.

The waves of silk stop at the waist where a band of lace goes around my body. I turn a little to see where the lace goes and it flows out with the silk and creates a long lace train which is absolutely beautiful. On the chest, silk again but with sequins and pearls creating an irregular pattern.

Because I hate strapless, another layer of silk covers as a top, stopping just above my elbow. At the neck, a line of pearls which are absolutely beautiful. I turn in the mirror again and see a sparkle on the lace train, Cinna must have put sequins there too for more but simple effect. The head dress goes absolutely perfect with the dress, with the green leaves twisted in with the flowers and diamonds, it gives a nice tinge to the all-white dress. My dark brown curls stand out so much, but gives amazing effect. I scan myself in the mirror, taking all of this amazing beauty that he always makes me, then I smile.

"Oh my god Cinna! It's amazing." I say. I bring him into a hug. "You could not have done a better job." I add on. "So you like it?" He asks with a little tease in his voice. "Like it. Cinna, are you serious…" I break away from the hug for more effect. "I love it!" I finish. "That's good." He says. He smiles and I smile back at him.

I turn around to see all of the people in the room staring at me with wide eyes and big smiles. "You look amazing Katniss." I hear Annie say. "You do. You really look amazing." Johanna adds. "I agree. Willow does too." Prim adds to Johanna's statement. "Honey, you look beautiful." My mother says.

"Oh Katniss. You are going to make the most beautiful bride." Effie says rather quietly. Effie and my mother have started to cry and I laugh a little at them. "Pull yourselves together. You aren't the ones getting married in a matter of minutes." I joke. My little joke has just hit me. I'm getting married in a matter of minutes. 'Oh god. Oh god.' I think to myself.

"Speaking of a matter of minutes, you are going to be late for your own wedding if you don't hurry up." Haymitch explains. "Oh god." I say closing my eyes shut tightly and bowing my head down.

"Sweetheart…" I feel Haymitch's hand touch my shoulder and I look back up to him. "You'll be fine. I don't think that the bride should be any later than she needs too." He says.

"Everyone head out." Everyone turns around to the door and I look up and see Gale standing there. He wears a black and white tux with a little arrangement of flowers on his top pocket, he looks pretty good, cleans up pretty well. "Your wish is my command." Johanna says starting to head out with the others. "Just head outside for a minute Johanna, along with the others." He explains.

Soon, it is only Gale and I in the room. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Terrified." I answer. He opens his arms and I willingly head into them. I start to breath heavily into his chest. "You are going to be fine." He says. "You look beautiful by the way." He adds as I step away from him. "Thanks." I answer.

"If it's any constellation, Peeta is so nervous that it's funny for people to watch." I give a noise that is like a scoff and a giggle. "But I am here not to brag about how freak out he is." He says. "Really?" I ask with a giggle. "Really. I just want to say to you what I have been saying to Peeta all day." I look him in the eyes and can see how honest he is being.

"Don't re-think anything. You and Peeta are meant to be together. That's why you have survived two Hunger Games and a revolution together, side by side. Nothing in the world can do anything to change that. This is what you are meant to do. You would have found each other eventually if you had not been reaped, you two are just perfect for each other. You have an adorable little girl together not being together with Peeta would destroy her. Just do it." Gale finishes. My eyes are narrowed and I'm looking at him kind of pathetically.

"You've been saying that little speech to both of us all day?" I ask him with my voice cracking as I smile at him. "Pretty much." He answers. Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes, but I know I cannot let them because my prep team will kill me. I walk back into his arms and press my head to him chest.

"Thank you." I whisper. His arms wrap around me tightly and kisses my hair. "No problem." I pull away and take yet another deep breath as the butterflies continue to make me feel sick. The door opens and Haymitch's head peers through. "Excuse me, but the groom is in need of his groomsman." Haymitch says. "I figured." Gale says looking in the air. "I'll see you soon okay." He says to me. I nod. "Of course you will." I tell him. "Alright." He kisses my hair again and walks out.

"Effie has got Willow and Willow is already throwing petals around." Haymitch explains. I smile and shake my head. "I bet she is." I say. "Prim, Annie and Johanna are out by the altar with Effie and are waiting for you." He says. "Everyone is." I say between my breathing. "Hey Katniss. You ready to do this?" Haymitch asks me. "Of course I am. Nervous, but ready." I state. "Well shall we Miss Everdeen?" Haymitch says holding out his arm. I smile and grab onto it and think that is one of the last times I will be called Miss Everdeen and officially be her. In a few minutes I will be Mrs Mellark. God that's scary.

"Yes, we shall." I say after a little pause. "But Haymitch." I stop him before we exit the door. He looks at me. "Don't let me fall." I say. "Never." He says. He pushes the door open and nods at Effie who looks so adorable holding onto my little girl. Annie rushes over to me and passes me my bouquet. "Thanks Annie." I say. She picks up one of my curls and drops it back. "Don't worry about it." She says. Music starts and that's when I know that the wedding has officially started. I am shaking and hoping that Haymitch will catch me if I fall.

**Hey guys. I am trying hard to get these chapters done! Believe me! I am sorry for not updating and I will try to as soon as I have a chapter and internet. I have uploaded my modern day fanfiction. It's called 'Feathers, Bread and Revolutions.' I hope that it could interest you. I will update ASAP! I am sorry if I cause any aggravation for me not updating, but I am trying so please bare with me! Anyways, please review so you can get your chapters! The more, the better. So if you review a lot I will put up another chapter within this long weekend! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! **

**everlark4ever75 xoxo**


	75. Chapter 74

**THE WEDDING FINALLY! HOPE YOU ENJOY! I was going to change the vows, but I have already a million times and I can cope with how they are now! Hope you enjoy! xox**

Chapter 74

**Peeta's POV**

I stand in a tux, under an arch of flowers awaiting the arrival of my bride. Katniss. My beautiful Katniss. To the left of me is Finnick and then Gale, looking all smart in their closely similar tuxedos at mine. Hair shaped to create something similar to their normal hair styles, but more professional.

As I look to my right, I see nothing. Just the other side of the flower archway. Behind me is the minister who will wed Katniss and I. I look put to the crowd and see many people. In the white cloth covered pews with autumn leaves at the ends, I see Portia, Cinna, Katniss's prep team, Beetee, the Hawthorne's, Wendy holding Finn since Finnick and Annie are involved in the wedding.

Greasy Sae, Delly and her brother, Jason and Hannah since they have helped us so much. I am interrupted by the music and I look over to Finnick and his eyes widen and then relax. I come back to reality and realise that Katniss is about to marry me. My dream since I was so young, my dream to come true.

I take another deep breath like the other millions that I have been doing since I woke up this morning. I see a line of people, all in dresses with flower of all different colours.

Reality hits me again and I realise that it's Katniss's bridesmaids and Katniss there somewhere. First to come down the alter is Effie, looking different to her Capitol self that everyone would expect her to be at a wedding. Hair curled and hanging just on her shoulders, with my little girl in her arms.

Willow throws petals randomly across the altar and I think everyone thinks it's adorable because the audience gives little 'awes' as she walks past. When Effie has reached the end of the altar, I take my little girl from her arms for a second and kiss her fore head. I didn't get to see her this morning, so I felt like my morning was bare.

More 'awes' fill the meadow as I kiss my daughter. I pass her back to Effie. She continues to look at me and then. "Mummmmmaaa?" I smile and nod my head. "Yes. Mumma is going be coming down soon Willow. Promise." I say to her. More 'awes'.

I look back down the aisle and see Johanna walking down, bouquet in hand.

Then Annie. Following close behind is Prim. All looking lovely. Same dress as Effie and hair done the same with the same head dresses and bouquets.

They stand on the opposite side to Finnick and Gale, but exactly the same way. I see the hands of the ministers' rising from the corner of my eye and the audience stands. The music changes and it's the music of 'Deep in the Meadow'. The song that Katniss sung to Rue. The one we sing to Willow every night. I breathe heavily and see her.

My beautiful bride.

My daughter's mother.

My Katniss.

In the arms of Haymitch as she descends slowly down the alter. She looks down and then her eyes slowly travel up to mine. She stops as they lock with mine and a smile comes across her face.

As she walks slowly down the aisle I get a good view of the beautiful dress that only Cinna could have made. White waves of silk at the bottom leading up to a lace waist which I can see leading behind her as a train.

Sequins making a pattern on her chest and a lace short sleeved top covering the top of her body. I see pearls along the neck of the lace and little sparks of shine coming from the lace parts of the dress as the sunshine shines down onto her.

Her dark hair standing out as they form curls with a white flowered headdress with leaves making a perfect contrast with her dark hair, white dress and green leaves. She looks absolutely beautiful.

Katniss is almost at where I stand and I all I can do is smile like an idiot and she smiles back.

"Mummmmmaaa." Willow calls out. Everyone starts to laugh and Katniss and I laugh even harder and smile even more. We look over to Willow and she looks so adorable in the red, white and black dress that we bought for her in 13. "Yes Willow. Mumma." Effie says. We laugh and Katniss is now standing beside me.

The longest walks in her life I assume. She turns from facing me to looking at Haymitch. He kisses her cheek and she gives him a shy smile. He turns to me and he places his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a lucky man Peeta." He says. "Oh I know." I say looking at her from Haymitch. His hand lifts off and I keep my eyes on Katniss's. Her face lit up like I can feel mine is.

She passes her bouquet back to Annie and she grabs it. Katniss and I lace our hands together and we face our minister. He gestures the audience to sit and I keep my eyes on Katniss and she keeps hers on mine. I can't seem to get the smile off my face since I saw her.

**Katniss's POV**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today on this magnificent afternoon to witness the coming together of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." The minister says.

Peeta's eyes sparkle today. His hair styled like it always was from the Victory Tour and the Quell interviews. He has a small arrangement of flowers on his jacket pocket like Gale did, except a bit more elaborate. Peeta's hands are soft and comforting to hold onto. His eyes so inviting as I stare into them.

"I say on behalf of Katniss and Peeta that they are very pleased that you have made it on their special day." The minister says. "Katniss and Peeta, will you please face each other." We don't deny his request. We turn and both of our hands lock with the others.

"Peeta, will you please repeat after me." With Peeta's eyes never leaving mine, he answer the minister with a nod.

"I, Peeta Mellark." "I, Peeta Mellark." Peeta repeats.

After that all I hear is Peeta repeating after the minister and not the minister at all.

"Take you Katniss Everdeen to be my lawfully wedded wife. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. For as long as we both shall live." Peeta then pauses.

"Peeta, now time for the vows that you have done." The minister explains.

"Okay, okay." Peeta stutters. I laugh a little as Peeta takes his hands from mine reaches his hand into the pocket of his jacket. He pulls out a folded piece of paper and he unfolds it. He takes yet another deep breath and then looks back into my eyes with deep compassion.

"Katniss Everdeen. My sweet Katniss Everdeen. Words cannot explain how much I love you, not in the least. You mean more to me than anything in the whole world. I don't know what would be my life without you in it. Nothing in this terrible world can take over you. I have loved you since I was five when I heard you sing the Valley Song in music class that first day of school. Your voice was so beautiful back then and has become more beautiful. We sing that song to our little girl every night. When we sing it to her, she looks only at you before she falls asleep. She couldn't have a better mother. You may not have wanted kids, but you could not been anything else but suited to have children. You have so many talents. 'You're a huntress. You're a mother. You love when I run my fingers through your hair, as we try to get to sleep. You love our little conversations that we have in the early morning. You love our little girl and last of all you love me.' You always tell me and I say it back to you because it couldn't be anything else but true. I love you Katniss Everdeen and I will not do anything else but love you for the rest of our lives and even after that, I will continue to love you. My love for you will never die. People may, I may, but the love that brews stronger every day for you will never die."

I see his eyes getting glassy with tears. That's when I realise that I am also teary, but mine have let loose unlike Peeta's which have not spilled from his eyes. He smiles at me as one of his tears slips from his eyes. I reach over and wipe it off. I am struggling so hard at the moment not to kiss him the most passionately that I have ever done, but I know that time will come soon enough.

"Katniss, would you please repeat after me. I, Katniss Everdeen." "Wait. One more thing." Peeta interrupts the minister and me before I can repeat.

"Go one Mr Mellark." The minister gives the floor back to Peeta.

"Do you love me? Real or not real?" Peeta asks. I smile at this gesture and let out a little giggle.

"Real." I answer.

Peeta smiles and I struggle not kiss him right there and then, yet again. "Okay. All yours." Peeta explains. "Thank you. Now repeat after me Katniss. I, Katniss Everdeen." I repeat everything that the minister says.

"I, Katniss Everdeen take you Peeta Mellark to be my lawfully wedded husband. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. For as long as we both shall live." Next it's my turn do my own vows.

"Oh gosh." I say with a nervous laugh. Annie passes me the paper and I part my hands from his so I am holding onto my vows.

"Peeta…" I begin. My eyes drift over the words I have written and then I look up to Peeta.

"Do you know what, I don't need these." I say putting up the sheet of paper and then folding it back up to give to Annie. I take his hands again and stare into his eyes.

"My life has never been perfect, but I suppose no one's is. I was born into a world that was full of poverty and violence. As I grew up, I learnt about all these things and why they occurred. My best friend was my father. When I needed him the most, he was gone. I then looked after my family and it was hard. We starved." My voice catches as I feel tears running down my face. "That's when I went outside the bakery. I was starving and almost dead. I could hardly keep my eyes open. The next thing I knew…" I give Peeta a sad smile as more tears start to run down my face.

"You were throwing me the bread that saved my life. You saved me. You made it so I could be here today. After that day, I knew that one day you would be more than just a friend to me. I was so right. We got reaped together. Twice. We survived two Hunger Games. Well, I was taken, but I made me just love you more than I already did. Distance can be hard to deal with in a relationship with someone, but it makes the relationship so much stronger. When I was in the Captiol and found out that I was pregnant with your child, I knew that I had to do anything to get back to you. The rescue team from District 13 came and got me along with Johanna and Annie." I look behind me to Johanna and Annie and smile at them. I look back to Peeta with a big smile on my face.

"That day was the best day of my life. I saw you for the first time in four months. I told you that we were expecting a baby. After that, we didn't leave each other's side. We were always there for the other. We ended up in 2 and you got shot. You then ended up in the Capitol and you got shot again. When you were in the Capitol, it was one of the worst times in my life. I was due any week with Willow and I didn't know if you were coming back, it was horrible. When you were declared dead, I couldn't stop crying. The next morning I went into labour and I needed you more than ever. When I heard your voice as I was giving birth to Willow, it was the best thing because the love of my life wasn't dead. When Willow was born, my life couldn't be any better. I had my daughter and you. The one person in the whole world that I couldn't live without."

"Peeta Mellark. I love you and will never, ever stop. You and Willow are my whole life. When you were in the Captiol, I kept thinking the same little statement that was about you. I have never told you, so I will today. 'You're a painter. You're a baker. You like to sleep with the windows open. You never take sugar in your tea. And you always double-knot your shoelaces.' Peeta Mellark, you are my one and only love. I will be with you til the end. You fought til the end for me, so I will fight til the end for you."

Throughout my vows, I had tears streaming down my face, but now I am finished, I have no more tears to shed. I am now just smiling like an idiot. Peeta is smiling back at me with more tears in his eyes.

"Peeta, will you take Katniss to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Peeta takes my hands and laces his fingers in with mine. "

I do." He answers.

I smile even more and see his smile growing bigger every second.

"Katniss, will you take Peeta to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I answer with no hesitations. "

Now please exchange the rings." I turn around to Annie and she passes the ring back to me. I turn back to find Peeta already holding mine. Peeta takes my hand once again and this time slips the wedding band onto my finger along with my pearl engagement ring. I then take his and slip his wedding band on. Our fingers lace once again and I smile the most I ever have because I know what is coming next.

"Now with the power invested in me and Panem, I now pronounce you both, man and wife. Peeta you may now kiss the bride." Our lips instantly crash with the others.

I hear the clapping from the audience along with cheers, but I do not take my lips away from Peeta's. We deserve this. We deserve to have this moment that we have been waiting for, for so long. His lips fit perfectly with mine. After a while, we finally break away and I rest my fore head against his and smile and laugh as I look so closely into his eyes. I look over to the crowd and they are standing and clapping like idiots. My mother is crying. I see a few tears from Haymitch. Finn has made his way into Finnick's arms and out of my mothers.

My arms wrap around Peeta's and he kisses my fore head as my head falls into his chest. I look over to my left and see Annie, Johanna, Prim and Effie all cheering. Annie and Effie in tears and a few tears from Johanna. Prim is just overly excited. Peeta and I then lock our hands for the millionth time today and we start to walk down the aisle. Petals are thrown over us as we walk. I laugh as they land on us. When we reach the end. I turn to Peeta and take the petals from his hair and off his tux that looks amazing on him. He starts to take the petals from my hair too. I just can't seem to stop smiling and laughing today. "We're married Peeta. We finally did it." I exclaim to him. "Yeah. We're married." He answers. He pulls me back in for yet another kiss.

**Hey guys, can I just sai I am sorry about not uploading in a long time, I am trying to upload whenever I can! Beilieve me!. Also can I also say, TEASER TRAILER IS AMAZING! I WAS SO DEPRESSED WHEN I SAW IT THE FIRST TIME BUT WHEN I WATCHED IT FOR THE FOURTH TIME TODAY, I GOT SO INTO IT! I LOVE IT! I CAN"T STOP WATCHING IT! I HAVE WATCHED IT LIKE TWENTY TIMES AND YEAH! Anyways, I did hate how much they changed the things, like where Fannie got married and Annie's dress and Johanna not being in there at lall, but hopefully I can breeze past that! HAHA. Anyway, I am going to upload a chapter of Feather's, Bread and Revolutions too, so look out for that! Love you guys and please review because I really want them! PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys. everlark4ever75 xox**


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

**Katniss's POV**

After Peeta and I had walked down the aisle together as husband and wife, we are whisked away to do all of the signings to make out marriage official. After that, photos are taken. Many people are armed with their cameras and taking shots. After hundreds of photos are taken, we are allowed to return back to where everyone else is.

We start to be surrounded with people wishing us congratulations. Effie steps in and hands me my daughter. "Look at my little Willow. All adorable in her little dress. Yes you are. Yes you are." I say in a baby voice as I take my daughter willingly from Effie's arms. "She was really good in the ceremony. At the start she said 'Mumma', but after that not a pep." Effie explains. "I don't know where she would get that quietness from." Peeta explains. He looks at me and I punch him in the arm. "It was a beautiful ceremony. Thank you Effie for organising all of the things for us. We really appreciate it. It was perfect." I explain to her. "My pleasure Katniss. Don't worry about it. It's your day, so enjoy it." She answers. "You both look so cute together. All three of you actually." Effie exclaims. "Thank you." Peeta and I both say in sync.

Haymitch comes over next and stands next to Effie along with my mother and Prim. "Did I see some tears from you Haymitch?" I state. "No." He is such a liar. "Liar." My mother says nudging his elbow. "Wendy, shut up." Haymitch says. Peeta and I both laugh. "You so did." I say to him. "Okay, fine. I give in. I did okay. You happy?" Haymitch grumbles on as he gives in. "Knew it." I answer. "I told you didn't I." My mother states. "Seriously Wendy. Shut up. You're almost worse now than when we were kids." Haymitch explains. My mother raises her eyebrows in agreement as she shrugs her shoulders. "The wedding was beautiful honey" My mother tells me. "Yeah, it was." I answer. "Oh that was only the beginning." Effie exclaims taking my mother away from us. Peeta and I both laugh along with Haymitch and Prim.

"You look beautiful Katniss." Prim explains. "Not as beautiful as you little duck." I tell her grazing my hand over her chin and cheek. "You are both adorable." Peeta interjects. "You look pretty good in your tux Peeta." Prim says. "Okay. I am going to go and find Beetee. I don't think that he could pull off all this lovey dovey crap." Haymitch says walking away. "Bye Haymitch." I call out after him.

Prim heads off to go and find the Hawthorne's, so Peeta and I are alone with only each other. Annie, Finn and Finnick then come up to us. "Hey Mellark's." Finnick says. "Hey Odair's." Peeta greets. "Congratulations. The wedding was amazing. I would be lying if I said I didn't cry. I cried like a baby." Annie explains. "Oh Annie." I say with a little giggle. I pass Willow to Peeta and hug Annie. I hear Annie start to cry. "Oh Annie, don't cry." I say to her. "I can't help it." She pulls away and holds onto my arms. "You and Peeta deserved this wedding more than anyone else I know. You both have been through so much and you deserve this more than anyone in all of Panem." Annie states. "Thank you Annie." I say pulling her into another hug as a tear comes down my cheek. "Now don't you cry Katniss." She says sniffing as she laughs. I laugh as well and we break away and watch the other laugh.

Next minute, people are being asked to head to the reception. Effie asks us to wait with her, as we are needed to be introduced as we enter. So we stand outside the big tent that has been set up as our reception area. Prim comes over and takes Willow and heads into the reception leaving Peeta and I alone outside. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Peeta asks. "No." I say with a smirk. "Well. Katniss, you look beautiful today." Peeta states showing off a smirk that makes my heart melt. "Thank you." I say very superiorly with a laugh after. "You're very welcome." Peeta answers in the same tone as me. "Have I told you how handsome you look today?" I say repeating his question directing it at him. "No." He copies. "Well. Peeta, you look very handsome today." I copy him with a laugh after. "Thank you." He answers. "Okay. I think we should stop with the copying now." I say between my laughs. "Agreed." Peeta says.

Peeta and I then start to kiss. Some of the best we have shared. Sparks flying everywhere. I hear someone's booming voice in what I assume is a microphone, but I chose to ignore it and so does Peeta. Our lips become inseparable. My hands lock behind his neck and his arms wrap around my waist. I don't want this day to end. It has been one of the craziest day, for my feelings that is. Excited. Scared. Terrified. Emotional. Happy. Overwhelming. Just some of the feelings for today. The voice is still booming in our ears. I wonder if they realise how loud it is. Peeta and I still ignore it. With the noise becoming louder, our kisses become more passionate. "Now introducing, for the first time. Mr and Mrs Mellark." I actually processed that. I break away and look Peeta in the eyes deeply. "You ready Mr Mellark?" I ask Peeta. "Most definitely Mrs Mellark." Peeta says grabbing my hand and lacing it together with his.

We walk into the reception tent with clapping, shouting and whistling as we enter. There are a few tables full of people. About four. A large dance floor is in the middle of circle of tables. Behind the dance floor is a long table that has two empty chairs in the middle. Peeta's chair and mine. Next to those chairs, my mother, Prim, Haymitch, Finnick, Annie, Effie, Johanna and Gale all are seated and clapping. With both Peeta's and my face lit up with smiles, the crowd continues to go wild. I may have hated all the Capitol parties because they were so big and flamboyant, but today, Peeta's and mine's wedding day, I don't think that this could get any better. It's not too big, not too small, it's perfect. It was a good idea only inviting a few of our best friends and family, because they make our wedding day perfect. Peeta and I take a seat at the long table and get a better look at the guests of our wedding. Our wedding. Marriage. I am finally married to Peeta Mellark. Mrs Mellark. I can easily get used to that. Not Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Mellark. No I really like it.

The reception flows fantastically. People still continue to come up to us and give us their congratulations. Greasy has prepared all the food and it is absolutely divine. People dance in front of us and it is nice to watch everyone having so much fun. Soon enough, Peeta and I are going to be sharing our first dance as husband and wife, and I can feel in my stomach that I am going to stuff it up, like fall down or something, I can just feel it. It comes to cutting the cake when I realise I don't even know what it looks like. Peeta insisted that he did it all himself. Peeta disappears and then comes back wheeling a cake onto the now empty dance floor. It looks immaculate. Beautiful. Only could have been done with those amazing hands of the person I love so much. The cake is white with three tiers. Primrose flowers along with others flow down from the first tier of the cake to the last one, looking so real that you don't want to eat them. Most amazingly shaped leaves in little bunches. Pearls mixed in with all the layers, flowers and leaves. The first tier, rainbow swirls make the top tier stand out. Right on the top is a couple dancing that I assume is Peeta and I. A man in a black and white tux and a woman in a white dress lie on the top in a dancing position looking so peaceful. The cake looks amazing.

I get up from my seat and head around to Peeta. I enclose us both in a tight embrace and whisper into his ear. "Peeta. It's amazing." "Only the best for my bride." He whispers in my ear. We break away and Greasy passes us a knife. Peeta takes it and the stands behind me and wraps his arm around me. I place one hand on his and place my hand onto his arm that is wrapped around my body. He guides it up to the top and we cut down into our wedding cake. More cheers fill the room as well as clapping. As we cut through the first tier, Peeta nestles his head in the crook of my neck and kisses the exposed skin. Soon enough, I realise that we have cut through the first and second tier. I pull the knife back and Peeta then places it on the table next to us. Peeta kisses my cheek and Greasy cuts two pieces of the cake and passes the two us. Peeta moves next to me as he takes the cake and by the time he has taken the cake, I have showed it onto his face, only getting some of it into his mouth. I laugh and pull the rest of the cake that has squished into my fingers. Peeta and I laugh and then he does the same for me. We now both have faces full of cake and I don't care because it's hilarious.

After that, the cake is cut into pieces and is shared to the guests of our wedding. I've started to get settled into Peeta's arms when Effie comes over to us. "You two need to get ready for your first dance." She exclaims. "Now?" I question. "Yes Katniss. Your first dance together as husband and wife. Come on Katniss get to it. Chop, chop." Effie directs us. Peeta and I stand and the announcers' voice booms in the microphone again. "Now presenting, Katniss and Peeta Mellark for their first dance." We walk around hand in hand to the dance floor and stand in the middle where we stop. Peeta spins me around so I am facing him and our hands latch together and my hand rests on his shoulder and his hand on my waist. As the music starts, we start to dance around. "Peeta, I'm going to stuff it up." I explain with a little whine. "No you won't Katniss. You would never do such a thing." Peeta retorts. I give him a 'seriously, are you kidding' glare and then I laugh as he does. We move swiftly around the dance floor. I forget that everyone is there. To me, it' only Peeta and I on that dance floor and here in the meadow. Our meadow.

The announcer says that anyone can now join and I start to see people coming onto the dance floor. My mother and Prim. Gale and Johanna. Finnick and Annie. Willow and Finn while in Haymitch and Effie's arms. Everyone is happy. Everyone has something to look forward too. No Games in the way of that. My mother and Prim, Prim becoming a doctor. Gale and Johanna, getting married. Finnick and Annie, a happy life away from the Games with their son. Haymitch and Effie, oh who knows? It could be anything for them. Willow and Finn, growing up together as friends that will never be separated. And Peeta and I, life with each other. Never being separated from each other. Growing old together watching Willow growing up. Having more kids maybe. Anything could still be in store for us star-crossed lovers from District 12.

I have been called out to the little house by the wedding to meet up with a guest who has got a wedding gift for Peeta and I. Peeta is off talking to other guests so I go out alone. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing could change this amazing day for Peeta and I. I push the door open and a creak sounds. "Hello?" I call out. As I walk in further, I leave the door and then it slams shut. It startles me, but I assume it's just the wind. "Hello?" I call out again as I get closer into the room. "Oh Katniss. Is it just you?" The sounds very distant to me. Nothing what familiar. "Yes. It's just me." I call back. "Where are you?" I ask the unknown person. "Over here." The voice calls out in front of me. I hear a shuffling as I enter the dark room. "What is your name?" I ask walking further into the dark shadows of the abandoned house. "Lexie." The voice says. "Well Lexie, can you please come out into the light so I can see you?" I ask stopping at the window where the light from the moon is shining in. "Of course." The voice is behind me now and I feel something hit me in the back of the head. I let out a screech of pain. Next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain in my neck and my body starts to stumble. Soon enough, I've fallen to the ground in a heap. I let out a loud scream and then feel many pairs of hands on my body lifting me from the ground.

**Peeta's POV**

After chatting to my new bakery assistant, I start to look around for my beautiful bride. I can't seem to see any sign of her. I head over to Prim and ask and she says she doesn't know. I then ask Effie, Johanna and Wendy and still no response that is slightly helpful. That's when I hear a scream. High pitched, far away and familiar. Everyone stops and so does the music. That scream could only have come from Katniss. Katniss. Oh no. I run out of the tent and the only light I see is the one from the moon and from the reception behind me. I keep running and then see a few figures in front of me. "Katniss!" I scream out. "Katniss where are you?" I scream out as I keep running. I pass the little house and my vision is all dark in front of me. I can't see my own feet it's so dark. She screams out my name and I see a light flickering pattern. The same one Katniss had on the chest of her dress. "Peeta!" She calls out again. "Katniss!" I scream. Still running, I hear a truck or something start up ahead of me then a muffled scream. God if I didn't have this prosthetic I could be running faster, I tell myself. The roaring of the vehicle ahead slowly dies down and I feel my heart sink into my stomach. My Katniss. Gone. Again. On our wedding day. Could my life get any worse?

Haymitch, Gale, Johanna and Finnick coming to my side as I fall to my knees. They are all swarming with questions like "What was all that yelling about?", "Where is Katniss?", "Is she alright?", "Are you hurt?", "What are you doing out here?". The questions don't stop coming. I just put my head into my hands and cry into them. Katniss. My beautiful Katniss. Gone. Why do these types of things always happen to me? Why do they happen to us? Why us? Questions with 'why' in start to flood my mind and I can't seem to stop them.

"Everyone stop." I hear a high pitched voice scream. It could only be Prim's voice. I take my hands from my face as everyone stops talking. Look up to Prim who looks worried but is holding it together because she doesn't know what has happened. "Peeta what happened? Please tell me." She says. "Katniss… Katniss is gone… again." I say between sobs. "When did this happen?" "Why?" "Who?" They all start to ask questions.

"Shut up!" Prim shouts. "When did this happen?" Prim asks. "I don't know. She said that she was going out to see someone who had a wedding gift for us and I said hurry back and then she went out. I should have gone with her, but I was too busy talking to someone about the bakery. And now she is gone. I should have been with her. I should not have let her go. It's all my fault." I say sobbing as I talk. "Do you know who it was?" Johanna asks. "You think I am going to know? Really Johanna? If I knew I would be gone already. I don't know where she is? I don't know anything about it." I exclaim. "Peeta, calm down. We'll get Hannah and Jason over here." Haymitch says. Right. I forgot that they were here. I knew there was a reason for them coming besides everything they have done for us. Next thing, Haymitch, Gale, Johanna and Finnick are gone and it's Prim and I, kneeling in the grass of the meadow, me crying over my new wife being gone after not being married for twelve hours and Prim crying over her sister gone again.

**Hey guys, please please review! I really want them. I have started the next chapter, but I would like some incentive in which to finish it. I am so glad about how much feedback and all that I have got from my readers, but I would like more because I really enjoy getting the feedback. I would love to know what you think about my fanfiction, because I am starting to get writers block and I don't know what I am going to do after this, so please review and give some suggestions. I will try and work them into this fanfiction. Thank you xox. Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xoxo**


	77. Chapter 76

**Hey guys, just a far warning, this gets really bloody and torturous, in much detail, so there is the warning, so I hope you like the chapter. It has more 'feels' than anything in this chapter. Anyways, please please PLEASE review and I will reward you with another chapter :)**

**Thanks for your support, everlarke4ever75 xox**

Chapter 76

**Peeta's POV**

After that night, I didn't sleep. For days, weeks, months. I told Jason and Hannah everything and the next day they started to look for her. I wanted her to walk through our front door that next day unharmed, but she never came. My life was over. I had enough of all this violence and kidnapping, it always happening to us and it's so annoying.

It was first Katniss when she was lifted from the arena. Second was Willow in 12 and Katniss again and she was taken from her own wedding. I miss her so badly that it's slowly killing me. Every day when Hannah and Jason come to our house, I get my hopes up that they have her, but the hopes are always broken. I haven't stopped crying in all that time. Willow is taking it really hard. She just cries and cries for her mother, but she never comes.

I've cried out as much tears to fill a pool. Willow pretty much never leaves my arms because I am afraid that if I let her go, she'll go like her mother. The thing that makes it worse is that, I don't know if she is alive or dead.

She could be beaten until she was bloody for all I know. God I miss her so much. It's been three months, it's now the last month of winter and I could not miss her any more than I already do. Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Prim and Wendy are all trying to comfort me, but the only comfort I crave is the comfort of my beautiful wife in my arms, her hand in mine, her lips fitting perfectly with mine. Something that I cannot get over. If she was dead, I don't know what I would do with my life.

If we didn't have Willow then I would probably kill myself, but Willow needs her family, a loving one that will always be there for her. I would never let Willow have to live the way both Katniss and I did, she doesn't deserve that.

I would never leave her, she means more to me than anything in the world, besides Katniss. I need my Katniss. My wife. My daughter's mother. Willow and I both need her more than anyone in the whole world will ever know. I really hope she is okay. I really do.

**Katniss's POV **

I miss those blue eyes. I miss that messy blonde hair. I miss those lips that fit with mine. I miss my husband. I think these things as I twirl my wedding ring and engagement ring around my fingers. The rings that he gave me in commemoration of his love towards me. Peeta. My Peeta. In 12. With our daughter. Safe. Away from harm. Unlike me, in a District that I don't even know. I could be in the Captiol, District 11, 5, 13 for all I know. I have no idea and I can't see out of the small white room that has no windows, only a door that is heavy-duty with hundreds of locks.

I look at my knuckles, bloody and raw. Then to my legs, whip marks, bruises and oozing scars. My arms, burns, cuts, scrapes and blood either dripping off or dry. My wedding dress that still stays on my body covered and stained with blood and ruined. Cinna's amazing handy work, ruined. I slip my rings back onto my finger and run my fingers over my head and through my hair, getting tangled within my tangled and singed hair.

The chains rattle as I move my arms. My wrists burn from my skin digging into the metal cuffs that keep my hands in place. I have been under these restraints since I was taken from my wedding. Peeta's and my wedding. Our wedding. The day that we waited months for. God, I miss Peeta so much. So much that it hurts.

I mean, I am already in so much physical pain from all the torture that has been inflicted on me these past few months, but the pain from being away from my husband and my daughter is even worse. It may hurt in very bone and muscle in my body to move, but me not moving and thinking about Peeta and Willow is even worse.

I have been away from them for about three months I think. Next month, March. March is Willow's birthday month. I have to get out of here for that. I cannot miss my only daughters first birthday. That is just not going to happen. I am going to get out of here, even if it's the last thing that I ever do.

It's coming to the time that they come back in for the next session of beatings. They take it in turns. First it's the girl, Lexie, red hair, green eyes. The next day, Phillip, a big chunky man with dark brown hair and black eyes. The day after that, Theo, Blonde and also black eyes. The last one is the worst one, Britt. Dark, spikey short hair. Eye sockets that have a never ending black holes of nightmares.

They all have types of torture that they prefer the most. Lexie, burning with fire and dry ice. Phillip, breaking bones, fracturing bones and twisting them. Theo, mind control and mental torture. Britt, cutting, scraping, pulling, pretty much anything that reveals blood with either her bare hands or equipment. To top it off, as she is doing it, she gets into my head like Theo, but more along the lines of never seeing daughter and husband again. Theo's torture is more trying to twist my memories of them, but I keep them clear in my mind, because I don't want to forget any of those things.

Yesterday it was Theo, so that means it's Britt's turn today. I don't actually recall them telling me their names, only Lexie. I just caught on from what the others were saying. Britt today, I fresh my memory. Oh god. I wonder what she is going to do today. It could seriously anything.

That second, I hear the doors unlocking. The familiar sound that has made me scared to hear. It takes a minute before the door opens and Britt steps in. She carries the same box she always does. Leather with rip marks showing that it only belongs to her.

She puts it down on the table that is in the corner of the room and opens it, she walks over to me and places her hand on my chin and pushes my head up so I am looking her in the eyes. "How is the last mark I left on you?" She asks in that crusty, yet young voice belonging to the person that has caused me so many nightmares.

The mark she is talking about is one made with an instrument that was gauged into my arm revealing a huge hole in my arm. She grabs my arm and examines the wound. Pus, blood and ripped skin surround and fill the extremely painful wound on my arm. "It looks very good. Just how I wanted it to be." She says with her eyes darting from the wound to my eyes. "Does it hurt?" She asks. I don't answer her. I never answer any of their questions. She presses her thumb right into the wound.

I let out a loud and painful scream as her skin comes into contract with the wound that is causing me so much pain. The hole is now bleeding again, I can feel the blood running down my arm. She lets go of my arm and walks away to the table with her box on it. I grab hold of my arm and try to stop the pain, but nothing can relieve me from this pain. She brings over an object and I become prepared for the pain that is going to leave yet more scars and more painful wounds.

**Peeta's POV**

"We are heading off to District 9 today. It's the only one we haven't checked from top to bottom. I just have a feeling that she is going to be there." Hannah explains. "Who else is going?" I ask her and Jason. "Us two, Gale and Finnick. By their demand of course." Jason explains. I nod along. "I would join too, but…" "There is no way that we are going to let you come. No way." Hannah says. "I said I would, if I didn't have Willow to look after." I finish.

"I know that you would demand it Peeta. It's good that you don't because we still have no idea what condition Katniss is in and we don't want to have your life at risk if she is alive. You understand right?" Hannah asks. "Of course." I say. "Well, we better get going. We will try and be back by Monday." Jason tells me. I nod in understanding and they head out. Leaving Willow and I yet alone again. "Daddaaa? Mummmaa?" Willow asks as I sit down on the couch still holding onto her with my life. She has learnt to say Dadda and a few other things while Katniss has been gone. "Mumma is someone else Willow. We might be seeing her soon. Very soon hopefully." I say sadly. I give her a sad smile and kiss her fore head.

Effie and Haymitch come in and then try at attempting to make me feel better. They try heaps of different things, but nothing is helping. As Willow is asleep in my arms, I twist my wedding band around my finger and block out Effie and Haymitch's attempts into making me feel better. I sigh and think that three months ago Katniss gave this to me as a representation of our love and now I don't even know if she is alive. "Peeta!" Haymitch yells at me getting my attention. I feel Willow start to stir in my arms and she starts to cry. "Good on you Haymitch." I say getting up from the couch. I head upstairs and head into Willow's room. I look at the blank wall and get an idea that might get my mind off of Katniss enough that I can function. Ideas and pictures are starting to flow through my head. I just bob Willow around trying to get her to stop crying and I realise she is probably hungry, so I head downstairs again and into the kitchen. Since Katniss isn't here I have had to get Willow into drinking from bottles, so I get the bottle ready and as it's warming. I say little things to her to try and stop her crying for a bit. I have got used to being able to handle Willow without Katniss, but I think that both Willow and I would prefer it if she was here with us too. Katniss makes looking after Willow look so easy.

Willow is actually easy to look after compared to Finn for example, he is always crying and doesn't stop. Willow on the other hand only cries when she wants something and even then, it's not much. So when I start to talk to her, she stops crying. When the milk is warm, I check it and it's perfect, so I give it to her and feed her. Effie comes in and takes Willow from my grips and she tells me to go and talk to Haymitch.

I walk into the lounge room and see Haymitch sitting with his hands on his knees and he looks up at me as I stand in the doorway. "What?" I ask him. "You need to cut me some slack." He begins. I walk further into the room and run my hands through my hair. "I am doing everything I can…"

"You're doing everything you can. Are you serious Haymitch? What have you done? Tell me because I sure as hell don't know what you've done." I yell at him throwing my arms back down to my sides. "Hey buddy, don't you start again. All of us are doing what we can to get her back. I have been paying for Hannah, Jason and whoever tags along as they go from District to District. Effie and I are constantly coming here to try and make you feel better for yourself, so don't throw it back into our faces. It's not our fault that she is gone." Haymitch yells back.

"Haymitch, my newly wedded wife was taken away from our wedding, what am I supposed to do? Stay calm? I can't take her off my mind. She is always in my mind. She has been since I was five years old. So, you are trying to get my mind off the girl that I have had on my mind since I was five. Are you serious? Don't even try, because you are going to fail every time. Just stop trying. Leave. I don't need your pity to try and make me feel better, because I am not going to appreciate it. Just leave." I yell as I walk out of the lounge room and out the front door, slamming it as I close it behind me. I storm out of the Victors' Village and into town. I pass through the town and head straight into the bakery.

I head into the kitchen and grab the nearest thing, which happens to be a big metal pot, and I throw it across the room, making a huge smash as it collides with the metal bench top leaving a dent. I slump down to the ground and bring my hands to my face as tears fall from my eyes. I cry out. Crying out to the girl that I love so very much that is gone from my life and from what I can gather from the last few months, forever.

**Katniss's POV**

Britt has gone back out and leaves me here, shaking, mentally hurt, physically hurt and on the verge of death. My death date is coming closer. I knew this before, but as I am tortured every day, I don't know how much more of it I am going to be able to live through. If I could, I would kill myself, to end this pain that I am never going to get out of. But I can't. I could move my hands in a way that would end this life of mine, but I can't mentally. I have too much in which to live for.

Willow, Peeta, Prim, many others. I need to see my daughter grow up into the beautiful girl that I know she will become. I need to watch Prim grow up and become the best doctor in all of Panem. I need to see Peeta generally. I need to watch him as we both grow old together. I need to get out of here.

Now. I can't bear to be away from the people that need me the most. I place my hands to floor and the rattling of the cuffs fill the room. I put my weight onto my hands and I feel the bones in my body start to shudder in pain. I can't even lift my body from the floor without causing immense pain to all my bones, joints and muscles. I am literally stuck here with nowhere to go.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! **


	78. Chapter 77

**Hey guys, I got asked questions about this fanfiction by Lilah (Guest) and I am going to answer them for you, so they may interest you! **

**(Q) How old is Willow now? (A) Well Willow at this stage in time is around 11 months. **

**(Q) What day is Willow's birthday? (A) Willow was born on the 8****th**** of May. I am going by a calendar that I made especially for this fanfiction, with the months, seasons, birthday and occasions, eg- the Wedding which was the 20****th**** of November XD. (IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE CALENDAR IN MY NEXT UPLOAD, LET ME KNOW IN EITHER A PM OR REVIEW!)**

**(Q) Are Gale and Johanna still getting married? (A) At this stage in time, yes. But something MAY happen, who knows, definitely not me. I'll figure it out after the whole Katniss situation is sorted out. But I am not going to spoil it for you guys! **

**So, if you have any questions, I will happily answer them for you! Please PM me or give me a review and I will answer what you ask! **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter, again, a little more violence than in the earlier chapters, but I hope you enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE PLACE A REVIEW AND I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT! *Willow's birthday in next 4-5 chapters***

**Also a shoutout to one of my readers, Audrey123454321. She was inspired by this fanfiction and has written her first everlark fanfiction. Read and review her work, it is really good. I recommend it highly. **

**Anyway, can I just say, 95,000 views! Like what? That is insane! Thank you so much guys! Thank you!**

Chapter 77

**Gale's POV**

Before I left 12 for yet another trip to a District in which to find Katniss, I promised Johanna that I would return back, unharmed and with Katniss. She had a doubtful look on her face after I told her, but I will try, because Hannah, Jason, Finnick and I have searched every District from top to bottom except 9 which is where we are headed right this moment. Katniss has to be there. She has to, or we will have to start over again and go over every District again in attempt to find her. There is a big pit in my stomach that tells me that she is dead and that's when we can't find her, but there is a bigger part in my heart that tells me she is there in 9 and that we will find her.

We arrive in 9 and we do as we have with every other District. Start at one side, and work our way through the houses, basements, apartment buildings, anything in attempt to come across her. That hope that I have in my heart is slowly fading as we get through the town and begin to get to the outskirts of 9.

Two days past and Monday, the day that we said we would be back is coming upon us quickly. Tomorrow is Monday and I start to get worried with the fact she might be dead. What will Peeta do, he is already unbelievably unstable, and what would he do if she was dead? What would happen to Willow? Would he really be that selfish? No one knows. But I stop myself from thinking about that and about the day that we have planned. Just like all the other Districts, they have woods surrounding them, so that is our day plan today, to search the woods surrounding 9.

The day is long and hard with the sun shining down onto us making the walk in the woods unpleasant. We come across a big metal shed in the middle of the woods. It is curious to all four of us. We guard ourselves and go ahead to check out the place. With our guns at the ready, Jason bangs on the metal wall.

"District 13 police. Open up." He yells.

Hannah and I walk around the other side trying to find an opening. We find a door and Hannah kicks it down. In the dim room there are four people sitting at a table playing cards.

"District 13 police. Put your hands behind your head and get on the floor." Hannah yells as she walks into the room shoving them all off their chairs and onto the floor. I help by pushing them to the floor. With my trigger cocked and ready to open fire I yell at them.

"Where is she?" I yell. "Who?" One of them says a little cockily. "Katniss Ever-Mellark. Now where is she?" I yell back. "Is that one of the remaining Victors?" One asks sounding really dumb. I kick him in the shoulder and point my gun to him. "Don't play stupid. We know you have her here!" I shout. I look up to Hannah and she gives me a wide eyed look saying 'we are not one-hundred percent sure'.

"Hannah. Gale." I hear Jason yell out to us. He must have found another way in because it is coming from within the shed. Hannah nods for me to go ahead and I meet Jason and Finnick standing next to a big door which has huge locks on the outside. Jason and Finnick look at me with worried and sad faces. Mist, of what I assume is gas, comes from the room and I cover my face with the gas mask that we had in our bags of things. I push through and look into the room.

I see a white dress, stained with blood, ripped and wrecked. Olive skin with bruises, cuts, oozing scars, burn marks, scrapes and scars. Dark hair tangled together in knots with singed hair and bald patches. Hands in cuffs with a short chain that is attached to the wall. In the corner a body holds itself in a hopeless and lifeless manner. My anger is boiling over and I cannot contain my next actions. I storm back into the room where I previously was and point the gun at a girl with short, black, spikey hair laying on the floor with a smirk on her face as her hands are behind her head. Before I think about it, I shot her in the head letting out a loud gunshot throughout the whole shed.

**Katniss's POV**

I lay here hopelessly in the room I have been stationed for the last, who knows length of time. I hear a loud thud as it rings throughout the place I am in. There is yelling which I cannot make out follows the ringing of the loud thud. I try and move but the pain takes over my body. Next thing I hear the locks of the door opening and shouting behind the door.

The next thing I know, mist is somehow coming into the room. It doesn't hurt me like the fog in the Quarter Quell nor does it leaves scars, instead it just floats mid-air filling the room. This is weird. Theo has already done his mental torture today and the mist has never revealed itself before. The door swings open and the mist is so thick that I cannot see who lies behind the door. Soon enough, the mist has filled my lungs and my eyelids drop and I cannot even stay conscious.

**Gale's POV**

Once the people have been put into trucks that will go straight to the Captiol for immediate lock up, the paramedics carefully load a lifeless, very beaten Katniss into the ambulance. Hannah, Jason and Finnick tell me to go into the ambulance with Katniss and I accept with worries about what I will hear about her. We are going to meet at the hovercraft that brought us here and then we will load Katniss into it carefully.

When driving to the hovercraft, I ride in the back with Katniss who looks so dead that it's hard to believe that I can still hear her heart beating in the heart monitor by my side. "What can you tell me from what you have gathered from her condition?" I ask the paramedic. "I think the question you should be asking is what bones in her body aren't broken, cut, fractured or not damaged." The paramedic explains. "It's that bad?" I ask.

She nods and I look down to her bruised, cut, scraped, broken face. "The gas hat that evolved from the room is what knocked her out?" I ask. "Yes. It is just a simple knock out gas. It will wear off in a few hours. It filled her lungs." I nod in understanding and go to grab her hand, but then restrain myself knowing how damaged and broken she is and how I don't want to hurt her more than she already is.

She is now safely on the hovercraft and we are getting closer to 12 as I think. Katniss is in a safe and secure area of the hovercraft and no one is allowed to see her. I keep thinking about how thrilled Peeta and Willow are going to be with Katniss back in their lives, but I don't think that she is going to be able to do anything for yet another few months because of all the injuries she has obtained.

Seeing what has happened to Katniss may push Peeta into a state of crazy that no one else knows of. Her face is just recognisable, her body is going to be covered with scars for the rest of her life and they cannot be removed. I don't know whether to be happy or scared about Katniss's reunion with the others in a few hours. It could end unbelievably unhappy.

**Peeta's POV**

They are supposed to be back tomorrow. Tomorrow and I will know how my beautiful wife is. After my little upset the other day with Haymitch, he hasn't come back to see me. Effie, Johanna and Annie have come to help with Willow but after they have checked up on both Willow and I, they head out and try not to cause another argument like the one that apparently the whole of the Victors' Village heard. I really miss Katniss, I really do. I miss her so much that I cannot wait any longer.

I hear a hovercraft go over the house and I become confused. No hovercrafts go over unless we know of it. It must them, but back early. That's weird though. That's when I hear a knock at the door. I run to the door and see Hannah standing on the other side.

"Did you find her?" I ask. "Yes." She says sadly. I am overwhelmed with happiness and excitement in which to see my wife again. I go to grab Willow when Hannah's hand takes my arm. "Peeta, you are going to be…" She starts off saying before stopping. "What? What happened to her?" I ask worried now. Fear and worry now fill my body instead if happiness and excitement. "She has been through a lot. To say the least." Hannah continues. "I'll get Willow, you just head to the hospital." She says. "Thank you Hannah." I say running out into the cold misty air of winter in 12. Snow is covering the ground and the rest of the run to the hospital for me is a blur.

I get in and immediately grab aside another doctor, like I did when I found out Katniss was in the hospital from returning from the Captiol and I start to ask where she is when I spot Gale. "Gale." I shout. I run up to him and he turns around. "Oh, hey Peeta." He answers. "Where is she?" I ask him. "Down the hall in number 671. She just came out of three hour surgery." Gale explains with a said tone. "You've been back for more than three hours. How bad is it really?" I ask hoping he will tell me. "She… Umm… I… I… Just look for yourself." He stutters. I then go running down the hall looking for the number.

I get to 671 and see it empty. I walk in and the whole room is empty. I walk back out and run back to Gale. "It's empty." I state. "Seriously Gale, where is she." I say serious toned. "I forgot, down the hall, number 671 in the intensive care ward." I feel all of the blood drain from my face. I then run like I haven't before trying to find intensive care ward. I find the ward and then look in all the corridors of the section until I come across one separate from the others with the number 671 above it. I push through the door and see what I would never have wanted to see. Only something that I would see in a nightmare. This doesn't feel real I collapse to the ground with my eyes still glued to the figure in the bed.

Katniss is barely recognizable as she lies in the bed in SIW. The dark wavy hair that I have grown to know, either in knots and tangled or not there at all, bald patches are all over her beautiful head of hair that was once all the same length. Her hands, bloody, raw, bruised and cut. Wrists cut and bloody so deep that you can almost see bone. Arms, burn marks, cuts, gauge marks, scapes, bruises, hunks of flesh gone from her body. Her arms, legs and body is straight in a way that seems of much discomfort. She looks hopeless, dead, nothing like before. She has a mask over her mouth that is pumping oxygen into her lungs. Needles and tubes are sticking out from her body and are connected to all the machines around her and to plastic bags of liquid and blood.

How could this have happened? What kind of scale of violence and torture could have done this to her? Who would do this? Why would they do this? Why? Millions of questions are filling my mind as I look at my lifeless and hopeless wife that used to be happy and joyful. She looks more dead than alive. Her olive skin is drained and looks paler that it ever has.

Her body limp and I don't think she is able to move. I want to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight and close to my body, but I know I can't. I feel as though if I touch her she will break into millions of little pieces. She looks so fragile, the most fragile I have ever seen. Worse than when she came back from the Capitol, a thousand times worse than being in the Capitol. Her engagement ring and wedding band are still remaining on the finger that I placed them on but seem to be barely holding on to her thin, bony fingers.

I get up from the ground and walk over to the bed that hold my fragile and physically broken wife. A chair sits beside the bed and I take that seat. Next to the chair is a bedside table that holds a clipboard with Katniss's name on it. I pick it up and read it. It's all about what her condition is. There is a long, long list of bones that are broken and on another page, another long list of fractures, and so on for all of the injuries that she has obtained.

I place the clipboard back where it was and then I place my head into my hands and lean over the edge of the chair. I start to cry again. "Why? Why does this type of thing always happen to us? What have we done to deserve this? We are just trying to live our live without the burden of the Games on our shoulders. We don't deserve this. We have done anything to deserve such… such violence." I cry out. Tears are now falling from my face. "Why can't I just love the girl that I have finally got? It took me fourteen years to do something that I have always wanted to do. Fourteen years filled with abuse, death, injuries and that all seems to be continuing now when I am just trying to do the best for my family." I cry out. All I feel is the tears continuing to fall from my face making puddles of tears next to my feet.

**Katniss's POV**

I hear sobbing. Sobbing from a familiar someone. The name doesn't come to mind though. "Why? Why does this type of thing always happen to us? What have we done to deserve this? We are just trying to live our live without the burden of the Games on our shoulders. We don't deserve this. We have done anything to deserve such… such violence." The voice cries out and starts to sob again.

"Why can't I just love the girl that I have finally got? It took me fourteen years to do something that I have always wanted to do. Fourteen years filled with abuse, death, injuries and that all seems to be continuing now when I am just trying to do the best for my family." "Mr Mellark." I hear someone else say.

With my eye still shut and heavy like a metal door on then, I can't open them. I can't move but I can hear everything. It's like I have just woken up, except I cannot move.

"Yes, doctor?" I him. "I assume you know what has happened to Mrs Mellark." The doctor assumes. "No." He says confused. "Because of all of the injuries…" "What has happened to her?" Peeta interrupts. Silence fills the room. "As I was saying…" "Just get to the point." Peeta says impatiently. "She's in a coma."

What? I'm not in a coma. I'm right here. I can't be in a coma. What have I done in which to be in coma? Nothing. I have just been laying here in pain.

"What? You cannot be serious." Peeta says. His voice soft and full of sad emotion. "I am being serious Mr Mellark. She is in a medically induced coma. Due to all of the bones in her body being broken or otherwise injured, she could not have been able to function properly in normal life. We have put her in the coma and after a few weeks of being dosed up on drugs that can help heal the bones and muscle tissue, we will bring her out of the coma. She will still need to be in here, but we are actually keeping the coma going for shorter than everyone recommends, but because of the circumstances, we are going to have her taken from her coma within the next three weeks." The doctor finishes.

Three weeks. Three weeks? Are you serious? I am not going to be in a coma for the next three weeks with Peeta right here next to me. No way. I don't think I could cope with that. I am here, I can hear all these conversations, I can't move but I am here and awake in the body.

"Katniss is going to be in a coma for three weeks and that's the lowest length of time that you can have her in the coma for?" I can hear Peeta's voice breaking as he speaks. I just want to hug him and hold him tight and never let go. I miss his touch so much. I have grown to forget how perfect it is. And gathering what has been said about my current condition, I am not going to feel his touch for a while to come. I can tell he is too scared to touch me in case he might hurt me more, but the only thing I crave his Peeta's touch.

"Three weeks is not near the right amount of time she should be in the coma knowing all of her injuries. My personal opinion, I think she should be in there for at least two months so that the bones could heal more before taking her out of the coma. I really am sorry Mr Mellark, but she is going to be here even when she wakes up. She is going to be on many antibiotics, anaesthetics, pain killers, anything that is going to help heal the body fast and properly so that no more pain can be inflicted on her. She is not going to be permitted to leave the hospital for at least the next two months."

Two months. Now things are just getting really out of hand. I am not going to be in here for the next two months. No way. I am fine. Just in a coma.

"Okay doctor. Thank you." Peeta says really hurt. I hear the doctors feet walk out leaving Peeta and I alone yet again. I feel him come over to the bed and rest his hand on the bar next to my arm. The vibration of his arm hitting onto the bed makes my body hurt, but I can't do anything about it. I feel his fingertips from his other hand softly brush against my broken, scarred skin. "Do you know what I have heard about people who are in comas?" He asks me. I can hear that he has started to cry again because his voice is soft, delicate and warming. "I've heard that some people, some of the strongest of people, they can actually hear what people say around them. Even though they are in a coma. I can just tell that you can hear me. I can sense that your ears are listening to what I am saying." If I had control over my body, I would be pouring out with tears at this moment.

All I want to do is be in his arms, hugging him tightly and not being in pain as I am hugging him. I miss those strong arms guarding me from harm. I miss those delicate hands that can make me shiver at touch. I miss seeing that blonde hair that curls around the bottom of his neck and his jaw line. I miss seeing those immaculate blue eyes that I love so much. I miss being able to see him. I can feel his presence, but I cannot see him not matter how much I actually want to. I feel his fingertips go up to my head and like butterfly wings, softly brush my fore head.

"I really miss you Katniss. Even though I can see you, I still miss you because I cannot see those beautiful grey eyes that I love. I miss being able to touch you and not knowing whether I am hurting you. I feel as though when I touch you in this form that you are in, I am hurting you. Even when I am just brushing your skin now, I feel like I shouldn't because I don't know if I am hurting you or not. I want to know what you are feeling. I want to hear that voice I love. That beautiful, sweet voice. The one that used to sing every night with me to our daughter as she fell asleep. Willow keeps calling out for you. She says 'mamma' all the time. She cries out for you to come to her, but I kept having to remind her that you were there and she would get more upset."

At this stage I can hear Peeta sobbing and struggling to finish. "It broke my heart telling her. I know it's not your fault that this happened. I should have gone with you. I should have done what any husband would do. Go with their new wife out into the woods. I blame myself that this has happened to you. All of your injuries and pain, all because of me. And I'm sorry. I will never forgive myself and you know that." He stops talking and his fingers pull away from my fore head. I already miss his touch. His soft gentle touch. I want to cry and cry over what Peeta has been saying, but I can't because of being in this stupid coma. I can't believe I am still going to be in here for yet another three weeks.


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

**Peeta's POV**

It's been three more weeks and Katniss is being tended to so she can be taken out of her coma. I am worried about what might happen. What might have happened to her? Could she have changed her mind about how she feels about me? Could she have had her mind changed so she thinks different from before?

I have heard that is what they have done to people before, take them and change their minds so they don't remember anything from before. Have their memories changed so that the person that they love looks threatening. I really hope that hasn't happened to her, but knowing our string of bad lucky, it could have possibly happened.

I stand in the hallway of the intensive care ward with my lower back against the wall and my hands on my knees holding my upper body up. I can hear people whispering in the wall behind me, the room Katniss is stationary in. The room she has been in for the last three weeks not moving a single muscle.

That first day that I saw Katniss, Hannah eventually came in with Willow. Willow was ecstatic to see her mother, she screeched her name and she extended her arms towards her while she did grabbing motions in the air. She wanted Katniss to pick her up, but Willow didn't understand that she couldn't. She kept screaming her name and gesturing for Katniss to pick her up, but nothing happened. It was painful to watch. After that incident, I gave her to Effie and Haymitch so they could look after her while I stayed with Katniss for those three weeks. I did see her every day, but I couldn't look after her while being in the hospital and because I am unstable at the moment.

Doctors are now erupting from her room. I get up and stand in the doorway of her room. I see her with yet another five tubes sticking out from her as I stand in the doorway. Three doctors still remain in the room, two talking to each other in the far corner in the room and the other approaching me.

"She's out of her coma and should wake up in the next few minutes." The doctor explains. I nod my head and head into the room. I don't sit next to her, I stand and yet again, brush my fingertips over her skin, very softly. "She probably won't talk that much because of some of the injuries obtained, but it will hurt her to talk probably." The doctor explains. I nod my head in understanding and stare at her face that used to be bright, happy and joyful which is now lifeless, unhappy and hurt.

**Katniss's POV**

They have taken me out of the coma, but I still feel as though I am. I don't feel anything different from before they started to take needles out replace them with new, more painful ones. I am trying my hardest to open my eyes, but still that heavy metal door is refusing to get off. I try to move my fingers, but nothing. I need to see Peeta.

I need to see his beautiful blue eyes. I need to see him. I need to now. I have waited almost four months and I cannot wait another minute. I am trying my hardest. I have never tried to do something so much in my life before. I feel his fingers brushing my skin urging me awake, but nothing.

"Kat. Wake up. Please. I want to see those beautiful grey eyes. Those beautiful Seam grey orbs that contrast perfectly with your olive skin and dark hair. Please wake up." I hear Peeta urging me. He doesn't realise how hard I am trying to wake up.

"Doc, it's been like twenty minutes." I hear Peeta say worriedly. "I've noticed that Mr Mellark." The doctor says. I feel the presence of yet another person, I think the doctor. That second I feel a rush of liquid surge through one of the tube in my arm. The wait lifts off my eyes and I shoot up in pain, gasping for air.

"Katniss." Peeta exclaims. I see his blue eyes looking into mine, but after a few seconds looking into his beautiful blue eyes, my surrounds become dark and then black. I feel my body drop down onto the bed and the pain surge through me again and then I have lost consciousness.

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss?" I call out as I watch my beautiful Katniss fall back to the bed after getting up for the first time in three weeks. "Katniss?" I call out again, this time louder. The heart monitor is going off with a high-pitched continuous 'beeping' sound. I look over to it to see a red flat line going across the screen.

"Katniss!" I yell. I grab hold of her shoulders and start to shake her a little bit. The doctor pushes me out of the way and more come into the room. Soon enough I am almost out of the door and doctors and nurses fill the room. People are yelling non-stop and I turn around to see Gale and Johanna standing looking at me with worry.

"What the hell happened? I saw the warning and we came down." Johanna explains. "She flat lined." I explain with tears threatening to escape. "Oh Peeta." Johanna says pulling me into a shocking hug. I feel Gale's hand on my shoulder and the tears now non-stop erupting.

My ears are filled with the noise of the heart monitor as it flat lines. I can see my life flash before my eyes. All of my moments with Katniss are all that fill my head.

God I want her to live. I could not live if she was dead, no way. But I made a promise to myself that no one knew about. I would protect all of my children and be with them for my whole life, no matter what. I need to be with her. I need her in my arms. I need her lips against mine. I need her. I hear a loud scream coming from behind me. My teary eyes shoot up and lay on the bed where Katniss is again sitting up and gasping.

"Peeta!" Her voice, damaged and soft, but her voice loud enough that I can hear her over all the other people in room. "Katniss!" I call back out, getting out of Johanna's gasps and walking to the bed. As I get closer, I see her trying to move, but struggling as she does it. "Katniss, don't move." I direct her as I am now right by her side. She stops and her grey eyes lock to mine.

I can see hurt, torture, pain, compassion all in her eyes. Her arm reaches out for me and her small, delicate, fragile hand touches my arm. I really don't want her touch me because then I want to touch her. I don't because I will hurt her. My hand moves onto hers even though I don't want to touch her, I have no control over my body.

"Peeta." She whispers. "Hey baby." I say running my thumb across her hand as gently as I can. "Okay people, clear out." I hear Gale say. We all look to him. "Do I need to repeat myself? Clear. Out." Gale says louder. Doctors start to scrabble out of the room. Only three remain, the three that are always in here when something happens. "Thanks Gale." Katniss says so softly. "It's okay Catnip. I know how much you hate these guys." Gale says walking out with Johanna. "We'll come back." Johanna calls out.

"Katniss you need to sit back down." I say trying to push her gently back down. "No Peeta I am fine." Katniss retorts quietly. "No you're not Katniss. Are you aware of how damaged you are?" I ask her with my eyes looking worriedly into hers.

"Peeta I have been damaged my whole life. What makes now so special?" She asks. Her voice cracking as her voice raises. "Katniss, there is only a few bones in your body that aren't damaged. Do you know how many bones there are in your body? 206." I state with my voice getting loud and breaking as I talk.

Tears start to fill her eyes, spilling at the next blink of her eyes. "Oh no Katniss. Don't cry. Please don't cry." I say. She continues to cry and I continue to feel hopeless. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… Katniss please stop crying." I say.

My words are obviously not working, so I tangle my arms out of Katniss's and wrap her in my arms. I am being as gentle as I could possibly do, but I swear I can feel her wincing in pain as I hold her. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here and never leaving. I am never, ever going to leave your side again. Ever." I say trying to calm her down. "Sshhh. It's okay. You're okay." I whisper to her. I can feel her body shaking in my embrace and shuddering as I hold her.

After a long time of Katniss crying and reassuring words from me, she pulls away, but her hands still hold onto my arms. "I heard everything." She says quietly.

"You did?" I ask. She nods her head. "Everything that happened in here." She assures me. "I knew you could hear me. You are the strongest person I know and will continue to be the strongest." I say with a tear escaping. "Hey…" She says quietly. Her hand comes to my face and she wipes away the tear. "Don't you start crying." She whispers. "I'm just so happy that you are alive." I whisper. "I'm happy to be back." She says with a smile.

Her eyes start to twitch between my eyes and my lips. I reach my hands up to her face and gently cup her delicate, beautiful face in my hands. I slowly move towards her with the space between us getting smaller and smaller. Soon enough, my fore head is gently resting against her head and our lips make contact.

This has to be the softest kiss we have shared. My thumb gently running from her cheek to her jawline. My fingers getting tangled within her hair. My lips pull away and I open my eyes to stare into hers, to find hers already staring into mine. "I missed you so much, so much that it hurt." Katniss whispers. "I missed you so much. I think someone would be able to try and top how much I missed you." Katniss pulls away and gives me a confused expression. "Mumma!"

**Katniss's POV**

"Mumma!" I hear someone very familiar yell. I look up from Peeta's eyes to the doorway and see Effie holding onto my daughter. "Willow." I call out. My throat burning from talking, but I cannot not talk because I have been away for so long and I want to talk to my family and friends. Even though I am sitting up in the bed, the pain that surges through my body doesn't stop when I lay down or sit up.

If anything, the pain is worse laying down, but I will respect Peeta's command and lay down after I hold my daughter. Willow starts to make gesturing movements with her hands and arms that show she wants me to hold her. Effie takes that gesture into consideration and passes Willow to Peeta. Even though she is in Peeta's arms that are right next to me, she continues to show the gesture. "Peeta, just let me take her." I whisper holding out my arms.

Peeta passes her to me and gently puts her into my ready arms. Even with Willow in my arms and safe, Peeta's hands hover right near her. "Peeta, I am fine. Really." I say to him. His hands hove back slightly, but still hover.

I look down to my beautiful daughter. "Mumma." Willow says. "Yes Willow. I am here." I say pushing her up to my face and kissing her fore head.

"She was crying all the time for you to come and hold her throughout the whole time you were away. See what you mean now when I say that someone would be able to try and top off how much I missed you. She missed you more than anyone I think besides me." Peeta explains. "Mumma." Willow says again. I place her on my shoulder and hug her tightly. No matter what I do, my body throbs with pain, but I don't care because I want to hold my daughter close to me and never let her go.

"Are you okay holding her?" Peeta asks. I love how much Peeta cares about my comfort. He used to, but now he is more weary of my actions. I nod my head and close my eyes as I hold my daughter. I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me and hug me like I am hugging Willow. His arms are strong and yet more gentle than usual. I love this moment. Our little family, holding each other together. No matter what type of pain we are all in.

**Hey guys, I know that this chapter is smaller than my more recent ones, but I have been struggling to write at the moment. Generally and mentally. Generally meaning that I have not been into writing at the moment and I have been way too interested in other things, like watching TV shows that air every night. Mentally because I have been struggling at this stage of the fanfiction. I know where I want the fanfiction, but I am really struggling. I will do Willow's birthday in the next chapter, I just have no idea where to go from there. I'm going to use an idea that you guys have been waiting for since Willow was born, so get ready for that. I would like it if you would give me some more ideas and suggestions, because I am actually really struggling with uploading and writing at the moment. **

**Please review and I would appreciate it if you gave me ideas and suggestions, but I really love the feedback that is kind, considerate and really, just plain nice. I love your feedback and I love you guys! You, my readers, you have made me continue this pretty much. I didn't think that I would get to chapter 79! LIKE, THE HELL!? With almost 100,000 views and 400 reviews. That is absolutely insane! Thank you guys so much! So, so much for making this life of writing fanfiction, the best and most rewarding thing I have ever done in my life! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**Please review and wait patiently for the next chapter! Thanks yet again, everlark4ever75 xox**

**Sorry for the long wait, but it will probably be another week until the next upload, sorry guys! **


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

**Katniss's POV**

Another month. Only another month until I can finally get out of there. I hate being in the hospital, but I have too. The doctors I can deal with, surprisingly. The people I cannot deal with is Peeta, Gale, my mother, Prim, Haymitch, you get the pattern. They haven't let me do anything by myself since I woke up two weeks ago.

I can't move without permission. I can't sit a certain way because it could cause me pain. I can't do anything that I want to do. It is so frustrating. At one stage I actually yelled at them to stop making me feel like a baby, but all I did was make Willow cry. I hate this. I really, truly do.

Today is Willow's first birthday and I did make it. I remember telling myself that I would get out from that place to celebrate my only daughters first birthday, and look at me now in the hospital in 12, alive for my little girls' birthday. They have allowed me to actually leave the hospital for today.

I was so surprised when I heard it because I would expect to be confined to a bed, but that doesn't seem the case. I was thinking they maybe have allowed it because of us being Victor's, but I have no idea to be honest. Because of all my injuries, they have given me a wheelchair that I am to sit in the time being out, because I cannot walk without pain, as I found out yesterday when I tried to walk around my room.

When Peeta helps me into the wheelchair, I already feel so hopeless. I wonder how long I am going to feel like that, probably most of today. Peeta kisses the top of my head and then walks out pushing me in front of him. I tilt my head back as he pushes me and my head touches his stomach and I stare up his body to see his perfect jawline.

I reach up to it and start to run my fingers over his perfectly shaped jawline. "Katniss. I'm trying to walk, as well as pushing you as well." He says taking my hand and pushing it down. "What? Am I annoying?" I ask teasing a little. "No." He lies. "Maybe a little." He continues. "Exactly what I was going for." I say putting my hand back up. He stops moving and I chuckle a little.

"What do you want?" He asks playfully. "Nothing. I just want to touch my beautiful husband." I answer with a little smirk. "Do you now?" "Yes." He leans down and his lips touch mine. For the first time in a long time, it just feels like before. No hurt, no pain, no cameras, nothing. When he pulls away I just crave his lips to be back onto mine. "Will that be enough until we get back home?" He asks. "No, just a little bit more." I say while grabbing his head and pushing his lips back down to mine.

After our little kissing session, Peeta leads us out of the hospital to then be greeted by hundreds of photographers and new reporters. As we walk through the crowd, they yell many questions at us and they take so many pictures. Peeta tells me to just keep my head down and don't say anything. I obey and keep my head down, I bet now this is all going to be going around Panem. I can just imagine the phone call that will ask if we can do an interview with Caesar Flickerman, something that I don't really want to do, but I will feel obligated to do.

We get to the car, he helps me in and we head off back home. I don't think anything will look different at home, but I have a feeling that something is going to be different when we arrive back home. Haymitch and Effie are standing on our doorstep with Willow in Effie's arms. I smile at them and Peeta helps me out. He doesn't bother to put me in the wheelchair again when he can carry me in and place me somewhere. "Hey sweetheart." Haymitch greets. "Hey." I say back. When we are next to them, Effie passes me Willow. "She behaves very well. We don't really have to do anything with her to make her happy." Haymitch says.

"I know. She is a real gift." Peeta says reaching his lips down her fore head and kissing her. "We will come around later with the others so we can celebrate her birthday." Effie says. "Alright." I say. "It's all in your study." Haymitch calls out. "Thanks Haymitch." I look at Peeta with a confused expression, but he doesn't bother to explain. They walk down the stairs and disappear through Haymitch's house, no wait their house.

We head inside and Peeta sets me down on the couch and he disappears and Willow and I are left in the lounge room. "Whose birthday is it today Willow? Whose is it?" I ask her. Willow's hand reaches out to me and touches my chest. "Not my birthday Willow. It's yours." I say taking her hands and pressing them to her body instead of mine. She lets out a little laugh crossed with a screech. I laugh and see Peeta appear with boxes and bags. He places them on the coffee table and he sits at my feet.

"I heard it was someone's birthday." Peeta states. I decide to play along. "So did I. What is it though?" I ask him sarcastically. "A little girls' birthday." At this stage, now Peeta has got his hands hovering near Willow's body. She is smiling and her hands are flying everywhere. "Which little girl?" I ask him, again, sarcastically. "A little girl with dark hair and blue eyes." Willow is now giggling like a gazelle. "I have a feeling I have seen her before." I say teasing my daughter even more. "She is turning one." Peeta continues. I gasp. "What a big girl." I say. "I know. Do you want to know what her name is?" He asks me. "Yes."

"Little Willow Azalea Mellark." Peeta says diving his hands to Willow's sides and picking her up. Her laughing continues and Peeta starts to tickle her, so her laughing becomes louder and so much cuter. Peeta gets up with Willow in his arms and starts to spin around with her in his big strong hands. "Don't drop her." I warn him. I don't think he listens to me, because he continues to spin her around. Peeta stop spinning and sits back down by my feet and passes me Willow.

I stand her up on my knees and Peeta starts to tickle her again. This is such a precious moment, two parents with their daughter, laughing all together on their daughter's birthday. It's so cute. We can live like this, all the time. No Games in our lives to tear our family apart.

Willow opens up her presents and we help her with most of it, since her hand-eye-coordination is not yet fully developed. It's really cute watching her. Peeta and I talked about all the presents that we wanted to get her and he went and bought them while I was in the hospital and Haymitch and Effie wrapped them all. When I thought we were all done, Peeta disappears again. "Do you like your presents Willow?" I ask her. She starts to nod vigorously and I laugh at her and kiss her fore head.

Peeta comes back with a big round cage with a cloth over it. "You don't know what this is Katniss." He says. "I figured that out by myself." I say with a laugh. "Hey Willow." Peeta gets Willow attention and she turns to face him. "I got you something else." Peeta says putting the cage on the coffee table. I turn Willow around so she can see the cage. Peeta lifts the cloth to reveal two birds sitting in the cage. Dark blue colour, almost black is the main colour on the birds. They are very familiar to me. Mockingjay's.

I don't know whether to be horrified or happy. Peeta whistles and the birds copy making a harmony. I think that I have lost the horrified thought after I heard them. Willow starts to laugh and clap her hands pathetically in a way that is adorable. "Where did you get them Peeta?" I ask him. "You have your sources and I have mine." He says. "Don't worry I wouldn't steal them Katniss." He assures me. "I know that Peeta." I say. "They are beautiful." I say. "Not as beautiful as you." He answers. I smile and beckon him closer to me with my finger. He comes over and I push my lips to his. Willow lets out a loud giggle which interrupts our moment.

"Yes Willow, they are yours." Peeta explains. Willow's arms start to fly around. Peeta and I look at each other with the same idea. Peeta nods his head and whispers. "One, two, three." After three, we both dive our heads down to Willow's body and we start to blow kisses on her skin. This makes her go into a laughing fit. After a while I have to stop because I am running out of breath and I keep laughing. Peeta and I kiss once more and then kiss Willow. I don't know what else could make this day any better. I am in my home, with my daughter and beautiful husband for the first time, ever and we are laughing and enjoying our lives, even with the scars over our bodies.

Just when I thought all the surprises were over, Peeta announces that there is one more, that isn't just for Willow. "Peeta, you don't have to spoil Willow." I announce as he carries Willow and I up the stairs. "Yes I do. We didn't so she deserves to. And also because she is my daughter and that's what I want to do because I love her so much. Also, it's not just for her as I already said." Peeta explains as he arrives at Willow's closed door. He turns around and pushes the door open with his back. "What could possibly be in here for both me and…" I am distracted when my eyes are stuck to the wall.

The meadow is now the painting on the wall that used to be blank. He has managed to capture every detail that I used to as a kid. On the side near the window is a big dandelion. Every petal, every line, every detail taken into complete consideration. Next to the dandelion is lyrics to 'Deep in the Meadow' in Peeta's beautiful handwriting. I don't know how Peeta knew how much I love dandelions. Then I remember that I picked one the day after he threw me the bread. All I wanted in the world was a dandelion in the spring. And that dandelion was Peeta.

"Peeta." I gasp. "It's beautiful." I say with a catch in my voice. "When did you do this?" I ask. "While you were in the hospital in the coma. Since Willow was out of the house and way from the fumes, I managed to do it without any harm to Willow. It took my mind off of you being in the coma and put my mind into one that would picture you reaction when you saw it." Peeta explains. Peeta places me on the ground and steadies me against the cupboard and takes a half asleep Willow from my arms. He puts her in the crib and kisses her before coming back over to me.

"Really Peeta, it is amazing." I say before he interrupts me with his lips kissing my neck. I let out a moan and think about how long it has been since he kissed me like this. His lips pressing again my skin as gently and passionately that he can, making it so much better. My arms wrap around his neck. My fingers trail up his neck to his hair and they get tangled in his hair. I really wish I was up to sleeping with him, it feels like forever since we shared the bed together. "Peeta." I say trying to get his attention, but all it does is get him turned on more as I moan his name.

"Peeta." I say more persistently. His hand trails down my body and to my waist. "Peeta." I yell with a gasp after it. He stops and steps back and looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Katniss. I don't know what came over me." Peeta apologises. "It's okay Peeta. It's just… I can't. Not now. I'm the one who is sorry." I say lifting my hand up to his cheek and cupping it in my hand. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just… It's been so long." Peeta explains. "I know. I know. I want to as well, but my body… It's just not up for it Peeta." I say to him. He looks down at his feet and nods sadly.

"Hey." I say tipping his face so it is facing mine. "It's not your fault." I whisper. "Katniss it is my fault." He says turning his head away from me. "Peeta…" I begin to say. "Katniss you are in this state because of me." He says taking his hands off me and walking away from me. "No I am not. Not because of you…"

"Yes because of me Katniss. I did this to you. I let you go out into the dark of night alone, without anyone with you. That's where they got you and took you. I should have been the protective husband and gone with you. I will never forgive myself for what happened to you, because of me." Peeta yells. I feel tears running down my face and I start to sob, with my eyes still glued on him and his still on me.

"Stop blaming yourself for things that don't concern you Peeta." I spit out between my teeth with tears still streaming from my eyes. "But Katniss it is my fault…" "No it's not. We need to stop having this argument. I got out the berries, I shot the arrow. You had nothing to do with that…" He is staring at me and his eyes are becoming glassy. "That was all me." I say. I turn around and head for the door.

"What are you going to do now Katniss? Run away? Leave me to take care of Willow by myself?" "I'm not asking you to do that." I say turning around and feeling all my joints start to ache. I feel my heart starting to race in my chest. I can feel my blood pumping throughout my body. I grab onto the wall beside me and my hand slides down the wall as my knees buckle underneath me and pull me down to the ground.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear being yelled. I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me and pick me up. "Are you okay babe?" He asks. I nod my head and push it into his chest. "No more arguing over whose fault it is okay. No more. Deal?" I nod my head again and grab a handful of his shirt in my small hand.

"I'm going to put you in bed. You should rest. Dr Adams' said that you should rest at some stage of today." Peeta explains walking out of Willow's room. He places me on what feels like our bed and places the covers over me. "You should be okay now. Here." Peeta hands me a tablet. "What's…?" "It'll help with the pain. I can see that you are in pain right now." Peeta walks out and then back into our bedroom with a glass in his hand. He passes it to me and sits beside me. I take it and lay back down. Peeta gently brushes his hand over my head. "Go to sleep beautiful. I'll be here when you wake." Peeta says. I smile and my eyes become heavy and sleep takes over me.

**Sorry for not updating, had a busy week. I was sick and I couldn't do anything and I felt terrible. I was a bit unhappy about the amount of feedback from the last chapter, especially considering that I was asked to update a lot. Anyway, I hope you can give me more feedback, I love it! Please review and it will make me write faster so you can have fanfiction faster! I love your feedback and when I don't get it, I become sad! Anyway, hope you liked it and please review! Over 400 now! Woah! Almost 100,000 views, ets get that to 101,000! Love you guys! Thanks everlark4ever75 xox**


	81. Chapter 80

**I have been doing some hardcore writing at the moment, pretty much wrote this chapter within a day! I hope you enjoy the chapter! If you do, please review I really appreciate it when you take the time to write review, I love long reviews they make me the most happy! This chapter is full of different things, something happens to Gale and Johanna, Haymitch and Effie, and I think Peeta and Katniss. I can't really remember to be honest aha. I am thinking about either, stopping the story within the next few chapters and making it into a new one with a new name because I feel as though I am getting less people reading because it is so long! Either that or just continuing it and seeing what happens. Also, with that I was thinking starting the new story from chapter 59 and just taking off the chapters that are above that so the new story stops there because that's when everything kind of changes, I don't know! Can you please help me with this dilemma, people please help! **

**Anyways, here is chapter 80, enjoy and review as well as help me! Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xox**

Chapter 80

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up with the afternoon sun streaming in through the window. The sound of the birds chirping from the window that is open. The smell of beautiful spring filling my nose with the amazing smell of the flowers, grass and trees. I open my eyes and see Peeta sitting beside me like he was before I fell asleep.

"Afternoon beautiful." Peeta says. I smile and stretch my arms. "Afternoon." I say back as I drop my hands onto Peeta's leg. He pushes a loose piece of hair behind my ear and leans in and kisses my fore head. "How did you sleep?" He asks straightening down my hair. "Perfectly. I slept like I did when I was pregnant with Willow." I tell him. "That was a long time ago." He says. "Yeah. Over a year ago. Time flies." I state. "Definitely." Peeta agrees.

I eventually get up and try and walk. I go surprisingly well, especially better than my first attempt the other day in the hospital. "How does it feel having to learn how to walk properly again Katniss?" Peeta asks teasingly. I can hear the sarcasm in his tone. I give him a snide glare and grab onto the wall next to me. Peeta starts to laugh. "Peeta, it's not funny." I say, whining a little. "Katniss it kind of is. I had to do the same thing and I know how bad it feels." Peeta states. "Then why are you laughing?" I ask him with a little giggle at the end. "Because it's funny watching someone else do it." I try and keep on a straight face and then I can't help but smile as Peeta gives me the sweetest of smiles.

I manage to walk down the stairs and then I get sore, so I sit on the couch while Peeta goes and gets the others for our little celebration for our beautiful daughter. As I sit here alone, I fiddle with my fingers. I can feel the cold metal of my rings on my finger and I extend my arm out so I can see them. My wedding band on first, my engagement ring on after that. The sliver bands side by side reminding me how they actually came to be on my hand. I can't believe that I am actually married to him, Peeta, the boy with the bread, my boy with the bread, my dandelion in the spring.

Hands grab onto my shoulders and start to rub circles into my shoulder blades. I snap out of my thoughts and turn to see Peeta's blonde hair reflecting in the sunlight. "Hey." He says. "Hey." I answer. I close my eyes and lean my body back into the chair more with my shoulders still exposed so Peeta can continue. "Am I hurting you?" He asks. "Just the opposite." I say with a moan escaping my throat. "Good." He says.

"Wait!" I say jumping up from the relaxed position that I was in. My head whips around the room to find it empty. "Where are the others? I thought that you were going to get them and that's why you went out." I say to him. "Katniss calm down. I told them to come at four, so we have an hour and a half, so calm down." Peeta says pushing my body gently back onto the couch. He places his hands on both sides of my head and pushes it softly onto the back of the couch. His fingers start to rub circles on my temples. My eyes shut instantly and I let out a moan.

"Just relax Katniss." Peeta says to me. I take in deep breaths and moan when his fingers touch one point of my temples. "This isn't hurting is it?" He asks teasingly. "No way." I say. I bite my lip as I try and contain a moan. "I love you Peeta." I whisper. "I love you too Katniss." Peeta whispers back as he kisses my fore head. His lips trail around my face, kissing whatever skin he can find before he reaches my lips.

When he reaches my lips, he gently presses them against mine and then I reach my hand up to grab his head. This is a different kind of kiss, because I am facing one way and he is facing the other, it feels different, but is amazing at the same time. I tangle my fingers in his hair and I feel his get tangled in mine. I cannot wait until I can move my body for myself, by myself without hurting any part of my body. I am going to be dreaming for that day to come.

Peeta massages my body for a while and then Willow wakes up so we have to stop and go get her. It comes to be around the time that Peeta invited the others, so we decide to get ready for it. Peeta heads into the kitchen and starts to create some food that seems elaborate and easy to make because he seems to have already made them all.

Everyone comes and brings presents for Willow. Johanna and Gale get her toys and clothes. Haymitch and Effie just get things that are just nothing like what they would give adults, they actually have a surprisingly god soft spot for her, I knew this already, but they are just showing it more now.

The same goes for Johanna, she has such a soft spot for Willow, she comes across as the type that wouldn't care about a child, but she really does. We have had some conversations and it sounds like she want to have a child in the mere future and with Gale. I find it really cute since Johanna didn't want anything to do with children a few months back and now she wants one.

Finnick and Annie got Willow some things from 4, beach items like sea shells and marine animal stuffed toys considering she loves them so much when we were in 4 before the wedding and incident. When Willow saw the sea shells she instantly started making hand gestures towards them. It was really cute and it made us all laugh. After we have had some of Peeta's magnificent food, the men in our lives, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch and Finnick all head into the kitchen while us women, Effie, Johanna, Annie and I, all sit in the living room. Willow in my arms and Finn in Annie's.

"Brainless, it's hard to believe that you gave birth to her. So hard to believe how quickly that year went by." Johanna starts off saying. "Yeah I know right. It was literally a year ago today that I first laid my eyes on my little bundle of perfection. I remember the day so clearly, especially all the pain I was in. When I first went into labour I thought that Peeta was dead and that was one of the worst moments of my life, because I though he was dead and he was never going to see his child. But when he called my name and came running into the room, I knew that he would never leave again. Another hour went past of pain and screaming and then, out came Willow."

I look down at my daughter as I thought about that day a year ago. "When I saw her and held her in my arms, I knew that I would never leave her and I would always lover her with all my heart because she was my little bundle of joy and perfection." Her eyes flutter open from her little nap and she throws her arms around. I hear Annie and Effie let out little 'awes' after I finish my story. "You never wanted children did you?" Johanna asks. "No, I didn't. I told Gale this before Prim was reaped. I just never wanted to bring a child into a world where the Games were there to take them away. So when I first found out I was pregnant with Willow, I was consumed with fear for the Games taking her away from me and having to grow up like what both Peeta and I did. When I told Peeta and he was so excited, some of that fear turned into dust and disappeared. He made me more excited for this baby. When she was born it made me realise how much I already loved her."

When I finish yet another story from a simple question, Effie is crying and Johanna just looks like she has a softer personality every time I tell a story about Willow. Annie just sits there with tears also in her eyes and a smile on her face. "God Katniss, if someone was to tell me three years ago that you would make me cry, I would have laughed at them. Look at me now." Effie exclaims. We all laugh.

Annie tells us stories about her thoughts on Finn on the way and how she felt and all that. She made me have watery eyes, so I know how everyone else felt when I was talking about Willow before. "So what is actually going on between you and Haymitch, Effie?" I ask. "Because it is what everyone is wondering." I add. She smiles and looks down. "We are together, we just want… Something will happen soon… I think." She explains changing her smile into a worried expression. "Effie, don't be so down on yourself, something will happen. I promise." Johanna says. I look at her and she winks at me. A smile appears on my face, but I try and hide it. "I hope something does happen, because I love Haymitch and I do want to be with him." Effie says. I see everyone smile and look away from Effie and to Haymitch who is in deep conversation with the boys in the kitchen opposite to where we are. They laugh and then continue to talk. I smile when I see Peeta's face relax as he laughs. I am so happy to be here with my boy with the bread and our daughter. I still find it hard to believe that he is mine forever and we have a daughter together.

**Gale's POV**

We leave Katniss and Peeta's at around nine-thirty along with all the others. We walk down the street of the Victors' Village and then we come to our house near Haymitch and Effie's. We go inside and collapse on the couch. I put my arm around Johanna and kiss her head as she lays in my lap, leaning her head on my chest. Her fingers draw patterns on my arm. She's awfully quiet compared to most nights, so I assume that something is wrong. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask her running my fingers down her body. "Nothing. Not a thing." She replies quite sadly. "Jo, something is up. You can tell me. You know that you can tell me anything." I say straightening out her hair. "Doesn't matter Gale." She says stopping her fingers moving on my arm. "It does Johanna, what is it?" I ask getting worried about what she could have on her mind.

She sniffs and I know that she has started to cry. "Jo…" She gets up from my lap and stands up walking away from the couch. I immediately sit up and watch her walk to the corner of the room. "Jo, you're freaking me out. Please tell me what is going on? What is wrong with you? Because from my point of view, nothing is wrong with you" She presses her hands to her face and she cries into them. "It doesn't matter." She says taking her hands from her face and walking into the other room. I get up from the couch and follow her. "It obviously does because I haven't seen you like this ever." I say finding her in the kitchen standing by the kitchen table. I stand on the opposite side of the table than her so she can still have space.

"I… I want…" She looks up to the roof, biting her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut. "What do you want Jo? Because I will get you anything that you want." I am getting really worried now. If she thinks that I won't give her something that she wants she is completely incorrect, because I will do anything to make her happy and she should know that by now. "Gale I want a baby." She blurts out. At first I am a little shocked and then I am smile and laugh. "That's what you were upset about. The fact that you want a baby?" I ask. "Yes." She says. I walk over to her and engulf her in my arms and look into her eyes.

"You could have just said something Johanna. You know that I will give you whatever you want." I say tipping her chin up to face me. "I didn't know if you would give me that Gale. This is a human being I am talking about. I want a human being. That sounds nothing like me Gale." She says. I dry her tears with my thumb and I tuck her loose hairs behind her ears. "Your right. It sounds nothing like you. But everyone can see how much you care about Willow and love her. If you want a baby, I will give you a baby." I say to her, looking into her eyes with complete compassion towards her. "Really?" She asks. "Really." I agree.

I remember the conversation I had with Katniss before the Reaping three years ago when she said she would never have kids, and I said I would eventually, when there was a world where the Games didn't exist. "When do you want to try having a baby? On our wedding night? After that? Before that?" "Now." She immediately answers. "Now?" I ask reassuring myself. "Yes, now." She says. "Was this just one of your tricks into sleeping with me tonight?" I ask teasingly. "No Gale. I am serious." She answers hitting me in the chest. "Alright. Let's go." I say picking her up in my arms in one swift motion. I walk out the kitchen and up the stairs into our bedroom.

With the door shut and Johanna placed on the bed, I lean down and connect our lips together. Our hands start to explore the others body that we have become very accustomed too. My fingers start to fiddle with her buttons of her shirt and I start to become frustrated by them. I give up and just rip through the shirt. She breaks away and looks at me wounded. "That was one of my best shirts." She whines. "Really? Well I'll get you a new one." I answer. "You better." She says putting her lips back to mine.

Her hands travel my body and then pull up my top. Soon we are both topless with nothing in between our bodies. With all our clothes off and the room becoming hot because of the hot breath coming from both of us, we are tangled with the sheets. "Jo, are you sure you want this?" I ask before we start. "Yes. I've never been more certain of anything in my life." She answers. With that, the rest of the night becomes consumed with our pleasant romance.

**Haymitch's POV**

Not many people know, I assume that Gale told Johanna and then Johanna said something to Katniss by the way she was looking at me as Effie and I left a few moments ago, but I am just happy that she doesn't know. I have been planning this for days, weeks actually and with help from Peeta, Gale and Finnick, I have come up with a good plan and idea for how I am going to propose to Effie, and tonight just seems perfect. I got Greasy and a few others to come in while we were at Katniss and Peeta's to set everything up for tonight.

Multi-coloured flowers from the doorway to the end of the hallway. Small lights weaved on the walls all the way down the hallway. Candles on floor scattered with the flowers. Everything that I think a Capitol girl will enjoy, bright colours, fairy lights and what the others were saying as romantic.

Effie and I arrive at the door and I stand back as Effie walks through the front door. I hear Effie gasp and I know that Greasy did as I asked her too. I see the twinkle of the lights and I push past Effie so I can go to the other side of the hallway. I walk down and see all the flowers, candles and lights and I will definitely be paying extra to Greasy for her amazing work at putting this all up. I pull out the ring box from my pocket and kneel down at the end of the hallway were the flowers and candles create a semi-circle. I face her and her expression is priceless. Both consumed with shock and excitement.

With the ring facing her direction and my nerves becoming the worst I swear they have ever, I take a deep breath and think over the speech I have prepared before saying it out aloud.

"Effie. Most of the time we have known each other, we have been at wat because of our old habits, that kind of still are there, but nothing like they were. I was a full-time alcoholic and you were 'Miss Capitol Girl' who would be nothing but uptight and annoying. Since those years, we have somehow become more normal and have realised our feeling for each other and my feeling towards you are very high. I love you Effie. I know that I have never said it to you, but I do. I have loved you for years, but have only just realised it myself. With my drunk habits gone, and you more down-to-earth, we have managed to find love…" "Haymitch, stop talking." Effie says as she approaches me quickly. "No, let me finish…" "There is no need too." I am slightly confused at this point in time. "Yes." "Yes what?" I ask. "Yes I will marry you."

All that worry now gone. She said yes. Effie Trinket, Captiol girl said yes to marrying me, Haymitch Abernathy, Victor of the 50th Hunger Games. I am overwhelmed with joy and excitement. Effie leans over and kisses me. After a little while she breaks away and holds out her hand and I slide the ring on her finger. Her eyes light up as she lifts her hand up to examine the ring. "I love it Haymitch. Almost as much as I love you." I stand up and she engulfs me in a huge hug which then leads to us kissing and making our way to our bedroom. This night is only just about to begin.

**PLEASE review guys!**


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

**Katniss's POV**

Two months have passed since Willow's first birthday. Quite a lot has happened. I have been let out of hospital and my body is almost recovered, still am needing antibiotics, but I can do everyday functions without any problem now, like walking and all that. Willow took her first steps and I was there to witness it, Peeta and I even got it on camera, courtesy of Johanna who happened to be there when it happened. Johanna and Gale are trying for a baby, but no luck for them yet. There wedding is a week away and we are all excited for it. Haymitch and Effie got engaged and Effie is already got the whole wedding planned even though they are having it in a few months from now. Finnick and Annie are constantly travelling from 4 to 12, but they enjoy it. They love travelling and so does Finn whose first birthday is in three months.

Since I have been able to function properly and be there for Willow without Peeta, he has finally opened the bakery and is their almost every day. It's good for everyone I think because he is always bringing home sweets and bread as well as always cooking and baking at home which fills the house with beautiful smelling sweets. Willow's talking is becoming more fluent, but still struggles. Because I am always at home and I barely leave, I have helped Willow talk. So almost every second night when Peeta comes home from the bakery, Willow says something new which always makes our days, especially Peeta's.

Today is my birthday and I am just awaiting for all the surprises I know Peeta has in store for me, even though he knows I hate surprises. I wake up with the sound of the birds chirping and little whispers. "Dadda, Mumma wake soon." I hear Willow say quite loudly. "Yes Willow, Mummy should wake up soon." I hear Peeta whisper. "Let her sleep a little more Willow. Sshh." Peeta continues. "But wanna see Mumma, Dadda." I can hear from the sound of Willow's adorable voice that her face is screwed up. "Willow, just wait. Mummy will wake up soon okay, just be quiet please so she can have some more sleep. She needs sleep like you do Willow." Peeta says.

I decide to take Willow out of her misery and I pretend to wake up at that moment. I stretch my arms and let out a yawn and I open my eyes to find Peeta's looks happily into mine and Willow's as well. "Mumma!" Willow exclaims. "Willow!" I exclaim back to her. Willow is in her cute little onesie that Peeta got her for her birthday that has a picture of a loaf of bread and the writing 'My Little Baker' on it. Willow loves that onesie and so does Peeta, obviously. "Happy Birthday baby." Peeta says kissing my fore head. "Happy Berth… Da Mumma." Willow says. "Almost there Willow. We will work on that okay." Peeta says to Willow. "Okaey." Willow says. Peeta and I laugh. "Thank you, by the way for the happy birthday." I say to him. "It's okay baby." "And thank you Willow." I say giving her a little kiss on her cheek.

Peeta serves me cheese buns in bed for breakfast. Ever since he went back to the bakery, I have had cheese buns every day, because Peeta still remember how much I loved them, so he makes them every day to make me happier than I already was. After that he gives me an envelope with my name on the front, written in Peeta's beautiful handwriting. "What's this?" I ask him. He just smiles and adjusts Willow's position on his knee. "Open it." He says. I give him a little glare and then open the envelope still staring at Peeta. When I feel the flap open on the envelope, I look down and pull out the sheet of paper that is folded in it. My eyes widen as I fold out the piece of paper. The note is written in Peeta's beautiful handwriting with the words,

_My dearest Katniss, I know that things have been everything but boring these few weeks that you have been home for, but I plan on making your life twice as better. Since you were taken to 9 on our wedding night and missed our honeymoon, I have re organised it for tonight. We are going to be in District 7 for the next week, just you and me. Finnick and Annie are going to look after Willow and the mockingjays' since they are here for Gale and Johanna's wedding. We are going to be coming back the night before the wedding. They offered to look after her so it's all okay. I think Finn and Willow have already taken a fancy for each other. Johanna knows about it and is freaking out a little because her maid-of-honour is going to be in 7 the week before her wedding, but she knows that we are owed our honeymoon. Don't worry, this isn't the only surprise I have in store for you Katniss. I love you, Peeta xx. _

I reach inside the envelope and pull out the tickets and look up to Peeta who has a smug expression on his face. "Thank you. Thank you." I say reaching over to Peeta and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I continued to repeat to him. "It's okay baby. I knew that you would like the gesture." Peeta says as I breakaway so I can see his beautiful blue eyes. "Like the gesture? I love it Peeta. We can finally have our honeymoon." He laughs and then I press my lips to his. While Peeta and I are in the moment, Willow decides that is enough.

"Ewww." She whines. Peeta and I stop kissing and look at our very talkative daughter. "Who taught you to do that Willow?" In my head I am thinking Johanna or Haymitch because they seem like the only people in our lives that could possibly do that. "Aunty Anna." She gets out with a giggle after that. "What a surprise." I say. "I was thinking more Haymitch, but Johanna also fits that profile." Peeta says with a little laugh. I was think both Haymitch and Johanna." I announce. We laugh together and then give each other a quick peck on the lips.

Peeta packs a picnic so we can have a picnic in the meadow as another thing for my day that Peeta insists on making all about me, besides the fact I don't want all this attention. I got so much attention from being the girl on fire and I don't want any more attention. But getting what I want from Peeta just makes me feel so powerful.

We drop Willow off with Haymitch and Effie and then start to walk to the meadow. Hand in hand, we walk through 12 admiring the special spring view and smelling the sweet spring air. We duck under the fence and continue to walk hand in hand. We reach the meadow and Peeta sets up the picnic while I sit myself in the low branches of the big oak tree surrounding the meadow.

I let my legs swing freely in the wind. I let my hair move with the breeze as it catches each individual hair. My eyes drift when I hear something moving in the branches above me, to find it only a bird. A mockingjay. They start to come into the tree one by one and calling out for more of them to come. I see the sun streaming through the leaves making some of my face hot from the streams of sun hitting my skin. My body starts feeling compelled to sing for them.

_"__Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow." _

I see Peeta as he sets up the picnic under the willow tree that brings memories from my childhood. New memories as I think about my daughter who was named after a willow tree.

_ "__Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when you wake, the sun will rise."_

Reminders more of everytime I have sung this to Willow as she laid down her head to sleep at night. My darling sweet Willow. Peeta's sweet little Willow. Our sweet little darling Willow. Our little baby no matter how big and fast she grows, she will still be our little girl.

_ "__Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from harm." _

Daisies that fill the meadow from one side to the other. Oh how many daisy crows I can see myself making for my little girl as we come here more often as she grows up into the beautiful girl, woman, wife, mother that I know she will be smeday.

_ "__Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."_

Willow dancing in the meadow with her hair flying everywhere while she moves from one foot to the other, prancing as she chases after Peeta as they play in the meadow. This place will be one that will always have a place in my heart. The place that my father and I used to come and relax. The place that I come with Peeta as our relationship blossoms into what it is today. The place we got married, promising each other that the other meant way too much just to walk away, so we made the promise to never leave each other and we declared our love official so we would never leave each other, with death being the only thing separating us, even then it is only our bodies, because our souls and love will brew even more strongly as death comes nearer. This place is the one I can see myself and Peeta watching our child, maybe children, grow up into people that will know what our lives were like and why we are so happy to have each other.

_"__Deep in the meadow, hidden far away."_

I can just see Willow as she hides from either Peeta, I or someone else that could come into our lives anytime in the mere future. Another child which I know Peeta wants and so do I.

_ "__A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray, forget your woes and let your troubles lay." _

This place is one where I can find peace even in the worst of times, because even if something bad is going on, the happy, good memories of my past will be strongly in the surroundings of the meadow.

_ "__And when it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from harm."_

More daisies. More children. More memories that are going to come to life in the special place that will always hold a place in my heart.

_ "__Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."_

After I finish, the mockingjays are singing along, whistling to the tune of the song I sing to Willow every night. Whistling to the song of my past. The song of my future. My song. The one that the words I take for granted. I turn to where Peeta was to find him standing stunned with the picnic as it was when I started to sing. "What?" I ask weakly as the mockingjays begin to stop whistling. He walks over to where I sit in the oak tree and he reaches up his hands and they grab my waist and pull me down so I am on the same level as him.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. The most perfect one. I could picture so much as you sung the words. You, Me, Willow, other children, so much." Peeta says so softly that it almost sounds as if he is crying. "How is it that we seem to always picture the same things?" I ask him, my voice just above a whisper. "Must be because we are just wired to be together." Peeta suggests softly. "Must be." I answer. The small gap between our faces is now gone as our lips come into contact along with the rest of our bodies.

We just stand there kissing, making the best kind of memories. These passionate, gracious kisses become burnt to my mind for times to come when I need reassurance of Peeta's love for me. These kissing send sparks, like the ones off my costumes made by Cinna, straight through my body. From my head to my toes. From the small stands of hair on my head to ends of my toes. Fireworks and sparks fly through my body. When we pull away, I instantly want our lips to be once again connect so the sparks and fireworks of our love continue. I go back to kiss him when he gives me a quick peck on the lips and then kisses my nose. "Your birthday picnic is going to get cold." Peeta explains. I let out a little laugh and the give him a quick peck. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" I answer him. "Not at all because I have got only the best for my beautiful wife." Peeta says taking my hand. I give his hand a tight squeeze and he walks us to the picnic that he set out.

I sit on the blanket that Peeta set out that overlooks the beautiful meadow. The daisies and dandelions are bring bright colours to the setting of the meadow, yellows, whites even pinks. It's beautiful. The sun reflects off everything that it touches, the daisies, dandelions, grass and most of all, Peeta's blonde hair that shines as the sun hits it, almost blinding all those who see it. I smile as he sets up the rest of the food that he didn't before. We have shade from the willow tree above us, but the sun shines through a little, lighting up the setting even more.

Peeta eventually sits down and wraps an arm around my shoulders. Plates are surrounding us in a semicircle. He moves his free arm to the dish closest to him and the puts it between us. "First, a little starter." He lifts up the cloth covering it, like the other plates around us and reveals a semi-steaming bread roll. I immediately know what it is and my eyes light up. "This is my favourite brad Peeta." I exclaim looking to him as he passes me a piece. "I know. The multi-grin rye bread rolls that I bake and bring home from the bakery." Peeta explains as I take the bread from his hands and take a bite. I let out a moan of pleasure as I start to taste the different texture and tastes from the bread. "Just saying, but if you have started with something so amazing like that Peeta, I cannot wait until I finish it, because I know that it is going to be the best meals I have ever had." I say after finishing the roll. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see with that comment Katniss." Peeta says having one of the other rolls on the plate.

With the rolls completely gone, thanks to me. Peeta puts the plate back where it was and then replaces it with another plate that was originally near him. "And now, another starter." Peeta says pulling off the cloth to reveal a plate pull of cheese buns. "Cheese buns for breakfast and lunch. I am a very special girl." I say taking one and biting into it. I moan again in pleasure for the food that Peeta is giving me. "You are a very special girl. You are my girl and you deserve to be spoilt." Peeta says kissing my earlobe as his arm drops from my shoulders and sets down on the ground behind me. I can feel his fingers making little patterns on my behind making me shiver with arousal. "Peeta, I am going to be as full as a house when I have finished all this magnificent food. I am eating all of it." I exclaim. "It's okay for you too Katniss. This is your day, enjoy it. You deserve it." He says kissing my earlobe again. I smile as his gestures make me feel even more special than I already did.

"Next is one that I know you absolutely love." Peeta says as he places the container between us. He passes me a spoon and I begin to wonder what he could have in that container. Even before he lifts the lid, I am already getting an idea of what it is and my eyes widen. "No. You have not made…" Peeta pulls the lid off and reveals exactly what I thought it was. "Lamb stew with dried plums!" I exclaim. "Oh my gosh Peeta. I cannot believe that you remember how much I love this. I can't believe you made it behind my back." I say kissing his cheek. "Well, I did say, only the best for my girl." He says with a chuckle. I laugh and dive into it. He reaches behind him and pulls out a container for himself. "This is the best one I have ever had Peeta." I say making more moans escape from my mouth as I eat the stew. "Katniss if you keep moaning like that, District 8 will think we are having sex from the loud noises coming from your mouth." Peeta explains as he spoons stew into his mouth with a smile on his face. "I can't help it Peeta. It's just so amazing." I exclaim making another moan escape my mouth. He just laughs and finishes the stew and I blush and also continue.

After the stew, Peeta pulls out cinnamon buns that I have grown to love over the weeks that Peeta has been back at the bakery. The comes chocolate covered fruits that Peeta feeds me as I lay on my back looking up into the branches of the beautiful Willow tree. At this stage I am completely full, almost to the brim, and I am hesitating at that almost. Peeta passes me a fresh crusty white bread roll. "How am I supposed to eat this Peeta? I am about to pop." I say. "You will when you eat it with…" Peeta pulls out a flask and opens to send the smell of chocolate through the air. "Bread with hot chocolate." Peeta says as I sit up. I take the flask from him and take a gulp of the hot chocolate and then taking a bite of the bread as some of the hot chocolate remains in my mouth. I swallow it and close my eyes in pleasure. "I can definitely finish this." I say having some more. "Hey, leave some for me." Peeta says taking the flask from me. I smile and blush as he takes a sip.

We lay on the blanket with all the plates away in the basket. I lay in Peeta's arms and he plants kisses on my head, neck and shoulders. "Thank you Peeta for doing this. It was amazing." I say quietly. "Only the best for you Katniss." He says. I smile as he kisses my neck with complete compassion. That's when I start to think about when I say the song earlier on. "Peeta?" "Yes Katniss?" He answers. I sit up and place my hand on his chest to keep him on the ground. "Earlier, when I sang 'Deep in the Meadow', you said you could picture myself, you, Willow and other children, what did you mean by that?" I ask him. Even though I had my hand on his chest so he wouldn't move, he just pushed my hand up with his body as he sat up.

"I meant I saw someone else in the picture beside you, me and Willow. You know another member of the family. It's just… I would like another child. I know what you feel about children though Katniss and if you don't want another than I am fine with that. I will do anything to make you happy. You know me, I've always loved kids." I smile when Peeta finishes his little speech. "I saw the same thing Peeta, I said this before. I want another baby too." I announce to him smiling. I see Peeta's face light up. "Seriously? You want another baby?" He ask trying to take in all this news.

"Yes Peeta. I love Willow so much and despise me saying how much I hated being pregnant, I actually really loved it. I loved feeling Willow stir in my stomach, letting me know that she was always there. The feeling was so amazing, it made me love her so much more. I would love to feel that again." I tell him. His expression hasn't changed, the expression of shock and excitement. "I can't believe it. I'm just so… so overwhelmed Katniss." Peeta exclaims. "Just calm down Peeta okay. Who knows when this could happen? It could happen at any moment." I tell Peeta pushing him back down to the meadow floor. "Like on our honeymoon tonight?" He asks more calm now. "Yeah. Maybe tonight." I agree pressing my lips onto his, bringing back those sparks that were gone, which have now returned making my whole body almost malfunction. Now I was even more excited for tomorrow.

**So, what do you think? I like the chapter, I think it's cute! I wrote this yesterday and another today, I plan on putting up 82 tomorrow, but lets see how that turns out aye.. I know what is going to be happening in the fanfic at this point f time, just am going to ask one thing, should I make a chapter smut/lemon? I am thinking about it, I want to explore more areas of my writing and see where they go. I am thinking about where I could leave the fanfic, just after the Gohanna wedding, but I want to know your thoughts! Please tell me. Please review, I really appreciate it! So you have a few things yu can do in a review, review obviously, answer yes otr no to smut chapter and if I should leave the fanfic n make a new after the Gohanna wedding. THANKS GUYS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND KIND! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS! everlark4ever75 xox**


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

**Johanna's POV**

"Gale this is ridiculous. We have been trying for two months. What if something is wrong with me?" I whine as Gale and I sit on the couch together. "It will happen eventually Johanna. Maybe it's just not the right time." Gale says. I scoff and jump off the couch looking back to him with my eyes wide with worry. "Not the right time. What the hell does that mean Gale? Aren't your little fellas swimming right at the moment? Do you keep track off that?" I yell at him throwing my arms in the air, making my statement clearer.

Gale gets up and starts to rub his hands down my arms as I look up to him. "What if it's me? What if my body just can't have children? I did have all those things happen to me in the Capitol. You know, all the electrocutions and that. Gale what if it's me preventing us from having a baby?" I say quietly. Gale starts to try and comfort me by 'sshhing' me and it kind of works when he places my head to his chest and starts to run his fingers through my hair.

"If it's bothering you so much that you aren't getting pregnant, even though we are having sex like every day, then we will go to the doctors and ask them to check up on us, just to make sure nothing is wrong okay? These type of things take time, okay? We're going to be fine Johanna." He says making me feel calmer. I nod my head in response and wrap my arms around his big strong body. "We're going to be fine." Gale starts to repeat. He always knows how to make me feel better. Calming the storm before it hits. He has an amazing talent if he can calm me so easily. He kisses my fore head and then I lift my head up meeting his lips with mine as we share a longing, powerful kiss.

"Thank you. I needed that." I tell him giving him one last peck. "I know you did." Gale answers me. "Now, you should go find Katniss, this is her last day here before the night before the wedding. And from what I can gather, you need more time with her." Gale says. "You're right. I should go find her." I say looking at the door. "Okay, I'll be back soon." I say giving him one last peck before wriggling out of his arms. I head to the door, slip on my shoes and look back to Gale who has his hands in his pants pockets smiling back at me. I open the door and walk out with a smile on my face.

God, all this sex and wedding planning is making me so emotional. Maybe Gale has made me a more emotional person because everyone is always telling me how much they like the new Johanna compared to the old Johanna. The old Johanna was bitchy, mean, extremely sarcastic and annoying at times apparently. The new Johanna is happy, sad, loving, occasionally angry and only a little sarcastic compared to before. I think I like the new Johanna better too. More motherly material, no wait, absolutely better motherly material.

I rock up to Katniss and Peeta's and I knock on the door. "Brainless open up." I say banging on the door. I hear laughing behind me and I turn around to see Katniss and Peeta approaching me. Peeta's arm around Katniss's shoulders, Katniss's hand on his waist, them both laughing in unison. "Oh hey Johanna." Peeta says almost like he had just seen me die and come back. "Well hello lover boy." I answer back.

"You guys look exceptionally happy today. What's with that?" I ask as they step up to the porch. "I don't know. I think I am just happy that I have such a loving husband." Katniss explains letting go of Peeta's waist as he grabs the keys to open the door. "Well I am so happy to have you as my beautiful amazing wife." Peeta answers. "Okay. Let's stop right there. This may be the new Johanna, but she still can't stand other peoples non-stop romance. No offence." I say to them as the door becomes unlocked and we all walk in. "Don't worry. None taken." Katniss answers.

"I think I'll leave you two because I know plans are still needed to be done. I'll go to Haymitch and Effie's to go pick up Willow and then I will go to Gale's." Peeta says putting down a picnic basket on the counter and walking to the exit. "Okay. Be back soon." Katniss says walking over to him and planting a kiss on his lips. "Okay. Bye Johanna. Bye baby." Katniss and I both say goodbye and then sit at the table and start to talk about the wedding plans.

**Katniss's POV**

Johanna and I talk about details of the wedding that needed finalising and then I suddenly get an idea and I get up and headed to the door, grabbing a throw-over shirt on the way to the door. "Where the hell are you going?" Johanna calls out. I peer into the room and smile at her. "I think you should be asking where the hell are we going." I tell her. "Come on." I say throwing my head in the direction of the door. She gets up and follows me out the door. I shut it behind me and we walk down to the centre of 12. "Katniss what the hell are we doing?" Johanna asks again.

"We are getting you a wedding dress. We have done absolutely everything except get you the dress. Not to mention that I haven't got a bridesmaid dress. Like come on Johanna, no dress, no wedding." I tell her as we step into the District 12 wedding shop, because 12 has one of those now. "Katniss there is a reason that I haven't brought up the dress." I stop in my tracks and turn to see Johanna looking through one of the racks. "Why?" I ask. "I hate dresses." Johanna says. I laugh and place my hand on her shoulder. "Come on Johanna. You only have to wear it once. One time." I tell her. "But…"

"But nothing Johanna. Come on. When you find the perfect dress, you'll crave to wear it. When Cinna had my dress made and he as with me like every day that was just teasing, because I wanted to see it so bad. But, when I wore it and walked down the aisle and saw Peeta's face as he laid eyes on me, it was just so amazing. The reaction from the person at the end of the aisle is what you gotta keep in mind Johanna. Gale is going to love how you look in the perfect dress. His face will light up like a flame to a tree branch. That's a bad example, but you know what I mean." I finish. Johanna smiles. "You're right. Let's find this dress." Johanna says starting to look through another rack.

The rest of our afternoon is filled with picking dresses, showing Johanna, getting her to try them on and then end up rejecting them. When we thought we had gone through all the racks, we sit on a small couch and Johanna sighs in frustration. "I'm never going to find the dress. Never." Johanna exclaims between her hands. "Johanna we will find it okay. Promise." I tell her. "No we won't." She says. "Do you always just give up on things Johanna? Give in because you can't find anything you want or do anything you want?" I ask her softly.

"Like I know. I can't find the dress so I just blame it on myself because I can only think that is how it goes. I blame myself for the fact Gale and I aren't getting pregnant. I just blame everything on myself." Johanna explains. "There is one simple solution for all this Johanna." I say. "What? What could it possibly be?" "Time." I say. "Time? Really?" She asks in reassurance. "Yes Johanna. If you can't find the dress, then we will find it with time." "Katniss I don't have time, I am getting married in a week and I don't have a dress. I always leave things down to the last minute." Johanna explains.

I let my eyes drift around the room before my eyes are finally caught by a dress on a rack we haven't gone through. I stand up and grab it. "Maybe time has just got one thing Johanna." I state holding up the dress to her. "Katniss. It's perfect. Oh my god, yes, it's perfect." Johanna gets up and takes the dress from my hands. "Hey, can I try this dress on?" Johanna calls out to no one in particular. "Thank you." She yells back with no answer. The owner of th shop comes out from the back and looks at me. "Did someone…?" "Johanna." I answer her question. "Right. So did she find a dress?" I start to nod. "Yes. I think it's going to be the dress she was looking for."

Johanna steps out of the change room and steps onto the platform that she has been for hours and I am gobsmacked when I see her. The beautiful ivory silk covering her body. Strapless besides the little pieces of fabric covering her shoulder. The dress is plain, but elegant. A band of black goes around her waist, corresponding with her dark hair which hangs over her shoulders. The gown flows to the ground making such an elegant slight to all. I smile at my amazing pick. "Well, what do you think?" She asks throwing her arms in the air and then putting them back down to her sides.

"Johanna, you look beautiful. It's perfect. You found the dress." I say to her with a sweet smile. "You think?" She asks. I nod continuously. "Most definitely." I answer. She turns around to look in the mirrors surrounding the platform and she smiles at herself as she admires herself. I walk up to her and put my hands on both of her shoulders. "As I said before, time will get you what you want. Even that baby I know you want so desperately." I whisper to her. She smiles even more and places her head on one of my hands while she grabs the other one. "Thank you Katniss." She says to me. I just smile at her through the mirror.

We pay for the dress and put it on layby so I can pick it up the night before the wedding. We also pay for my bridesmaid dress which is a light green with layers of different colours of green. It reminded Johanna of 7 and I liked it, so it became my bridesmaid dress. After we leave the wedding shop, we start to walk through the streets of 12 as we get back home. "Oh this is going to be good." Johanna says taking my hand and dragging me into a shop. "Where are we Johanna?" I ask as she pushes me in. Immediately, I am baffled by what I see. "Johanna, what the hell?" I say. The store she has dragged me into is a lingerie store. "You are going on your honeymoon tonight and am next week, we need our essentials. Come on Katniss, live a little." Johanna says starting to look through the shop. I let out an exasperated sigh and I give in, because I know she will not stop until I buy something.

As we look, Johanna holds up many things that are just crude and I just shake my head and continue looking. "Why would someone dress themselves like this?" I ask her holding up something that looks as if the whole things is held together with a single thread. "You have never lived Katniss. Men love this sort of thing. It drives them crazy. Their expressions are priceless." She explains. I sigh and put the thing I was holding and continue to look. "So you obviously speak from experience Johanna." I ask. "Um, hello. This is Johanna you are talking too. Of course I have worn things like this before." She explains with a laugh. "Right, I forgot." I say with a little laugh.

My eyes drift to something on another rack and I go over, pick it up and examine it. It's a black, red and orange two piece with lace as the main atrial of fabric and screams to me. 'Just imagine Peeta's face when he sees you in this!' The voice screams. I start to agree with the voice and I tuck it under my arm and continue to look.

"What have you got?" She asks. I hold up the undergarment and she nods her head. "Nice." "What about you?" I ask her. She holds up a fully black two piece lingerie set. "Back at you." I explain. Johanna holds up another one that is white and black. "I dare you to buy this." She says. "What? No." I say. "Come on. You can pick one for me." With that deal on the table I agree and grab the closest one to me and hold it to her. It's purple and black lace with almost nothing as a bottom. "Fine. I just want to see you buy this." Johanna explains. I glare at her and we both walk so our paths cross and we swap our sets of lingerie and head to the counter.

With that paid and in a bag, we head directly back home. Johanna suddenly laughing uncontrollably. "What are you laughing at?" I ask her. "I just can't believe you actually bought lingerie." She laughs even more as the words escape her lips. "Well we made a deal." I argue. "For one pair. You bought the other one at your own free will." She explains. "Yeah. So?" I can feel my cheeks start to blush as a smile appears on my face. "So, you want to please your man." She says. "So what if I do? We haven't slept together since before the wedding because of the accident." I announce. "Woah. Woah. Woah." She puts her arm in front of me and stops me in my tracks. "You haven't had sex with lover boy since before the wedding which was what… seven months ago?" Johanna says surprised. "Yes Johanna. It's been hard, but I couldn't because I was so injured." I explain. "You're point? I would have even if I had the same things done to me." She says. "Yeah well, I am not you." I say with a laugh. She laughs too. "True." She agrees. We laugh and head back to the Victors' Village.


	84. Chapter 83

Hey guys, I know it has been ages since I last updated, but I have had no internet in which to update! I am truly sorry about that! I would like to ask you something, because I know you are all such good fans of this fanfic, I am wondering whether you can help with naming the sequel? I am going to be making one because this is just getting ridiculously long and I feel as though it is turning people off from reading it! I am just asking for a few suggestions! Only a few! If I heaps I will narrow them down and then you can vote for your favourites. I will do that in the next chapter! Hopefully I can get it done and then post it before I go back to school, but you just don't know what can creep up on you! Aha.

WARNING: Near the end of this chapter is one of the most lemony scenes I have ever written. I couldn't go fully, but who knows if I get feedback on if its good maybe I will try! So that's just a warning for those who don't like lemon/smut all that! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks, everlark4ever75 xox

Chapter 83

**Katniss's POV**

With Johanna back in her house with Gale and our goodbyes said before we head to 7, Peeta and I start to pack for our week alone together for our honeymoon. I pack a variation of clothing not knowing what the weather could be like and I slip the bag in with the lingerie in it while Peeta got some essentials from the bathroom. I'm saving that for tonight, knowing that many things could happen while we were on our honeymoon. With everything packed, we head downstairs with our suitcases and then we put them in the car because the train station is a fair way away from here. With everything packed and ready, we head over to Finnick and Annie's along with some of Willow's things that Peeta didn't take over while Johanna and I were out.

"Hey Peeniss." Finnick greets us. "Hey Finnick." I say. "Come in. I can tell you want to see your little girl." Finnick invites us in. "Yeah. I want to say goodbye to her before we leave because I am going to miss our little girl." I explain walking into the house. We walk into the lounge after Finnick tells us where they are. I see Annie nursing both Finn and Willow. "Hello Katniss. Happy birthday." She says. "Thanks. Hello." I say back. She keeps her grip on Finn tight as she passes Willow to me. I take my daughter willingly and kiss her fore head. Her sleepy eyes stay shut and I just hold onto her. I feel Peeta's arms snake around me and his fingers cross over mine as I hold onto Willow as she sleeps.

"She is so quiet. She has only been here a few hours and she as not cried once and she just talked until she fell asleep. She is so peaceful. I wish Finn was that calm and easy to handle." Annie explains. "I have no idea where Willow got all that calm from, but if anyone it is Peeta because he is so much calmer than me." Peeta just nods along as he agrees. "We are just very lucky parents to have Willow as our daughter. She has always slept so peacefully and hardly cried which has been good for us." "Actually Katniss, while you were away, she cried so much and screamed so much because she knew you weren't there to calm her." Peeta corrects me. "Yeah I remember that. We could hear her crying so much. She set of Finn into a screaming fit." Finnick explains. "Sorry about that." I apologies. "It's okay. We have gotten better at calming him now, that or he is just better than before." Finnick says. I just shrug my shoulders and go back to admiring my daughter.

We leave Finnick and Annie's with tears in my eyes. We hop in the car and Peeta drives us to the train station. The moon lights our way as well as the headlights. You can hear the animals in the woods howling as the day becomes night and they all come out from hiding. As I listen to the howls and sounds of 12 and look at the trees and see the moon beaming through the branches and trunks, I let a tear slip as I think about leaving Willow again. Peeta must realise when I sniff and wipe the tears away, because he wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"It's going to be fine Katniss. Willow is safe with Finnick and Annie. They said they would call us every day and let us talk to Willow through the phone. It's going to be okay baby." He reassures me. I nod my head as another tear comes out. I laugh and more unwanted tears fall out. "It's just, I already miss her so much even though we aren't out the District." I say, sniffling in between words. "I know Katniss, I miss her too. It just shows how much of a good, loving mother you are." Peeta explains. I smile and wipe the tears away and take a deep breath to calm down. Peeta kisses my fore head and then continues driving, with his hand on my thigh, making me feel more secure.

We get to the train station and we get our suitcases and have our tickets at the ready, to find we have yet another train fully to ourselves. Peeta sure knows how to make the best of deals with people in which to make people happy. When we got on the train, we are told that we are scheduled to arrive in 7 in fifty minutes. At this stage it was almost seven o'clock, so we would arrive just before eight. Peeta and I head into the dining cart, where we will have dinner and spend a majority of the time while on the train.

We have an assortment of foods, which are quite delicious. After that we sit on the couch of the dining cart and we just relax while I am in his arms. Next thing I know my eyes are closing and I drift to sleep. I am woken by the sudden shaking of Peeta trying to get me up. "Katniss, baby. We are here. Wake up." He says. My eyes lift back open and they try and adjust to the new sudden change of light coming from the District 7 train station. "I wasn't asleep." I say getting up, stumbling as I start to walk away from the couch. "Really?" He says, catching my waist before I can fall. I stat to laugh and so does Peeta.

When we get out of the train and we are met by a man with a sign reading 'Mr and Mrs Mellark'. I look over to Peeta and he smiles and we walk to the man. He takes us in a car and drives us to wherever Peeta has organised our home for the next week.

We arrive at a little house, modern but still quaint at the same time. It's concealed from the heart of 7, but still in a nice remote spot. Tress surround the house and big windows make the house blend in perfectly with the surroundings. It is nicely tucked away from the everyone else making it quiet that you can only hear the shuffling of us who are here, mixed in with the sounds of nature. Peeta gets our bags and pays the driver and he drives off leaving Peeta and I in 7, in front of one of the most beautiful houses I have ever seen, in one of the most beautiful places. I hold my hand out so I can take my bag, but Peeta refuses. "Don't worry Katniss. I've got this. Go ahead." He says. I smile obey his wishes and go ahead. I go to open the door when I feel myself lifted off my feet. I let out a squeal and my arms fly over Peeta's head and wrap around his neck. "We have to do this the proper way." He says walking up to the door and unlocking it and opening the door. I let out a little laugh and I kiss his cheek.

When we are inside, he puts me on the ground and I am amazed by the look of this place. Big windows all around making it feel as though we are outside. The furniture contrasting with the colours around the house. This house is absolutely magnificent. I thought it looked good outside, but I have just been completely mislead, because this is literally the most beautiful house I have ever seen in all my life. I hear the door shut and I turn to see Peeta standing by the door with the suitcases in his hands. He places them on the floor and steps towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders and kissing my earlobe.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He whispers in a soft, sexual way. He kisses from my earlobe to my neck, making a trail and making me feel so loved. "It's magnificent Peeta." I whisper back. "Well it's ours." He whispers kissing my neck another time. "For a week." I point out. "No. It's ours." He explains. I look back to him with a shocked expression on my face and he stops kissing me and stares back into my eyes with a smile on his face. "Happy Birthday." He says with his smile growing bigger.

"You bought me a house?" I ask very shocked at this gesture. "Built. I built you a house." He corrects me. "You're not being serious Peeta? You did not seriously build me a house?" I ask shockingly. "I did. I built you a house. A holiday house. Our honeymoon house. Happy Birthday." He repeats. "Oh my god Peeta. Thank you." I say turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck as I try and take in that fact that my amazing husband built me a house in District 7. "No problem Katniss. It's the least I can do. You agreed to marry me. You had my child. You choose me over many others." Peeta says. "Peeta, I didn't choose you, we were made for each other. It was destiny that brought us together. We were meant to find each other, no matter the consequences." I tell him. He pulls away from me, smiles and then I press my lips to his.

I wanted to keep going and go all the way, but Peeta pulls away and grabs my hand. "Well don't you want to explore your house?" Peeta asks. I start to nod vigorously. "Okay, come on." He says pulling me along with him as we go to explore our new house.

Peeta shows me everything, explaining everything with immense detail. Keep my head on his shoulder as he explains everything. Half I am not even taking in because I am too busy looking at his beautiful face taking in all his beauty, thinking how lucky I am to have this to myself. When I thought I have seen everything, Peeta walks us into a little corridor, within that is another door. He opens it and reveals the most beautiful bedroom I've ever seen.

"This is our room." He says. He lets go of my hand as I start to explore the whole room. My hand travels across the wall which has so many different textures on it. My eyes stay on the forest outside our big full length window. My other hand then feels the texture of the bedding, soft, silky and warm. I turn to see another two doors. I walk over to them and open it to find one a wardrobe full of clothes, I walk in to find hundreds of clothes that could have only been made by Cinna. "So, I didn't need to bring any clothes?" I ask him looking back into the bedroom, where he stands with his shoulder on the doorway. "No. Not really." He says with a smile. I smile back and walk back into the bedroom to find the next door leading to a big bathroom.

I feel Peeta's hands on my shoulders and his fingers moving my loose hair from one side to the other side. He starts to place kisses onto my neck again, making me moan in pleasure. I just want to go right then and there, but I remember about the lingerie and the look on I want to see on Peeta's face. I turn around and grab his face in my hands. "Not yet. Let me go get ready." I whisper before giving him a short, sweet kiss. I leave him hanging for another one as I duck under his arm and walk out of the room to find the front door where our suitcases are.

I get my suitcase and head back into the bedroom where I find Peeta sitting on the bed. I smile at him and go into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I let out a very much needed breath as I open the suitcase and pull out the bag containing the lingerie. I pull out the black, red and orange two piece and then shove the bag back into the suitcase, closing it back up. I strip down and then pull on the 2 piece. I look in the long length mirror and see myself in it. I look ridiculous, but at the same time, really sexy, something I thought I would never look. I seriously cannot wait to see his face now. I fix my hair so it makes large curls, making me look even better. I take a deep breath as I grab onto the door knob and then I push it down. I open the door to find Peeta look from one side of the room to me. His eyes widen, to a size I have never seen before. His mouth drops and I see a whole new side to Peeta. Okay, I definitely made a right decision getting this today.

**Peeta's POV**

When Katniss stepped out of that bathroom, I swear, I had never seen something so sexy. My eyes widen and mouth drops to a size I have never before. Her body looks so amazing. Her breasts covered by a bra, top thing with black outlining the sides and making symmetrical patterns on her breasts. The red turns into orange, the colour I absolutely love. The fabric covering her stomach goes to her waist where her panties show, with the same black outlining with red and orange. My heart is pumping so hard right now, I don't think I have ever been so turned on. "Wow." Is all I can get out, even then it is not said properly as I swallow hardly.

"Well, how do I look?" Katniss asks seductively. "Absolutely beautiful." I say. "Only beautiful? Come on Peeta tell me what I really look like with this on." Katniss asks me with her tone becoming so sexy. She strikes a pose, putting her hand on her pushed out hip and her hand on the door frame of the bathroom, I swallow hard. "You look so… so…" "So?" Katniss interrupts my stuttering. "So damn sexy." I get out. "Oh really?" She asks. "Oh Katniss, you have no idea. You always look beautiful, but tonight, in that, you look so god damn sexy." I say.

"Well I am happy you enjoy the view, because I feel absolutely ridiculous." Katniss explains. "Well, to me, you look magnificent." I feel like my shock is never going to go away. Katniss looks so amazing. She smiles, relaxes her pose and starts slowly walking up to me. Even when she is right in front of me, she doesn't stop, she presses her lips against mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. She straddles my hips and pushes me slowly so my back lays on the bed. I place my hands on Katniss's behind and I feel the fabric covering her. Soft, inviting, but nothing like Katniss's skin. My hands travel around her body like water in a stream.

She pulls away and I instantly want our lips to be conjoined again. Her lips start to move, going from my cheeks to my jawline, neck, collar bone. Her hands reach down to my shirt and she starts to pull it up. Slowly and painfully, for me. I get impatient and pull the shirt off with a few swift motions. I pull Katniss down again so our lip join again.

Soon all my clothes are off and Katniss is still dressed. I tug at the material of the bra, top thing and ask. "Do you want to keep this on?" She gives me a devilish smile. "You really think I want to be in this any longer?" She asks and I laugh. "I don't know, you tell me." I tease. "Hell no." She says starting to pull it off when my hands catch hers. "I'll do it." I say. Her hands relax and hold onto the bed sheets. My hands slowly pull the material up, so she can feel how I felt before. Her moan of frustration comes across as pleasurable.

"God Peeta. Could you make this more painful?" Katniss says. "Yes." I answer. I flip us over so I am on top of her. I put my lips on the revealed skin of her stomach. My hands slowly inch up her body so more of her is revealed, my lips following with long, passionate kisses. Katniss is almost gasping from what I am doing to her. "Peeta seriously, just hurry up." Katniss exclaims, her voice breaking into a gasp as I continue. When I reach her breasts, I swiftly take it off, her arms in the air as do so. I trace my fingers down her arms, placing them above her head and on the bed. My hands find her breasts and I massage them as I would dough, bringing what I love to my love.

After a little while of that, all our clothing is off and we are tangled in the sheets. My lips kiss whatever skin they can find. With Katniss's legs wrap around my waist, I ready myself. "You are sure about this Katniss. You sure you want another baby?" I ask her. She smiles, grabs my face in her hands and kisses my cheek. "Yes Peeta. Even if it doesn't happen tonight, I still want one." She says. I stare into her eyes and see how truthful she is being. "Believe me Katniss, it will happen tonight." I whisper to her. She kisses my nose and then connects our lips together as she pushes up to me, making us inseparable.

**Katniss's POV**

The noises that come from us tonight are the loudest they have been in a very long time. Noises that neither of us had heard from the other in a very long time. I find it hard to believe that it had been seven months since we last did this and we are acting as if we never stopped. If anything, time made us better. At first, it hurt, like the first time, I just assumed because I was injured everywhere, but it could have also been because of the time we haven't acted like that.

The way he calls out my name brings back memories and sends a shiver down my spine, showing goose-bumps as a physical indication of what he does to me. Every time I call out his name, he moans straight after making me think I have the same effect on him as he does me. When he releases inside me, he collapses to the side of me and we both try and catch our breath. "Happy Birthday." He whispers after catching his breath, before continuing to gather more air. I smile and laugh as I also try and catch my breath. "God I missed that." Peeta announces. "I know. So did I, but you didn't have to say so, so many times during it." I agree with a laugh. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He says shyly. I can almost see him blushing.

"Do you think that worked? Do you think we got pregnant again?" Peeta asks. I turn on my side and look him straight in the face. "You really want another baby don't you Peeta?" I ask him. He also turns onto his side and looks me in the eyes. My vision is completely taken away from Peeta's magnificent eyes which stand out so much through the dimness of the room. "I do Katniss. You know how much I love children. When you said this morning that you wanted another child, I was absolutely overjoyed, beyond comprehendible." "Wow, comprehendible. That's a big word for you Peeta." I tease him, interrupting him. "Well the word has lots of meaning. It's everything but true, I was literally beyond comprehendible when you told me." Peeta pauses and places is hand on my hip, rubbing it through the sheet cover my body. "It's nothing but the truth Peeta." I state. "I know." He smiles and kisses my nose.

"And just saying, it might take more than one time to get pregnant again, if you payed attention in class" I tease him again. "Excuse me Katniss, but I did pay attention. Except when I was staring at you and trying to take in how beautiful you were." He explains. I smile and look down onto the bed. "If it's any constellation, I am happy to keep trying." Peeta states smiling and biting his tongue between his teeth at the same time. Move closer to him, hovering my lips just above his. "So am I." I whisper before putting my lips to his for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

**Hey, can you please review in if I should continue the lemon scenes or not, what the title for the sequel should be or some suggestions and a review of the chapter! I would really appreciate it! LOVE YOU GUYS! everlark4ever75 xox**


	85. Chapter 84

**WARNING- Smut/Lemon in this chapter! It's near the end, but just warning you. hope you enjoy the chapter and please review and read the authors note at the bottom! This is just a warning! lol**

Chapter 84

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up to my head turned into the pillow. One arms hanging off the bed while the other cradles my head. The covers brought to my chest, covering my body. Birds chirping in the woods outside our bedroom. I turn my head and open my eyes to see the whole room lit from the daylight outside. I turn on my back and stretch, putting both of my arms behind my head. I smile, closing my eyes and thinking about what happened last night. I pace my hands on my face and smile into them. I remove my hands and turn to see Peeta's back facing me. His hair ruffled from sleep, making him look adorable. I move closer to him, pressing my chest to his back and running my hand down his chest. I hear his light snores turn into heavy breathing as he starts to stir. I press my lips to his neck and place long loving kisses all over his neck, leading up to is jawline, to then kiss his jawline.

Peeta turns onto his back and then I sit on his lap, pressing my chest to his. I press my lips to his and we share a long, compassionate kiss. "Well good morning beautiful." Peeta says. His voice soft and calming from being asleep, making me more drawn to him. "Good morning handsome." I say back giving his lips a quick peck. "Is this how you are going to wake me up for the next week, I am absolutely fine with that." Peeta states kissing my nose. I blush and smile. "Get used to it because I plan on doing it for a while." I answer. I bring my lips back down to his and then pull his neck from the bed so I can wrap my arms around it. With my arms wrapped around his neck, I pull him close to me as I sit, so we are now sitting on the bed, me in his lap. "We're going to do this now?" Peeta asks with a little excitement in his tone. "Yep." I answer pressing my naked body against his.

We lie in bed again, trying to catch our breath. "So is our whole honeymoon going to be full of sex?" Peeta asks for clarification. "Yep. Sex and food." I clarify. "Right. Speaking of food, you hungry?" He asks. "Starving." I tell him. "Okay. I'll go make us breakfast. You can have a shower if you want." "I'll have one after breakfast, along with you." I whisper to him. "I can't argue with that." Peeta says getting out of bed. I stare at him as he walks around the bed to the wardrobe. I'm so lucky to have that all to myself.

The way his muscles flex when he is concentrated. The way they fit perfectly on his body. The way his whole body is shaped perfectly, creating only what people dream of. I just can't believe that is all for me. That I am the only one allowed to touch it willingly. The only one to ever have that. The only one to kiss every millimetre of skin. The only one… "What are you looking at Katniss?" Peeta asks as he comes back into the bedroom in pyjama bottoms leaving is chest bare. "You." I say truthfully. "What? Do you find this distracting?" He asks striking a pose. "Very." I agree. He laughs as I do and then walks out of the bedroom, leaving me there with only myself to keep me company.

I decide to get up and grab one of the robes that I saw in the bathroom last night and put it on. I get out of bed not bothering to take the sheet like I usually would because the only person here is Peeta and this body belongs to him. I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror after I put the robe on. My hair tangled, my lips puffy from all the kissing we have done within the last twenty-four hours, my skin still slightly glistening with sweat, my skin with a few red blotches from where I know Peeta kissed me, makers of his love that I am proud to wear. I grab a brush from my bag and run it through my hair so it isn't as bad as it is now.

I walk through the house and pass a room I didn't know that as there last night. I push the door open to see it bright with colours. Peeta's paintings on the wall. Toys scattered in a way that makes it look delicately placed. A cot and a small bed are placed in here with colourful bedding. I walk in and turn to where I couldn't see before to reveal Willow's name in big block letters with butterflies flying off of it. This room is beautiful and I know that Willow is going to love it when she sees it. I walk out closing the door softly behind me.

I quietly walk into the kitchen and see Peeta cooking at the stove. He is always so peaceful and happy when he cooks. Humming, smiling and being concentrated, making his muscles flex in a way I love. I stand smiling at him when I recognise the hum as 'Deep in the Meadow', the song we both know back to front. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him, causing him to jump and stop humming. "No, keep humming." I say. He does and I place my head on his back and feel the vibrations of his voice going through his body.

He places his hand on my arms and makes little patterns on my hands with his fingers. "Babe, I love you, but if want breakfast, you have to let go." Peeta says. "Oh, you ruin my fun." I say letting go and walking away to the table. Peeta turns around and places a plate of what looks like pancakes on the bench. I sit at the table and stare at Peeta he moves swiftly around the kitchen. "So what do you have there?" I ask him trying to see over the bench, but I can't because the bench is too high for me to look over it. "Blueberry pancakes." He answers. "Yum." I say.

"How long until I can eat them. I am still starving Peeta. That hasn't changed." I say, whining throughout my words. "Stop whining Katniss. They will come in a second." Peeta says like he is talking to Willow. I pout and Peeta laughs as I cross my arms onto the table and slouch in the chair. "Oh Katniss. Don't pout. I'm getting I as fast as I can." Peeta says, still talking in the voice he would if he was talking to Willow. This comment makes me pout even more and Peeta just laughs at me and continues doing what he was doing before.

A few minutes later Peeta places a plate of stacked pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup on them in front of me and the other in the seat across from me. He passes me cutlery as he sits down across from me and I dig in straight away. With the first mouthful, I can tell the wait for this was definitely worth it, some of the best pancakes he has ever made.

After breakfast, Peeta and I wash up and I can't help myself when I see the bubbles. I stop drying and put my hand in the hot bubble filled water and throw the bubbles at Peeta. He is shocked at first and then wipes them from his face. "You are so going to get it." Peeta says before continuing washing up. My hand then goes back into the water and splashes the water and bubbles at him covering his face and chest with water and bubbles. "You are really going to get it now." Peeta says reaching out for me. I scream and run off laughing. I realise that as I take off, I don't actually know where I am going. I start to run around in what seems like circles when I turn to be confronted with a wet skinned Peeta. He grabs me and picks me up from the ground and I let out a loud scream as he spins me around. He wipes his wet hand over my face and hair making the areas damp. "Peeta stop." I yell before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Not a chance." Peeta says then starting to tickle me. "Oww. No Peeta. No!" I yell out in pain which also makes me laugh.

Eventually Peeta stops tickling me and then we head back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. After that, Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. "So, we still having that shower?" He asks pulling me as close as we can be. "Oh, I don't know Peeta. Are we?" I ask him keeping my eyes on his. "I thought we had a plan?" He says almost pouting. "Oh Peeta. Come on." I say with a smirk. I go to walk off when he pulls me back. He bends down and picks me up. "Peeta I have legs." I explain re-wrapping my arms around his neck. "I know. I just want to carry my beautiful wife." He says with his beautiful smile showing off as he walks us from the kitchen and into our bathroom.

When we get in there, he places me on the ground and then gets the water running and to a temperature that he likes. When he turn back towards me, I start to undo the knot of the robe. Soon the robe is on the floor and I am naked in front of him. I have gotten used to Peeta seeing me naked, it is just another one of those things I have become accustomed to when becoming a wife to a beautiful husband like Peeta. He takes off his pants and we are both naked looking at each other in the eyes not breaking contact. Peeta holds out his hand and I grab it. Our eyes still locked on the other, he heads into the water. The shower is so big that it could easily fit seven people comfortably in it. The water hits my body and then Peeta's arms snake around my body bringing myself closer to him until there is nothing separating us. He leans down and connects our lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Our lips becoming inseparable from the other.

We wash each other's body and hair until we are completely clean. When we get out, Peeta and I both get into bath robes and we head into the bedroom, a towel in my hand drying my hair. "We should do that more often." Peeta explains. "Yeah, I agree. One of the best showers I've ever had." I say. "Only one of the best? It was my absolute favourite." Peeta says, sitting on the bed. "Well come on, the Capitol showers are magnificent." I exclaim sitting on his lap, still drying my hair. Peeta looks at me sidewards making a sort of sad face crossed with a happy one. "Oh fine. You got me. It was my favourite." I give in. "Thought so." Peeta says taking the towel from me and massaging my hair so water can soak the towel instead of my hair. I smile as the feel of his fingers in my hair turns me on.

The rest of the day is just sitting around, going through all the rooms actually paying attention this time, taking in all the beauty of the forest that surrounds us. For dinner, Peeta cooks like he always does because, let's face it, I am completely useless when it comes to cooking. We eat on the balcony that overlooks the beautiful forest. I can see the rest of our honeymoon just sitting here relaxing with Peeta holding me, reading or just lying in the sun. When we finish dinner, the last lights of the day are shining through the trees, lighting up the forest floor. Peeta and I sit on the small couch that is outside, myself wrapped in Peeta's arms. He kisses my head and we watch the sunset over 7. When the only light comes from the lights in the house, we decide to go in because the air starts to become cold. We get our dinner plates and glasses and we wash them up. After that we head into the lounge room and sit on the couch, my head in his lap, looking up to his beautiful face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your face is?" I ask him, brushing my fingers across his face. "No, I don't believe you have." Peeta answers. His eyes stay locked with mine as my fingers continue to brush along his face.

"Well for starters, your jawline." I begin. "My jawline? Please elaborate." Peeta asks me to continue. "Its shape is so perfect. It moulds your chin and then goes in a little and then there's a little rounded off corner that then leads up to shape the rest of your face. It is incredibly irresistible to touch." I say this as I trace my fingers over the parts explain. "I wouldn't expect a jawline to have such an effect on someone. It's just a jawline." Peeta explains. "Ah, there's where you are wrong. It's not just a jawline, it's the jawline of the person that I love so much. It makes me love them just that little bit more." I say squinting while also creating a small gap between my fore finger and my thumb with my spare hand. He smiles and laughs before he starts to run his hand through my hair. "Anything else?" He asks. "Oh plenty." I explain.

I run through everything, his lips, cheeks, nose, eyebrows, eyelashes, eyes, the whole lot. After that he says the same, but for me. "Your olive skin corresponds with your hair beautifully. Your cheeks blush whenever I mention how much I love you, like they are right now. Your eyelashes flutter like butterfly wings whenever you wake up, they shadow onto your cheeks. Your eyes look like a storm brewing up from the Seam grey colour that makes them up. The way you look at me with so much passion and love, they look at Willow with the same passion and love. Your little nose that looks exactly the same as Willow's, so cute and adorable. It scrunches up when you laugh and make faces, especially at Willow. Your smile, so beautiful that you can make anyone smile when you do. The whole world around you lights up with just one smile. Your lips are so irresistible. When they are close to mine, I cannot help myself when I get the thought of kissing them. Connecting them with mine creating one of the best moments of my life. The way your tongue can move in a way that makes my body lose control. You have no idea the effect you can have on people." Peeta says, but with more description.

Shortly after we express our feeling of what the other's face is to them, the phone lets out a loud ring that echoes throughout the house. Peeta gets up and goes and gets it. I follow him when I realise that it is most likely Finnick and Annie calling. Peeta is in a conversation with the person on the other line when I go up to him. "Hold on a second Finnick, I'll put you on speaker." Peeta says putting the phone down and pressing a button which causes the speakers to boom. "There we go." Peeta says.

_"__Hello Katniss." _Finnick says through the speakers. "Hey Finnick. Is Annie there too?" I ask. _"Yeah Katniss, I'm here. So is little Finn and your darling little Willow." _Annie says. "Will Willow hear me?" I ask before saying 'hello' to my daughter. _"She will. Say 'hello' to Mumma and Dadda Willow." _Finnick says. _"Hewoo Mumma an Dadda." _Willow says. "Hello my little Willow. Oh baby we miss you so much." I say thinking of our little girl. "We really do miss you Willow, very much." Peeta says. _"Where are Mumma and Dadda Uncol Finnick?" _Willow asks. "Baby we are in District 7, we will be home soon, promise." I tell her. _"I wanna see Mumma." _Willow starts to cry. Everyone, Finnick, Annie, Peeta and I all start to try and calm Willow down, but nothing is helping.

_"__I don't know what it is, but she hasn't cried like this at all since we have had her." _Finnick says. "I think it's because she can't see us, but she can hear us. It might be confusing to her." Peeta says. _"That sounds plausible." _Annie says over Willow cry. "Maybe we should come back earlier. Willow seems to be missing us." I tell Peeta. _"Katniss don't cut your honeymoon short, you deserve this." _Annie exclaims. "Maybe we should." Peeta says. _"Katniss, Peeta. If you come back earlier, I am never going to let you forget it. I will just put you on the next train back to 7. I am serious." _Annie explains. _"She's right. She will, believe me." _Finnick agrees. "We'll stay for a few more days, but we are going to be home within three or four days." Peeta explains to them. _"See if you were to come back tomorrow, I would definitely have train tickets with your names on, but if it's not for another few days, maybe I'll let you pass." _Annie says.

We don't talk for much longer after that, just the general what has happened since we left, how Johanna is coping without me, how Willow has been behaving, just the usual stuff you would worry about being a parent as well as a maid of honour. Finnick and Annie says that they will call tomorrow afternoon, so we better be home when they call. We head into our bedroom and snuggle up next to each other, our bodies as close as they could possibly be. "So Mrs Mellark, are you up for some fun? Or are we just going to go to sleep?" Peeta asks with a slight devilish tone in his voice. "I don't know. What would you prefer?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Maybe…" Peeta starts off saying before his lips come into contact with the skin of my neck. "We…" Another kiss further up my neck, close to my jawline. "Could…" Now on my jawline. "Have…" His lips on my cheek and his hands travelling the opposite direction of his lips, down instead of up. "A…" His hand is now slowly making its way down my stomach. His lips kiss my closed eyes, softly so he couldn't hurt me but enough pressure to make my toes curl from the movement of his lips and his hands as they travel aimlessly across my body. "Little…" My breathing is becoming heavy as his hand is now making its way down my leg and running up and down my thigh. "Fun…" Peeta finally says. His lips now on mine and his hand making strokes on my centre. My breath starts to stagger as his fingers delve into my flaps making it so much harder to breath and concentrate.

"Sounds like a good idea." I finally answer, my breath staggering still as his fingers become more familiar with my centre. Peeta kisses my lips once more before he starts to shift his position. His lips making a trail from my lips down my stomach to the area between my legs. I want to watch him as he makes my whole world around me cave into a crater of pleasure, but I cannot keep my eyes open. His lips place a kiss on my stomach and his fingers go back to work, except this time, he can see what he is doing. Soon enough his fingers have found the spot where I can barely make audible noises, because my soft moans soon become muffled screams in the back of my throat. The screams become cries of pleasure as his mouth joins as well as his fingers which have now plunged into my throbbing centre. My eyes stay shut tightly as he brings pleasure to my world.

When he reaches my peak of pleasure, he starts to kiss his way back up to my lips. My eyes open and then pull his head up to mine because I crave his lips on mine. My arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. He flips us over so I am now on top. My knees kneel on either side of his hips, our lips still connected. His hands travel down and cup my behind making us both moan in unison. I pull away and bite my lip and slightly open my closed eyes. "Do you want me to do you?" I ask him in a quiet tone. "No, I won't be able to last long. Especially if you keep moaning and screaming my name like you were before." Peeta explains. I didn't even realise I was screaming his name, but it really doesn't surprise me that I was. "Alright, let's just do it." I say before moving my hand down and guiding him inside me. We let out loud moans and start to move in sync as the world around us becomes a blur.

**Okay guys, lets talk sequel names! Aha. I got the ideas for these were from windsongspring's review! I got a few, please review what you would like the title for this sequel to be! They are the following-**

**Winning Freedom For Our Children**

**Winning the Freedom to Love**

**Winning Eternity Together**

**Here it is Safe, Safe For Eternity**

**Freedoms Finally Ours**

**There they are! Now please review from what you thought about the chapter and what you would like the title for he sequel to this to be! PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE! I AM STUMPPED! **


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

**Johanna's POV**

Gale and I sit back and try to catch our breath after yet another try and getting pregnant. "I think that sex is so much better in the morning." I breathe. "It's just so… so… Oh, you know what I mean." I tell him. "I think sex is good anytime." Gale says. "Well what do you know? You were a virgin when I met you." I say with my sarcastic tone coming back. Gale scoffs and I laugh. "So has anything happened that might lead to you being pregnant?" He asks me. I shake my head and bury it closer to his chest. "It'll happen Jo. Don't let it bother you. It just means we can have sex whenever we want and the reward will come eventually. You do know all good things don't come without the bumps along the road." Gale says.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to be pregnant already. I'm not complaining about the amount of se we have had these few weeks, but I just want a baby so badly." I explain. "I know Jo. I know. I want a baby too you know. It's just taking it's time." He says running his hand down my body. "So it's definitely not like you, whatever the baby is." I say with a cheeky smirk. "Hey." Gale says with a little annoyance in his tone. I laugh and then the next second his fingers are digging into my ribs making me go into a fit of laughter. "Gale. Stop. Please stop." I say between my giggles. He continues with no sign of stopping. "Gale seriously. Stop. Please." I say trying to contain my laughter. "Fine." Gale says pouting. "Oh grow up." I say settling back down on his chest, looking out the window on the other side of the room. The sunshine shining into our bedroom making the sun the only light. The beautiful sounds of spring filling the room. God, what is happening to me, the beautiful sounds of spring, god!

**Finnick's POV**

Annie sits on the couch beside the window, the morning sun hitting her hair making it a beautiful bright copper colour, Willow in her arms. She looks down at her with complete love towards her. God she is so perfect, the way she shows love towards our son and Katniss and Peeta's daughter, the way she shows love towards everything, she is so loving and I love her so much. My little boy with the bronze hair and green eyes starts to stir in my arms, but soon he settles and goes back to sleeping peacefully. I look up and notice how much Annie loves Willow. I can see how much she loves having her around. I can see how much she wants one of her own. I just wish there was a way that I could give her one.

I walk over to her and place my hand her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Oh, hey Finnick." She says glancing up at me and then looking down to Willow, who is sleeping comfortable in her arms. I lean down and kiss her head and then keep my head resting on hers. I can feel my eyes starting to get watery, but I try to ignore it and just hope Annie doesn't see. Soon enough, y watery eyes become tears and they start to fall to Annie's head, then she notices. "Finnick, honey, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asks turning so my head is just handing in the air. "It's okay Annie." I answer, even though she knows when I am lying. It must be something partners pick up because I do the same for her.

"Not if you're crying. Come here." She says patting the seat next to her. I take a deep breath and go around the couch and sit next to her. I can instantly feel the sun hitting my skin after I sit down, it's almost calming. "This is a nice spot." I state, trying to change the subject. She starts to shake her head and she places her spare hand on my leg. "Finnick, don't change the subject. What is going on? You never cry, so something is definitely up, so please say it." Annie begs. I take a big, long deep breath and turn so I am looking into her seaweed green eyes, which I know will soon be full of tears. "The thing is… well…" I start to stutter. "Finnick, please just tell me, I am starting to get worried." Annie says, her eyes filling with worry. 'Finnick, just say it. She is going to find out soon anyway. Just spit it out.' I say to myself.

"Annie, Finn shouldn't have been born. Not like what you are probably thinking, I love Finn so much, I am just so surprised that he is actually here and healthy and just one of the best things that has ever happened in my life. Just when you told me, I was so shocked, beyond what any other person would be because it shouldn't have happened. I was told, after my first Games, that I was infertile, which means I couldn't have kids, but somehow, this little guy, managed to prove everyone who knew wrong. The reason I am only saying this now, is because I can see how you look at Willow. I can see how much you would love a little girl of your own, and it kind of only hit me that you cannot have one. From me anyway. I'm sorry Annie, but if you wanted a little girl of your own, I cannot give you that. And you have no idea how sorry I am."

I feel the tears begin again as I tell her. "I don't think that doctor knew what he was talking about." Annie says. I look at her, confusion spread across my face as well as my mind. "What do you mean?" I ask. Annie smiles and my face stays the same confused expression it was from before. "Finnick, I'm pregnant."

**Haymitch's POV**

I regret proposing to Effie. I really do. She hasn't shut up about it since I proposed, over two months ago. I love Effie, so much, but god, she can be a real pain. If she asks me about which flowers go best with another type of flowers once more, I swear I will find a bottle of liquor and hit myself over the head with it. Effie and I have sworn not to talk about the wedding.

We wouldn't say one thing about the wedding today. I can easily keep that promise, its Effie that needs to. HoperHopefully she doesn't because I just want to spend some time with her without having to worry about the wedding. Our plan is to head into the entire of 12 and to have a meal at the newly renovated Hob, apparently it's really nice, we get dressed into something a little fancy and we walk into the centre of 12, hand in hand.

When we get into the Hob and take a seat where the window is looking out to the woods. It looks nice and peaceful. We order and soon after we have our meal, we make conversation, just things that are happening around our lives and 12. "Everything seems to be happening at the moment." Effie says after one conversation is over. "What do you mean?" I ask confused, "Everyone's either getting pregnant, getting married or already pregnant." Effie says with a smile on her face. Reality hits me, right in the face, hard. "Are you pregnant?" I asked worried "No Haymitch." I let out a deep sigh "It's okay, don't worry." She says with a laugh. "Then I am confused. I know Gale and Johanna are trying for a baby and getting married next week, Katniss and Peeta are trying to have another baby. So who is...?" Reality hits me again "Annie's pregnant?" I ask. Effie starts to nod "Holy crap. Everyone is getting knocked up, your right." "I didn't say knocked up Haymitch, I said 'married, pregnant, or already pregnant.'" Effie explains. "Well I'm not pregnant" I say sarcastically, putting my hand to my chest for more effect. "Well isn't that a relief." Effie jokes. We both laugh and continue our meal with laughs.

**Peeta's POV **

Katniss is snuggled into my body. Her head resting on my chest. Her legs intertwined with mine. Her body fitting perfectly with mine. Don't get me wrong I love Willow, so much, with all my heart, but it has been so nice waking up whenever Katniss and I like. We can just lounge around without having to do anything it's really the best. We have no plans, no priorities, nothing.

The only thing bad about being here is Willow. We both miss her and she misses us. And from the call last night, I think Katniss wants to go back. Even if Katniss denies it, we both know that she would rather be with Willow, where she knows where she is safe and not heartbroken that she can hear us and not see us. I think today, I will get tickets for us to go back to 12 for the day after next.

Katniss's breaths become heavy as a signal that she is awaking, from the look on her face, a very peaceful night sleep. Her arms stretch and lift off my chest, where they laid, before she places them back making patterns with her fingers on my chest. The patterns tickle my skin, but I try not to react, just so I can watch her for this little bit more. Soon I cannot keep sill, my body starts to move and my hand grabs into hers, stopping the patterns. "That tickles." I say. She looks up to me with those beautiful grey eyes. "Does it now? What is stopping me from continuing?" She asks. "My hand." I state, running my thumb over her knuckles. "I have two." She states, moving her body before revealing her other hand. "So do I, and they are holding your two." I say to her. "Damn, I should have seen that coming." Katniss says. I laugh and so does she after a few seconds.

When Katniss and I eventually start the day, we don't do much. We have breakfast, lounge around, go for a walk into 7 to check it out, I but the tickets and tell her about them, we then have lunch at a posh restaurant that Johanna recommended, go for a romantic walk through the forest surrounding our house and then we get dressed all nice for the dinner I set up in 7. We get to the restaurant and ask for the table I reserved earlier and we sit, talk, eat and laugh while we enjoy out honey-moon.

When we get back to our house in 7, we stumble through the door as our lips become yet again, inseparable. Katniss starts walking to the bedroom, but I stop her before we get through the door. "Peeta, why are we stopping?" She asks, breathing heavily. "I got another place." I tell her, taking her hand, we run from one side of the house to the other where a doorway sits. I lead her through the doorway, up the stairs before getting to the roof.

I made sure that we had this because I remember specifically how much Katniss loved spending those days on the roof before both of our Games. She gasps and runs from my grip so she can examine the rooftop of her house. Plants are scattered like the training centre roof, flowers blossoming because of it being spring, the moonlight hitting leaves and petals of the plants and flowers. She just walks around the roof aimlessly staring around, only just keeping her balance, her head in the air looking up to the night sky. She turns around and starts to approach me, who is standing in the doorway to the rooftop, staring at my beautiful wife.

"So, do you like it?" I ask her. She slowly starts to approach me and then she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me down to her eye level. Her lips kiss along my jawline and then I feel her hot, ragged breath on my neck and ear. "I love it Peeta." She states, very quietly, so I could only hear. Her lips kiss my jawline once more before she conjoins her lips with mine. I stumble back as she starts to ferociously try and take my shirt off. We go slamming into the wall, but not causing any pain, if pain was inflicted, I would have forgotten about it with one of Katniss's kisses, touches, breaths.

I pull away so I can catch my breath, but Katniss being the persistent person she is, pulls me back in with no need to breathe in between. I pull away again, but this time I hold her shoulders back so she cannot connect our lips again. "Katniss, just wait a second." I say. "No. No more waiting. We hadn't had sex for seven months since before the other day, I could not wait another night. I just want you now, right here, on this roof." She explains, whining coming across in her voice, but her seductive voice at the end as she points to the ground. "I know baby. I know. Just let me catch my breath and go and get us something to lay on. "Peeta. We don't need anything to put anything for us to lay on. We can just do it against the wall." Katniss says pushing me against the wall. He placed one last, long, lingering kiss on her lips before quickly ducking under her arm. "I'll be less than a minute." I say heading down the stairs.

I could lie and say I didn't like this overpowering side to Katniss, but truly, it turned me on even more. I run around to the cupboard in the hallway and I pull out two pillows and two blankets. I knew that we weren't going to get back to bed tonight, so the bought a thicker blanket because the air became cold sometimes in the night in 7. I ran up the stairs, but I struggled because of my very hard, throbbing member in my pants. When I got back onto the roof, I find Katniss laying on the rooftop floor staring up into the night sky. The moon reflected upon her face, bringing out all of her beautiful features. The way the moonlight hit her face, bringing out the beautiful nooks and crooks of her beautifully detailed face. The way you can see her beautiful olive skin against all around her. Her body shaped to perfection as you can see all her beautiful curves, creating her perfect body. Just by looking at Katniss in the beautiful state she is at the moment is making me even harder than I already am, making it unbearable in which even stand without it throbbing and hurting.

I place one blanket flat on the ground, making a soft bedding in which for us to lay on, I set the pillows at one end and the other blanket to one side, knowing we won't need it until later. Katniss seems to be in her own world, one that it looks like she has been in for years, but in reality only a few minutes. I walk over to her and pick her up. Her back resting on my arm and her legs on my other. Katniss finally looks at me and so do I. I stop where I am and stare into her eyes. "You are so beautiful Katniss. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my before I met you. After that moment that I laid eyes on you, I knew that I would not be able to look at anything in the same way. The only thing I ever wanted was you." I whisper to her. She looks deeply into my eyes before leaning in and pressing her lips against mine.

This kiss is nothing like the other ones we have shared while being on the rooftop tonight. They have all been full of love and passion, but this one is so much different. This one is not rushed, not hungry, just perfect. So passionate and loving, like no other we have shared. I mean, we have shared many amazing kisses, but this one is different. Our fast and hungry movement, only minutes ago have vanished and have been taken over with slow, lingering, passionate movements, those that you could only call moves of love. I move slowly to where I set up our bed for tonight and I gently place Katniss on the blanket, our lips still connected. I can feel all my insides becoming oozing puddles as my love for her grows even stronger. I have myself positioned on top of her, with the only thing in the way being our clothes.

With Katniss in a dress, I slowly pull my lips away from hers so I can see what I am doing. Her red dress has small straps that are two thin pieces of material. I gently move my fingers up her arm, making goose-bumps appear on her arms. I pull one down so it is off her shoulders and then the other one. The zip holding it together is on the back, so I lift her body off her ground and I balance her in one arms as my other hand then unzips her dress. Once the zip is undone, I place her back on the ground and I pull the dress off of her, to reveal her being in only her panties. I then pull them off and then chuck them aside along with her dress. I kiss her left ankle and then start to kiss upwards. To her calf, knee, thigh, hip, waist, stomach and then back down to her centre. With one kiss in the right spot, it caused her to completely lose control. Her pleasurable moan fills the air, turning me on more. I start to then flick my tongue and she completely loses control over her body. Her hand grabs onto my head and pushes my face further into her, making her moan even more.

I continue the same thing for a while, soon enough she screams my name and comes undone. Her juices covering my face. I lick my lips and then wipe the rest off with my shirtsleeve. I kiss my way back up Katniss's beautiful body before joining our lips once again. This time, pulls my shirt off exposing my body. Soon followed by my pants and boxers. My member springs free and then Katniss flips us so she is on top. "So, do you want to get into it? Or do some foreplay?" Katniss asks, running her hand down my chest. "Do whatever you want baby, because I am not going to last long whatever it is." I explain. "Do as you please." I add.

**Third Person. (Sorry, I just couldn't continue with first person at point in time)**

Katniss goes with the foreplay. She wriggles down so she is between his legs and eye level with his member. She wraps her hand around him and then starts to stroke him, slowly, but firmly. Peeta's head throws back into the pillows and then he lets out staggered breath that comes out a moan. After a small while of this, Katniss leans up to Peeta, kisses his lips once and then wriggles back down in between his legs and stares up to his, still running her hand down his member. She gives him a smirk and then closes her eyes and lowers her mouth onto his member. They both moan at the contact of the different parts of their bodies. "Oh my… oh Katniss." Peeta breathes out between his moans. Peeta's head is spinning. Katniss has done this before, but not in ages. The feel of her lips around his member to him is absolutely incredible. He missed the feel of this. It made his head go into the stars.

Soon the rhythm that Katniss had going was soon interrupted with Peeta releasing into her mouth. She swallowed and then licked the remaining from his member before coming back up to Peeta. He connects their lips together and their tongues started to dance around like a couple on a dance floor. Katniss sighs into Peeta's mouth and then Peeta moans into Katniss's. Katniss pulls away and kisses his jawline with contempt and love all the way down to his neck. "Katniss…" Peeta moans. "Yes Peeta." Katniss says against his skin. "Come back up here." Peeta says pulling her up to his lips, reconnecting their lips for what seems like the millionth time that evening.

"How do we want to do this tonight?" Katniss asks pulling away for a split second. "Do whatever you want Katniss. You want to go on top, you go on top. If you want to be on the…" Peeta is interrupted by Katniss conjoining their lips together. Katniss positions herself on top of him and hovers over her body, only keeping her lips and arms on his body. Peeta sits up, wrapping his arms around her body, conjoining their bodies together. Katniss pulls away and then Peeta's arms loosen around her body. Katniss puts her hand to his chest and gently pushes him to the floor beneath them. She kisses him once more before sitting up and re-positioning herself above his very hot and hard erection. Katniss takes his member into her hand and guides it into her centre. As Katniss slides down his member, they both let out loud moans as the feeling they both have been craving all night has been fulfilled. Katniss hands lay on Peeta's chest as she keeps herself steady. Peeta's hands are on Katniss's hips, there to help. As Katniss starts to move, Peeta's hands start to help.

Moans, gasps, names and screams are what fills the air around them. All filled with complete pleasure and love. Besides their sounds of pleasure, the forest around them is quiet, with only the sounds of nature and their animals filling the gaps. Wolf howl, owls hoot, swarms of birds chirp as they flutter in swarms, trees swaying making the leaves rustle from the wind filling the night. The world around them is dark and full of magical things. The shadows of trees that are reflected by the moonlight that shines so brightly in the night sky. The stars twinkle making the sky above star-crossed lovers.

The world around them may be dark and mysterious, but they have their ways of finding their way around. They are each guided by the light and love the other sheds. They live off the love and surroundings of the world around them. They each make the world around them happy. They both are aware that their daughter and possible other children will eventually find out about the Games and that they were a part of it, but that isn't for a while yet. They both will conquer that hurdle as it passes, but at this moment in their lives, they just want to live it as they would live every other day. Filled with laughter, happiness, love and surrounded by their family, even if most of that family isn't related, they will always be considered part of the Katniss and Peeta's lives and nothing less than family.

"Katniss… Katniss." Peeta gasps as his release grows nearer with every thrust. "Ooohh. Ooohh." Katniss breathes. Peeta's hands travel from Katniss's breasts back down to her hips, moving her faster. Katniss's moans become more gasps as she comes to her nearing release. "Oh… my… god Peeta… Don't… stop." Katniss breathes heavily. "I wasn't planning on…" Katniss screams Peeta's names as the knot in her stomach snaps and she comes to her release. She slows down but keeps going so Peeta can come to his release. Katniss can feel Peeta's member twitch and his breaths become grunts and sighs.

"Come on Peeta." Katniss prods. His grip on her hips tighten and he starts to move Katniss again, except harder and faster, so he can get to his release. Soon enough he releases inside her, stopping his movement on Katniss's body. She then collapses onto his chest and they breathe heavily together. "That was incredible." Katniss states. "I like his rough Peeta." She adds smiling down to him. "Do you now?" He says between gasps for air. She moans an 'Mmm' noise. He takes her face into his hands and brings her lips to his. He reaches to the side and grabs the other blanket. Katniss takes it from his hands and throws it over their bodies. They connect their lips again and get ready for round two, ready to spend the rest of the night under the stars, with our heads swimming with metaphoric stars.

**Hey guys, what up? Okay. I am truly, truly, truly sorry for not updating! I had one of the worst few weeks of my life. I had things happen and then things taken away, one of those things was my laptop! I was so sad and depressed, but that didn't stop me from writing. I wrote in my book dedicated to this fanfiction and the stories I write. I wrote like 15 pages, filled to the brim and then it dawned on me the next last few days without having it that I would not want to re-write what I have already done. So I gave it to my best friend and she wrote out a few of those pages. Now, at this stage I got my computer back and rada rada rada, I didn't end up finishing this chapter til just now. I am so so so truly sorry for the long wait and I hope I made it up to you! **

**So I have a few things for you, 1- The new sequel will be within the next few chapters (max 5), 2- I need you guys to vote for the new name and 3- please please please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! I am getting lonely and sad when I check my emails to find only followers and favourites, I love reviews, I LOVE THEM! So can you please make your writer happy? Aaha**

**So names for sequel that I would like you to vote for are as follows- **

**FREEDOMS FINALLY OURS**

**HERE IT IS SAFE, SAFE FOR ETERNITY**

**WINNING ETERNITY TOGETHER**

**WINNING FREEDOM FOR OUR CHILDREN**

**Okay, please vote and review for this chapter! I LOVE REVIEWS AS I SAID BEFORE AHA! Anyways, hit that review button guys and I will be eternally grateful! Also please tell me who's POV/story you like to read the most- Peeniss, Hayffie, Gohanna, Fannie. Personally I love Gohanna, I find it so cute. Actually I love it all, but it changes depending on what I write and then what I am into that day! Okay, bye guys! Love you! Love you my fans! Everlark4ever75 xox **


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

**Prim's POV**

As my mother and I sit in the hover craft, awaiting our arrival in 12, the conversation with Dr Aurelius is on constant repeat.

_"__Miss Everdeen." My attention was caught by Dr Aurelius. I turned to see him staring at me with his hand inside his door. "Yes." I answered. "Can you please come in here?" He asks. I nod my head and then follow him into his office. I sit on a chair in front of his desk and he stands behind the desk looking through some papers. "What do I owe the pleasure?" I ask. "I just need to talk to you Miss Everdeen. Or should I say Dr Everdeen." He says. "Excuse me?" I ask for clarification. He passes me a piece of paper and I examine it. My face becomes shocked as well as my thoughts. "Congratulations Dr Everdeen." He says. I'm looking up from the paper to him trying to comprehend it. "What? Do you mean, I'm a doctor?" I ask, shock filling my voice. "Yes Dr Everdeen." He says. "Oh my. Oh my gosh. I already completed training?" I ask. "Yes. You're training here in 13 is done. You are a fully-fledged doctor, curtesy of the Capitol." He tells me. "Oh wow. I am just… wow." I am gobsmacked. I have only been doing training for a little while, just over a year and now I am a doctor. Wow. My mind is filled with excitement and shock. _

_"__I have heard you are going to District 12." He says. "Yes I am. Family friend's wedding." I clarify. "Well, we have a position for you. If you are willing to take it." He says. "What? Really? Where?" I ask. "District 4 Memorial Hospital." He states. "Oh. Of course I will take it. Oh my, thank you." I say shaking his hand. "The job will start next week, so you have a little break before you start." He says. "Oh my. That's just… wow. Thank you so much Dr Aurelius." I say. "My pleasure Dr Everdeen." He says with a smile. I exit the room holding tight to my certificate. _

_After that, I ran to my compartment so I could tell my mother. I held up my sheet as I entered the compartment and she looked, smiled and congratulated me. I tell her everything and the position in 4. We pack the remains of our belongings so we can go straight from 13 to 4. We are both really excited. We are moving to one of the most beautiful Districts. I am super excited to start my job as a doctor in 4. _

As we arrive in 12, we are greeted by Gale and Johanna. I run up to Gale and he picks me up, spins me around and hugs me. "Hello little duck." He says. "Hey Gale." I answer. He put me on the ground and I go to hug Johanna. I may be fifteen, but I will never turn down one of Gale's hugs. "Hello Johanna." I say to her. "Hey Prim." She greets. "Can we ask where Peeta and Katniss are?" My mother asks after hugging Gale. It did strike me as weird that Katniss and Peeta weren't here when we arrived, but I assume they are fine. "They didn't tell you?" Johanna asks surprised. "Tell us what?" I ask. "They went to 7 to have their much delayed honeymoon." Gale says. "Yeah, they won't be back until the day before the wedding at this stage." Johanna adds. "Oh, that's good. They deserved to have their honeymoon." My mother explains. "Yeah. I mean, it was seven months overdue." Johanna adds, with a little smirk upon her face. I first wonder why the smirk was there, but then I think that it shouldn't let it bother me, as I get a rough idea why it appeared upon her face.

"Where do you guys usually stay?" Johanna asks them as we start to walk. "In Katniss's house." I answer. "Argh. Well that's not going to work, because Annie and Finnick are staying there." Johanna answers. "Right. And they have little Finn don't they?" My mother asks. "Yeah and Willow." Gale says. "I want to stay with Finnick and Annie." I pipe up. "Well, I think they have enough on their hands Prim, so we better just stay somewhere else." My mother says. "Alright. I mean I can go and see them anyway." I say. "You could stay with Haymitch and Effie." Johanna suggests. "Yeah. That could work." I say. "Yeah, I agree. It's been a long time since I spent some quality time with my brother." My mother exclaims. "So off to Haymitch and Effie's then." Johanna says leading the way, my mother next to her. I stay behind with Gale.

"Hey Gale." I pipe up excitedly. "What little duck?" He says in a sarcastically excited tone. I giggle at it. "I'm a doctor." I exclaim. "Really? Already?" He answers. "Yeah, as of this morning." I tell him. "Wow. Congratulations little duck. Or should I now say Dr Duck?" He says chuckling at his ridiculous name. "You can still call me little duck, but I really don't mind." I tell him. "I keep calling you little duck, but I will call you Dr Duck when the time calls for it." He explains. I laugh and so does he. "Wow. I just can't believe you are already. I mean, you have only been doing it for like over a year, but I've heard that it takes longer than that." Gale says.

"Yeah, I thought I would be doing it for a few more years, but apparently not. I mean I'm not complaining, it just happened so quickly. I can't believe that it happened. They even already have a position for me in 4." I state. "Really?" He asks sarcastically, but surprised. "Yes. At the Memorial Hospital. I start next week, so after the wedding we are going straight to 4." I tell him. "Wow. Prim, I'm so proud of you." He says, leaning over and kissing my head. "Katniss is going to be so proud of you little duck." Gale explains. "Yeah, I know. I cannot wait to tell her." I tell him. "She will be so happy. Everyone will. You will take Johanna's and my thunder." He teases. "No I won't. It's your wedding. I don't want your thunder." I state with a little sarcasm, that I have picked up from both Gale and Johanna. We both end up laughing and then we make conversation until we get to Haymitch and Effie's.

When we get to Haymitch and Effie's we are happily greeted by them both. I hug Effie and she gives a kiss and then hug Haymitch and greet him with, "Hello Uncle Haymitch." He laughs and then kisses my head before inviting us all inside. We sit in the living room, myself next to my mother and Johanna on the other side of me, the others sitting in front of us. "So what brings you here?" Haymitch asks after we are all settled and comfortable. "They don't have anywhere to stay because Fannie is in Katniss's house." Johanna says. "Ah." Haymitch sounds. "So do you think that they could…?"

"Yes. Of course. We would be delighted." Effie interrupts. "Thank you Effie." My mother says. "Our pleasure." She answers. "Well that worked out didn't it?" Johanna states with a little laugh. "Yep." I answer with a little laugh. "It's always good when your brother lets you stay with him." My mother jokes. "Well, I haven't seen you guys in ages and also, it wasn't me who said you could." Haymitch taunts, making everyone laugh, including himself. Our belonging that we hauled with us from the hovercraft are them taken by Haymitch and he places them in one of the spare rooms. We say goodbye to Johanna and Gale as they leave and then we get settled in Haymitch and Effie's house.

**Johanna's POV**

Gale and I leave Haymitch's, hand in hand on the way back to our house. When we get inside, I walk over to the couch and slump down, kicking my feet up onto the coffee table. I let out a loud exasperated sigh as I bring my feet towards me so I can take my shoes off my aching feet. I kick one off and then Gale comes over and sits in front of me. He holds out his hands, gesturing me to put them into his hands, and I do that. He pulls off my shoes and then I put my head back to the head of the couch and I let out another loud sigh as he starts to rub my feet, working another kind if magic with his hands. I close my eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"So, I was thinking…" I interrupt him with a 'Mmm hmm' sound. "About the whole baby thing…" "Yeah." I answer, interrupting him yet again. "Maybe we could go and get checked out, since nothing seems to be happening." He suggest. "Maybe, but you know how I feel about getting check out and getting advice by someone I don't know personally. It freaks me out because of what happened when I was tortured." I tell him softly, as I don't like bringing it up. "I know baby, I know. I was thinking, if it wasn't too weird, maybe we could get Prim to do it." He states.

"Prim? She isn't a doctor yet though." I tell him. "She is." He explains. I open my eyes and look down to him. "Really? Since when?" I ask. "This morning. She found out before she came here. She already has a job at the District 4 Hospital." Gale explains. "Wow. So she's the real deal." I say closing my eyes again. "Yeah. So I was thinking, asking her is probably the best option since you know her and…" "Let's do it." I interrupt. "Yeah. So when are we going to ask her?" He asks. "Tonight." I state. "Tonight? How? Will we go over there?" He asks. "No. We have a dinner and invite everyone, including Prim and Wendy." I tell him. "That works." Gale agrees.

"So do you wanna go into town with me and get something?" He asks. "Can you? My feet are killing me." I state. "Of course baby." He says kissing the top on my foot, still rubbing it. "Why would your feet be sore? You haven't done anything to out of the ordinary." He says. "I don't know. All I've done today is walk and even then, it wasn't anything what far or intense." I say, opening my eyes to look at him. "It's weird." He says. "Yeah. Definitely." I answer. "Don't go yet though, just keeping doing that." I say to him, touching his arm that is resting on my leg. He smiles and continues and I close my eyes and let my mind drift into a relaxing place.

When Gale leaves, I call everyone to ask whether they want to come. I call Annie first to ask whether she, Finnick, Willow and Finn want to come over and she happily accepts. We talk for a while and then hang up to then call Haymitch and Effie. Effie picks up and also accepts the offer happily. We talk longer than what I did with Annie, but we still talked about the same sort of topics, except we got into more detail. When I get off the phone with Annie, Gale has already been home for the whole conversation and he has started to prepare what looks like a bird for the roast tonight.

"Everyone can come tonight. Effie, Haymitch, Prim, Wendy, Finnick, Annie and they are bringing Willow and Finn." I tell him as I sit on the bench chair and lean over the counter so I am nearer to him. "That's good, because I have got a big dinner planned." Gale explains. "Yeah. I can see that. Especially with the turkey you have there." I say to him. "Yeah, I got it from the butcher who is buying in bulk from 10. I would have gone and hunted for game, but I just haven't in a long time and it will be weird without Katniss with me. Maybe I'll go hunting with her before the wedding, you know." He says. "Yeah, sounds good. You guys haven't hung out in ages, I keep seeming to steal her away from you." I answer biting my tongue and smiling. "You have. Leave my girl alone." Gale warns. "Or what?" I ask teasingly. "Do you want to know?" He asks, using sarcasm to hide his laughing insides. "Well, I do, but I think you should get going on with this dinner." I say to him. "Me doing this dinner. Oh no, you are going to be helping missy." Gale says running around the counter to where I am. I try to take off, but I trip on a stool and go flying into the ground.

Shock fills me as I come into contact with the ground, but with worried Gale above me and the force of the impact drilling into my body, I start bursting out laughing. "Jo, are you okay? Baby answer me." Gale says with worry filling his voice. This just makes me laugh even more. "Jo. It's not funny. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He keeps asking. I manage to stop laughing for a second to answer him. "I'm fine. I've dealt with worse." I say before laughing again. Gale starts to chuckle and then he leans over and kisses my fore head. I pull his lips down to mine and we share a nice, longing kiss. After that, he helps me up and then pulls me to the kitchen and we start to prepare dinner for our evening ahead.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I walk hand in hand through the forest surrounding our house. I like our walks around here, it's so calming and peaceful. It just reminds me of the woods in 12, were Gale and I spent a fair amount of time hunting in the past. Suddenly Peeta stops me at a huge bush that is covered with purple flowers. He stands in line with the bush and extends his arms out on both sides. "This…" He gestures his hands forwards to me. "Is all yours." "What do you mean?" I say really fast. "This, from where I am standing, up to the end of the driveway, all ours." He says. I look around at our surroundings. Tress, bushes, vines, fruit trees, everything, all mine? I think to myself. "That?" I ask pointing to where I am looking into the surroundings.

"That. But let me correct myself, yours. It's yours." He assures me. "Oh my god Peeta. You're serious?" I ask him. "Deadly serious." He answers stepping to me. "Happy delated birthday." He adds, whispering into my ear, his hot breath masking my neck, making me shiver with excitement. "Why delated? Why did you wait until now to tell me?" I ask him. "Uh, I don't know. Just the past few days have been filled with so much excitement and I wanted to tell you today." He smiles and I turn around. I lock my arms around his neck. "And let me re-correct you…" I say what he said to me. "Ours. It's ours. What's mine is yours." I say to him. I reach up and plant a kiss on his lips.

**Annie's POV**

The time I get off the phone with Katniss and Peeta, it is six-twenty-seven. I didn't even realise it was that late. Katniss and I have just been talking for an hour, after Finnick and Peeta left to do other things. That's the kind of thing that happens when you have a best friend like Katniss, you can be on the phone for hours and it'll only feel like minutes. Just the other day, we talked for two and a half hours and it only felt like half an hour. Time really does fly when you are having fun.

Whenever Katniss and Peeta talk to Willow through the phone, she becomes really distressed. She starts looking everywhere for them. She can hear them, but she cannot see them. Willow ends up lasting maybe a few minutes and then burst into tears and continues to cry for about an hour after that. It's really sad to watch and I bet for Katniss and Peeta, it's hard to hear. Especially when they cannot do anything about it except talk to her and try and calm her down, but it just makes it worse.

They come back in a few days and that's when Willow gets either really excited or exceptionally sad, she either cried with pain or excitement. Willow is always asking how much longer until they come back and we tell her and see gets either, as I said before, sad or excited. Usually it's excited because Willow is just that type of girl that will be happy ninety-eight percent of the time and the other two percent she is crying because she is either hungry, needs a dipper change or misses her parents. They needed this honeymoon and especially now, it had been ages since they had some time to themselves. I know they love will and cannot stand being away from her, but Katniss and Peeta needed this and by the sounds of their voices, they desperately want to come back, but they also do not want to leave. Willow misses them and they miss Willow.

Finnick and I made a promise that we would never leave Finn alone with anyone we didn't know. We both know that he will have to do things for himself someday, but because of what the Games have done to us, I do not want to ever leave his side. We are with him every second of his life. If one of us, isn't the other is. I'm scared that if I leave him, something bad will happen to him, like he might get kidnapped or hurt or worse and I just cannot even think about leaving him. I am going to be by his side for the rest of our lives, both Finnick and I. We are so protective over our little boy, I think that we all are. Not just over Finn, but over our own children. I know there is only Willow as the other child, but now that Johanna and Gale are trying and same with Katniss and Peeta, they want a baby, but they are still protect over them and don't want anything to happen.

I don't think it's just me that thinks about the Games coming back. I know that it is disembarked, but I still have a feeling that one day they are going to renew the Hunger Games and then Finn will get put in. But I suppose we all think like that, Johanna, Gale, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Finnick and I, we all think that if they bring them back that the string of bad luck will come back and our children will be reaped and then killed. I don't know if I could handle that. No way. No parent should have to do that, send their kids to the reaping and then get killed in a Game that is televised for entertainment. It's disgusting. The Games changed us, they changed all of us.

I go upstairs, take a quick shower, put on a yellow sundress and matching sandals, then I go downstairs to see Finnick making faces and noises at Finn as he holds him. "Who's my little boy? Who's my little boy? You are. Yes you are. My little buddy." Finnick says and then blows raspberries on Finn's cheeks. Finn lets out an ear piecing squeal. I laugh and then go and get Willow and go get her dressed into some new clothes. I put her in a white and pink polka dot dress with matching shoes. I then put a little flower headband on her and then start to play with her little feet. She looks so adorable. She definitely has her parents' looks, Katniss's hair and nose, but then Peeta's smile, skin colour and then those beautiful blue eyes that everyone loves.

"You happy Willow? Are you happy? Tonight we are going to see everyone. Yes we are." I tell her. "Mumma? Dadda?" She asks and it breaks my heart a little. "No buba. But you will see them soon. Very soon. I promise." I say with a high-pitched voice. She lets out a loud giggle and then I laugh with her and then I take her into the living room where Finnick and Finn were when I left to dress Willow. Finnick has already dressed Finn, which is always helpful. He is in a skivvy with overalls over the top with some little boots. He looks so cute. Finnick had dressed himself in a white button down short and some light brown pants. "We'll don't you too look handsome." I say to them. "I could say the same to you. No I will. You both look absolutely beautiful." Finnick says making me blush and Willow laugh, which then starts a chain reaction which makes us all laugh. We stop laughing and then head out down to Gale and Johanna's house. It's about six-forty-five when we leave so we will be a bit earlier than what the time was but it didn't matter anyway, Johanna said seven o'clock give or take. I hear a girl scream coming from Gale and Johanna's house. At first I thought someone was hurt but I then realize it was one of happiness and excitement.

**Johanna's POV**

As I'm setting the table for dinner at six-thirty, my breasts start to get sore and I get the urge to rub them. My feet haven't stopped aching, but I figured there's no point in whining about it, and have been trying my best to ignore it. As I get another chair to put it at the table, I then rub it, hoping that the pain may go away. The pain doesn't stop, if anything it makes it worse. That when Gale comes into the room and he starts to laugh.

"You know Johanna..." "Don't even finish that sentence if you want to keep your head connected to your neck." I say rather angrily. "Fine I won't." He says. "I can't help it. They hurt and I don't know why." I whine, continuing to rub my breasts. "Well I could help." He says, spreading a smirk across his face. "Was that finishing the sentence?" I ask, anger still in my tone. "No." He answer with a wink. "I hate you." I state. "I love you too." He says, walking over and kissing my head. "Seriously Gale something is wrong with me. My feet are killing me and my boobs won't bloody stop hurting and itching them doesn't help." I say, kicking the chair across the room. "Okay Jo, just calm down." Gale says walking over and picking the chair back up and placing it back in its place under the table.

"Are you okay babe?" He asks. "No. I already told you..." "Besides that. I heard it pretty clear that you're in pain. Is there anything else?" He asks interrupting me. "No..." As I say the word, I immediately remember that this morning I felt nauseous when Gale was out. I didn't think of it as anything important, but now all the pieces are fitting together. I run out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom, I hear Gale yelling at me to stop and to tell him what's going on. I ignore him and slam the bathroom door shut. I pull the cupboard open, pull out a pregnancy test from the many that are there and then I pee on it and wait.

Gale is now pounding on the door. "Jo what the hell. Open the door. Can you please tell me what's going on? I think I deserve to know." He does deserve to know, but I am freaking out and I don't think I could possibly be able to talk at the moment. I hear a beeping coming from the test that sits on the bench. I quickly pick it up and I cannot believe my eyes. Months of reading these things, months of being disappointed. The thing that I have been waiting for. Positive. Positive. Positive. Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't believe it. Positive. Finally.

**Hey guys, can you please tell me what you want the new sequel to be? **

**Freedom's Finally Ours**

**Winning Eternity Together**

**Here it is Safe, Safe for Eternity**

**Winning the Freedom for Our Children**

**I really want your opinion! I love reviews so can you please give me some! I am going to cool it with the lemons because even I think it was a bit... OUT THERE. Don't expect anymore chapters like the previous one in the future! I am going to make Gohanna the second most important in my stories, behind Everlark because I love Everlark and Gohanna is my second fave, so as you can tell by this chapter, I am really into writing Gohanna! It's also been what you guys, as my fans, have been wanting more of, so I am going to do that. I am sorry if some of this chapter isn't written correctly because I wrote most on my ipod in class! X'D Anyways, love you guys and please review for me because I check my emails and await the emails of reviews! Please review and I will update soon for you guys! Love you guys. everlark4ever75 xox**


	88. Chapter 87

**Hey guys, so it's Kat's friend, Pria here! I uploaded the chapter 87 for Kat but it wasn't edited and had heaps of spelling errors, so I deleted Chapter 87 and edited it. This is the edited one. Kat is really sorry she hasn't updated but her computer had a spaz and it isn't working. Anyway don't hate on Kat for not updating, these things happen. If y'all hate on her, she'll get grumpy and then take her anger out on me, we don't want that. She'll probably kill me for writing this, but then I'll just start talking about Mockingjay Part 2 and she'll love me again. **** OMG! Another thing, THERE'S GONNA BE AN EVERLARK SEX SCENE IN PART 2! Kat figured it out and basically screamed it to me over social media. Then at school we we're so excited and the whole class was probably thinking "What the hell is wrong with them?!" Anyway enough of my ranting. Enjoy!**

Chapter 87

**Gale's POV**

I give up on pounding on the door. She isn't going to open it up anytime soon. It's no use. So I just rest my head on my arm that is resting on the doorframe for the bathroom. That's when I hear heavy breathing from behind the door. Johanna's hyperventilating. "Jo. Are you okay? Your hyperventilating again, I can hear you through the door. Please open the door." I say. I could still her as I talked but not now. "Jo... Please." I beg.

A few seconds pass and then I hear the door unlock and open slightly. I don't open it further because if something's wrong then she can approach me at her own speed. She opens the door and her expression is very confusing. Confused, excited, surprised, and worried. I look her up and down and see her holding a pregnancy test. I can see her expression getting more excited. "No..." It can't be. No way. Not after all this time. My voice soft and surprised. She holds out the test for me and I take it from her grasp. I look down to the test and see a sign I haven't seen before. I mean pretty much every test Johanna has taken I have looked at and this one is different. Instead of a negative, it's a positive.

I'm lost for speech. I cannot believe this. Johanna and I just stare at each other. Our expressions only read shock and excitement. I'm the first one I speak. "You're pregnant." I say. It comes out more like a state than anything. "Yes. Gale we're pregnant." I smile and then so does she. Our shocked positions change into one where I scoop her up in my arms and she lets out a squeal which comes out really loud. She wraps her arms tightly around my neck and I wrap my arms tightly around her waist pulling her from the floor. I spin her around and she continues to cry out in happiness.

"Oh my god." I say. I then let out a little scream and then I laugh. "Finally." I say. "Yes. Finally. It's been what...? Five months?" Gale exclaims. "I don't even know or care anymore. We're having a baby." I say softly. "We are. We are having a baby." Gale repeats. She hugs me tighter and then I spin is both around again. Johanna let's out another loud scream of joy and I just smile like a lunatic. Nothing could top off this day. Absolutely nothing. I hear a knock at the door and then look towards the door leading out of the bedroom. "Well, if we didn't have guests coming then I would have happily made love to you against this wall, but looks like we cannot do that." Johanna explains. "That sucks." I answer. "What sucks?" Johanna asks with a smirk on her face. "You later on." I say. "Really?" She smirks and then I bring her into a kiss. I wish it didn't end but then I hear another knock and then someone shouting our names. Johanna let's out an angry sign and then I laugh. "We'll we should go and let them in." I say. "Yeah."

**Johanna's POV**

When we get downstairs I hear another yell of our names and I yell back at them. When Gale goes to open the door I pull his hand back. "Wait." I say. "I think they have waited quite a while." "Well they can wait longer." I state. "Fine. What?" He asks. "Do we tell them? I mean... Do we want to tell them now or after the wedding? Or just when?" I ask him. "Let's just do it. They know that we have been trying to get pregnant for ages and now we are, so legs just tell them." He answer. "Okay. Fine. Let them in." I say gesturing towards the door. He opens it and Finnick, Annie, Willow and Finn stand on the other side.

"Hey." Gale and I both sag in unison. "Well jeez, you took your time." Finnick says. "Sorry for the inconvenience." I say back to him. "Please come in." I continue stepping back from the doorway so they can get through. "Thank you Jo." Annie says. She holds Willow and Finnick holds Finn. I can't help but smile and think that Gale and I are finally having a baby of our own. When Annie steps inside along with the others we head into the living room and sit down. Gale next to me and also Annie and Willow. "So we heard a scream when we were coming over here. What was that about?" Annie asks. "Oh nothing. I just got... Really excited." I stutter at myself trying to keep quiet about the baby. "Oh right." Annie says. I see Finnick smile at me and wink. I raise my eyebrows at him and he just smiles more.

I look over to Willow and she looks adorable in her little pink and white dress. "She looks adorable today." I state to Annie. "She does, doesn't she." Annie answers looking down to her. "Willow, say hello to Aunty Johanna and Uncle Gale." Annie says. "Hello Aunty Anna and Uncul Gale." Willow says. "Hello Willow." I say. She laughs and so does everyone else. "Can I hold her?" I ask Annie holding out my hands to her. "Of course." She answers. Annie passes me Willow and as I pick her up and put her on my knee, I look over to Gale and he just looks at me and smiles one of his beautiful smiles, flashing his teeth. I sit her on my leg and then hold her to my chest. "She is so cute." I say to whoever is listening. "She really is." Gale answers. He leans into me and kisses my temple and then places his lips close to my ear. "We'll tell them after the others come." He whispers. "Okay." I whisper back. He backs away, but then puts his arms around my shoulders and moves himself closer to me. I move my face to Willow and I blow kisses into her cheeks. She lets out a loud giggle. I continue to do this for her whole face and soon I am even surprised she can even breathe after how much she had been laughing.

When I stop to let her catch the breath that I know her definitely needs, Haymitch, Effie, Wendy and Prim arrive. Gale gets up and lets them in and they come and get seated around the living room. Gale then goes into the kitchen to check on the roast and come back and asks me to go and help him in the kitchen. Wendy, Prim and Annie then offer to help, but Gale insists that they stay seated and comfortable. When we get in the kitchen all the food is already on the bench ready to be put on the table. "Gale everything looks ready. What do you...?" He interrupts me by putting his lips to mine.

I put my arms on his and pull him closer to me. His hands sit on my waist and his thumbs make little circles on my stomach. "Is that all you wanted?" I ask pulling away, but keeping my eyes shut so I can just take in the moment a bit. "Maybe." He states, pulling me in for another kiss. I would refuse, but I can't. I love him way too much and now we are having a baby together, finally and I don't think that anything in my life could be anything what better. He pulls away and kisses my forehead. "No actually. That's not all I wanted you in here for." I smile and run my hands up his arms. "How did I know that you didn't just want to kiss me?" I ask with a little laugh. "Because you know me too well." He states and I smile. "No, how and when are we going to tell them? Should we do it during dinner? After dinner? What should we do!" Gale asks. "Geez Gale, you are worrying about this more than I am. Let's just do it after everyone has finished while we are all just chatting." I tell him. "Alright. Sounds like a plan." He says. I smile and then we both move along to start putting everything on the table. When it's all set up we both walk into the living room where everyone is and summon them into dinner. Gale sits at one and end and Haymitch at the other. I am next to both Gale and Annie. Next to Annie is Finnick and then Haymitch. Effie is next to Haymitch and Wendy and Prim is in front of me and next to Gale. We eat and make general chit-chat. When everyone is done, Effie and Wendy help me clear the table and we then just sit around the table with our drinks.

I look and Gale and he looks at me. He smiles and so do I and we pretty much tell each other that the time to tell them is now. So Gale taps his glass for more attention than he already has from standing while everyone else is sitting. Everyone looks and Gale takes my hand and I stand too. "Um, everyone, we have some news." Gale says. Everyone starts to shout things out and I just laugh because they go straight through one ear and out the other. "Guys..." I get their attention. Gale and I look at each other one last time before looking at our family and we both say it together. "We're having a baby." I hear a few screeches, cries and clapping hands. Everyone starts to come over to where we stand and they start to hug both Gale and I.

Gale and I both smile and laugh and give hugs back to whoever hugs us. After a while of congratulations and all that, we all sit back down in the living room. "Since when were you pregnant?" Haymitch asks me. "Since before you guys came." I state. "That's why it took us so long to answer the door." Gale adds. Finnick and Annie now realize and laugh a little. "I'm so happy for you guys." Annie says. "So are we." Gale says and we all laugh. "Do you want to hold Willow because my arm is getting tired and I know how much you love her." Annie says. "Of course." I say taking an asleep Willow from Annie's arms. "And you also need to get used to holding a baby or having one in general." Annie states. I let out a little laugh. "We are ready to have one. We literally have been trying for months. We have been wanting a baby the whole time." I tell her. "I'm not going to whine about how much sex we have been having because… every time has been…" "Johanna." Gale interrupts me. "What? Just keeping it all real." I say with a smirk. "I know, like always, but just keep it to yourself." He says. I roll my eyes and then look down at Willow's peaceful face.

"Oh my god. Will she ever stop being cute?" I state. "I don't think so." Annie says. I smile down she scrunches up her face and makes fists in her hands. Her bottom lip moves up and down as she breathes and makes her face look so much more peaceful. That moment, Willow starts to cry and everyone starts to make 'awing' noises. "It's okay Willow. Sshh. I'll be back in a minute. I'll try and calm her down." I get up from the couch and walk around the house. I make 'sshhing' noises at her, but she still continues to cry. "Willow baby, come on. It's alright. Sshh." I say. "Mummaaa!" She cries out. This breaks my heart into a million pieces. How could Finnick and Annie deal with this, telling this little girl that her parents are somewhere else and will be back soon. I could never do that, but I have too and I am literally devastated to. "Willow honey, your Mummy is in 7. She will be back soon. I promise." I say to her. "But… I wan Mummy." She says. "I know honey. I know." I kiss her fore head and start to hum something that my mother used to sing to me.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and pair of lips press against my neck. "You look really cute with her. I heard you too." I recognize the voice, lips and arms of Gale. "You are going to be great with our baby." I smile as says this. "What do you want it to be?" He asks me. Willow has now calmed down and starts to fall asleep. "The baby this is." Gale adds. "I knew you were talking about the baby. I'm not stupid Gale." I say with a laugh, but it's soft so I cannot wake Willow from her almost asleep state. "Well what do you want our baby to be?" He asks. "I don't care. I just want our baby to be healthy and alive." I say resting my head on Gale's head which is resting on my shoulder. "What about you?" I ask him. "Same as you babe. I just want our baby." Gale says and moves his hand across my waist and to my stomach where both Gale's and my child is growing. I smile and let out a quiet laugh.

"Awww." I hear behind Gale and I. We turn out heads to see Prim approaching us. "Hey little duck." Gale says to Prim. "Hey Gale." "You both look really cute with Willow." She says. I smile and then realize that Prim hasn't held Willow once and she is her niece. "Oh my god. I'm so stupid. Here Prim." I say to her holding Willow out to her. She frowns and looks at me with confusion. "She's your niece and you haven't held her once. I have literally hogged her." I explain. "Oh. It's okay." "No. Take her. You never see her. I see her all the time." I say putting her into Prim's arms. Willow doesn't wake so that's all good. "I don't think I could have asked for a more adorable niece." Prim says, staring down to Willow. "I don't think that Willow could have gotten a sweeter Aunty." Gale says, moving his hands so they rest on my stomach. "You guys are going to be great parents. Really." Prim says. I smile and then look up to Gale who is already looking down to me. "Since Willow is asleep, we should go back to the others." Prim suggests. "Yeah. Sounds like someone must have killed them since they are being so quiet." I say. "Yeah. Let's go back." And with that, we enter into the living room and continue to talk into the night.

When they all leave, it's around eleven-thirty, so we both decide to head to bed. I change into a singlet and stay in my underwear. I slide into bed and start to get comfortable when Gale slides into bed with me. He wears pyjama pants and no shirt, just like every night. We become wrapped in each other's arms, hold one another close to the other. "Finally." Gale says. "Finally what? Finally that the others are gone and we are alone together or..." "Finally we are having a baby." He states strongly with a laugh. "Yeah I know. You seem more excited than me and I am the one who wanted the baby." I state. "I wanted a baby too you know. I just didn't tell you." Gale explains. "Yeah." I scoff. "Seriously. I was gonna wait until after we got married to ask, like a normal person. But we aren't normal are we?" He asks. "Not in the slightest." I say with a laugh. "But we are having a baby and that's what matters." He says kissing my fore head. I liked the kiss so much that I turned and then connected our lips together. After that we say goodnight and fall into a dream-filled sleep.


	89. Chapter 88

**Hey guys, Kat's friend, Pria here... Again. First I'd like to tell y'all that... THE EPILOGUE IS AFTER THIS CHAPTER! (Yes, that is all in capitals because I was screaming it). Anyway, this time I don't know why I have to upload this chapter, she probably told me, but I don't recall her ever telling me why. (Probably because I was too busy fangirling that Taylor Swift's new video for 'Wildest Dreams' is out and Scott Eastwood is in it. For those of you who don't know who they are, Google it!) Anyway, she wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted the epilogue in 2 parts or 1 whole long thing? (It's like 8000 words roughly). Also she (or me) isn't uploading the sequel until she has at least 10 reviews so please review people! I was going to update days but was under maintenance so I couldn't****. **

**Enjoy, and REVIEW! **** WE LOVE ALL YOU FANS OUT THERE READING THIS!**

Chapter 88

**Katniss's POV**

It's now the day before Gale and Johanna's wedding. Peeta and I are back home and the reunion with our daughter was filled with laughter and tears. She was so happy to see us and we were excited to see her. She screamed my name and held me and never let go. Even when she was asleep she held onto me with intensive grip. I couldn't help myself when I cried when I saw her because I missed her so much. After we caught up with everyone we got the whole update on everything that had happened while we were gone. Prim is now a doctor. Johanna and Gale are having a baby and Annie told me a secret that she was also pregnant, but I had to keep it a secret until the wedding when they tell everyone. It's so exciting. Everyone in our group has something that they are all excited for.

Johanna is now staying with us and Gale with Haymitch since the bride is not to see the groom before the wedding. I have both the wedding dress and the bridesmaid dress here and away from where they can get ruined. I hear a knock at the door and I go and answer it to find Gale at the other side. "No. Go back to Haymitch's." I say trying to shove him out. "You know how this works." I say to him. He is too strong and pushes my arms towards my body. "I know, but just please. Let me see her. I miss her." He says. I roll my eyes and give in. "Fine. You have five minutes." I say stepping back from the door. He walks into the lounge room with myself following him closely behind. Johanna sits on the floor along with Peeta getting Willow to walk from one side to the other. "Hey Gale." Peeta says. Johanna's head then whips around and she smiles as she catches sight of Gale. She scrambles up and then runs into his arms. "Geez. You haven't seen each other for what? Two hours. God." Peeta says. "Shut it Mellark." Gale says. "Which one are you inferring? Because there are three in this room." I say to him before walking to take Johanna's place on the floor. I see a smirk cross Peeta's face and then he chuckles.

"Willow. Baby. Walk to me honey." I say catching her attention. Willow turns her head from Peeta's direction to mine. Willow then runs on her chubby little legs towards me and straight into my arms. We all let out cheers for her and then Peeta comes over and sits in front of me and wraps his arms around me, trapping Willow. Peeta then starts to blow kisses on her cheeks.

Johanna and Gale end up making out for longer than five minutes because they are in love and you cannot stop love. Gale ends up over here for about an hour and that hour is all filled with kissing, crude jokes curtesy of Johanna and then Gale talking to their unborn baby. It's cute because I know Peeta did that while I was pregnant with Willow and as I watch them, it just reminds me of the fact that hopefully sometime soon, Peeta will be able to do that again. After an hour, I shoo Gale out and then he leaves leaving Johanna here with a smile on her face. "So you cannot be away from him for about two hours?" Peeta asks curiously. "No. You can't leave Katniss without having a little meltdown, so why can't I? We are both the same. Broken and in love." Johanna says. "True. Sorry Johanna." Peeta apologizes. Johanna scoffs and then heads upstairs to her room that she is staying in for the night.

It must kill her to know that her soon-to-be husband is only a few houses down and she is all alone, dealing with us until tomorrow when she sees him on the other side of the aisle. I know the feeling and it can be extremely daunting. Willow is asleep in my arms and I am laying in Peeta's. He kisses my head as we sit together closely in front of the nice roaring hot fire. "This is nice." I say breaking the silence. "It is. I enjoy our moments like this as a family. Just sitting all huddled together keeping each other company in the most calm and nice way." Peeta explains. "Yeah." I answer with a happy sigh.

When Willow is asleep, we all gather in the kitchen for a late night talk before we go to bed. With a cup of hot chocolate in front of me, we just talk. "Getting nervous?" Peeta asks Johanna. "Nope. I'm fine." Johanna says. "Sure you are." I say. Johanna shoots me an expression. "Please. You were nervous as hell. Have I told you how nervous Katniss was before your wedding?" Johanna asks Peeta. "No. I haven't heard this one." Peeta answers giving me a smirk. I cover my face with my hands, awaiting my embarrassment to come. "Katniss was literally the worst I have ever seen her. She was as scared as a puppy in a storm. Literally, I am surprised she didn't piss herself. She looked like she has seen a ghost. It was so funny to watch." Johanna says. My hands cover my face still, but I keep my eyes locked on Peeta who is now looking at me with a smirk on his face. "She was regretting marrying you." Johanna says. "Really?" Peeta asks. "Everyone does Peeta. It's just because of how nervous I was." I defend myself. "You will tomorrow Johanna. Mark my words." I add. Johanna scoffs and then laughs. "Yeah. Whatever you say brainless." She answer. We then continue to talk for a few more minutes and then we head off to bed.

When we get into bed, I put my arm over Peeta's body, pulling him closer. His hand runs over my body with his fingers brushing my skin making my body tingle. I turn my head upwards to meet his and we connect our lips in one passionate kiss. The moment becomes heated and I then end up straddling his hips. Our tongues battle for domination and then I hear a noise that makes me stop. "What is it baby?" Peeta asks seductively, kissing my neck. I hear it again and push Peeta off of me. "Peeta, listen." I say.

I hear it again, but this time I can figure out what it is. A moan. "Unless someone is watching something or we have ourselves another guest." Peeta says. The moans continue and then start to get louder. I sigh and stare at Peeta. "Are you going to stop them or am I?" Peeta smiles and then closes his eyes. "I'm asleep." He says moving his head to the side. I punch him in the chest and then get off of him. He laughs and then I step off the bed. I walk to the door when I hear a whistle and I turn back to see Peeta's eyes still on me. He winks and then I look down to see myself in my night gown. "Is this distracting you from sleeping?" I ask before smiling and biting my tongue between my teeth and walking out.

The noise is louder now that I am down the hallway. As I walk closer to the guest bedroom, I can hear the bed banging against the wall. I reach her door and then take a deep breath before knocking loudly. "Umm, Gale. Get out of there now and go to Haymitch's." I say through the door. I hear a few whispers and then after a few seconds I get an answer. "Gale isn't in here." Johanna answers, lies all in her tone. "I know he's in there. So if you don't want me barging in there then get your arse out there and over to Haymitch's now, Gale." I say. I hear Johanna curse and then shuffling behind the door. I lean up against the wall and wait for Gale to reveal himself.

The door opens and Gale stumbles out holding some of his clothes. I look at him and smirk, holding in my laughter. "Busted." I simply say. He glares at me and then starts to walk down the hallway. "Oh and Gale. You should put on the rest of those clothes. It's chilly out." I say, a smirk still on my face. I hear the door shut downstairs and I laugh to myself and I see Johanna walk out of the room. "I hate you." She says.

"Yeah. I know. You tell me so often." I answer, kicking myself off of the wall and I head down the hallway to my room. "Night Johanna." I say cheerfully as I enter my room. I hear Johanna curse and say my name and I shut the door behind me. I laugh and then head to my side of the bed and slide in. Peeta is sleeping peacefully and I don't dare to wake him. So I just lightly kiss his fore head and then settle my head on his chest and then close my eyes. I feel his arms wrap around me and then I smile before falling into a deep sleep.

I wake to Peeta leaving the bed. So I yawn and stretch my arms. "Hey baby." He says, as I do this. "Hey." I answer. "Where are you going?" I ask him. "To make breakfast and check on Willow. Is that okay?" He asks. "Yep. I'm just going to stay here." I say patting the bed and dropping my head to the pillow and closing my eyes. "Okay baby. I'll get you when it's ready." He says. I mumble an 'uh ha' and he laughs and exits the bedroom. I wriggle around and then close my eyes.

I must have fallen back to sleep because I am awaken by Peeta shaking my arm. "Baby. Wake up. Breakfast is ready." He says. I groan and then turn and open my sleepy eyes. "Do I have to get up? I'm really happy here sleeping." I say turning over and closing my eyes again. "Yes you do baby. Because today is very special to some very good friends of ours." Peeta says, turning me back over so I am facing him. That's when it hits me. Gale and Johanna's wedding. I shoot up from the bed and then feel my head become dizzy, so I put my hand to my head and I sit still. "Baby, you okay?" Peeta asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got up to fast. It's Gale and Johanna's wedding. I completely forgot. I have to go and get everything ready..."

I don't even start going through my list before Peeta puts his lips to mine. I breathe out and then kiss him back passionately. When he pulls away slowly, I am calm. "What you need to do is come down to have breakfast with your husband, daughter and best friend. Now come on Katniss." He says pulling me out the bed. When we get to the door, I stop. "What is it Katniss?" Peeta asks. "I am not going down there with this one." I say directing to my night gown. "I agree. No one except me should be allowed to see this." He says, running his hand down my side. "Exactly. I'll meet you downstairs." I say letting go of his hand. I go to the dresser and then pull out some leggings and one of Peeta's shirts. I put them on along with a bra and then I head downstairs.

I find Johanna and Peeta sitting at the table along with Willow who sits in her highchair beside Peeta and the empty seat for me. "Oh look, it's the pleasure ruiner." Johanna greets me with a gloomy expression. "Johanna, it's your wedding day. Don't ruin it by your attitude." I say taking the seat beside Willow who is being fed some puree by Peeta. Johanna scoffs and then continues to eat the pancakes that Peeta has made. "It look delicious Peeta." I say taking a topping to put on the ones already on my plate. "They are amazing." Johanna says.

"Geez Johanna. You have the biggest mood swings. I thought they were bad before." I say taking a bite of the pancakes and putting it in my mouth. "Well, that's what I have heard happens when you are pregnant. You get fat, emotional, annoying and exceptionally hungry." She answers taking another bite. I laugh and then continue eating. After a while, we are finished and then I take over Peeta's spot in feeding Willow. "Come on Willow, one more bite. Come on. After that you can go back to sleep." I say. That seems to encourage her, because she then takes the bite and puts her arms up and starts to cry. "It's okay sweetie. I'll take you back to bed." I say, picking her up from the highchair and then setting her on my hip. "Johanna, go upstairs and have a shower so when the others get here you will be all good to start making you beautiful." I tell her. "Alright." She says walking behind me as we make our way up the stairs.

Johanna goes into the bathroom and I tell her where everything is and then I continue on my way to Willow's room. She starts to cry again when I get into her room. "It's okay Willow. Sshh." I say to her. "Tie tie." She says. That's her way of saying she is tired. "Yeah, I know sweetie." I say, as I reach her crib. I pick her up and place her in the crib. "You can go to sleep now buba." I say pulling the blanket up to her chin. She starts to squirm and make little baby noises which then turn into a cry. "Oh my little Willow. It's okay baby." She continues to cry so I pick her up again and the crying becomes louder. "Baby what is it?" I ask her, not expecting a response, especially in the state she is now. I check her diaper and it's clean and she couldn't possibly be hungry since I just had to convince her to finish. "Peeta!" I call out to him. He might know. He seems to have a better connection with Willow than I do. I can hear his heavy footsteps racing up the stairs and down the hallway and into Willow's room.

"What? What happened? Is Willow okay? Are you okay?" He is swarmed with questions. "She won't stop crying. I was just hoping maybe you could figure out what is wrong with her." I say to him. He holds out his hands and I place Willow into them. "She not hungry and her diaper doesn't need to be changed. I have no idea." I say to him. I place my hand to my fore head and watch Peeta as he starts to examine Willow. He kisses her fore head and then comes back confusion spreading his face. "She's burning up. I think she is coming down with something." He concludes. Worry takes over my mind and face. How did my little girl get sick? Where did she? "Peeta... I... What..." I stutter and then Peeta stops me before another word escapes my mouth.

"Wendy or Prim might know what to do. You go call them and ask them to come over here. Quickly." Peeta says. I nod and then run out the room, down the stairs and to the phone. I dial Haymitch's number and he picks up on the third ring. "Hello." "Haymitch, can you get my mother or Prim or both?" I ask him. "Why?" He asks. "Just do it please quickly. Get both of them I don't care just please get them to come over here now. It's an emergency." I say. He starts to stutter. "Emergency? What could you mean? Sweetheart what has happened?" He asks. "Willow's getting sick and Peeta asked for me to ring you to get them to come over." I answer. "Okay. Wendy, Prim, go to Katniss and Peeta's now. It's an emergency." Haymitch calls out through the phone. "Thank you Haymitch." I say. "It's okay. I'll see you later. Bye." He says. "Yeah, bye." I say hanging up. "They're coming." I yell to Peeta. "Good." He yells back. Worry still fills my mind.

About a minute passes and then I hear a knock at the door and I open it to see Prim and my mother standing at the door. "Katniss, sweetie what is it?" My mother asks. "It's Willow." I simply say. Their eyes become wide and they enter the house and then ascend up the stairs, me in lead. I see a bag in Prim's hand and I smile at it. "Nice bag Prim. You look very official." I say. "Dr Aurelius gave it to me within the first few days of my training. It's very handy." She says before we go into Willow's room. Willow is still crying and it is making my heart break into a million pieces because she is in pain and I cannot do anything about it.

After my mother and Prim examine Willow for a while, Johanna comes in the room wearing a bath robe. "What's going on?" She asks. "Willow's sick. It's pretty bad." Peeta answer since I couldn't answer her because it hurts to even think it. "Oh poor little Willow." Johanna says. Reality then hits me in the face. "Oh my god. Johanna, we are going to ruin your big day." I exclaim. She walks up to me and places her hands on my shoulders. "Katniss, chill. Don't worry about it. Willow is family and if she is sick, then I am going to be here for her." She says. "Okay?" She asks. "Okay." I answer. "Katniss." My mother gets my attention. I turn to look at her. "Willow is coming down with a serious sickness, but at the rate it is climbing, she should be okay until tomorrow morning or later tonight. That stage she will breakout into really bad symptoms. She'll continue to burn up, she'll probably start to vomit and then she will probably not sleep for ages." Prim concludes.

I hear Peeta gasp and I start to breakdown. "I have something that will help with holding back the sickness and help her sleep. So with your permission..." "Just give it to her." I interrupt my mother. "Okay." She simply answers. My mother pulls out something from her bag. It looks like one of her herb concoctions that she would give to people before our Games. "Katniss, go and get Johanna ready for the wedding. Annie and Effie should be here soon, so go and worry about making her beautiful. Prim and Peeta are here with me now. She has family with her sweetie." My mother says. I nod slowly and Johanna and I walk out the room and into the bedroom which has our dresses in.

Within hours, Johanna looks beautiful. Her dark hair curled and hanging just below her shoulders. Her make up done to perfection, curtesy of Effie. She looks amazing. I am in my dress and my makeup is simple and hair is half up in a magnificent braid thing done by my mother. Willow is asleep and Prim is looking after her. She never gets to see her and now she can, just not in the same bubbly way Willow would usually be. I hear a knock at the door and I start to wonder who it could be. I answer it and find Peeta standing on the other side of the door in his beautiful tuxedo. "What is it?" I ask him. He pulls me into a hug and I happily hug him back.

"Just wanted to make sure you are okay." He whispers into my ear. "Why wouldn't I be?" I ask pulling away. "With Willow being really sick and everything." He says. "I'm just trying not to think about it because if I do I'll breakdown and no one wants that. I need to be strong for Johanna, because she is freaking out so much right now." I say, thinking back to our conversation the night before. "She said she wouldn't." Peeta says. "Yeah, well. This thing is very nerve racking." I tell him. "But it's for the best though." Peeta answers. I nod my head. "I look back to that moment and think about how stupid I was reacting. Because, marrying you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." I tell him. He smiles and then presses his lips to mine for a short sweet kiss that makes me long for more, but I cannot get distracted. The wedding is an hour from now. "I'm going to go and see Willow." He says. "I'll be quick." He says. I nod and follow him up the stairs to Willow's room where I walk into the guest bedroom where everyone is.

Johanna is now in her dress and I am in mine. Johanna looks absolutely amazing. "Johanna. That is definitely the dress." I say with a smile. The others look at me confused, but Johanna smiles and then laughs along with me. "Oh yeah Katniss." I hear Peeta approaching the door. He leans against the door frame and looks into the room. "You look so beautiful." He says. I smile and blush. "And you all do. Johanna, you look amazing. Gale is going to love it." He continues. Johanna smiles and then a startled expression comes onto her face. "How's Gale? Is he okay?" She asks. Peeta chuckles, I love it when he chuckles. "Yeah. He's fine. Perfect actually, that's what he said. He's super excited to get married to the girl of his dreams." Peeta tells her. I smile and think how cute that is and Johanna starts to blush. "I better get going. I'll see you guys soon." He says kicking off from the wall and heading down the hallway. I turn to Johanna when I hear Peeta run back up to the door, so I turn back around. "I almost forgot. Gale said to calm down. He knows that you are nervous, he knows you too well. So he wants me to tell you to calm down, it'll be okay." Peeta states. She starts to nod. "Tell him that I am fine and that he needs to calm down." Johanna says. "Okay, I'll tell him that." Peeta says with a smile and a chuckle. Peeta leaves the room again and then I hear the door shut.

"So, the wedding starts in under an hour, so I should go and let Prim get ready and I'll look after Willow." I say. The others nod and I walk out and into Willows room. I see Prim cradling Willow in her arms. "Hey little duck." I say to her. She looks up and gives me a sad look. "What's that look for?" I ask her. "She has Whooping Cough." She says. "What? What is ..." "It's deadly. It's a threatening infection that can cause pneumonia, feeding problems, seizures, brain damage and some serious cases, death. I'm sorry Katniss."

I feel my whole life with Willow slipping away. How could something like this happen to my baby girl. "I shouldn't have told you. Your make up is going to get ruined." Prim says coming over to me and drying away tears that have already slipped from my eyes. "Peeta doesn't know does be?" I ask, sobbing in between words. She shakes her head. "I only just put the pieces together after he left." She says. I not my head. "You..." I sniff. "You go get ready for the wedding. I'll take her." I say. She nods and then hands over my little girl. "I'll be a little while and then I'll be back as soon as possible." She says racing out if the room.

I sit down in the rocking chair that we bought in 13 and look down to my baby. Her little nose is red and runny. Her eyes are closed shut. Her hands in fists. My little girl has Whooping Cough. She could die. My little sweet innocent baby could die or get brain damage or have seizures. Right now I don't even care what I look like. I know Johanna's wedding is in like half an hour, but right now I just need to hold my little girl. That moment I hear the door open and then slam. I hear heavy footsteps come up the stairs. I then see Peeta in the doorway with a worried expression on his face. "Honey what's wrong. Prim told me to come over here when she came to get her dress." He says coming over to squat next to me.

"Whooping Cough." I say. I can feel myself breaking down yet again. "Whooping Cough?" He asks. "Deadly infection that is worse for babies." Peeta's face becomes expressionless. "It can cause seizures, brain damage, pneumonia, feeding problems and if it's a serious case she..." I say those so quietly because of the tears spilling from my eyes, but now I cannot continue. Peeta's eyes widen. "No." He says. He now knows what I was going to say. "Yep. Our little girl might..." I start to cough and more tears pour out. I can't see anything out of my eyes except the outline of my asleep, sick little girl. I wipe the tears from my eyes so I can see. Peeta has tears running down his face. "My little princess could die?" He asks. "That's what Prim said." I answer. He stands up and pulls me up with him. He wraps his arms around me tightly, but still leaving room for Willow. I cry into the crook of his neck.

We just stand there, holding each other together as we slowly fall apart. "Hey." Peeta grabs my attention with his sorrow filled voice. I look up to him and hold Willow closer to me. His hand runs up to my arm and then he runs his fingers over Willow's little innocent body. "You said that death would only come in serious cases, right?" I nod my head. "So she might not get a serious case. But let's not think about it okay." He says sniffling. "Let's just think about the wedding. Let's give Johanna and Gale the same happiness they gave us at our wedding." He says. I nod along. "But just hold me for a little while more. So I can..." Before I can finish, Peeta engulf me in another hug. I close my eyes and put my head back in the crook of his neck.

Prim comes back and then by that time I have managed to wipe up the messed up make up with the help of Peeta. He is now back at Haymitch's before they head off to the wedding a few minutes from now. I head back to the others and they ask what's wrong because obviously my eyes are red and swollen even if I have tried to cover that up, but I just say I'm fine and that its Gale and Johanna's big day, so I don't wanna take away their thunder. It becomes go time and Effie starts to shuffle everyone out of the house and to the cars that await outside. I ride with Johanna and the others are in another car.

"You're getting more nervous by the second aren't you?" I ask her. "How did you know?" She asks like I am stupid. "It's pretty obvious Johanna. But don't worry. As soon as you see Gale, the nerves and all that will go away. I promise." I say. "You better." She says. I hold an asleep Willow in her little dress that Peeta and I brought back from 7 with her little shoes. My mother said that she will stay asleep for the next few hours. Apparently the herb concoction that she gave her was very strong and effective. We arrive at the newly build Hall of Justice I take a deep breath and so does Johanna. "Katniss." She says. "Yeah." "Will you walk down the aisle with me? I don't have any..." Before she can finish I interrupt her. "Of course hun. I would be happy too." I say. She smiles and we link arms and go walking towards the Hall of Justice.

Willow woke up coughing a few hours after the wedding ended while we were at the reception. It was scary to watch my little girl cough as bad as she was. She cried a lot too because she was struggling to breathe because of the coughing. It's very ironic that she started to cough after we found out she had Whooping Cough, because she had not once coughed. She just cried and all that. Prim said that not all cases of Whooping Cough contain the cough, but Willow has managed to come down with it while she was asleep. Prim says that with the right medicine and herb concoctions Willow will be okay within the next few weeks at the least. Willow will recover though. She has too. She is a fighter, like me.

Everyone is laughing and enjoying their time. Gale and Johanna haven't left each other's sides since the wedding. They are constantly kissing, smiling and laughing. And they deserve too. We all do. We have all been through so much that we deserve to laugh every now and then. Music plays and Peeta and I just sit next to each other looking down at our beautiful girl. I know that we are supposed to not think about it, but my mind just seems to always slip to the thought of my daughter dying because of this infection. Tears are threatening to spill, but so no one gets suspicious I restrain myself from letting them spill over. Peeta's eyes are trained in me and he then leans over and kisses my fore head and tightens his grip of his arm around my waist so I am closer to him. When his lips leave my fore head I look up to him and smile as he smiles to me. "I know what you are thinking about baby. Just stop. You're going to cause yourself more grief. Just think about now honey. Please." Peeta says to me. I nod and then press my lips gently against his for a short, sweet kiss.

"Wendy." Peeta calls out, looking across the room. I see my mother turn her head and she smiles and comes over. "Yes Peeta." She says, standing before us. "Can you take Willow for us please?" He asks. "Of course sweetie." She answers. Since the wedding, my mother has grown closer to my family. I think it could be because he has no one alive beside Willow and I, but it could just be because of the fact that Peeta is such a nice guy. "Thanks." He says. Peeta takes Willow from my arms and passes her to my mother. "She's asleep again, but she might wake up again soon enough. So just warning you." Peeta says standing up and my mother giggles at his remark. "I think I can handle it. Katniss was such a handful." She retorts. I feel face form a smile. "She still is such a handful." Haymitch says as he and Effie dance past us laughing. "Shut your mouth Haymitch." I yell back to him. I hear him start to cackle and then we all laugh. "Will you care to dance Mrs Mellark?" Peeta asks bending down extending his hand and bowing his head. "Of course Mr Mellark." I say taking his hand and giggling as he pulls me to my feet. "Have fun you two." My mother calls out as we start to walk to the dance floor. I smile as Peeta continues to lead us to the middle of the dance floor. Peeta spins me around and places one hand in my waist and the other stays holding my hand. I place my spare hand on his shoulder and then Peeta and I dance the night away.

"Everyone can we please have your attention." Finnick calls out. We all gather around Finnick and Annie. Finnick pulls Annie closer and then they both smile. "What is it?" Gale asks. They look at each other and continue to smile. "We're having another baby." They call out together. Everyone laughs and starts to congratulate them. Even though I already knew about the baby, it feels like I am hearing the news for the first time. "Another baby. Geez, us Victors' are getting knocked up pretty easily." Haymitch says. We laugh and I look to Peeta who is smiling down at me. "Let's just hope you're pregnant." Peeta whispers so quietly that only I can hear. I smile and bite my bottom lip. Peeta kisses my fore head and then we continue to congratulate Finnick and Annie. This night is full of surprises.

**Haymitch's POV**

We leave at the same time as everyone else. Because we either all live in the Victors' Village or stay in the Victors' Village, we all walk together. Katniss, Peeta, Willow, Wendy and Prim all break off first and they go into Katniss and Peeta's house. Wendy and Prim wanted to stay with Katniss, Peeta and Willow for some reason that to all of us except them remains anonymous. Finnick, Finn and Annie break off into Katniss's old house. Gale carried Johanna into their house bridal style as expected. Before they go in I yell at them to close the windows because they have a tendency to leave them open and the whole Victors' Village hears them.

Effie and I walk to our house which is the farthest away of the three. As we get closer I spot someone sitting on our porch. As we get closer, the person becomes clearer. Blonde hair flowing past her shoulders. Small, young, probably in her mid-teens. She must hear us because the girl turns and her face becomes visible. Green eyes, slim face, pale complexion. She kind of looks a little bit like Effie. She holds something in her hands and she keeps turning it between her fingers. She stands as we approach. She smiles and I feel obligated to smile back. "Hello sweetie." Effie says. "Hi." She simply answers. Her voice sounds young and gentle. "What would you like sweetie?" Effie asks. "Umm." She looks down to her hands and to the object she holds. "Umm. I'm just... Do you think I could talk to you?" She asks shyly. "Oh course sweetie. Come in." Effie says. "Thanks." She answers. I walk up to the door and open it.

I stand by the door and the girl goes in first followed by Effie and I stand by the door and close it. "So what are you here for?" I ask her for the first time. She sighs and looks towards both Effie and I. "I came to 12 from the Capitol. I was in foster care and an orphanage with some really horrible people. I've been in foster care for my whole life and I wanted out. So, yesterday morning I left and caught the train to 12 because I knew that you would be here." She says. "That's upsetting." Effie says. "It is upsetting but I'm wondering how you knew we were here and who you are. We don't even know your name. So let's start with that and then we can get to the bottom of this." I say to her. "Haymitch." Effie says. "It's okay." She says. "My name is Sky." She answers. "Well, Sky. How do you know we were her?" I then ask. "I could have easily found you Haymitch. You are a Victor and you would definitely be in 12." "Not necessarily." I say. "It's pretty obvious. It was Effie who I had to look for." She explains.

"Me? Why?" She asks. The thing she is holding in her hands she looks back down too. She holds it out to us and I grab it. I look to Effie and it looks like she has seen a ghost. I examine the item and it is a wallet. I open it and find two sleeves with pictures inserted into it. One of them is of a young woman similar completion to Sky. The second is of the same woman and a baby. I assume that it's Sky and her mother. "Is that your mother?" I ask. She nods. I pass the pictures to Effie and she grabs it and looks and then passes it back not really taking time to look like me. "Do you know who it is?" I ask. "Yeah." Sky simply answers. "Who?" I ask. "Effie."


	90. Epilogue Part 1

Epilogue

**Johanna's POV**

I'm finally married. Married to the man of my dreams. The solider that stormed the Capitol with me. The solider who killed Snow with me. The man who I fell for. The father of my child. Gale is just perfect. I don't think that anything could get any better. We got married two days ago, but it still feels like a dream. Yesterday Gale and I just talked about being married and how exciting that all was as well as the baby, which we are almost never not talking about.

I lay happily in Gale's arms, letting myself have a few more minutes of peace and quiet. Gale's arm is wrapped around my torso, his hand spread across my stomach. Gale really wanted this baby and I only thought of myself. It never occurred to me that maybe he might have wanted this baby more than me before yesterday. I'm so self-centered. He breathes heavily as I place my hand on top of his. "Good morning Jo." He says, kissing my head. "Good morning good looking." I say to him, brushing my fingers over his hand and my stomach. "Have you even had morning sickness once from the baby?" Gale asks me. "Now you say that, I'll start today. Thanks for that." I answer. "Sorry." He says. "It's okay. I knew that was going to happen sooner rather than later." I tell him.

As life would have it, I start to feel nauseous. I curse and then jump out of bed, throwing Gale out of the way. I run out of the bedroom and to the bathroom down the hallway. I manage to get my head into the toilet bowl before I vomit all over the floor. I vomit my guts up. Gale comes in and scares me because I couldn't hear him. So I jump as he touches my back and then pulls my hair back. Minutes pass and then my insides hurt. I flush the toilet and put the lid down before sitting down on it, putting my head between my hands that lean in my knees. Gale goes to say something, but I stop him and put my hand to his face. "Don't say anything again." I say to him. "Okay." He answers. I look up to him and glare. "You don't know how to shut up do you?" I ask him as he smirks at me. "Nope." He says. I groan and then put my head back in my hands. "You okay." He asks after a while. He strokes my arms and knees as he sits on the floor in front of me. "I'm fine." I answer.

Just then the phone starts to ring. I groan again. "If that's Haymitch. Tell him to get lost." I say to him as he gets up. "Alright babe." He says kissing my head and walking out. After a while, I get up, brush my teeth and then head down to the lounge where the phone is. When I see Gale, he is sitting on the couch, his hands holding the phone as his head leans on his hands. "Gale." I call out. He looks up to me, his eyes filled with worry and sadness. "Gale, who was that?" I ask. He still doesn't answer me. "Idiot, answer me. Who was that and what did they want?" I yell at him. He blinks and then chucks the phone to the floor, creating a loud noise as it hits the wooden floor boards. "Beetee." He answers. "What would Beetee possibly want?" I ask, anger still in my tone. "He's back in 3, he was calling on behalf of a friend of Boggs." He says. My eyes widen as I wait for him to continue. "The Commander, Jacobson. He... Umm..." "Gale, just spit it out already." He yell at him. He does a big sigh and then look me right in the eyes.

"He wanted me to become a solider in District 2. They want me to train peacekeepers and be in some big military industry." He finally says. "That's good isn't it?" I say. "Not if he wants me to answer today and start tomorrow." He tells me. "For how long? What exactly is the bad in all of this?" I ask him, because of the confusion running through my head. "Jacobson wants me to start training tomorrow. When I get there I cannot leave for two years." I feel all the blood drain from my face. "He has offered the position with everything already in place. A living place, all of that. Everything's already organized he just needs me to answer." He finishes. "Oh, I forgot one thing. He said I couldn't bring anyone. So that means..." "Gale I know what that means I'm not stupid." I interrupt him. I am shaking.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." He adds. "I can gather that." I say. I sit down next to him and stare out into the mid-air, concentrating on nothing. "So, that means. You won't be able to see me. You won't be able to be here for the baby. You won't get to be here for the first few years of the baby's life." I say, putting my thoughts out there. "What are you thinking?" I ask him. "I don't know. I want to do it because it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, but I don't because we just got married and we have a baby on the way. And I don't want to miss anything from the baby." He says blankly. "What are you going to do?" I ask him. "I think I should talk to Katniss. She might help me with this decision." He explains. "Yeah. Okay." I say. He gets up from the couch and walks out of the lounge room and upstairs to our bedroom. I sit here in shock.

He can't go. He can't. I am not going to be able to go through this pregnancy without him. But he needs too. This type of thing never happens. He deserves it, but he also deserves to be around while his child grows up. He interrupts me with a kiss to my head. "I'll be back in an hour or so." He says. I nod and he walks out. I then sit here, with only my mind to accompany me. I lay a hand on my stomach and then think what a world would be like without our baby not knowing their father for the first few years of its life.

**Katniss's POV**

Willow has been constantly vomiting, crying, coughing. It's been so bad. I hate to see my baby in so much pain. Everyone in the house hasn't been sleeping. We take turns in nursing Willow. In the last few days I've had about four hours sleep because I refuse to leave Willows side, despite Peeta's nagging for me to sleep. My mother and Prim have hardly left her side either. They are constantly thinking of more ways in which for Willow to get better. I'm now sitting on the couch and I start to dose off when I hear a knock at the door. I groan and then get up and answer it finding a worried looking Gale at the door. "Wow Catnip. You look terrible." He says. "Thanks." I answer tiredly. "When was the last time you slept?" He asks. "Umm." I have to think about this. I have no idea. "I think it was yesterday morning." I answer. "Yesterday morning. God Catnip. Why aren't you sleeping? Is something wrong?" He asks.

Just that second Willow starts to scream out in pain. My head starts to pound and tears start to fill my eyes. I haven't once been able to cope with Willows screams like that. Every time I have burst into tears. "Katniss, what is going on?" He asks. I put my hand on my head and usher him in. I sit on the couch in the lounge room and Gale sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders and starts to rub circles into my shoulder. "Willows really sick. She has something called Whooping Cough and it can kill babies in really serious cases." I say to him, bursting into tears again as her cry becomes louder. He pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me, holding me together.

"Why didn't you tell us? We have all been wondering why no one has left your house since the wedding. You should have told us." He says. I cry even more. "I know. I'm sorry. I just... We wanted to keep it to ourselves. We didn't want to worry anyone else." I say between sobs. Gale rubs circles on my back as I try and calm down. "Katniss. It's okay. If you told us. We would have helped you though this. We are practically family. All of us here. Family is always going to be here for you." He says. I press myself harder against him, trying to contain my meltdown. But it does nothing. Gale starts to shuffle around so I am now lying down on his chest. "Go to sleep. Of anything happens, I'll wake you up. Okay." He says. "No. I need to stay up with her." I argue. "Katniss. Shut up and go to sleep. I promise if anything happens I'll wake you up and tell you okay. Just go to sleep." He tells me. I don't have to argue again. I close my eyes and almost instantly I fall asleep.

**Gale's POV**

Katniss is sound asleep in my arms. I remember a time that I would kill to be in this position right now. But now I am just here holding her as a friend. It has been ages since we hung out as friends, even though she is asleep in this bad situation. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps. Her eyes and cheeks are red and blotchy from all the tears and her eyes still dark from the amount of sleep she has not had in the last few days. I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and I look up to see Peeta in the doorway. "Katniss..." He says. He sees me and looks confused. "What are you doing here Gale?" He asks. "I came by to talk to Katniss, but she looked exhausted so I told her to sleep." I whisper. "Oh. So you know what's going on now hey." He says quietly coming into the room and taking a seat on the coffee table across from us. "Yeah. I'm sorry Peeta. It must be terrible." I say to him. I can now see his eyes are almost as bad as Katniss's. Tired and full of sadness.

"It's bad. I haven't had the heart to tell Katniss yet." He says touching her arm gently. "Tell her what?" I ask confused. He sighs and sucks in a breath as I can just see his eyes becoming watery. "It's not looking like Willow is going to recover." He simply says, trying not to burst into tears. I take my arm from Katniss and put it on Peeta's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Peeta." I say to him. "It's okay." He says quietly. "No it's not. Your baby girl might... I can't even say it. It will kill everyone if that happens." I say taking my hand off of his shoulder and placing it back into it previous position, holding Katniss. "Especially Katniss." I add. "I know. That's why I haven't told her. She keeps asking about it and I just have been lying to her. We all have, Wendy, Prim, myself. It's just... I can't imagine what will happen if our little girl dies." He says. "I am really sorry Peeta." I say. He just nods and dries away his tears.

"You said you came here to talk to Katniss. What was that about?" He asks. I figure since I need someone's advice, Peeta could help. So I tell him everything about the position in 2. "I see how you are stumbled." He says. "It's hard. Now knowing the situation with Willow, I don't know what to do. Because now I just want to stay here and help with what I can." I say. "That's nice of you Gale." He tells me. "It's true. Willow is our family and we can all help you through this." I explain. "You do what you think is right." He starts off.

"Let me tell you that being around a pregnant woman all the time is not necessarily the best thing with the hormone going crazy all the time, but it is the most amazing thing at the same time. When Katniss was pregnant with Willow, I couldn't stay away from her because I felt so obligated to be there for her the whole step of the way. I wasn't there the whole time though. Because of the Capitol and the rebellion getting in the way, but what I was there for was the best thing that could have ever happened in my life." He finishes. "It was such a great thing." He adds. I nod along. "I hope that helps." He says. "Yeah. It does." After a long pause, I finally say.

"I'm going to turn it down. I've been wanting this baby and all of that for so long now and now that it's happened. I don't want to miss anything. And what you just said is more incentive in which to stay." I conclude. "Good for you Gale. I think that Johanna is going to be happy about that because if you aren't going to be there then she will be here all the time and... Well as you can imagine. It would be, very..." "Yeah." I fill in the gap. We both laugh softly. I smile and look down to Katniss. "I'm glad she chose you." I announce. "So am I." Peeta says with a smile. "She deserved you. She needed you to survive. She chose the one she wouldn't be able to survive without." I explain. "That means a lot, coming from you Gale. Thank you." Peeta states. "It's true." I say. "I know. Just... Thanks." He says. "It's okay." I say giving him a friendly smile and he gives one back.

Katniss starts snore softly. "I think that I should take her to bed. You probably want to get back to Johanna." Peeta announces. "It's okay. I can stay here if you want. I could help around or help with her." I say. "It's okay. I'll take her upstairs. If you want to stay or go it's up to you." Peeta says. "I can take her. She already is in my arms. I'll do it." I say getting up. I carry Katniss into her room, Peeta following close behind. When I put her down, Peeta tucks her in and she doesn't even move. "I think it's going to be good for Katniss to have her best friend back. I feel as though she has been..."

"I've always been here for her Peeta. She's just been hanging out with the girls more than me at the moment." I explain to him. "Well, I just... I don't even know." Peeta says. "Stop worrying Peeta. Everything will hopefully be okay. Now you also go to sleep. You are both exhausted. I'll get Johanna and we'll look after Willow. I'll also tell Prim and Wendy to sleep. Let us handle it okay. Just get some sleep." I say to him. "Thanks Gale. We owe you one." He says. "No problem. Go to sleep Mellark. That's an order." I tell him. He chuckles. "Thanks Hawthorne." Peeta says. I smile and then walk out. I relieve Prim and Wendy of their duties and they tell me what to do. When I've been informed and they have gone to asleep, I call Johanna to come over.

When I hear a knock at the door, I walk down and open it and we walk up silently to Willow's room. When we get their Johanna gasps when she sees Willow. Red nose and mouth. The little amount of hair pushed up into a little pony tail on the top of her head. Pale as she has ever been. "What happened to her?" She asks. "Whooping Cough. It's..." "I know what it is." She says.

She walks over to the crib where she lays asleep and traces her finger gently across her cheek. "She's really hot." Johanna states. "I know. Prim said it was one of the symptoms that come along with it." I explain. Johanna nods and then sits down on the chair next to the crib. I grab one and sit next to Johanna. We don't look at each other, we just stare at Willow. "She might not make it." I say. Johanna then whips her head around to face me and her face full of worry. "What?" She says. "Willows condition is not looking promising. Prim and Wendy said to Peeta that she is probably not going to make it. Peeta hasn't had the heart to tell Katniss because it will kill her. Peeta is dying inside. I could hear it in his voice when he told me." I exclaim. Johanna's eyes start to fill with tears. She looks away and cover her mouth with her hands as tears start to fall. Willow was the reason Johanna wanted kids. She changed her mind, so Johanna is going to be heartbroken. "You're not being serious. Willows not going to die." Johanna says. "Wendy and Prim said it wasn't looking promising, but it might change. Who knows? Willow could be a little miracle baby. Let's just hope." I say.

After a while of Johanna crying, she asks me. "Did you talk to Katniss?" "No. I told her to sleep. So instead I talked to Peeta." I say. "What did he say then?" Johanna asks. "He put me in the right direction." I say. "What direction is that?" She asks. "The direction in which that I am going to turn down the position." I announce. She looks at me, confusion cover her face. "What?" She says.

"I'm turning it down. I'm not going to miss our little guy grow up. I want to be there for you when you carry our baby. I want all of that. I want to be here for everyone when they need it. If I left I would miss Haymitch and Effie's wedding. I would miss Willow getting better or worse. I would miss Finnick and Annie's baby. I would miss ours. I am not going to give all of that up for a position that someone else can have and enjoy." I explain. She looks at me shocked. "Oh my god Gale. You're going to give that up for us." She says. "Mostly you. I don't need some fancy job in 2. I need you." I tell her. She smiles and then reaches over and crashes her lips against mine. I know that I made the right decision.

Later I call Jacobson back and decline the offer and he says that's too bad, but I answer with I have more important things to be involved in. Johanna who was in the room, as soon as I finished then rushed over to me and kissed me repeatedly. We quickly head back upstairs to Willow and as soon as we get up there, she starts to stir. I rush over and pick her up and start to bob her up and down. I make 'sshhing' noises at her while Johanna gets the medicine. She starts to cough uncontrollable. As Johanna start to get everything all set up, she starts to breakdown. "I can't do it Gale." She says. "Yes you can. She needs it, put it in the milk and give it to me." I direct her. She starts to get frantic as she does these things. When she passes me the bottle, I hold Willow's head up and then feed it to her.

She gets halfway through the bottle and then she vomits it all onto me. She then starts to cry and I try and calm her. Johanna also helps and eventually Willow stops crying and I feed her the rest of the bottle. When it's empty, I pass her to Johanna and then start to clean the vomit from myself. I try the best that I can, but I am always getting distracted by Johanna as she holds onto Willow. She is so adorable with her and I just hope that she is even more adorable with our baby. She notices that I am staring at her and interrupts my trance. "Before you said that you didn't want to miss our little guy growing up. Do you think that it's a little boy?" She asks, slowly rocking little Willow in her arms. "Yeah. Well, no. I don't know. When I think of our baby I see a little boy." I explain. "I see a little boy too. But we could both be wrong and end up with a little girl." She states. "Yeah. I'm not fussed. I just want this baby." I exclaim. She smiles and then leans in and kisses me. "Now, go home and get changed. Because if you think you are going to get another kiss cover in vomit, you are surely mistaken." Johanna tells me. I kiss her once more before smirking and leaving.

**Hey guys, I'M BACK! WHOO! Now you should all be aware by now, this is part 1 of the Epilogue for Fight Til The End. I have chosen the name, Freedom's Finally Ours for the sequel, so that will be up hopefully within a week depending on things you know! Now in order to get the second part of the epilogue, I would like at least 10 review, this will also get you the sequel. I know I shouldn't blackmail you by your reviews, but I am only getting a few for each chapter and i put a lot of effort into these chapters and stories and I don't think it's that bad to ask for a few reviews. So if it's no trouble, PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT PART AND SEQUEL! If you want to PM me, feel free. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! I would love all the feedback that I used to get. Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xox**


	91. Epilogue Part 2

**Okay guys, this is the final chapter of Fight til the End! Wow that was a long seven and a bit months and every bit has had it's bumps and everything! I did only get 9 reviews, but i wanted to give you guys the next part because of you wanting it so bad! Anyways, i want so many reviews that it will blow my mind when i check my emails next, so please review! PLEASE! I have started the sequel and am up to chapter 4, and let me tell you, it is so long! You are going to love it guys, i hope anyway! So, i will stop rambling so you can read. If you cry i want to know, if you hate me, i want you to know. I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING! Okay, here it is, the ast part of Fight til the End! (MORE NOTES AT THE END)**

Epilogue Part 2

**Haymitch's POV**

I can't believe it. Still it's been two days since I found out Effie has a daughter and I have already drunk myself stupid on multiple occasions. After that night, I took off before she could give me an explanation. I went to a house in the Victors' Village where I knew liquor was stored. I always kept a stash just in case of emergencies and this was definitely one of them. Effie's a mother and she never had the nerve to tell me. Who does she think she is? When was she ever going to tell me? Was she ever? Seriously we were getting married in a few months and now I don't feel as though I know her at all. I have been nonstop angry for days. The pain is not subsiding. It's just getting stronger. She is unbelievable. When I finally think I have it to go and talk to her, I stumble out of the house and walk towards my own.

I see Gale and he yells my name. "What do you want hunter boy?" I tell at him. "Are you drunk?" He asks approaching me. "Why would you care hunter boy?" I blurt out. "Maybe because you stopped drinking when Willow was born." He says to me. "Is that vomit on your shirt?" I ask, dazing into the distance. "Why are you drunk Haymitch?" He asks. "Effie is a secret keeper. She kept secrets from me that I would have never figured out for myself if the stupid little girl didn't arrive." I mumble on. "What are you saying Haymitch? What did Effie keep from you?" He asks. "The fact she has a daughter. The fact she got pregnant and then put the kid in an orphanage. The fact that she lied to me and never told me. How was I supposed to find that out? Was this little Sky girl just going to waltz into our lives and think that it's okay? Seriously. What the nerve." I blab on.

"Come on Haymitch. You're coming home with me." He says taking my arm and pulling me in the direction of his house. I groan and start to curse to no one, I just curse about Effie. He pulls me into his house and puts me on the couch and disappears into the kitchen. "Where is everyone anyway? I haven't heard anything from anyone." I yell to him. "Well for starters you were probably put drunk the whole time and it's Willow." He yells back. "Willow? What's wrong with her? Wasn't she sick or something like that?" I ask. He walks back in holding a cup of what I assume is coffee. He passes it to me. "She's really sick." He says sitting opposite me. "Oh. The little girl getting all the attention again. You know I am kind of..."

I'm cut off by Gale slapping me across the face. "Don't you even finish that sentence." He roars at me. "Wow. Hunter boy, you got almost as much nerve as sweetheart." I say. He slaps me again. "Shut up Haymitch. You have no idea what is going on and you really couldn't care right now. Could you?" He roars at me. "Nope." I simple answer. He slaps me again. "Slap me again boy..." "Willow is on her death bed. So better shut your mouth before I put you in yours." He yells at me. His eyes are filled with anger and hatred, all towards me. I realize he isn't actually lying to me. "You're not lying are you?" I clarify.

"Do you think I am lying? I'm not. Why would I lie about something so serious? Just to try and knock some sense into you? No. Willow has Whooping Cough and Johanna and I are looking after her while Peeta, Katniss, Wendy and Prim all sleep after spending two days straight looking after her. Prim and Wendy said that she is not looking promising about becoming better and Peeta knows this but won't tell Katniss because he doesn't have the heart too. You should have heard him when he told me as I held an asleep Katniss. I've never heard him so heartbroken in the time I have known him. You need to stop thinking about yourself and about other you old drunk, because they need your help to help her. She is your god daughter, great niece. Whatever. You are real family and here you are drunk after being sober for almost a year and a half, because of Willow coming into this world. You need to get into the world around you. If you get your hands on another bottle, I swear to god, I'll kill you." He finally finishes. I am lost for words. "Now, I'm going to change and then I'm going back there. You are going to stay here, sleep off that hangover you obviously have drowned with more alcohol." He says before getting up and storming upstairs.

Now I feel really stupid. I should have known something was wrong with Willow. The way Katniss and Peeta were acting at the wedding, staying with her almost the whole time. I mean they would have anyway, but I explains so much now. Gale was right about everything. I am so self-centred. I mean Effie's and my problems are one thing, but ignoring the world around us and the people around us when they need us the most. I hear Gale descending down the stairs and I look up to him. "I'm sorry Gale." I say. "I know. Just get some sleep. We'll be back later. So don't do anything stupid, just sleep." He says before walking out. I finish the coffee and then lay down on the couch and falling into a coffee induced sleep.

**Johanna's POV**

I am hoping Gale will get here quickly, I'm about to vomit all over Willow. I'm pacing around the room, trying to keep the vomit down for the moment. I hear the door close and I rush out of the room to be greeted by a clean clothed Gale. I pass him Willow as quickly as I possibly could and then I run down the hall to the bathroom where I yet again vomit up my insides. When I am yet again finished, I go over to the sink and wash out my mouth. I feel Gale rubbing big circles on my back as I do so. "Thanks." I mumble to him as I gain my posture again. "It's okay." He answers.

Just then I see a shadow in the corner of my eye and Prim and Wendy stand outside the door. "Hey." I call out. "Hello guys." Wendy says. "How is she?" She asks. "She's falling back asleep. She woke up coughing and then she vomited half way through the medicine and she cried and she's just been laying still in either one of our arms." Gale explains. Wendy nods. "That sounds like every other time so far. I assume Peeta told you about her." Prim says. We both sadly nod. "From the rate that it's going, she might go from between a week and two weeks from now." Prim explains. "But she could still get better right?" I ask with hope. "Possibly. It's too hard to tell at this point of time." Wendy states. I nod sadly again. "Hey why are you up anyways? I thought I said we would take care of her." Gale suddenly says.

"Yeah well. We have to leave. Our train comes in about half an hour, so we are going to have to be up when they come over here." Wendy explains. "Oh right. So we should probably wake up Katniss, because she is going to want to see you go." Gale states. "Yeah. We can. Well Prim can. She has had many of times waking up Katniss." Wendy says. "Should I go now?" Prim asks. "Yes darling." Wendy says. "Okay." She answers before walking out. After a while of talking about District 4, we start to talk about Willow again. "I can't believe that we might only have another week or so with her." I exclaim. "Yeah. Time goes fast. I think we are all awaiting for her to show some recovery. Hopefully she will." Wendy says. "Yeah. She doesn't deserve too. She hasn't even lived yet." I announce. "I know." Wendy says. "It's going to kill Katniss if she dies." Gale explains.

**Katniss's POV**

"Katniss. Katniss." I hear being called. I instantly open my eyes and shoot up from the bed. I see Prim standing over me. "Hey Katniss." She says. "Hi little duck." I answer weakly. "Mum and I are going soon. So we thought we would wake you up before we go." She explains. "Good of you to do so." I answer. "Peeta. Peeta honey wake up." I say to Peeta, shaking his shoulder so he wakes. He grumbles and then opens up his eyes. "Hey." He calls out. "Prim and my mother are leaving soon." I say. "Yeah. We thought we should say goodbye before we leave." Prim tells him. He sits up, his hair all ruffled from sleep. He wraps an arm around me and I smile. "How's Willow?" I ask Prim. "She's alright. Nothing has really changed since you went to sleep." Prim explains. I nod. "How long we're we asleep?" I ask. "A few hours." She answers. I nod again. "Come on. Johanna and Gale are here too. Let's go see them." Prim says. I nod and get up from the bed along with Peeta.

As we creep down the hallway I start to hear a conversation. "She doesn't deserve too. She hasn't even lived yet." I hear Johanna say. "I know." My mother agrees. "It's going to kill Katniss if she dies." Gale says. Panic starts to fill my body when I figure out what is going on. I run into the bathroom and they all look at me. "Is there something you haven't told me?" I ask. They stay silent. "Can you tell me what's going on?" I ask everyone. "Katniss..." "Tell me! Now." I yell. "Willow's case isn't getting any better. It's not looking like she is going to make it." My mother says. Everything I have been dreading for the last few days is coming true. My baby girl is going to die.

"When were you going to tell us?" I yell pointing to Peeta and I. I look to Peeta and he looks down. "You knew." I say. "Katniss..." "You knew and you didn't tell me." I interrupt him. "How could you Peeta. We are supposed to tell each other these things!" I yell at him. "I don't want to hurt you Katniss. No one wanted to tell you because of what you might do." Peeta yells back. "I wanted to. I couldn't though. You were already having a heard time hearing her in this much pain, I just didn't have the heart to tell you." Peeta says to me. I can't even be here right now. I push past everyone, but Peeta grabs my arm. "Katniss..." "Let go of me! Now!" I yell at him, yanking my arm away. I take off running out of the house, not worrying about shoes or anything. I run through the Victors' Village and into the woods. It's the only place I could possibly be right now. I feel the twigs and rocks beneath my feet. They hurt, but the hurt in my heart is a hundred times worse. Not just because of the fact my daughter is going to die, but because everyone I love lied to me when they said she was okay. I find a tree and climb it until I am as high as I possibly can go. I sit and then start to cry like I haven't before. I've never felt something so painful in my heart in my whole life.

**Finnick's POV**

Annie lays down before me and I pull her shirt up to reveal the little lump forming on her stomach. "How far along are you baby?" I ask. "About..." "Annie, I asked the baby." I interrupt her. I get closer to her stomach and I plant a kiss on it. I feel her body shuddering with laughter underneath me. "Baby. When am I going to see you? How much longer? Hey?" I ask her stomach. I press my ear to her stomach and frown for expression. "I can't hear you baby? Speak up." I direct at the baby. "Finny she isn't going to answer you." Annie explains. "She?" I look up to her and she shrugs. I lean my head back down and kiss it again. "Have you been talking to your mother? Do you already hate your daddy?" I ask her stomach. "She doesn't hate you. I just picture a girl. So until we know, we can call her a girl." Annie states. "Okay." I answer. "I'm three months Finny. She'll be here in six months." She explains. "I'm gonna meet you in six months. Geez, you make me wait a while." I exclaim running my hand over her stomach. "It's the normal time for a pregnancy Finnick." Annie tells me. "I know. But it's so long." I exclaim. "I know Finny. But she will come as soon as you know it." Annie says running her hand over her stomach and resting it on my hand. "Hopefully." I say. I start to kiss her stomach all over and she starts to laugh again.

"Everything's packed Annie. Are you ready to go over to Peeta and Katniss's?" I call out to Annie from the door. "Yes." Annie tells back walking down the stairs holding Finn. "Alright. I'll put the stuff in their car and then we'll leave. Okay?" I say. "Okay Finnick." She says leading the way to Katniss and Peeta's house. Before we even knock on the door, Peeta, Gale and Johanna come running out. "What's going on?" Annie asks. "Katniss left over an hour ago. We left her because we thought she would want some time to cool off, but it's been ages since she left." Johanna says as Peeta and Gale go running into the woods. "Katniss doesn't just go into the woods for nothing. What the hell happened?" Annie asks Johanna. "It's a very long story." She exclaims. "We'll we have time before we have to leave." I explain. "Okay, come in and we will tell you." Johanna leads us inside, we put our things down, sit on the couch and Wendy, Prim and Johanna tell us everything while Willow sits in Prim's arms.

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss!" I call out. "Katniss!" I continue to call out. "Peeta. If you continue to call her, if she is okay she will just ignore you." Gale says. "I know her." He continues. I stop running and look to him. "You think I don't know her? She's my wife. You may be her best friend, but we both know each other better than anyone else in the world." I tell him. "Let's just find her. If you want to continue this once we have, that's fine with me." Gale says walking ahead. I clench my jaw and then run back up to him.

"Oh no." He says. "What?" I say. Gale breaks into a sprint. I am yelling at him as he runs, ignoring me. He suddenly comes to a stop and I run into him. We both go falling to the ground. "God Mellark. Watch it." Gale grumbles as we get up. "Why did you stop?" I ask. I turn around and see her body. On the forest floor, in a heap. Her limbs twisted, her blood over the forest floor. I instantly fall to her side and pull her into my arms, holding her against my chest. I start to cry. I might lose both my wife and daughter. God, could things get any worse? Soon my body is covered in her blood. Yet another time. "Idiot why are you just holding her. We have to get her to the hospital." Gale says. "Your right." I say getting up, carrying her in my arms. "Of course I am. I bet when Katniss wakes up, she is going to say she fell from that tree. Because that is the only way you could have possibly obtained those injuries." Gale states. "If she wakes up." I say.

"Dude. Stop. You are making this worse for yourself. I know that things are really hard with you guys this day in time, but stop going to the worst conclusion. Katniss did that and now look at her." Gale says gesturing to Katniss's lifeless body. "Now run to the hospital and I'll meet you there later." Gale explains. As we run from the woods, Gale breaks off in the direction of the Victors' Village. "Wait. Where are you going?" I yell to him as I run with Katniss in my arms to the hospital. "I'm going to tell everyone what happened." Gale yells back to me. I don't bother answering because I know what is going on. The pain of my stub of my leg rubs again my prosthetic leg, but that's nothing compared to the pain I have in my heart because of my wife and daughter.

I get into the hospital and start calling out for help. Nurses come up with a stretcher and I put her onto it. They start asking me questions and I answer then the best I can. I am running along the stretcher and holding into her hand. She starts to stir and say my name. "It's okay baby. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I promise you. I'm sorry we kept it from you. I really am. I was just afraid something like this would happen and now it has. I am such an idiot. I'm so sorry Katniss." I say to her. Tears are pouring from my eyes. They run Katniss through two large doors and nurses start to hold me back. "No. I have to be with her. I need to be with my wife. Do you know who I am?" I hate using myself being a Victor in which to get me things, but in situations such as this, they are one-hundred percent needed. "Yes Mr Mellark. I'm sorry but only authorized personnel are allowed past." The nurse says. I punch the wall and walk back down the hallway to the waiting room. I take a seat and hold my head in my hands. I start to think about everything that is happening at the moment and wonder what horrible thing is in store for us next.

**Prim's POV**

The train is spacious and elegant. I am trying to take in the beauty of this place while I try and forget what just happened. I never got to say goodbye to Katniss. I don't want to leave not knowing if she was okay, but I had too. This was the last train to 4 for the next week and my job starts in three days. I bet she is okay, because Peeta and Gale went and got her. "Katniss is okay Prim." My mother assures me. "I know." I simply answer. Just that second I hear the wheels screeching on the rails. The whole train is thrown off and the things go everywhere. Screams fill the air as we are thrown through the air. My mother calls out my name, but I feel my body being stabbed. I gasp and look down and see a metal pole sticking through my body. I start to feel the world around me slipping away. My vision is shaky and becoming bright. The white is blinding. The last thing I can comprehend is my mother's scream. This could only mean one thing, I'm dying or I'm already dead.

**Annie's POV**

"Finnick!" "Finn!" I scream. The train has stopped moving and has settled on its side. Glass fills the world around us. I scream for my husband and son. I see my son, screaming in the chair that he was securely in before the crash and I scramble to him. I pull him out and hold in to my chest, making sure he is okay. "Finnick!" I scream I stagger into a standing position as I try to find Finnick. "Finnick!" I see him now. His body crushed by a window frame. I rush over to him, struggling to keep up on my feet. When I reach him he is smiling. "Annie." He says. "Finnick! Are you okay? Can you move? Are you..." "I'm fine Annie. I can't move, but that's okay. I'm fine. I have you with me." He says. His free hand reaches out to my arm and he starts to rub it. "You're not Finnick. You aren't moving." I say to him.

Tears are now escaping my eyes like there is no tomorrow. In Finnick's case, I don't think there is going to be a tomorrow. This thought makes me cry even louder. "I'm fine Annie. Are you okay? Is Finn alright?" He asks. "I'm fine. Finn is too. Finnick..." "What about the baby? Is she okay?" He asks touching my stomach. "I don't know Finnick. Hopefully she is okay." I answer. "Look Finnick, we need to get you out from under there..." "Have I ever told you how much I love you guys? Finn, the little baby girl and you. I love you guys so much. I'm never going to leave you." Finnick says weakly.

"Don't you dare die on me Finnick. You are going to get out of this." I say. "I love you." He says so quietly that I could barely hear him. "No." I say. His hand starts to drop from my stomach and it falls to the ground. "No!" I call out. "No Finnick Odair. You are going to make it out of this." I say grabbing his hand. Tears are leaving my eyes like a storm cloud in a storm. "No!" I scream. "Finnick! Finnick!" His eyes shut and his mouth gapes open. "Finnick! Finny wake up." I throw my head onto his shoulder and tears immediately cover what's left of his shirt. "Finnick! No!" I say. Finn's screams fill the air and my cries are all that I can hear. My Finny, gone.

**Gale's POV**

I run into my house and see Johanna crying as she stares at the wall where our television sits. "What is it?" I ask. She points to the screen and cries out even more. I see a train crash and I can already figure out what happened. I hear the reporter in my head. _'This train crash is a result of the train, 5427, derailing and crashing. Only a few of the passengers have survived, but along with this tragic train crash, we have some even more terrible and horrific news to deliver to Panem. The girl on fires' sister, along with Capitol favourite Finnick Odair, are some of the victims of this horrible accident. The girl on fires' mother has obtained injuries and former Annie Cresta, now Odair has had a miscarriage as a result of this crash, but little Finn Odair has managed to scrape out of the crash without a scratch, only a few traumatic experiences. It is sad new to all of Panem and we will be keeping you updated on this tragic accident.' _

"Oh my god." I say. Johanna starts to cry even more. I run up to her and hold her tightly in my arms as I also start to cry. This always happens. Things that are all happy always end in something tragic. If Katniss is okay, then she is going to die when she finds out about this. "Did you find her?" Johanna asks me. I nod. "Is she okay?" She asks. "No. She's in the hospital." I say. "Are we going to tell them?" She asks. "We have too." I answer. Johanna and I just stand here holding each, crying into each other's arms. "Are we going to go now?" She asks. "Not just yet okay. A few more minutes." I say, holding into her tighter.

**Katniss's POV **

Sprained ankle, broken ribs, loss of blood, that's what Peeta told me my conditions were. I told him that I remember falling, not anything after that. Peeta stays by my bed, holding my hand. "Who's with Willow?" I ask Peeta. "I don't know. I'm sure someone's looking after her." Peeta explains. I nod my head. There's a knock on the door and very sad looking Gale and Johanna stand looking at us. "Hey guys." Peeta says. "Um... Peeta can we talk to you outside for a minute?" Gale asks him. "Yeah sure." He says, confusion filling his voice. He gets up and approaches the door. "It's not Willow is it?" I ask them. "No. She doing okay at the moment, she's with Haymitch." Johanna says. I let out a sigh of relief and close my eyes as the door shuts.

Minutes pass and then they all come in, tears pouring for their eyes. "Guys are you going to tell me what happened? Because I deserve to know." I exclaim. "You do, but..." Johanna starts. "Don't play the shut me out game, just tell me for god sakes!" I exclaim. Peeta comes over and grabs my hand in both of his. "Honey..." Peeta starts off. He looks into my eyes with his tear filled eyes. "Finnick and Prim..." He starts again. "Finnick and Prim what?" I ask madly. "Finnick and Prim are dead." He says.

END OF BOOK ONE

**So, i left a cliffhanger, sorry! I couldn't help it, i felt obligated to and i am sorry! Please if you want to hurt me, tell me, if you want to yell at me, tell me. Either in a review or PM, i don't care, i would just like to know what you think of it! I would love to know what you thought of the whole story! **

**Thank you guys so much for being there and making this fanfiction become more than it has. I never had expectations for it to become this popular and everything! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You guys have no idea what it feels like to have been so loved by something i have done. I have never been appreciated more for this fanfiction than anything in my whole life before. This is and has been the most amazing thing that i have ever contenplated doing! THANK YOU THANK YOU! Now please, please, please review and within the next week, you will hopefully have your sequel are ready! Thank you and for the last time on Fight til the End, love you guys, everlark4ever75 xox**


	92. About Sequel

**Hey Fight Til The End fans, **

**So, because of the story finishing on a cliff hanger, I have been going hard at writing the sequel. So far, I have 30,000 words and there is only 5 chapters, so the chapters are huge! You guys are going to love it. The only downside is that in order for you to get the long chapter filled with HEAPS, is the irregular updates. The updates are going to be about every week. Not certain, but that is the time estimate. **

**I am so looking forward to what you guys think about it! I hope it's as big of a hit as Fight Til The End, but who knows. Let's just wait and see… Okay so the legendary sequel to this is titled, 'Freedom's Finally Ours'. After this is updated I will put up the first chapter. **

**Can I just say a HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU, to everyone who has been following me since the start all those months back. For instance, windsongspring, you have been reviewing since the beginning and not just this fanfiction, my other two. THANK YOU! I am actually so happy from the feedback and everything I have got. I had that one time were I was really upset and angry because of a review, but that was eventually overcome with everyone else's kindness. **

**THANK YOU! AND FOR THE ABSOLUTE LAST TIME ON FIGHT TIL THE END, LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, EVERLARK4EVER75 XOX**


End file.
